


Verum Colores

by 10kama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Demons, Earth, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, Ice, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tom Riddle, Powerful Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Water, air
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 93,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10kama/pseuds/10kama
Summary: Czwarty rok Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. Jego imię zostaje wyrzucone z Czary. Wszyscy Gryfoni się od niego odsuwają.Odkrywa manipulacje. Poznaje prawdę.Pozostaje ostatnie zadanie. Najniebezpieczniejsze. Labirynt.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Tom Riddle, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	1. Śmierć na Cmentarzu

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik znajduje się na moim wattpadowym koncie o nazwie Aria_Riddle, proszę więc o nie pisanie, iż skopiowałam pracę.

Od czasu jak imię Harry'ego Pottera wypadło z Czary Ognia, wszyscy odsunęli się od niego. Przyjaciele go porzucili. Jakiś czas wcześniej odkrył, że Hermiona i Ron szpiegowali go dla Dumbledore'a, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że samotność mu doskwierała. Pozostało mu tylko starać się wygrać, choć nie wierzył w siebie. Jakie miał szanse z siedemnastolatkami? Znikome. Nikłe. Zerowe.

-~*~-

Stał przed wejściem do labiryntu, który został stworzony na boisku od Quidditcha. Nerwowo stukał różdżką w nogę, choć jego mina pozostawała niewzruszona. Rozejrzał się. 

Fleur Delacour stała obok Olimpii Maxime i nerwowo przygryzała wargę. Miała na sobie jasnoniebieski sportowy strój; dresy, bluza z kapturem i tenisówki. Jej blond włosy związane były w wysokiego kucyka.

Przy drugim wejściu stał Wiktor Krum. Minę miał niezbyt pewną, choć nie okazywał żadnego strachu. Jego opiekun, Igor Karkarow, mówił coś szeptem do podopiecznego. Uczeń Durmstrangu miał na sobie beżowy golf z dwugłowym, czerwonym ptakiem na piersi, oraz tego samego koloru długie spodnie.

Cedrik Diggory, pierwszy reprezentant Hogwartu z Hufflepuffu, miał na sobie bluzkę na długi rękaw w dwóch kolorach, jedna strona była czarna, natomiast druga żółta. W okolicach serca miał naszyty herb. Spodnie miały kolor ciemnej zieleni i były długie, oraz miał czarne sportowe buty. Jego opiekunem został Albus Dumbledore, bo przecież to Cedrik powinien być jedynym reprezentantem.

Harry stał na burym końcu w towarzystwie byłego aurora, Alastora ,,Szalonookiego" Moddy'ego, aktualnego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Czarnowłosy gryfon miał strój bardzo podobny do Cedrika. Dwukolorowa bluzka na długi rękaw, czerwono-czarna, na piersi naszyty herb, do kompletu czarne długie spodnie i czarne sportowe obuwie. Czternastolatek oczekiwał na start. Z zewnątrz wyglądał, jakby się denerwował, choć starał się udawać spokojnego, natomiast wewnątrz... Harry był szczęśliwy. Nareszcie ostatnie zadanie i może wykonać swoją misję.

-~*~-

Dwójka reprezentantów z Hogwartu właśnie obezwładniła Wiktora, będącego pod wpływem Imperiusa i ponownie się rozdzielili.

Po kilku minutach stanęli naprzeciw siebie w samym środku labiryntu. Pierwszy do przodu postąpił Puchon, lecz nie chwycił pucharu.

\- Tobie on się należy - powiedział i wysilił się na uśmiech.

\- Cedrik... - Harry westchnął. - Gdyby nie ty, bym już nie żył. - skrzywił się.

\- A gdyby nie ty, ja zginąłbym o wiele wcześniej. - uśmiechnął się szczerze. Harry podszedł w końcu do kryształowego pucharu i spojrzał na siedemnastolatka.

\- Razem. - powiedział Harry i chwycił przedmiot razem z Cedrikiem.

Nagroda okazała się być świstoklikiem, przez co dwójka uczniów została teleportowana na cmentarz w Little Hangleton. Puchon i Gryfon rozejrzeli się po ciemnym miejscu, zaniepokojeni.

\- Już tu kiedyś byłem. - szepnął Harry. - We śnie. - dodał nieco głośniej. W tym momencie z cienia wystąpił Glizdogon z białą różdżką w kształcie kości. Cedrik od razu skierował swoją na nieoczekiwanego wroga, lecz został szybko przezeń rozbrojony. Harry w tym czasie podszedł do pomnika anioła z kosą i specjalnie dał się złapać. - Cedrik! - krzyknął, udając przerażenie.

\- _Avada Kedavra_. - zielony promień pomknął w kierunku siedemnastolatka, zabijając go na miejscu. Glizdogon szybko spojrzał do tył i upadł na kolana. Harry natomiast tylko uśmiechnął się drwiąco i zaczął nucić pod nosem tylko sobie znaną melodię. Nikt na niego nie zwrócił uwagi. Z cienia wyszedł przystojny mężczyzna. Miał on czarne włosy, ułożone w artystyczny nieład, a na sobie nosił swoją typową, czarną szatę. Jego czerwone oczy błysnęły, gdy spotkały się z intensywnie zielonymi. Wyciągnął przed siebie bladą dłoń o długich palcach i natychmiast w jego ręce pojawiła się jego stara różdżka z rdzeniem z pióra feniksa. Pogłaskał ją z lubością, po czym oderwał wzrok od młodego Pottera.

\- Glizdogonie, podaj mi swoje ramię. - rozkazał. Teraz miał miękki i melodyczny głos, taki nie podobny do Voldemorta. Peter wyciągnął rękę ze Znakiem i stał, i czekał. Tom, nie wahając się, dotknął końcówką cienkiego patyka czarnego Znaku i wezwał swoje sługi. Musiał ukarać ich za te wszystkie lata, które sądzili, że _on_ nie żyje.

-~*~-

Po kilkunastu minutach pojawili się Śmierciożercy. Każdy zerkał z ciekawością na Harry'ego, który utrzymywał przerażony wyraz twarzy. Widząc swojego pana w ludzkiej postaci, padali na kolana i kłaniali się. Wszyscy podpełzli do szat Czarnego Pana i całowali jej rąbek. _'Typowe...'_ Pomyślał Harry. W czasie, kiedy Voldemort opieprzał Śmierciożerców, z cienia wypełzła Nagini i owinęła się wokół Harry'ego, który zaczął z nią rozmawiać bez skrępowania. Jak na razie Śmierciożercy tego nie zauważali, ale było kwestią czasu, zanim zorientują się, co się dzieje. Tom odwrócił się do Glizdogona.

\- Pomogłeś mi ze strachu, nie z poczucia obowiązku, lecz jednak miałeś swój udział w moim powrocie. - powiedział. - Dlatego też nie zabiję cię za zdradę - mruknął. - Na razie. - dodał szeptem. Peter pospiesznie się ukłonił.

\- Dziękuję, panie. - Na koniec Riddle spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Harry, jakby czytając w myślach Riddle'a.

\- Tak. - odparł i machnął ręką. Posąg puścił Pottera, który wylądował na ugiętych nogach i sięgnął po różdżkę. Po chwili, co niezmiernie zdziwiło Śmierciożerców, schował ją do kieszeni.

\- Widzę wasze zdezorientowanie. - odezwał się czternastolatek, lecz jego głos brzmiał inaczej. Był przesiąknięty arogancją i wyższością. - Nie miałeś ich więcej? - zapytał Toma i stanął obok niego bez skrępowania, a Nagini nadal leżała na jego ramionach. 

\- Tchórze. - odparł tylko. Czarodzieje w białych maskach i czarnych szatach zaczęli szeptać między sobą. - Cisza! - warknął Marvolo, a wszyscy ucichli. Harry za to nie potrafił zatrzymać drwiącego uśmieszku, który pojawił się na jego ustach.

\- Nieźle ich wytresowałeś. - powiedział z uznaniem, co spowodowało falę oburzenia wśród popleczników Czarnego Pana.

\- Harry... - westchnął cierpiętniczo. Przyzwyczaił się już do takiego zachowania, ale jego Śmierciożercy nie wyglądali na przekonanych. - Zdejmijcie maski. - wydał polecenie.

\- Ależ panie... - jeden ze Śmierciożerców wystąpił przed szereg i nie podnosił wzroku z ziemi. - Czy to rozsądne, żeby Potter poznał nasze twarze? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- _Crucio._ \- zaintonował Voldemort. - Nie odzywaj się niepytany. - warknął. - Zdejmijcie maski. - polecił ponownie, nie zdejmując zaklęcia z nieszczęśliwca. Kiedy wszyscy zdjęli swoje białe, lub złote maski, Lord uwolnił Avery'ego spod wpływu Cruciatusa.

\- Myślę, że powinienem to wyjaśnić. - odezwał się Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z czarnoksiężników. Niektórzy nawet spuszczali oczy, jak ujrzeli ten zimny, przepełniony arogancją i wyższością, zielony blask. Marvolo odprężył się nieco.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu, Harry stoi po naszej stronie. Ma mu należeć się szacunek równy mojemu, oraz ma nad wami władzę. - oznajmił. Nikt nie odważył się ponownie szeptać, lecz niektóre twarze nie potrafiły pozostać pod kamiennymi maskami.

\- Więcej dowiecie się na spotkaniu. - dodał Harry. Był pewien, że Snape jest zdrajcą Czarnego Pana, ale nie wiedział, czy czasem ktoś inny również nie przekazuje informacji manipulatorowi o imieniu Albus Dumbledore. Harry obrócił się w stronę ciała, o którym zdawał się dopiero przypomnieć. - Był słaby. - powiedział na głos i niechętnie podszedł do trupa. Stojąc nad Puchonem, zwrócił się ponownie do Riddle'a: - Co miałbym zrobić w rytuale?

\- Potrzebowałbym twojej krwi. - odpowiedział i wyczarował nóż, który podleciał do Harry'ego. Potter wystawił lewą rękę, a ostrze przecięło mu skórę na ramieniu. Nawet się nie skrzywił, kiedy krew zaczęła wypływać. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i pokierował nóż na policzek. Zrobił sobie tam rysę, plus kilka drobnych zadrapań na rękach i kilka dziur w spodniach. - Wyglądasz strasznie. - skomentował Riddle z niewielkim uśmiechem. Śmierciożercy wciągnęli ze świstem powietrze. Te słowa były tak niepodobne do charakteru Czarnego Pana. I jeszcze ten uśmiech...

\- Dzięki. - odpowiedział Harry i przywołał świstoklika. - Do zobaczenia. - pomachał, po czym poczuł, że się teleportuje.

-~*~-

Z grymasem przerażenia wylądował przed wejściem do labiryntu. W jednej ręce trzymał kryształowy puchar, a drugą trzymał na klatce piersiowej Puchona. Jak tylko zorientował się, że wszyscy na niego patrzą, odrzucił nagrodę i wtulił się w pierś Cedrika. Ledwo ukrywał zniesmaczony wyraz twarzy, choć był bardzo dobrym aktorem. Przecież Dumbledore niczego nie domyślił się od dwóch lat... Od czasu Komnaty, "śmierci" bazyliszka i "zniszczeniu" horkruksa. Zaczął płakać i mówić nieskładne zdania. Oczekiwał tylko, jak ktoś go wreszcie zabierze od tego truchła słabego czarodzieja. Moody odciągnął chłopaka i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą w kierunku zamku. O dziwo, Dumbledore nijak nie zareagował. Za to starał się uspokoić ojca Diggory'ego, który rozpaczał nad ciałem syna. Kawałek dalej, przerażeni Ron i Hermiona, wpatrywali się w ciało, a po chwili zaczęli szukać Harry'ego, lecz go nie znaleźli.

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytała drżącym głosem Gryfonka.

\- Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Pewnie zwiał, tchórz. - odparł Weasley, wzruszając ramionami.

\- A co jeżeli się czegoś domyślił?

\- Sama powiedziałaś, że jest na to za głupi. - prychnął.

\- Ale jeśli... - zaczęła brązowowłosa.

\- Hermiono. - spojrzał na nią karcąco. - Przestań. Na pewno nic nie wie, ani nie podejrzewa.

\- Ale... - Rudowłosy spiorunował wzrokiem dziewczynę.

\- Gdyby wiedział, to by nie udawał, że wszystko w porządku. Zresztą niewielu, nawet Ślizgonów, potrafiłoby tak świetnie udawać. - wykrzywił twarz.

\- Za bardzo się stresuję. - westchnęła brązowowłosa. - Chodźmy do Hogwartu. - zdecydowała, kiedy zauważyła, że większość uczniów już wraca do szkoły.

\- Jasne. - chłopak podążył za nią.

Kawałek dalej, przy namiocie, stał blond włosy Ślizgon i podsłuchiwał rozmowę szlamy ze zdrajcą krwi. Dostał takie zadanie od Czarnego Pana, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego ma śledzić tą dwójkę, a nie Pottera? Zresztą ci Gryfoni byli przecież przeciwko Potterowi... Po wysłuchaniu rozmowy, udał się do Hogwartu, a następnie do gabinetu profesora Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, którym był Barty Crouch Junior, pod postacią Moody'ego. Nie spodziewał zastać tam Pottera, a jednak ten siedział sobie wygodnie w fotelu i popijał herbatę, a Śmierciożerca wydawał się stresować obecnością czternastolatka.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze. - powiedział na wstępie.

\- Pan Malfoy, nareszcie. - westchnął nauczyciel i zaprosił Ślizgona gestem do środka. Draco zamknął za sobą drzwi i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który nie przejmował się jego obecnością.

\- O czym rozmawiali? - zapytał nagle.

\- Co? - blondyn zamrugał zdezorientowany. Harry podniósł wzrok znad kubka i spojrzał z drwiącym uśmiechem na Dracona. Ten uśmiech był taki niepodobny do normalnego wizerunku Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru.

\- O czym rozmawiali Ron i Hermiona? - Młody Malfoy osłupiał. Skąd Potter miałby o tym wiedzieć?! Skoro wiedział, że on ich szpieguje, to czy wiedział też, że szlama i zdrajca szpiegują go dla Dumbledore'a?

\- Mógłbyś nieco poćwiczyć Oklumencję. - zachichotał. - Owszem, wiem, że oni mnie szpiegują dla manipulatora. - Ślizgon ponownie zamrugał i spojrzał na Moody'ego z pytaniem w oczach. Harry przewrócił oczami i machnął kilka razy dłonią. Draco już totalnie nic nie rozumiał. - Zablokowałem pokój. - odezwał się. - Kiedy spotkanie? - zapytał profesora.

\- Zarządził je jutro o dwudziestej. - odparł drżącym głosem Barty, tak jakby bał się Pottera.

\- Będziesz na zebraniu, Draco? - zwrócił się do Ślizgona. Ten spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nagle Harry nie przypominał Harry'ego. Był bledszy. Włosy przybrały jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień, jego jedno oko błyszczało intensywną zielenią, natomiast drugie skrzyło się czerwienią, przypominającą krew. Poza tym blizna zniknęła, a jego sylwetka wydawała się bardziej wysportowana.

\- Jakie spotkanie? - zapytał cicho. Czuł niewytłumaczalny strach przed tym Potterem.

\- Śmierciożerców. - zirytował się. - Czy on naprawdę nic nie wie? - warknął w kierunku profesora.

\- Lucjusz mu nic nie mówił. - wyjąkał dorosły czarodziej.

\- Barty... - zignorował wzdrygnięcie się drugiego czternastolatka. - Przekaż Lucjuszowi, że będę musiał z nim porozmawiać, albo zrobi to _on_ , co nie będzie takie miłe. - skrzywił się. Blondyn zamyślił się chwilę.

\- Skąd ty o tym wiesz? - nagle zapytał z odwagą, która tak do niego nie pasowała. Chłopak o dwukolorowych oczach spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dowiesz się na spotkaniu, jak na razie, wiedz, że jestem po waszej stronie i od teraz Granger i Weasleya szpiegujesz dla mnie. - podkreślił.

\- Ale t-to było p-polecenie od C-Czarnego Pana. - wyjąkał.

\- Nie obrazi się. - machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Jutro mu wytłumaczę, a teraz, muszę iść. - wstał.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Ślizgon.

\- Przecież szlama i zdrajca zaraz zaczną mnie szukać. - jego wygląd wrócił do poprzedniego; delikatnego chłopca o jasnej cerze, wątłej sylwetce, szmaragdowych oczach z blizną na czole i w okularach. - Do zobaczenia. - pomachał dłonią, a w gabinecie rozległ się dzwonek, oznaczający, że wszyscy mają stawić się w Wielkiej Sali.


	2. Dziennik Toma Marvolo Riddle'a

**;Wężomowa;**

_Myśli / Listy_   
  
  
  


Po około dwudziestu minutach, wszyscy byli w Wielkiej Sali. Nauczyciele patrzyli pusto w stół, a wokół uczniów panowała cisza.

Stół Ślizgonów był wypełniony raczej zadowolonymi osobami, bo przecież Hogwart wygrał, a słaby czarodziej półkrwi umarł.

Stół Krukonów skupiał osoby w większości zaniepokojone i z zamyśleniem, lub strachem, wpatrujących się w Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Puchoni byli nadzwyczaj cisi i mieli na sobie czarne szaty, z naszywkami z imieniem i nazwiskiem Cedrika, żeby upamiętnić jednego z nich, który zginął podczas ostatniego zadania turnieju.

Goście niezbyt przejmowali się wydarzeniami. Uczniowie Durmstrangu byli niepocieszeni drugim miejscem, lecz, podobnie jak Ślizgoni, byli zadowoleni ze śmierci półkrwi śmiecia. 

Uczennice Beauxbatons wydawały się być przerażone całą wizją turnieju. Siostra Fleur, pocieszała ją i przytulała się. Delacour wydawała się tego nie zauważać, za to jej przyjaciółki patrzyły na nią ze współczuciem. Ich reprezentantka mogła przecież zginąć.

Ostatni stół, należący do Gryffindoru był podzielony. Większość siedziała blisko stołu prezydialnego, natomiast Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Neville siedzieli na drugim końcu. Harry nie przejmował się tym, bo przecież wszyscy, włącznie z Ministrem, uznali, że to Potter zabił Diggory'ego, a teraz wmawia wszystkim, że Voldemort wrócił. Ron i Hermiona siedzieli przy nim z polecenia Dumbledore'a i doskonale ukrywali swoje emocje, co było dziwne, zważając na wybuchowość Weasley'a. Neville natomiast z niepokojem patrzył na smutnego Pottera. Longbottom jako jedyny nie odwrócił się od Harry'ego na samym początku turnieju, kiedy nawet jego najlepsi przyjaciele, go opuścili.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? - zapytał czarnowłosy.

\- Tak. - odparł i zamilkł, nie patrząc na nikogo. Coraz trudniej było mu ukrywać prawdziwe emocje, szczególnie, że ostatnio ciągle był w centrum uwagi całego Hogwartu i dwóch pozostałych szkół magii.

-~*~-

Dumbledore prowadził swoją przemowę już dobrą godzinę. Większość uczniów już się znudziła tym, ale niektórzy nadal cicho pochlipywali. Dyrektor właśnie opowiadał o siedmiu latach Cedrika w Hogwarcie. Doszedł do czwartego roku Puchona, tym samym pierwszego roku Harry'ego. _'Jakby to kogoś obchodziło...'_ Pomyślał Harry. Nagle przyszedł mu do głowy głupi pomysł. Bardzo głupi.

\- Boicie się mnie, tak jak cała reszta? - milczenie przerwał Potter, a pytanie skierował do siedzących na przeciwko, Hermiony i Rona.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Harry. - zaprzeczyła natychmiast Gryfonka.

\- Jesteś przecież naszym najlepszym przyjacielem. - dodał Gryfon.

\- Najlepszym przyjacielem... - spojrzał na Rona spod przymrużonych powiek. - Dlatego mnie szpiegujecie? - zapytał zimno.

\- C-co? - wyjąkała.

\- To co słyszałaś - warknął.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy cię szpiegować? - zapytał Ron, udając absolutnie zdziwionego.

\- Może dlatego, że Dumbledore coś wam obiecał... - prychnął. - Bogactwo i sława. - spojrzał na rudowłosego. - Książki i spokój. - powiedział, patrząc na brązowowłosą. Oboje osłupieli. Jak on się dowiedział? Skąd? - Nie łaźcie za mną. - powiedział i wstał, tym samym zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych. - Nie przerywajcie sobie. - powiedział donośnie i wyszedł z Sali z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach. Dumbledore osłupiał. Spojrzał na trójkę Gryfonów, z którymi siedział jego Złoty Chłopiec, lecz ci tylko wpatrywali się w drzwi. Postanowił, że musi porozmawiać z chłopcem, ale nie mógł teraz przerwać, dlatego też kontynuował, tylko nieco szybciej, mijając nie warte uwagi wydarzenia.

-~*~-

\- Jak to go szpiegowaliście? - zapytał Neville, piorunując wzrokiem dwie z trzech osób ze Złotej Trójcy.

\- Nie szpiegowaliśmy go. - zaprzeczył Ron. Longbottom podniósł brew.

\- Nie kłam, Ron. Od kiedy?

\- Od drugiej klasy. - odpowiedziała za rudzielca Hermiona. - Od czasu, jak wraz z Ronem przyleciał do szkoły.

\- Dlaczego to robiliście? On wam ufał bardziej niż wszystkim. - warknął. Hermiona nie spodziewała się tego po nieśmiałym chłopaku.

\- Robiliśmy to dlatego, że dyrektor się martwił o Harry'ego - powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Dlaczego zatem Harry powiedział, że macie z tego jakiś zysk? - prychnął. Nie wierzył w stu procentach w oskarżenia, ale nie były też bezpodstawne. Rzeczywiście rodzina Weasley jakby nagle zdobyła jakąś niewielką fortunę; Ron nosił nowe ubrania, a nie znoszone szaty po starszych braciach, książki były nowymi i niezniszczonymi wydaniami... U bliźniaków było podobnie, choć ci sami zarabiali, za pomocą żartów i planowali otworzyć sklep na Pokątnej, jak skończą naukę. A Ginny miała markowe ubrania i zaczęła się nosić, jak jakaś księżniczka. Granger natomiast skądś wytrzasnęła mnóstwo książek o zaklęciach, które są bardzo rzadkie, lub należały do Potterów. Na początku Neville myślał, że Harry pożyczał, lub dawał Hermionie księgi, lecz, któregoś dnia, Potter zapytał Neville'a, czy nie wiedział jednej z pozycji, którą miała Gryfonka, tak jakby nie wiedział, że ma ją właśnie ona. Oboje nie wiedzieli, co odpowiedzieć na pytanie Neville'a. Czerpali zyski ze szpiegowania Pottera... Może na początku robili to, bo uważali to za słuszne, ale teraz, liczyły się tylko bogactwa i księgi. - Jesteście fałszywi. - powiedział chłodno i przesunął się bliżej reszty Gryfonów. Po chwili wciągnął w rozmowę Deana i Seamusa, ignorując spojrzenia Hermiony i Rona.

Dumbledore skończył opowiadać o dokonaniach Cedrika i przeszedł do nieco ciekawszej części, czyli wręczenia nagrody zwycięzcy, który uciekł z Sali...

\- Zwycięzcą został pan Potter, ale wyszedł z Sali. - powiedział, a uczniowie spojrzeli na drzwi. - Powiedział mi, że całą wygraną sumę przekazuje bliźniakom Weasley, na ich marzenie, czyli otwarcie sklepu z żartami. - przeczytał z kartki i skrzywił się nieco, podobnie, jak niektórzy, którzy padli już ofiarą żartów Weasleyów. - Dziękuję za uwagę. - zakończył trzygodzinną przemowę. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą i wreszcie wzięli się za jedzenie kolacji.

-~*~-

Jakiś czas później Dumbledore spotkał się ze Snape'em w swoim gabinecie.

\- Dumbledore! - wykrzyknął Postrach Hogwartu.

\- Spokojnie chłopcze. Cytrynowego dropsa? - wyciągnął miskę.

\- Dumbledore. - powtórzył nieco spokojniej. Miał ważną sprawę, a ten starzec proponował mu dropsa!?

\- To może herbaty? - zaproponował. Snape zrezygnowany opuścił ręce i usiadł na przeciwko dyrektora, wpatrując się w niego. Dumbledore westchnął. - Słucham chłopcze? - profesor skrzywił się za nazwanie go "chłopcem", ale wyciągnął lewe ramię i podwinął rękaw. Oczom Albusa ukazał się Mroczny Znak, który bardzo ściemniał, od czasu akcji z Komnatą, kiedy jeden z Horkruksów został zniszczony, a Znaki odzyskały nieco magii.

\- On wrócił... - wyszeptał mistrz eliksirów. - Potter mówił prawdę.

\- Dlaczego zatem Harry zaczął mnie unikać? - zapytał.

\- Może Czarny Pan coś mu nagadał... - zawahał się.

\- Severusie, Harry nigdy nie uwierzyłby Tomowi, szczególnie po śmierci Cedrika. Przecież Harry jest takim dobrym chłopcem...

\- Tylko według ciebie. - prychnął.

\- Nie tylko ja tam uważam.

\- Przed wyjściem z Sali pokłócił się z przyjaciółmi. - mruknął. Albus spojrzał uważniej na byłego ucznia.

\- O co im poszło?

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć. - sarknął. - Nakrzyczał na przyjaciół, bo podobno go szpiegują dla ciebie, Dumbledore - Snape w to nie wierzył, choć widząc minę dyrektora, musiał się poważniej zastanowić, czy rzeczywiście to Potter jest teraz tym złym.

\- Jak się dowiedział...? - mruknął pod nosem. - Dziękuję za informację, Severusie. - powiedział już normalnie.

\- Co z Czarnym Panem? - zapytał.

\- Poczekamy, aż cię przywoła. - zdecydował.

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze. - powiedział zmęczonym tonem i wstał. Bez pożegnania wyszedł z gabinetu i pokierował się do swoich lochów.

\- Niepokoję się jego zachowaniem, Fawkes. - powiedział dyrektor do swojego feniksa. Fawkes zaskrzeczał. - Od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie się zachowuje. - westchnął. - Jak on mógł się dowiedzieć o szpiegowaniu? Teraz tak szybko mi nie zaufa. - westchnął ponownie i zaczął jeść swoje cytrynowe dropsy. Tiara, stojąca na najwyższej półce, spojrzała na feniksa. Ten odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie.

\- Źle się dzieje w Hogwarcie. - zaczęła cicho czapka. - Tylko chłopiec może to wszystko naprawić, ale pytanie, czy przez manipulacje dyrektora, nadal będzie tego chciał... - feniks spuścił głowę ze smutkiem.

-~*~-

\- Idioci. - prychnął Harry, leżąc na swoim łóżku, za zasłoniętymi zasłonami w kolorze czerwieni i złota. Wyciągnął skórzany dziennik z kufra i spojrzał na sam dół. "Tom Marvolo Riddle". Uśmiechnął się, widząc delikatną czcionkę w kolorze złota. Otworzył na losowej stronie i chwycił za pióro.

_Co u ciebie, Tom?_

_Nic ciekawego. Bardziej mnie interesuje, czemu piszesz teraz. Przecież jesteś jeszcze w Hogwarcie._

_Dumbledore gada już drugą godzinę o Cedriku, więc mam jeszcze trochę czasu do przyjścia reszty Gryfonów._

_Co zrobili jak im powiedziałeś?_

_Udawali, że nic nie wiedzą._ Skrzywił się, pisząc to.

_Nie zadręczaj się tym._

_Jasne... A tak w ogóle, czy mój dziennik się dobrze spisuje?_

_Chyba widzisz. To silne zaklęcie, ale co to dla ciebie, co Harry?_

_Dokładnie. A i Draco od teraz będzie składał raporty mi._

_Nie mogłeś poczekać do jutrzejszego spotkania?_

_Nie. Jestem niecierpliwy, tak jak ty._

_Ja jestem cierpliwy._

_Nope._

_Ehhh..._

_Do zobaczenia jutro, Tom!_

_Do zobaczenia..._

Kiedy ostatnia wiadomość zniknęła, Harry schował dziennik na samo dno kufra. Miał go już długo, bo to kiedyś był Horkruks, lecz udało mu się go przenieść, przez co dziennik został tylko artefaktem. Będąc u Toma, Harry zaczarował drugi dziennik swoją magią, przez co mogli pisać do siebie. Dziennik w posiadaniu Toma był również czarny, a podpisany był "Harry Potter", niezbyt równymi literami w kolorze szmaragdowym. Położył się na łóżku, okulary położył na stoliczku obok i zamknął oczy. Nie miał ochoty czekać na resztę, zresztą pewnie i tak zostałby zignorowany.

-~*~-

Kilkaset kilometrów dalej, w czarnym dworze, na swoim kamiennym tronie siedział Tom Marvolo Riddle, a przed nim klęczeli Śmierciożercy, uwolnieni z Azkabanu.

\- A reszta? - zapytał zimno. Podobno wszyscy zostali uwolnieni, lecz przed nim widział ledwie jedną trzecią swoich popleczników z więzienia.

\- Niektórzy nie wytrzymali towarzystwa dementorów. - powiedziała Bellatriks, nie podnosząc wzroku z ziemi.

\- Niektórzy... Czyli ponad połowa Śmierciożerców!? - warknął, a osoby klęczące przed nim, zadrżały i skuliły się jeszcze bardziej.

\- T-tak panie. - odparła drżącym głosem.

\- Nie potrzebuję słabych ludzi. - zdecydował. - Jutro o dwudziestej będzie spotkanie, muszę wam kogoś przedstawić. - wstał z kamiennego tronu i wyszedł z sali tronowej, jak zwykł ją nazywać. Śmierciożercy pozostali w sali zaczęli między sobą szeptać.

\- Kto jest tak ważny, że Czarny Pan go przedstawi? - zapytała Bellatriks swoich towarzyszy.

\- Może ktoś od Dumbledore'a? - mruknął Rudolf.

\- Wtedy raczej znalazłyby się w lochach. - odparł Rabastan.

Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, wszyscy zamilkli, a chwilę potem wyszli do swoich pokoi, lub aportowali się do dworów.

-~*~-

**;Nagini;** \- zasyczał Tom, jak tylko zablokował swoją sypialnię. Wąż wypełzł spod łóżka i po kilku chwilach znalazł się obok swojego pana, na łóżku.

**;Stało się coś, Tom?;** \- Zapytała.

; **Idioci nie wytrzymali z dementorami;** \- Prychnął.

**;Dlatego jesteś zły?;**

**;Tak;** \- Westchnął.- **;O czym rozmawiałaś z Harrym?;**

**;Zauważyłeś?;**

**;To, że Śmierciożercy są idiotami, to nie znaczy, że ja też;** \- Uśmiechnął się nieco i pogłaskał gada po głowie.

**;Rozmawialiśmy o tym co się działo w Hogwarcie, przez te dwa lata;**

; **Zechcesz mi opowiedzieć?;**

**;Przecież Harry już ci opowiedział. Macie te swoje magiczne dzienniki;**

**;Oczywiście;** \- Uśmiechnął się ponownie i westchnął. - **;Jutro nareszcie będę mógł go przedstawić Śmierciożercom;**

**;Tom, czy to dobry pomysł?;** \- Zapytała zaniepokojona. Polubiła chłopaka i nie chciała, żeby cokolwiek mu się stało, a znała ludzi swojego pana.

**;Nie jestem pewien, ale to Harry tak postanowił;**

**;Nie opuszczę go na krok;** \- Zdecydowała wężyca i zwinęła się w kłębek, żeby zasnąć na brzegu wielkiego łoża.

\- Ja też nie pozwolę, żeby coś mu się stało - szepnął w przestrzeń, a następnie sam zapadł w niespokojny sen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Według wiki polskiej jak i angielskiej, status krwi Cedrika był nieznany, półkrwi lub czystej, a na potrzeby opowiadania, napisałam, że jest półkrwi.


	3. Wszystko co stało się w Komnacie, pozostaje w niej

Harry obudził się wypoczęty i z szerokim uśmiechem. Udało mu się namówić Toma na to spotkanie, podczas którego zostanie oficjalnie przedstawiony, jako jego zastępca.

Usiadł na łóżku i przetarł oczy. Odkąd zaczął używać glamour na kolor oczu, jego wzrok się pogarsza, podczas używania zaklęcia.

Westchnął. Doskonale pamiętał, jak Tom z dziennika rozkazał mu zdjąć zaklęcie z oczu i wydał się być zdziwiony, choć nie wytłumaczył dlaczego.  
  


╰☆☆ 𝒲𝓈𝓅𝑜𝓂𝓃𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒾𝑒 ☆☆╮

\- Ginny! Obudź się Ginny! - krzyczał Harry i upadł na kolana przy Gryfonce.

\- Nie obudzi się. - odezwał się miły dla ucha głos należący do szesnastoletniego młodzieńca o bladej cerze, niebieskich oczach i czarnych włosach ułożonych w artystyczny nieład.

\- Tom... Co ty tu robisz? - podniósł się z ziemi i spojrzał na Riddle'a.

\- Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? - zapytał chłopca, ignorując jego pytanie. - To ona otworzyła Komnatę i sama wystawiła mi się jak na talerzu. - prychnął i spojrzał z niechęcią na pierwszoroczną Gryfonkę.

\- Zrobiła to nieświadomie. - odparł. - To ty ją zmanipulowałeś, tak jak próbowałeś mnie.

\- Ale ty, chociaż byłeś mądrzejszy. - schylił się i podniósł z ziemi różdżkę z ostrokrzewu.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

\- Oddaj mi różdżkę, Tom. - wyciągnął rękę.

\- Nie zrobię tego. - zdecydował i spojrzał na chłopca. Po chwili jego oczy błysnęły. - Zdejmij glamour.

\- C-co? - Harry osłupiał. _Jakim cudem on się zorientował, że użył zaklęcia ukrywającego? Nawet Dumbledore tego nie odkrył, a podobno jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem!_

\- Zdejmij urok, to oddam ci różdżkę. - uśmiechnął się ponuro. Dlaczego chłopak w takim wieku używa takiego zaklęcia?

\- Nie umiem bez różdżki. - odparł. Pamiętał, że profesor McGonagall opowiadała, że magia bezróżdżkowa jest trudna i na pewno w tym wieku nie będą mogli jej opanować, choć on oczywiście ją potrafił. Może nie należał do najlepszych, ale na pewno miał jakieś pojęcie o niej.

\- Umiesz. - odpowiedział Tom. - Jestem pewien, że umiesz kilka zaklęć bezróżdżkowych, w końcu miałeś do dyspozycji całą bibliotekę Komnaty. - spojrzał na wejście do komnat Slytherina.

Harry skrzywił się. Kolejna rzecz, o której wiedział Tom, a nie powinien. Otóż Harry od razu zorientował się, że to Ginny otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic, a potem ją śledził i jak dowiedział się, gdzie jest wejście, to zaczął schodzić i czytać księgi o Mrocznych Sztukach.

\- Skąd o tym wiedziałeś? - zapytał Gryfon.

\- Jestem wspomnieniem z dziennika. - westchnął. - Zapewne natknąłeś się na słowo "horkruks".

\- Owszem, ale nie do końca to rozumiem... - zawahał się. - Dziennik jest horkruksem, prawda?

\- Jednak jesteś inteligentny jak na Gryfona. - znowu się uśmiechnął drwiąco.

\- Lubię czytać. - wzruszył ramionami. Jego wzrok padł znowu na pierwszoroczną. - Oh, zapomniałem o tobie. - mruknął. - Dlaczego się nie budzi? - zwrócił się do Ślizgona.

\- Im bardziej słabnie, ja rosnę w siłę.

\- Mhm. - mruknął z zastanowieniem. - A co jeśli odzyskasz moc, staniesz się materialny i spotkasz siebie z moich czasów?

Tom zawahał się. Tego nie wiedział. W gruncie rzeczy nie powinny istnieć dwie takie same osoby w tym samym czasie. - Sam nie wiem. - skrzywił się.

\- Bo nigdy nie było takiego przypadku. - odpowiedział Harry.

Marvolo zaczął przesuwać między dłońmi różdżkę Gryfona.

\- Zaryzykuję. - zdecydował. - Chyba że zdejmiesz glamour. - dodał ze śmiechem.

\- Cholera. - westchnął Potter. - Polubiłem cię, Tom, ale naprawdę nie chcę, żeby ktoś poznał prawdę. - skrzywił się.

\- Harry, czego się niby boisz? Komu wygadam? Mogę rozmawiać tylko z tymi, którzy piszą w dzienniku.

\- Po prostu jestem dziwakiem. - mruknął.

\- Jesteś czarodziejem, a nie dziwakiem. - zaprzeczył Tom.

\- Taaa. - prychnął. - Walić to. - mruknął i zdjął zaklęcie, i zmrużył oczy, żeby jego heterochromia nie była aż tak widoczna.

\- Dlaczego używasz glamour? - zapytał.

\- Przez kolor oczu. - odpowiedział znużony.

\- Heterochromia. - mruknął na widok dwukolorowych tęczówek.  
Harry miał jedno oko intensywnie czerwone i błyszczące, podobne do krwi, natomiast drugie odziedziczył po matce, w kolorze zieleni Avady.

\- U czarodziei heterochromia nie jest niczym niezwykłym. - powiedział Tom.

\- Jak na razie spotkałem tylko kilku czarodziei z dwukolorowymi oczami, ale żaden z nich nie miał czerwonych. - skrzywił się. - Jedyną znaną mi osobą o czerwonych oczach jest Voldemort, który podobno zniknął.

\- Voldemort ma czerwone oczy? - zastanowił się.

\- I jest podobny do węża. - skrzywił się ponownie, a po chwili ukrył oczy pod zaklęciem.

\- Co ja ze sobą zrobiłem. - mruknął.

\- To ty jesteś horkruksem Voldemorta? - zapytał Harry.

\- Tak. - odpowiedział. - Czy teraz mnie zniszczysz?

\- Nie. - odpowiedział Harry. - Przeniosę horkruks w inny przedmiot, tylko nie krzywdź Ginny.

\- Dlaczego mnie przeniesiesz?

\- Bo Dumbledore wie o dzienniku. Gdyby nie wiedział, to by przerwał moją zabawę. - uśmiechnął się lekko. - To jak Tom? Przeniosę cię w inny przedmiot, którego będę pilnował, a w zamian ty uwolnisz Ginny. Przy okazji możesz jej wymazać pamięć.

\- Zgoda. - ten moment wybrał sobie Fawkes, żeby wlecieć, rzucić Tiarę na ziemię i wylecieć z Komnaty.

Tiara od razu została skonfundowana przez Harry'ego. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tym, co zaszło w tym miejscu.

Wszystko, co stało się w Komnacie, pozostaje w Komnacie.

Wyjął miecz, ubrudził go w krwi i wyszedł z Komnaty, starając się nieść bezwładną Ginny.

╰☆☆ 𝒦𝑜𝓃𝒾𝑒𝒸 𝒲𝓈𝓅𝑜𝓂𝓃𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒾𝒶 ☆☆╮

Wyrwał się z myśli i rzucił Tempus. Okazało się, że za dużo czasu spędził w myślach. Od godziny miał już transmutację, dlatego też zrezygnował z lekcji tego dnia, zresztą nikt nie powinien mieć mu tego za złe. Teraz będzie jeszcze bardziej wytykany palcami, bo wszyscy sądzą, że to on zabił ucznia, żeby wygrać. To było takie głupie, że aż śmieszne.

Postanowił, że pójdzie do gabinetu profesora od OPCM. Barty jako jeden z nielicznych wiedział, że Harry jest bardzo ważną osobą po ciemnej stronie, nie wiedział tylko, kim dokładnie jest chłopak. Jako że Potter miał władzę niewiele mniejszą niż Tom, mógł bez problemów przesiadywać u śmierciożercy i tam nikt go nie będzie niepokoił.

Przebrał się szybko w białą bluzkę na krótki rękaw, czarną skórzaną kurtkę, czarne rurki z dziurami oraz czarne trampki. Do ramienia, za pomocą zaklęcia, przyczepił sobie różdżkę, schował pelerynę-niewidkę i Mapę Huncwotów do kieszeni, po czym wyszedł z dormitorium.

Nikogo nie było w Pokoju Wspólnym, bo przecież akurat były lekcje.

Harry na spokojnie dotarł do gabinetu Moody'ego i bez pukania wszedł do środka. Tak jak się spodziewał, nauczyciela nie było, czyli miał jeszcze lekcje.

Jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku kufra, w którym siedział prawdziwy Alastor. Ze środka dobiegały jęki. Zirytowany czternastolatek rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na kufer i wybrał jedną z książek o Czarnej Magii, po czym zaczął ją czytać.

-~*~-

Barty stanął jak wryty, jak zobaczył w swoim gabinecie Harry'ego Pottera.

Szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi i rzucił zaklęcia prywatności.

\- Panie. - powiedział tylko, a zielone oczy zwróciły się w jego kierunku.

\- Cześć, Barty. - odparł wesoło. - Masz ciekawe książki, wezmę sobie tę. - pokazał wolumin w dłoni, a właściciel księgi kiwnął tylko głową. Przecież nie przeciwstawi się temu chłopakowi. Czasami ten czarnowłosy Gryfon był straszniejszy niż Czarny Pan.

Nadal się dziwił, jak to możliwe, że nikt naprawdę nie poznał Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Nie jest ani dobry, ani tym bardziej nie jest Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru, czy Dumbledore'a. Potter jest czarnoksiężnikiem. Ciemnym magiem, używającym Mrocznych Sztuk na co dzień.

\- _Tempus_. - mruknął chłopak, a przed nim pojawiły się świecące cyfry wskazujące 16.48. - Zasiedziałem się. - uznał ze zdziwieniem. - Ktoś się niepokoił moją nieobecnością? - zapytał nauczyciela.

\- Dumbledore i McGonagall zastanawiali się, gdzie jesteś. Snape uznał, że uciekłeś, a reszta, że potrzebujesz czasu. - odpowiedział natychmiastowo. W odpowiedzi czternastolatek kiwnął głową.

\- Snape będzie dzisiaj na spotkaniu?

\- Jeszcze o nim nie wie, chciałem wysłać mu list... - zawahał się.

\- Nic mu nie przekazuj. - powiedział. - To Snape jest zdrajcą. Pracuje dla Dumbledore'a, a śmierciożercę tylko udaje. - wytłumaczył na szybko.

\- Czarny Pan powinien o tym wiedzieć. - spojrzał na chłopaka.

\- Dzisiaj mu powiem albo ogłoszę. - wzruszył ramionami. - Podejrzewałem go od dłuższego czasu, ale dopiero niedawno Dumbledore mi się wygadał, że Snape szpieguje dla Zakonu.

\- Zakonu Feniksa?

\- Taa. - kiwnął głową. - Wiem, gdzie mają kwaterę główną, byłem tam na kilka dni. Nie chcę tam żadnego ataku. Są tam osoby, na których mi zależy, dlatego pogadam o tym z Tomem. - westchnął. Ciężko mu było w kółko mówić "Tom". Nie nazywał go Czarnym Panem ani Voldemortem, bo ten nie chciał, żeby Harry się przed nim płaszczył. - Do spotkania. - powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Miał prawie trzy godziny do spotkania, a nie miał już co robić.

Westchnął i pokierował się do Pokoju Życzeń, obserwując Mapę Huncwotów. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty napatoczyć się na jakiegoś uczniaka lub, co gorsza nauczyciela.

Dwa razy musiał się schować pod peleryną, ale w końcu dotarł na siódme piętro i schował się w Pokoju.

Przybrał on formę Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Ten Pokój Wspólny był jego ulubionym. Tak naprawdę miał dość czerwieni, złota i całego domu Godryka Gryffindora, ale nie miał wyboru, musiał tam ślęczeć. Mimo że bardzo chciał zmienić dom, to niestety nie mógł. Tiara oczywiście mogła go przydzielić ponownie i na pewno wylądowałby w Slytherinie, ale ktoś przecież musiał mieć pojęcie, co się dzieje w Gryffindorze, domu, w którym najłatwiej jest manipulować. Domu, którego autorytetem jest Dumbledore. Domu kłamców, ślepców i idiotów. Harry na jego nieszczęście musiał właśnie takiego udawać. Idiotę na eliksirach, choć potrafił wszystko. Ślepego na śmiechy innych w kontekście jego osoby, choć nie raz miał ochotę takie osoby przekląć. Kłamał w oczy każdego, choć tego nie lubił.

-~*~-

Kolejne zaklęcie sprawdzania czasu wskazało godzinę dziewiętnastą czterdzieści. Z tego też powodu, Harry schował się pod peleryną i pomknął schodami w dół, aby wybiec na błonia i znaleźć się w Zakazanym Lesie.

Stamtąd aportował się do Malfoy Manor, aktualnej siedziby Toma.

Przed zdjęciem peleryny transmutował losowy kamień w czarną szatę, a kolejny w srebrną maskę i założył strój podobny do tych śmierciożerców.

Harry nie miał zamiaru chodzić ciągle pod niewidką albo iść za tarczą, bo idioci-śmierciożercy chcieliby go zabić. Jego maska była srebrna, ponieważ miał całkiem inną rangę, a złote i białe maski były zajęte.

Ze znudzeniem podążył przez dwór Malfoyów. Znał go doskonale, ponieważ nie był tutaj pierwszy raz. Wcześniej, kilka razy, przebywał we dworze razem z Tomem, choć nikt nie znał jego prawdziwej tożsamości, bo przecież Harry Potter nie mógłby siedzieć z mordercą rodziców w tym samym pokoju.

Po kilku minutach wpadł na kogoś. Czarownica wylądowała na ziemi i wpatrywała się ze złością w srebrną maskę.

Harry od razu poznał Bellatriks Lestrange, kuzynkę jego kochanego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza. Kobieta musiała zostać właśnie uwolniona z Azkabanu.

\- Patrz jak leziesz. - powiedział zimno, a czarownica jeszcze bardziej się oburzyła.

\- Kim ty jesteś, żeby pouczać MNIE!? - wykrzyknęła i wstała. Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz wszyscy śmierciożercy się zlecą.

\- Moją tożsamość poznasz na dzisiejszym spotkaniu. - odparł ponuro.

\- Czy ty wiesz, kim jestem!? - była oburzona. Jak taki małolat śmiał mówić do niej w ten sposób!?

Harry spojrzał na nią spod maski.

Jego oczy błysnęły.

Bellatriks zamilkła, widząc tę zieleń, tak podobną do jej ukochanego zaklęcia, Avady.  
Potter wyminął ją szybko i podążył dalej do sali tronowej, pozostawiając zdezorientowaną i niezbyt zadowoloną czarownicę samą.


	4. Pojedynek Czarnoksiężników

**;Witaj Nagini;** \- Zasyczał, jak tylko zobaczył wężycę, czekającą właśnie na niego.

**;Harry; -** Odparła i wślizgnęła się na jego ramiona. Chłopak zaczął głaskać gada po głowie.

**;Gdzie ojciec?;** \- Spytał węża. Ona jako jedyna znała prawdę, o tym, że Harry nie był Potterem, a Riddle'em. Lily Potter była co prawda jego matką, ale nigdy nie kochała Jamesa. Była z nim tylko dla Harry'ego. Dla bezpieczeństwa jej małego synka, choć i tak to niewiele dało. Wielu ludzi mówiło Harry'emu, że przypomina ojca, choć to nie prawda. O wiele bardziej przypominał Toma. Te same włosy, ta sama charakterystyczna fryzura, cera i sylwetka. Jedno oko i rysy twarzy miał po Lily, natomiast to czerwone bardzo przypominało aktualne oczy Toma.

**;Trochę się spóźni;** \- Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

**;On się nigdy nie spóźnia;**

**;Chce dać ci wolną rękę, żebyś spróbował ich opanować;**

**;Wątpię, czy będą mnie słuchać, skoro nikt z nich mnie nie zna;** \- Odparł z mniejszym entuzjazmem. Bardzo chciał zostać wreszcie oficjalnie przedstawiony jako Harry Riddle, a nie Potter, chociażby pachołkom ojca.

**;Mogę ci pomóc, Harry;** \- Zaproponowała.

**;Chętnie przyjmę twoją pomoc, Nagini;** \- Uśmiechnął się do gada. Po kolejnych pięciu minutach ciszy na salę zaczęli przychodzić śmierciożercy. Ci, którzy już weszli i usiedli na swoich miejscach, przypatrywali się z ciekawością i ze zdziwieniem nowej osoby w srebrnej masce, która siedziała na kamiennym tronie ich Pana, a na ramionach młodzieńca siedziała wężyca Nagini.

**;Jak on może na tym cholerstwie siedzieć?;** \- Mruknął do węża. Ta w odpowiedzi zaśmiała się po wężowemu.

-~*~-

Wybiła dwudziesta, a przy stole siedzieli wszyscy śmierciożercy, którzy mieli się zjawić na spotkanie. Harry zeskanował wszystkich sługusów Czarnego Pana. Żaden nie miał maski, tak jak rozkazał Tom, jedynie Harry ukrywał twarz.

\- Czarny Pan nieco się spóźni. - przełamał ciszę. Użył tonu pełnego wyższości oraz arogancji, na który niektórzy poplecznicy źle zareagowali, bo się oburzyli. Niektórzy za to spodziewali się, kim jest chłopak. Te osoby były obecne na cmentarzu, przez co widziały dziwaczną relację między ich panem a samym Harrym Potterem.

\- Kim ty niby jesteś!? - zawołała Bellatriks, skupiając na sobie wzrok całej sali.

\- Jak tylko Czarny Pan przyjdzie, to odpowie na twoje pytanie. - odparł. Stanowczo nie dawał sobie rady z Bellatriks. Czekał z niecierpliwością na ojca.

\- Dlaczego nie zdejmiesz maski, chłopczyku? - zapytała, zauważając, że osoba siedząca na tronie jest chłopcem, zapewne nawet niepełnoletnim.

\- Ponieważ nie mam najmniejszej ochoty trzymać zaklęcia tarczy, póki się nie zmęczycie. - odparł lekceważąco.

\- Kim zatem jesteś, skoro mielibyśmy cię zaatakować? - kontynuowała.

\- Kimś z jasnej strony. - odpowiedział i spojrzał na Barty'ego, który jako jeden z nielicznych wpatrywał się ze strachem w chłopca na tronie.

\- Powinieneś być w lochach. - warknęła i wstała. Różdżkę wycelowała w młodzieńca. - _Expulso_. - szepnęła. Czerwony promień pomknął w kierunku chłopca, który znudzony machnął ręką, a czerwień się rozmyła. Na takie słabe zaklęcie nie potrzebował nawet różdżki. Wstał, a Nagini spełzła z jego ramion.

**;Dam sobie z nią radę, Nagini;** Powiedział do niej, a kilka osób wytrzeszczyło oczy. Ten chłopiec był wężousty...

**;Jesteś pewien Harry?;** Zapytała zaniepokojona.

**;Tak, ty możesz pójść po ojca i powiedzieć, że proszę o pomoc;**

**;Na pewno?;**

**;Tak, Nagini. Mam dość Bellatriks, a teraz idź;** Wężyca wypełzła za drzwi w kierunku sypialni Toma.

**;Tom!;** \- Syknęła donośnie, a czerwonooki mężczyzna stanął przed wężem z książką w ręce.

**;Co tutaj robisz? Miałaś być z Harrym;**

**;Wysłał mnie po ciebie;**

**;Dlaczego?;**

**;Powiedział, że ma dość wiedźmy i prosi o pomoc;** Tom uśmiechnął się ponuro. Schlebiało mu to, że zawsze był pierwszą osobą, do której Harry się zwracał i był jedyną osobą, którą prosił o pomoc, lecz teraz był zaniepokojony. Nagini zostawiła Harry'ego samego ze Śmierciożercami. 

Nagle Tom zorientował się, że wśród Śmierciożerców jest Bellatriks. Jedna z niezrównoważonych i szalonych czarownic. Zapewne to ona sprawiała problemy, a teraz jego syn został z nią... bez pomocy. Szybko wybiegł z pokoju. 

Wiedział, że wszyscy są na zebraniu, dlatego też nie zważał na to, że nie zachowuje się odpowiednio. Jego czarna szata została nałożona w biegu. 

Otworzył drzwi i musiał od razu się uchylić przed białym zaklęciem, które mogło go pozbawić głowy, gdyby się nie schylił. Spojrzał na salę, a ta wyglądała na pobojowisko. Śmierciożercy byli poukrywani za tarczami, a w samym środku kręgu stali naprzeciw siebie Bellatriks i Harry.

Zdenerwowany Riddle znalazł się w środku okręgu i odebrał różdżki i synowi i Śmierciożerczyni. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Śmierciożercy padli na kolana, włącznie z Bellą, natomiast Harry wyprostował się jak struna. Nagini w szybkim tempie znalazła się ponownie na ramionach chłopca i zaczęła syczeć mu do ucha, a dokładniej robiła mu opieprz, dlaczego pojedynkował się z Lestrange.

\- Ktoś zechce mi wytłumaczyć, co tu się stało? - warknął. Harry milczał, podobnie jak Bellatriks. - Bella? - zapytał kobietę, która się trzęsła.

\- Panie... - zaczęła. - Ten chłopak siedział na twoim tronie i nie chciał zdjąć maski.

\- Dlatego go zaatakowałaś? - Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Próbował prowadzić zebranie. - zająknęła się. Tom westchnął.

\- Tym razem ci odpuszczę, bo nie wiedziałaś, kim on jest. - spojrzał na syna. Usiadł na swoim tronie, a Harry wyczarował sobie tuż obok krzesło ze srebrnymi zdobieniami i zielonym obiciem. Bellatriks natomiast wróciła na swoje miejsce, między Lucjuszem Malfoyem, a jej mężem, Rudolfem Lestrangem. - Zdejmij maskę. - powiedział do Harry'ego.

\- Oczywiście. - westchnął, po czym machnął dłonią, a jego czarna szata i srebrna maska zniknęły, ukazując twarz nikogo innego, jak Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Potter! - wykrzyknęli niektórzy i chwycili za różdżki.

\- Spokój! - zażądał Czarny Pan. Ci, którzy nie usłuchali, oberwali Cruciatusem, z czego Harry miał niezły ubaw. Nawet on, mając czternaście lat, potrafił przetrwać Cruciatusa bez krzyku dobre dziesięć minut. Później miałby problem, a te pachołki nie wytrzymywały nawet kilku sekund. - Harry'emu ma być okazywany szacunek równy mojemu oraz ma nad wami władzę... - powiedział donośnie.

\- Zapewniam, że potrafię rzucać Cruciatusy. - dodał Harry, a niektórzy spojrzeli na niego ze strachem. Przecież właśnie przerwał Czarnemu Panu.

\- Nie przerywaj mi. - powiedział, o dziwo dla śmierciożerców, spokojnie Riddle.

\- Spadaj. - mruknął i oparł się wygodniej, wracając do głaskania Nagini.

\- Nie ignoruj mnie.

\- Wszystko nie, nie i nie. - westchnął i spojrzał szmaragdowymi oczami w czerwone. - Nie ignoruję cię. W tej chwili po prostu więcej uwagi poświęcam Nagini, a ty na spokojnie tłumacz swoim pachołkom dalej. - uśmiechnął się chłodno. Tom tylko pokręcił głową i wrócił do prowadzenia spotkania.

-~*~-

Po jakiejś godzinie Tom wreszcie uspokoił śmierciożerców i upewnił ich, że "Potter" jest po ich stronie.

\- Harry, zdejmij Glamour. - powiedział w końcu do młodzieńca.

\- A jesteś pewien, że nic nie powiedzą? - spytał, nie odrywał wzroku od węża.

\- Harry... - mruknął nieco zirytowany zachowaniem syna.

\- Już, już. - prychnął i zdjął z siebie urok. Poplecznicy Czarnego Pana wciągnęli ze świstem powietrze. Potter, tak naprawdę nie wyglądał, jak Potter. 

Miał bardziej wysportowaną sylwetkę i był najpewniej wyższy. Poza tym jego cera była kilka odcieni jaśniejsza, a włosy miały jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień. Harry podniósł wzrok i przeleciał po twarzach wszystkich śmierciożerców. 

Poznał tylko kilku, Lucjusz i Draco, który jeszcze nie miał znaku, Malfoyowie, Rudolf, Rabastan i Bellatriks Lestrange'owie, Walden Macnair, Alexander Avery, Antonin Dołohow oraz Teodor Nott senior. 

Kolejne zbiorowe zdziwienie. Oczy czternastolatka były dwukolorowe. Jedno nadal miało barwę zaklęcia zabijającego, natomiast drugie było czerwone, niczym krew. 

\- Naprawdę nazywam się Harry Riddle. - powiedział donośnie. - Moim ojcem jest Tom Riddle, a matką Lily Potter-Evans. Zanim nazwiecie moją matkę szlamą, chcę powiedzieć, że była _czystej krwi_. Należała do rodu Salazara Slytherina. - Nikt nie odważył się odezwać. - Chociaż we mnie nie strzelają zaklęciami. - mruknął Harry.

\- Uprzedzam, że mój syn będzie mógł chodzić, gdzie mu się podoba i kiedy będzie chciał. Nie macie prawa mu nic zrobić, a tym bardziej skrzywdzić. - spojrzał na Bellatriks karcąco.

\- Nie, żeby dali radę mi coś zrobić. - uśmiechnął się chłodno Harry.

\- Przecież jesteś idiotą w Hogwarcie, sam tak mówiłeś. - odparł Tom.

\- Przecież udaję i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. - spojrzał na Marvolo. - Ktoś musi szpiegować manipulatora.

\- Oczywiście, a ty najlepiej się do tego nadajesz.

\- Jestem mistrzem aktorstwa. - odparł. - Draco. - spojrzał na blondyna, który nagle cały się spiął. - Chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Oczywiście... - zawahał się.

\- Harry. - powiedział za niego.

\- Oczywiście, Harry. - poprawił się Ślizgon i podążył za chłopakiem z jego roku, na którego ramionach nadal leżał wąż.

-~*~-

Jak tylko znaleźli się w pokoju Ślizgona, Harry usiadł na jednym z foteli, a Draco na drugim. Ślizgon nie śmiał nawet zacząć rozmowy, zresztą aktualnie był zdziwiony i nie mógł przyswoić sobie do wiadomości, że Potter, ten Potter, to tak naprawdę syn jego pana i nazywa się Riddle.

\- Założę się, że masz pytania, Draco. Jak chcesz, to pytaj. - powiedział.

\- Uhm... - Ślizgon zawahał się.

\- Spokojnie, jak nie będę chciał na coś odpowiedzieć, to powiem. - uśmiechnął się cieplej.

\- Okej... Dlaczego w pierwszej klasie nie przyjąłeś mojej przyjaźni? - zapytał pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy.

\- Wtedy nasłuchałem się za dużo o Ślizgonach i Malfoy'ach od zdrajcy krwi. - westchnął. - Wtedy też byłem przekonany, że byłem Potterem. Dopiero na drugim roku dowiedziałem się prawdy z ksiąg Salazara.

\- Komnata Tajemnic?

\- Taaa... Ginny otworzyła ją i wypuściła Bazyliszka i w ten sposób dowiedziałem się o tym miejscu. Zabrałem jej dziennik. - wzruszył ramionami. - Potem prawie codziennie tam przychodziłem, żeby czytać. Bazyliszek nie tknie dziedzica Slytherina, więc miałem spokój. Znalazłem tam księgę o rodzie i dziedzicach Slytherina. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, jak znalazłem imię mojej matki. - spojrzał na blondyna, który słuchał go z uwagą. 

\- Lily Pever, czarownica czystej krwi, została adoptowana przez mugoli o nazwisku Evans i była wychowywana z dala od magicznego świata. W trakcie nauki, w Hogwarcie, czystym przypadkiem znalazła Komnatę Tajemnic. Zaczęła tam spędzać całe wieczory i czasami noce. Wkrótce, w Hogsmeade spotkała Toma, oczywiście był pod przykrywką. Wyszło na to, że spotykali się codziennie i tak jakoś zakochali się w sobie. - kontynuował, a Draconowi oczy się zaświeciły. Wiedział bardzo niewiele o rodzie Pever, bo ten podobno wygasł dawno temu. Teraz wyglądało na to, że to nie prawda. - Po ukończeniu szkoły, Lily i Tom zostali parą. Kilka miesięcy później została wygłoszona przepowiednia, która mówiła o chłopcu, zdolnym zaprowadzić pokój w magicznym świecie. Kiedy urodziłem się ja, Tom zniknął na jakiś czas, a Lily przyjęła nazwisko Potter i wyszła za Jamesa, który jako jedyny znał prawdę o Harrym Riddle. - Harry zamilkł, oczekując pytań.

\- A co się stało w tamto Halloween? - spytał blondyn.

\- Ojciec nie lubi o tym gadać. - westchnął. - Wiem, że tamtej nocy zniknął na jedenaście lat, pomogłem mu wrócić na moim drugim roku, ale nie dowiedziałem się, co dokładnie się stało w Dolinie Godryka. Jestem prawie pewien, że rozegrał się pojedynek między Dumbledore'em a ojcem, ale nie wiem, od kogo oberwałem Avadą. - skrzywił się i pomasował bliznę.

\- Aha. - tylko tyle zdołał wydobyć z siebie Malfoy. - O co chodziło z turniejem? - zapytał po chwili.

\- Ustaliłem z ojcem, że ujawni się w Halloween, wtedy kiedy miało być pierwsze zadanie. Barty został wtajemniczony tylko w niektóre plany i wiedział, że jestem bardzo ważną postacią po ciemnej stronie. Jego zadaniem było wrzucenie mojego nazwiska do Czary Ognia i pomaganie mi w zadaniach. Bardzo było mi na rękę, że wszyscy Gryfoni się ode mnie odwrócili. Nie musiałem udawać jeszcze bardziej, tylko znikałem na całe dnie i ćwiczyłem zaklęcia. O zadaniach wiedziałem wszystko, dlatego bez większych problemów dotrwałem do labiryntu z największą liczbą punktów.

\- Czyli naprawdę puchar był świstoklikiem?

\- Tak. Udało mi się namówić Cedrika, żeby chwycił go ze mną. Przeniósł nas na cmentarz w Little Hangleton, tam, gdzie mógłby odbyć się rytuał. Diggory zginął, a ja poznałem niektórych śmierciożerców i przy okazji nasłuchałem się długiego opieprzu dla popleczników ojca. - zaśmiał się. - Potem na spokojnie wróciłem przed labirynt i musiałem go dotykać. - wzdrygnął się. - Z tego, co widziałem, wszyscy mi uwierzyli.

\- No tak. - potwierdził Draco. - Nasłuchałem się sporo tego, jak rozpaczałeś po śmierci Diggory'ego. Potem podsłuchałem rozmowę szlamy i zdrajcy i poszedłem do Moody'ego.

\- Gdzie spotkałeś mnie i poznałeś nieco prawdy. - dopowiedział Harry. - A... I pogadałem z ojcem, jak podsłuchasz jakąś rozmowę szlamy i zdrajcy z kimkolwiek, to nie musisz mu tego przekazywać. Wystarczy, że powiesz mi, a ja mu mogę to łatwo przekazać.

\- Jasne. - pokiwał nieco nieobecnie głową. Harry wstał z miękkiego fotela i stanął na chwilę przed drzwiami.

\- Pamiętaj tylko, że w szkole się nienawidzimy. Ty masz grać wobec mnie wrednego Ślizgona, a ja delikatnego Gryfona. - uśmiechnął się.

\- Oczywiście, Harry. - westchnął. Riddle zamknął za sobą drzwi i podążył do gabinetu ojca. Tam zawsze były najciekawsze księgi.


	5. Żegnajcie Dursley'owie

\- Co czytasz? - zapytał Tom, jak tylko zobaczył syna, siedzącego na jego ulubionym fotelu przed biblioteczką. Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko podniósł nieco wolumin, żeby Tom mógł odczytać tytuł. - Zaawansowana Czarna Magia. - mruknął i spojrzał z uśmiechem na chłopaka. - Widzę, że Barty dał ci lekcje. - Młody Riddle oderwał się od lektury i spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja.

\- Dostawałem częste szlabany. - uśmiechnął się. - Muszę pochwalić Barty'ego. Bardzo dobrze potrafi uczyć. - powiedział. - Ale tylko Czarnej Magii. - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Czyli był słabym nauczycielem Obrony? - zapytał ze śmiechem.

\- Niestety. - również się uśmiechnął. - Na jednej z lekcji pokazywał nam działanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych na pająku. Większość Gryfonów oburzyła się i chciała iść do McGonagall, lecz wybiłem im to z głowy.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - westchnął.

\- Trochę Obliviate, trochę Imperiusa. - uśmiechnął się promiennie. - A potem nawrzeszczałem na Barty'ego i już więcej nie postąpił tak bezmyślnie.

\- Oczywiście. - Zamilkli. Harry wrócił do lektury i zaczął mruczeć pod nosem różne inkantacje, żeby zapamiętać, natomiast Tom wziął inną księgę i sam zaczął ją studiować.

-~*~-

Harry zamknął książkę z cichym trzaskiem, po czym odlewitował ją na jej miejsce między innymi księgami z dziedziny Czarnej Magii. Szybko rzucił Tempus i się zdziwił. Zaklęcie wskazywało trzecią w nocy.

\- Powinienem już lecieć. - mruknął.

\- Nie lepiej zaczekać na Draco? - zapytał Riddle, nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu.

\- Lepiej nie. - westchnął. - Przecież ja jestem delikatnym Gryfonem, a Draco wrednym Ślizgonem.

\- No tak. Przecież się nienawidzicie. - zaśmiał się i oderwał od woluminu, odkładając go na stolik, obok fotela.

\- A właśnie! - wykrzyknął. - Muszę pogadać z Lucjuszem. Jest gdzieś tutaj?

\- Pewnie jest w swoim gabinecie. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Draco nie wie, co się dzieje po ciemnej stronie, co mi się nie podoba. Powinien mieć, chociaż jakiekolwiek pojęcie.

\- Porozmawiam z Lucjuszem. - zaproponował. Harry zamyślił się. Niby nie chciał, żeby jego ojciec rozmawiał z Lucjuszem, ale też miał inne plany jeszcze do wykonania przed powrotem do Hogwartu na zakończenie roku, ponieważ miało ono być tego dnia o dziesiątej.

\- Okej. To ja lecę, do zobaczenia. - machnął ręką i wyszedł z gabinetu, po czym podążył do wyjścia z dworu.

-~*~-

Przed wejściem natknął się ponownie na Bellatriks.

\- Znowu ty. - mruknął i westchnął. Bella przez chwilę patrzyła na niego. Rzeczywiście był bardzo podobny do Toma Riddle'a.

\- Wybacz mi, panie... - mruknęła i skłoniła głowę. - Za to, że cię zaatakowałam.

\- Po pierwsze: Mów mi Harry. - uśmiechnął się nieco. - A po drugie: Nie gniewam się. Było to do przewidzenia, że ktoś w końcu mnie zaatakuje. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dobrze, Harry. - odetchnęła. Harry zamyślił się.

\- Chcesz mi potowarzyszyć? - zapytał nagle.

\- W czym? - ożywiła się nieco.

\- Chcę pozbyć się mojego wujostwa. - skrzywił się. - Niezbyt dobrze mnie traktowali, a ojciec zdjął z mojej różdżki namiar.

\- Oczywiście, Harry. Chętnie. - uśmiechnęła się lekko szaleńczo. Chłopak wydawał się być okej.

\- W takim razie, ulica Privet Drive 4. - powiedział i aportował się na ciemną ulicę.

-~*~-

Nie musiał czekać długo. Bellatriks za chwilę pojawiła się obok niego w czarnej szacie, ale bez maski. Harry ruszył do znienawidzonego przez niego domu i zaczął walić w drzwi, chcąc obudzić "wujostwo". W środku rozległy się niezrozumiałe krzyki i w końcu w drzwiach stanął wściekły Vernon w piżamie.

\- Ty! - warknął i spiorunował wzrokiem chłopaka, którego nienawidził.

\- Tak, to ja. - odparł i machnął dłonią, a drzwi otworzyły się szerzej, odrzucając mugola na ścianę. Harry spokojnie wszedł do domu i zamknął drzwi za Bellatriks.

\- Możesz torturować go, ile chcesz, byle by był żywy, jak wrócę. - polecił Harry i pobiegł na górę. Bellatriks uśmiechnęła się krwiożerczo. Chłopak jednak był świetny. Nie dość, że wybaczył jej to przewinienie, czego Voldemort nigdy by nie zrobił, to jeszcze pozwolił jej torturować dowoli mugola, a tortury były tylko podczas nalotów.

\- _Crucio_. - mruknęła, kierując różdżką w grubasa. Ten zaczął od razu krzyczeć i rzucać się we wszystkie strony.

\- _Brachiabindo_. - został związany niewidzialnymi więzami, przez co przestał się rzucać, ale krzyczał głośniej podczas kolejnego zaklęcia torturującego.

\- _Conjunctivitis_. - nagle zamilkł i zaczął machać głową na wszystkie strony. Zaklęcie powodowało czasową ślepotę u ofiary. Nie było czarnomagiczne ani niebezpieczne, ale mugole zawsze reagowali na nie płaczem, a Bellatriks lubiła cierpienie i płacz jej ofiar. Niektóre szare zaklęcia sprawiały więcej cierpienia niż Cruciatus.

\- _Diffindo_. - zanuciła i zrobiła kilkanaście ran na ciele Dursley'a, który znowu darł się wniebogłosy.

\- _Sectumsempra_. - pojawiło się wiele ran, z których szybko zaczęła wypływać krew. Potem znowu zaczęła rzucać zaklęcie Cruciatus na przemian ze Sectumsemprą. Oczywiście uważała, żeby jej ofiara się nie wykrwawiła, dlatego też, za pomocą specjalnego eliksiru, zapobiegła wylewaniu się cieczy z nowych ran, choć ból nie znikał.

Po kilku minutach wrócił Harry, cały we krwi z mrocznym uśmiechem. Za nim lewitowało ledwo żywe ciało chłopaka, równie grubego co ten Vernon.

\- Jak chcesz, możesz się zająć teraz Dudley'em. - machnął głową w kierunku młodszego grubasa. - Najlepiej pozbądź się go. Bellatriks kiwnęła głową i zabrała mugola do innego pomieszczenia. Kontynuowała tortury, powtarzając zaklęcia, rzucone na starszego.

-~*~-

\- _Crucio_! - krzyknął Riddle. - _Serpensotria_. - pojawił się sporych rozmiarów wąż, zapewne jadowity, z którym chłopak zaczął rozmawiać.

Po kilku minutach mugol zamilkł i jedynie jego oczy wyrażały błaganie o śmierć. Harry roześmiał mu się w twarz, po czym za pomocą zaklęcia niewerbalnego rozsadził mu kilka ważnych narządów. Vernon Dursley padł na podłogę, martwy. Harry roześmiał się cicho i podążył do salonu, gdzie zastał martwego Dudleya i Bellatriks z kubkiem w dłoni.

\- Nareszcie się ich pozbyłem. - westchnął z ulgą. - Dzięki, Bella za pomoc. - mrugnął i wyszedł z domu, a za nim podążyła Lestrange. - _Morsmordre._ \- mruknął, a z jego różdżki wyleciał zielony promień. Kiedy rozbił się w powietrzu i utworzył Mroczny Znak. - Znikamy, zanim Zakon się pojawi. - polecił i zniknął z trzaskiem. Bellatriks również się aportowała w momencie, kiedy aurorzy przybyli na miejsce.

-~*~-

Harry szybko pożegnał się z Bellatriks i zniknął z dworu, zapewne tym razem do szkoły. Lestrange pokierowała się natomiast do swojego pokoju i od razu ruszyła do łazienki. Po umyciu ciała rzuciła się na łóżko i zasnęła.

-~*~-

Harry pojawił się w Pokoju Życzeń w Hogwarcie. Jako jeden z trzech czarodziei potrafił aportować się przez bariery w Hogwarcie. Poza nim oczywiście Dumbledore — ikona jasnej strony oraz Tom. Riddle, gdyby chciał, od samego początku mógłby aportować się do Hogwartu i porwać, wtedy jeszcze Pottera. Nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że Dumbledore nie miał pojęcia o takiej możliwości. W pierwszej kolejności poszedł do łazienki, żeby zmyć z siebie krew, bo przecież nie pokaże się w Pokoju Wspólnym, cały we krwi, prawda? Kiedy zakończył kąpiel, przebrał się w świeże ciuchy, ukrył się pod peleryną-niewidką i z mapą w ręce, poszedł do wieży Gryffindoru. Wszyscy jeszcze spali, więc młody Riddle szybko schował się za zasłonami i rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające, po czym schował pelerynę wraz z mapą, głęboko do kufra. Bezróżdżkowo zmienił swój strój na piżamę i schował się pod kołdrą, żeby przespać te kilka godzin do dziesiątej, żeby zdążyć na zakończenie roku.

-~*~-

Obudziły go głosy dochodzące zza zasłony w kolorze czerwieni i złota. Westchnął smutno i podniósł się, po czym wsłuchał się w głosy dochodzące z dormitorium.

\- Jesteś pewien, że zasłony nie były zasłonięte wieczorem? - rozległ się głos Rona.

\- Jestem pewien, Ron. - odpowiedział Seamus nieco zmęczonym głosem.

\- Więc kto je zasunął? - zapytał ponownie rudzielec.

\- Może Harry wrócił - zaproponował Neville.

\- Stchórzył po turnieju, niech tutaj nie wraca. - warknął Weasley.

\- Ale to wy go szpiegowaliście - zaoponował Longbottom.

\- Kto kogo szpiegował? - zapytał Dean, który zapewne został obudzony przez głośną rozmowę, czy raczej kłótnię.

\- Ron i Hermiona szpiegowali Harry'ego od drugiego roku. - odpowiedział Neville.

\- Co? - oburzył się. - Jak mogłeś? - skierował pytanie zapewne do Rona. Nastała cisza, więc Harry postanowił, że się ujawni. Odsunął zasłony i pokierował się do łazienki, nie zważając na spojrzenia, które zostały w niego wlepione, przez pozostałą czwórkę Gryfonów.

\- Potter! - Ron nagle się otrząsnął i popędził do drzwi łazienki, zastępując drogę Harry'emu.

\- Czego chcesz Weasley? - zapytał chłodno, aż Ron się wzdrygnął.

\- G-gdzie byłeś przez całą n-noc? - zaczął się trochę jąkać.

\- Nie twoja sprawa, a teraz łaskawie daj mi wejść do łazienki, póki jestem miły. - spiorunował wyższego chłopaka wzrokiem i wyminął go, zamykając się w łazience. Rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające i zaczął się śmiać, przypominając sobie przerażone spojrzenie Rona Weasleya, kiedy spojrzał na niego ze złością.

Po kilku minutach wyszedł, lecz w dormitorium nie zastał ani rudzielca, ani pozostałych współlokatorów. Rzucił zaklęcie sprawdzania czasu i wskazało ono godzinę dziewiątą czterdzieści. Harry westchnął i podążył spacerkiem do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie musiała być już większość uczniów.

-~*~-

Punkt dziesiąta Albus Dumbledore zaczął swoją przemowę, uważnie obserwując uczniów, szczególnie samotnie siedzącego Harry'ego Pottera. Przemowę zakończył dosyć szybko i skrzętnie omijał temat Turnieju Trójmagicznego, śmierci Diggory'ego oraz rzekomego powrotu Lorda Voldemorta. Harry wybył z sali najszybciej, aby być pierwszym w pociągu i zamknąć się samotnie w przedziale, z dala od ciekawskich Gryfonów. W dormitorium za pomocą zaklęć spakował kufer, po czym zmniejszył go i schował do kieszeni. W wejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego musiał wyminąć pozostałych Gryfonów i przetrwać różne komentarze o nim oraz musiał odbić kilka zaklęć, wymierzonych w jego plecy.

-~*~-

Przed wyjściem na błonia zastał dyrektora, czekającego właśnie na niego.

Prychnął i podszedł do starszego czarodzieja.

\- Chciał pan coś ode mnie dyrektorze? - mruknął znudzony.

\- Owszem, chłopcze. - odpowiedział miło staruszek. - Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu.

\- Nie, dyrektorze. - odparł. - Chciałbym już być w pociągu i wracać w spokoju do wujostwa. - powiedział. Przecież rzekomo nie wiedział o ich śmierci.

\- To się tyczy właśnie twojego wujostwa. - westchnął smutno. - Dzisiaj rano aurorzy znaleźli ich martwych, a nad domem był Mroczny Znak. - szepnął.  
Harry udawał zdziwienie. - Jak to? Przecież ten dom miał mnie chronić przed Voldemortem i jego sługami.

\- Nie wiem, chłopcze jak do tego doszło.

\- A gdybym ja tam był, to też bym zginął. - powiedział pustym głosem. - Mówiłeś, że będę tam bezpieczny. Mówiłeś, żebym tam wracał co roku! - wykrzyknął. Wokół nich zebrało się kilkoro uczniów i nauczycieli.

\- Mój chłopcze, ja nie spodziewałem się tego... - powiedział natychmiast Dumbledore.

\- Mówiłem, że on wrócił, a ty mi nie uwierzyłeś. - szepnął. - Mówiłem, że użył do rytuału mojej krwi, więc ta ochrona zniknęła. Nie uwierzyłeś mi, a teraz mówisz, że moje wujostwo nie żyje? Że zostali zabici przez Voldemorta?

\- Harry...

\- Nie. - mruknął. - Nie ufam już panu. - spojrzał na starca i szybko wyszedł z zamku.

-~*~-

Zadowolony z siebie i z wykonanego zadania, rozłożył się na dwóch miejscach w przedziale. Udało mu się znaleźć pusty przedział, tylko dla siebie. Zaczął czytać kolejną z ksiąg o Mrocznych Sztukach. Przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Westchnął i machną dłonią, wpuszczając do przedziału czwórkę Ślizgonów.

\- Draco? - zapytał Harry, lekko oszołomiony. Przecież Ślizgoni mieli przedziały w całkiem innej części pociągu.

\- Cześć, Harry. - odparł i szybko usiadł naprzeciwko chłopaka. Pansy i Blaise podążyli za jego przykładem, a Teodor trochę się wahał. W końcu jednak usiadł obok Draco, naprzeciwko Blaise'a.

\- Co tutaj robisz?

\- Plotki na temat twojej kłótni z dyrektorem obiegły już całą szkołę. - powiedział. - Szlama i zdrajca krwi mają cię szukać, podobnie jak wszyscy prefekci.

\- Po cholerę? - mruknął.

\- Ja nie wiem. - wzruszył ramionami. - Blaise? - spytał ciemnoskórego wysokiego Ślizgona.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Ja wiem. - mruknęła Pansy. - Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego wy ze sobą gadacie i nie skaczecie sobie do gardeł. - powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. Harry machnął kilka razy dłonią.

\- Wyciszyłem i zablokowałem ten przedział. - uśmiechnął się nieco. - Czy rodzice mówią wam o zebraniach? - zwrócił się do Teodora, Blaise'a i Pansy.

\- Jakich zebraniach? - zapytał Teodor.

\- Śmierciożerców. - odpowiedział Draco. Pansy zakasłała.

\- Skąd wiesz o spotkaniach? - zapytała Riddle'a.

\- Byłem na ostatnim, a poza tym ojciec mi o nich mówi. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ojciec? - zapytał Blaise. - Przecież ty jesteś sierotą. - Harry uśmiechnął się mrocznie.

\- Moja matka co prawda nie żyje, ale ojciec ma się dobrze i Śmierciożercy znają go bardzo dobrze.

\- To Śmierciożerca? - szepnął Teodor ze strachem.

\- Nope. - odpowiedział Harry, rozkładając się wygodniej na siedzeniu. - Znacie się na oklumencji? - Trójka Ślizgonów pokiwała twierdząco głowami.

\- Świetnie. Mój ojciec to Tom Marvolo Riddle.

\- Kto? - zapytała Pansy. Blaise i Teodor chyba wiedzieli, o kogo chodzi, bo wyglądali na przerażonych.

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle to Czarny Pan. - mruknął. Brązowowłosa zamrugała kilka razy w szoku.

\- A teraz, Pansy, po co mnie szukają? - zapytał, nie przejmując się tym, że dziewczyna odsunęła się od niego.

\- Uhm... - zawahała się. - Mówili coś o Kwaterze Głównej, że muszę cię tam zabrać. - powiedziała szeptem.

\- Oh... Idioci. - westchnął. - Draco, przekażesz jakoś mojemu ojcu, że nie będę mógł się z nim szybko skontaktować?

\- Jasne. - potwierdził natychmiast. Harry przetarł kilka razy oczy. - Liczę, że mnie nie wydacie. - uśmiechnął się chłodno. - Możecie też poprosić rodziców, żeby mówili wam o zebraniach, na których będę ja. Zwykle wtedy będą dotyczyły one szkoły, więc lepiej, żebyście wiedzieli, o co chodzi.

\- Taa... - Blaise pokiwał głową. Potem nastała cisza, którą starał się przerwać Draco, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło.


	6. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie

Reszta drogi minęła w ciszy.

Kiedy pociąg zbliżał się do King's Cross, czwórka Ślizgonów wyszła z przedziału Harry'ego i poszła do części pojazdu dla Slytherinu. Na dworcu, Harry'ego powitało kilkoro członków Zakonu Feniksa, na co zirytował się.

Byli to między innymi: Kingsley, Tonks oraz, co ucieszyło Harry'ego, Lupin z psem.  
Jak tylko wyszedł, ci od razu go zauważyli i podeszli do niego.

\- Harry! - Remus westchnął z ulgą i przytulił chłopaka. Czarny pies zaczął wesoło szczekać i lizać dłoń nastolatka. Młody Riddle uśmiechnął się lekko i zaczął głaskać psa po głowie.

\- Powinniśmy jak najszybciej zabrać Harry'ego. - odezwała się Tonks, rozglądając wokoło w poszukiwaniu zapewne Śmierciożerców.

\- Tak, jasne. - Lupin oderwał się od chłopaka. We czwórkę, z psem, podążyli do ściany, a kiedy tylko znaleźli się poza dworcem mugolskim, w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce, aportowali się na ulicę Grimmauld Place.

-~*~-

\- _Drętwota!_ \- ktoś krzyknął. Harry zamrugał zdezorientowany i zorientował się, że zaklęcie to leciało w niego, a przed nim pojawiła się tarcza Remusa. Chłopak szybko się rozejrzał i napotkał wzrokiem siedmiu Śmierciożerców. Zdenerwował się, kiedy ci zaczęli strzelać, ale po chwili zauważył, że były to tylko zaklęcia oszałamiające. Odetchnął z ulgą, co nie uszło uwadze psa, który zaczął uważniej przyglądać się chrześniakowi. Kingsley i Tonks szybko padli na ziemię, po chwili dołączył do nich Remus. Jeden ze śmierciożerców z białą maską podszedł do Riddle'a i próbował go chwycić, ale przeszkodził mu pies. Po chwili zwierzak również padł oszołomiony, a Harry został zabrany z ulicy, do dworu Malfoyów.

\- Kto was wysłał i po co? - zapytał Harry, kiedy został puszczony przez śmierciożercę.

\- Czarny Pan kazał cię zabrać, bez zabijania. - skrzywił się nieco i zdjął maskę, ukazując twarz Lucjusza Malfoy'a.

\- Gdzie go znajdę? - zapytał chłodno. Teraz musiał sobie z ojcem pogadać. Poważnie pogadać.

\- W gabinecie. - odpowiedział i zmył się, podobnie postąpili pozostali poplecznicy.  
Młody Riddle szybko znalazł gabinet ojca i wszedł tam zirytowany, bez pukania.

\- Co to miało być?! - oburzył się natychmiast.

\- Ale co? - zapytał niewinnie.

\- Po co ich wysłałeś? Kazałem Draco przekazać, że nie będę mógł się z tobą kontaktować. Czyżby nie dostarczył wiadomości?

\- Przekazał mi wiadomość. - mruknął. - Ale nie powiedział dlaczego.

\- Dlatego kazałeś mnie porwać sprzed wejścia do Kwatery Zakonu? - sarknął.

\- Kwatera Zakonu Feniksa jest na Grimmauld Place? - zapytał zainteresowany.

\- Nie powiem ci. - prychnął. - Jak już wcześniej ci mówiłem, są tam osoby ważne dla mnie.

\- Dobrze, nie zaatakuje więcej tej ulicy. - przewrócił oczami.

\- Cieszę się. - uśmiechnął się. - A teraz, dlaczego nie mogłeś wysłać mi wiadomości?

\- Czy to ty wyjawiłeś prawdę Parkinson, Nottowi i Zabiniemu?

\- Taa. Muszą wiedzieć choć trochę, skoro ich rodzice są śmierciożercami.

\- Znają Oklumencję?

\- Masz mnie za idiotę? - prychnął. - Zapytałem ich i potwierdzili, że ją znają.

\- Choć o tyle dobrze. - potarł czoło.

\- A teraz, mogę już lecieć? Zapewne się denerwują lub umierają z niepokoju. - sarknął.

\- Dobra. - machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Bajo! - Pomachał i zniknął, żeby pojawić się kilka uliczek od Grimmauld Place.  
Niestety nie mógł aportować się na ulicę, ponieważ miał czternaście lat i rzekomo Namiar, a jak każdy dobrze wie, aportacji można używać dopiero po ukończeniu siedemnastego roku życia, a Namiar automatycznie informowałby Ministerstwo o użyciu magii lub chociażby aportacji. Ruszył od razu na Grimmauld Place, w międzyczasie brudząc miejscami ubranie. Przecież nie mógł wyjść z kilkuminutowej niewoli bez widocznych oznak porwania. Gdy tylko znalazł się przed wejściem, zapukał. Otworzyła mu zdziwiona Molly Weasley.

-~*~-

Pierwszy z oszołomienia otrząsnął się czarny pies. Od razu ruszył w poszukiwaniu chrześniaka, ale nigdzie go nie było. Zawył żałośnie, czym obudził Remusa.

\- Łapa, gdzie Harry? - zapytał, a pies tylko zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Aua. - mruknęła Tonks, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Co się stało? - zapytała, widząc rozpacz w oczach Lupina.

\- Zabrali Harry'ego. - wyszeptał.

\- Skąd wiedzieli o tym miejscu? - zapytał Kingsley, który dotychczas patrzył tylko pusto w przestrzeń, gdzie wcześniej stali śmierciożercy.

\- Musimy powiadomić resztę o porwaniu Harry'ego. - powiedział stanowczo Remus i ruszył w kierunku wejścia do Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście. Pozostali czarodzieje podążyli za nim.

-~*~-

Zebranie Zakonu, przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Dziwne było to o tyle, że dom był pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa, a wszyscy dopuszczeni do tajemnicy, byli albo w środku, albo nie mogli przyjść. Do drzwi podeszła Molly Weasley i zanim Moody zdołał krzyknąć "Nie otwieraj", otworzyła drzwi i stanęła jak wryta. Stał przed nią Harry, którego podobno niedawno porwano.

\- Harry? - wyjąkała i przytuliła mocno chłopaka, przy okazji dusząc go.

\- D-dzień dobry pani Weasley. - powiedział, jak zdołał nabrać głębokiego wdechu.

\- Jak ty wyglądasz! - obrzuciła go smutnym spojrzeniem. - Choć kochanieńki, musisz coś zjeść, a potem ktoś cię obejrzy. - wprowadziła Riddle'a do kuchni, gdzie toczyło się zebranie. Wszyscy od razu zamilkli i wpatrywali się ze zdziwieniem w czternastolatka.  
Ciszę przerwał Syriusz albo dokładniej jego krzesło, które z hukiem uderzyło o ziemię.

\- Harry! - dosłownie rzucił się na chłopaka i przez kolejne kilka minut nie chciał go puścić, szepcząc, że już nigdy nie pozwoli go porwać. Potem Remus zaczął dręczyć Harry'ego kolejnym przytulaniem. Gdy młody Riddle wreszcie w spokoju usiadł i zajął się jedzeniem, Dumbledore zaczął przesłuchanie.

\- Chłopcze, co się stało? - Harry spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

\- Myślałem, że Remus, Syriusz, Tonks i Kingsley powiedzieli, co się stało? - powiedział. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Jak im uciekłeś?

\- Normalnie. - wzruszył ramionami. - Jak aportowali mnie, to został tylko jeden i chyba najgłupszy, bo od razu go oszołomiłem.

\- Ministerstwo nie wie, że użyłeś czarów. - powiedział Kingsley. - Gdyby się dowiedzieli, to od razu by powiadomili Albusa.

\- Mam jego różdżkę. - wyciągnął cienki patyk. Była to różdżka jakiegoś śmierciożercy, który zginął kiedyś tam. Tom dał mu ją właśnie na taki wypadek. Kingsley odebrał różdżkę i rzucił kilka zaklęć.

\- Musiał być naprawdę idiotą. - powiedział i oddał patyk w ręce Dumbledore'a, który schował ją do swojej szaty. Kiedy tylko dyrektor otworzył usta, żeby ponownie o coś zapytać, Molly przerwała mu i kazała Harry'emu zjeść obiad. Riddle prędko wziął się za jedzenie. Nawet on wiedział, że lepiej nie zadzierać z panią Weasley. Po posiłku zaczęło się ponownie zebranie, a Harry został wywalony z kuchni na górę, żeby wybrał sobie pokój. Członkowie Zakonu już wiedzieli o kłótni Harry'ego z przyjaciółmi, nie znali tylko powodu. Dlatego też tym razem w Kwaterze Głównej miał zostać sam Potter, żeby nie było więcej kłótni.

-~*~-

W pierwszej kolejności wybrał sobie pokój, z tego, co mu się wydawało, należał on kiedyś do Regulusa Blacka. Nie zmieniał nic w iście ślizgońskim wystroju, który mu zresztą nie przeszkadzał. Następnie wziął prysznic oraz przebrał się w czyste ubrania. Postanowił, że musi zwiedzić dom Blacków, bo przecież rok wcześniej nie miał wiele czasu na to.

-~*~-

Przechadzając się po domu, w korytarzu, dosyć daleko od kuchni, napotkał portret zakryty jakimś grubym materiałem. Rok wcześniej, jak był tu kilka razy podczas wakacji, nie pozwolono mu odsłonić obrazu, lecz teraz nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu w tym przeszkodzić. Chwycił za materiał i odsłonił portret przedstawiający Walburgię Black. Kiedy miała zacząć krzyczeć i wyzywać, jej wzrok napotkał młodzieńca, który postawą przypominał czysto-krwistego arystokratę.

\- Witam, Walburgo. - powiedział i ukłonił się delikatnie. Ukradkiem rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające wokół niego i portretu oraz kilka zaklęć zabezpieczających.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytała. Rozejrzał się szybko wokół siebie.

\- Harry Riddle. - szepnął. - Ale tutaj znają mnie jako Harry Potter. Walburga zmrużyła oczy.

\- Tak jak tamten zdrajca krwi James Potter? - prychnęła.

\- To był mój rzekomy ojciec. - mruknął.

\- Co zatem tutaj robisz, Harry? - zapytała.

\- Mam tutaj ślęczeć całe wakacje, ponieważ moje wujostwo zginęło. - uśmiechnął się nieco, a Walburga chyba domyśliła się dlaczego.

\- Stworku! - krzyknął nagle portret. Przed obrazem pojawił się zgarbiony skrzat z opuszczonymi, wielkimi uszami, w obdartej szacie i ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzyczki.

\- Stworek słucha, pani. - ukłonił się.

\- Od teraz ten chłopak... - wskazała na Harry'ego. - Ma prawo ci rozkazywać.

\- Oczywiście, pani. - ponownie się skłonił. Harry uśmiechnął się chłodno. - Stworku, chciałbym, żebyś wreszcie zajął się tym domem - powiedział. - Jeżeli ktoś z Zakonu będzie ci przeszkadzał, możesz im coś zrobić, byleby ich trwale nie uszkodzić. Stworek uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Bardzo chciałby coś zrobić tym zdrajcom krwi i szlamom, a chłopak mu na to pozwolił. - Oczywiście, panie. - skłonił się.

\- Masz mi mówić Harry. - rozkazał, jeszcze zanim skrzat zniknął. - Dziękuję Walburgo. - zwrócił się do portretu.

\- Oczywiście. - kiwnęła głową. - Powiedz mi chłopcze, zatem jakiej jesteś krwi?

\- Półkrwi. - odpowiedział. - Mój ojciec jest półkrwi, a matka była czystej.

\- Kto był twoją matką? - zapytała. Z tego, co wiedziała, to James Potter ożenił się z Evans, która była szlamą.

\- Lily Evans. - odparł. - Zanim zaczniesz wyzywać ją od szlam, Walburgo, pozwól, że wytłumaczę ci kilka rzeczy. - Portret ścisnął usta w wąską linię i pozwolił kontynuować młodzieńcu. - Lily Pever była czarownicą czystej krwi, została adoptowana przez mugoli o nazwisku Evans, dlatego też posługiwała się tym nazwiskiem wszędzie. Wyszła za Jamesa Pottera i przyjęła jego nazwisko, dla mojego bezpieczeństwa. Nie jestem pewien czy wiesz, ale w tych czasach Czarnym Panem jest Lord Voldemort, a dokładniej Tom Riddle, mój ojciec.

\- Nic zatem dziwnego, że starała się ciebie ukryć. - powiedziała ze zrozumieniem.

\- O mojej prawdziwej tożsamości wie ledwie kilka osób, choć jestem prawie pewien, że Dumbledore także wie. - mruknął i zmrużył oczy.

\- Możesz być spokojny, nie wydam cię. - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. Stanowczo polubiła tego chłopca.

\- Dziękuję. - skłonił się delikatnie. Zza bariery wyciszającej rozległy się krzyki. - Ugh... - westchnął Harry. - Szukają mnie. - spojrzał na portret. - Do widzenia, Walburgo. - powiedział i szybko rozproszył zaklęcia i pobiegł do kuchni, nie zakrywając obrazu.

\- Oh, Harry, gdzie byłeś? - zapytała Tonks, jak tylko zobaczyła chłopaka.

\- Zwiedzałem dom. - wzruszył ramionami. - Rok temu nie miałem na to czasu, bo Hermiona i Ron ciągle za mną łazili. - skrzywił się.

\- Remus i Syriusz chcieli z tobą porozmawiać. - powiedziała i zaprowadziła czternastolatka do kuchni, gdzie siedzieli tylko Remus, Syriusz i krzątała się Molly.

\- Harry, gdzieś ty był? - oburzył się Syriusz. - W tym domu jest niebezpiecznie! - wykrzyknął. Nienawidził tego domu, ale niestety musiał się ukrywać akurat tutaj.

\- Spokojnie, Syriuszu – powiedział uspakajając go Harry. - Uważałem. Spotkałem tylko Stworka. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie zrobił ci nic, szczeniaku? - zapytał Remus i wstał z krzesła, szybko podchodząc do chłopaka.

\- A co miałby zrobić? - prychnął Harry.

\- Jest niespełna rozumu. - warknął Syriusz, oglądając się wokoło, jakby próbując znaleźć skrzata. Riddle wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dla mnie był miły.

\- To niemożliwe. - zaprzeczył natychmiast Syriusz. - On dla nikogo nie jest miły, pewnie tylko udaje.

\- Eh... - Harry westchnął głęboko. Nie da się nic przetłumaczyć Gryfonowi z krwi i kości, a już szczególnie Syriuszowi. Postanowił milczeć, kiedy tylko Black zaczął się produkować, opowiadając o tym, co Stworek kiedyś robił.

-~*~-

\- Skończyłeś? - zapytał znudzony Harry, po jakichś dwóch godzinach nieustannego gadania Syriusza. Za oknem już była noc!

\- Tak. - skrzywił się czarodziej. Nie podobało mu się aktualne zachowanie chrześniaka, szczególnie że wydawał się ignorować wszystko, co przed chwilą mu opowiedział!

\- To dobrze. - Riddle westchnął z ulgą. - A teraz, jeżeli mi łaskawie pozwolicie, chcę iść do pokoju, spać. Żaden nie odpowiedział, tylko Remus kiwnął głową. Harry szybko pobiegł do pokoju Regulusa i zablokował go przed nieproszonymi gośćmi. Narzucił na siebie pelerynę i wybył z pokoju, żeby zobaczyć awanturę, jaka powinna się rozegrać, gdy ktoś podniesie głos w okolicy portretu Walburgii Black. Stanął obok portretu i czekał, aż ktoś zacznie się drzeć. Nie naczekał się długo. Usłyszał krzyk Syriusza, a portret już zaczynał wyzywać wszystkich obecnych w domu, oczywiście oprócz Harry'ego, którego polubiła.

-~*~-

\- Syriuszu, myślę, że Harry potrzebuje czasu. - zaczął Remus, gdy tylko chłopak zniknął za drzwiami.

\- Na co niby? - prychnął.

\- Musi pozbierać się po śmierci Diggory'ego. Przecież wszyscy o morderstwo oskarżają Harry'ego.

\- Oh... - Syriusz zaczerwienił się. - Chyba masz rację. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że powinien wiedzieć, że Stworek to zło wcielone! - wykrzyknął. Nagle z korytarza rozległ się krzyk Walburgii. Syriusz zamarł w miejscu. Jak to możliwe, że matka go usłyszała z takiej odległości!?

\- Co do cholery? - wyszedł na korytarz i całą drogę do portretu pokonał w biegu. Stanął przed zniesmaczoną panią Black.

\- Czyż to nie mój wyrodny syn? - zapytała Syriusza z uśmiechem pełnym wyższości.

\- Kto odsłonił tę czarownicę. - mruknął pod nosem i zaczął siłować się z zasłonami, żeby pozbyć się twarzy matki sprzed oczu. Walburga kontynuowała swoje krzyki, aż nie zleciało się pół Zakonu.

\- Szlamy! Zdrajcy krwi! Plugawcy! - krzyczała. Zakonnicy patrzyli na zmagania Syriusza, ale nikt jeszcze nie zorientował się, że powinni pomóc Blackowi. W końcu Remus ogarnął całą sytuację i wspomógł Syriusza, dzięki czemu zdołali zasłonić wiedźmę i nastała przyjemna cisza. Harry roześmiał się. Na szczęście wcześniej rzucił na siebie zaklęcia wyciszające, dzięki czemu nikt tego nie usłyszał. Nagle prawdziwy Moody spojrzał na Riddle'a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co prawda jest to wycięte, jednak w pewnym momencie Barty-Moody musi uciekać z Hogwartu, a zwykły Moody wraca do Zakonu


	7. Kłamałeś. Od samego początku kłamałeś

_Nagle Moody spojrzał na Riddle'a._

Czarnowłosy zamrugał. Całkowicie zapomniał, że Moody miał to swoje magiczne oko i ono widziało przez peleryny-niewidki!

\- Potter, co cię tak śmieszy? - warknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę reszty członków Zakonu.  
Wszyscy w milczeniu oczekiwali na pojawienie się Pottera, który podobno tutaj również był. Harry skrzywił się, ale ściągnął pelerynę.

\- Śmieszy mnie cała ta sytuacja. - odparł spokojnie.

\- Czy to ty odsłoniłeś ten obraz? - zapytał surowo Black.

\- A jeśli tak, to co? - schował pelerynę do kieszeni i spojrzał z wyzwaniem na ojca chrzestnego.

\- Mówiłem ci, że ten dom jest przesączony Czarną Magią, a ten obraz to przekleństwo!

\- Nie moja wina, że nie potrafisz dogadać się z matką. - prychnął.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał podejrzliwie, mrużąc oczy.

\- Widziałem gobelin w jednym z pokoi. - wzruszył ramionami. - Co ciekawe, to ty jesteś wypalony, podobnie jak kilku innych członków. Dlaczego? - zapytał. Syriusz skrzywił się, ale nie odpowiedział. Po chwili wyszedł z korytarza jakby obrażony na Harry'ego.

\- Pójdę za nim. - westchnął Remus i podążył za przyjacielem. Harry został wraz z zakonnikami, którzy wpatrywali się w niego z różnym wyrazem twarzy. Jedni ze zdziwieniem, inni ze smutkiem, a jeszcze inni z zastanowieniem. W końcu zdenerwował się i zniknął natychmiastowo pod peleryną i pobiegł do pokoju.

\- Przeklęty bachor. - mruknął Moody, widząc szybko oddalającą się sylwetkę Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

\- Dzieje się coś z nim niepokojącego. - szepnęła cicho Molly. Zauważyła dziwne zachowanie nastolatka i brak prób jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z przyjaciółmi; Przecież jedna kłótnia nie mogła zniszczyć całej przyjaźni, prawda?

\- To tylko dorastanie, droga Molly. - Dumbledore położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Harry potrzebuje trochę czasu po turnieju. - ciągle to powtarzał. Molly ruszyła do kuchni, a zaraz za nią Tonks, żeby pomóc. Mijając korytarz, fioletowowłosa czarownica oczywiście musiała się przewrócić, idąc po prostej podłodze. Wylądowała twarzą w twarz z drewnem, ale kątem oka zauważyła jakiś ruch.

\- Oh, Tonks! - Pani Weasley obróciła się do kobiety. - Nic ci nie jest? - pomogła jej wstać.

\- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku. - zaprzeczyła natychmiast. Co jakiś czas oglądała się za siebie, ale nikt już się nie poruszył. Zrzuciła to na zmęczenie.

-~*~-

Zamknął się w pokoju i zaczął pakować rzeczy, które mogłyby się przydać. Oczywiście chował wszystko do swojej niewielkiej torby zmniejszająco-zwiększającej.

\- Stworku! - zawołał. Skrzat pojawił się przed chłopakiem.

\- Stworek słucha, pana Harry'ego. - skłonił się.

\- Stworku, chciałbym, żebyś zrobił mi coś do jedzenia, najlepiej na kilka dni. - polecił.

\- Tak jest, sir. - skłonił się prędko i zniknął. Harry kontynuował pakowanie torby. Były już tam ubrania i książki. Teraz szukał tych ważniejszych lub niebezpieczniejszych artefaktów i chował je do bagażu. Skrzat pojawił się z tobołkiem pełnym kanapek z najróżniejszymi dodatkami oraz kilkoma butelkami wody.

\- Dziękuję, Stworku. - powiedział. - Przez jakiś czas mnie tu nie będzie. Jak chcesz, możesz podręczyć tych idiotów z Zakonu. - uśmiechnął się.

\- Oczywiście, panie Harry. - skłonił się ponownie, a na jego starej twarzyczce pojawił się chytry uśmiech. Oh tak. Ma dużo pomysłów, jak uprzykrzyć życie tym zdrajcom krwi, szlamom, kłamcom i złodziejom.

\- Jak uda ci się ich wykurzyć, poinformuj mnie.

\- Tak jest. - i zniknął.

\- Pierwsza faza wykonana. - uśmiechnął się do siebie. Sięgnął po kawałek pergaminu i pióro. Napisał szybko notatkę, żeby go nie szukali, choć i tak będą. Zostawił ją na środku łóżka, gdzie była najbardziej widoczna i wyszedł z pokoju pod peleryną. 

Na szczęście Moody i Dumbledore już poszli, więc nie było możliwości, żeby ktokolwiek go zobaczył pod artefaktem. Na parterze natknął się na Tonks i nie zdążył uciec pod ścianę. 

Kobieta przewróciła się i jej twarz spotkała podłogę. Molly od razu przybiegła pomóc aurorce wstać, a następnie ruszyły w dalszą drogę, choć fioletowowłosa odwracała się, co jakiś czas do tyłu. Harry westchnął z ulgą. 

Na szczęście trafił na Tonks, która potrafiła wywalić się o wszystko, włącznie z powietrzem.

-~*~-

\- Syriuszu, Harry potrzebuje czasu. - westchnął wilkołak, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

\- Nie cytuj Dumbledore'a. - warknął. - Dlaczego zaczął się tak zachowywać?

\- Może coś się stało wtedy w labiryncie... Albo to przez tę kłótnię? - zaproponował.

\- Harry twierdzi, że Voldemort wrócił i zabił Diggory'ego, a reszta sądzi, że chłopak zmyśla i sam zabił Cedrika, żeby zwyciężyć...

\- Chyba nie wierzysz, że Harry były do czegoś takiego zdolny? - obruszył się Lunatyk.

\- Nie wiem, w co wierzyć. - westchnął. - To jego zachowanie... Jest takie inne, niż szczeniaka, którego ja znam.

\- Może porozmawiaj z nim? - zaproponował cicho.

\- Nie Lunatyku! Nie wytrzymuję z nim! - nie wytrzymał i wybuchł. - Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał!

\- Uspokój się Syriuszu! - krzyknęła Molly, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. - Jeszcze usłyszy i się załamie! - w jej głosie słychać było strach.

\- To niech się załamie! Nie obchodzi mnie to! - odkrzyknął Syriusz, a po chwili zalał się łzami. Cała czwórka usłyszała głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami wejściowymi. Syriusz i Remus spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni i szybko wstali, pędząc na korytarz, gdzie Molly i Tonks już stały, patrząc na ciemną, pustą ulicę.

\- Kto...? - zapytał drżącym głosem Black, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, kim mogła być ta osoba. Przecież w Kwaterze zostali tylko Molly, Tonks, Remus, on i Harry. 

Molly spuściła głowę i schowała twarz w dłonie. Była pewna, że to Harry. Biedny, niewinny chłopiec, który przeżył za wiele. Zapewne słyszał wybuch Syriusza i postanowił uciec.

-~*~-

Przed wyjściem z Grimmauld Place usłyszał znowu podniesione głosy jego ojca chrzestnego, Remusa i pani Weasley. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać i zaczął podsłuchiwać.

\- Nie Lunatyku! Nie wytrzymuję z nim! - krzyknął Syriusz. - Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał!

\- Uspokój się Syriuszu! - oburzyła się Molly. - Jeszcze usłyszy i się załamie!

\- To niech się załamie! Nie obchodzi mnie to!

 _"Niech się załamie. Nie obchodzi mnie to"._ Harry zastygł w miejscu, a w jego oczach zalśniły łzy. Taki potężny... Syn Czarnego Pana płacze z powodu słów głupiego ojca chrzestnego. Słabość. Miłość powoduje słabość. 

Nie zważając na nic, wybiegł z domu, trzaskając drzwiami z całej siły, mając ciągle w myślach te siedem słów, które zniszczyły to, w co tak bardzo wierzył. _"Niech się załamie. Nie obchodzi mnie to"._ Harry go nie obchodził. Równie dobrze mógłby zniknąć na zawsze i nikt, by nie płakał. No może z wyjątkiem samego Czarnego Pana, który zapewne byłby smutny, ale nie rozpaczał. 

Biegł przed siebie, w nieznanym sobie kierunku. Chciał być tylko jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Jak najdalej od Zakonu Feniksa. Jak najdalej od... Syriusza...

-~*~-

Będąc dosyć daleko od Grimmauld Place, aportował się w jedyne bezpieczne miejsce. Riddle Manor. Od razu pokierował się do swojego pokoju, zrzucił pelerynę, torbę rzucił gdzieś pod nogi łóżka, a sam padł na miękką pościel. 

Rzucił kilka zaklęć, wyciszających oraz blokujących i drzwi, i magię skrzatów w tym pomieszczeniu. Nie chciał, żeby nagle któryś ze skrzatów wpadł i widział go w stanie załamania nerwowego. Zaczął łkać w poduszkę. Raz na jakiś czas, przeklinając swoje uczucia.

\- Harry? - odezwał się zaniepokojony głos od strony wejścia.

\- Zostaw mnie samego... - wyszeptał między napadami płaczu. Tom westchnął ze smutkiem. Nie zważając na polecenie syna, usiadł tuż obok i zaczął go uspokajająco głaskać po plechach.

-~*~-

Tom siedział znudzony w swoim biurze w Malfoy Manor. Miał mnóstwo papierkowej roboty, choć nikt go o to nie podejrzewał. Kończył właśnie czytać kolejny raport, aż przed jego biurkiem pojawił się jeden ze skrzatów z Riddle Manor. Jak na skrzata, był bardzo zadbany. Na sobie miał mały, czarny garniturek, białe rękawiczki i czarne pantofelki. Skłonił się natychmiast przed panem.

\- Panie Riddle, Harry przybył do Riddle Manor. - Tom odłożył raport i spojrzał ponaglająco na skrzata. - Zamknął się w pokoju i nikomu nie chce otworzyć. Zablokował też całe pomieszczenie przed naszą magią. - Riddle westchnął. Musiało coś się stać, skoro zablokował pokój nawet przed skrzatami.

\- Dziękuję. - powiedział i wstał. - Zaraz tam będę. - Skrzat ukłonił się i zniknął. Czarnoksiężnik w tym czasie przebrał się i zawołał do siebie Lucjusza.

\- Tak, panie? - zapytał, jak tylko wszedł do gabinetu Czarnego Pana.

\- Muszę wrócić do mojego dworu. Czy Draco jest wolny? - zapytał.

\- Tak, panie. Zawołać go? - zapytał.

\- Tak. - Po chwili pojawił się blondyn, ubrany w wygodny strój do gry w quidditcha.

\- Panie. - skłonił się natychmiast. Tom spojrzał na Lucjusza.

\- Mógłbym zabrać Draco na jakiś czas? - zapytał, choć może raczej wydał rozkaz, bo kto by się sprzeciwił Czarnemu Panu?

\- Oczywiście, panie. - skłonił się Malfoy senior. - Draco, idź się przebrać. - polecił w kierunku syna. Blondyn szybko zniknął, a wrócił, kiedy w gabinecie Riddle'a był tylko on.

\- Chwyć mnie za ramię. - polecił.

\- Mogę zapytać, panie, do czego jestem potrzebny? - zapytał cicho, ale złapał ramię czarnoksiężnika, szykując się na aportację. Tom westchnął.

\- Coś musiało się stać w Zakonie. Harry zamknął się w pokoju, a wiem, że wtedy potrzebuje rozmowy, najlepiej z kimś w jego wieku.

\- Ale my jesteśmy wrogami. - mruknął.

\- Wiem, że nie. - odparł lekko. - W oczach szkoły jesteście wrogami, ale w pociągu wcale tak nie było. - Aportował się do salonu, nie czekając na odpowiedź nastolatka. - Poczekaj tutaj. Jak będziesz chciał czegoś się napić lub zjeść, zawołaj skrzata. - powiedział i zniknął na piętrze. Od razu pokierował się do pokoju Harry'ego. Chwilę zajęło mu ominięcie barier, ale w końcu drzwi stanęły przed nim otworem.

\- Harry? - zapytał cicho, widząc skulonego czternastolatka, łkającego w poduszkę.

\- Zostaw mnie samego... - mruknął w materiał, przez co było lekko zniekształcone. Tom westchnął ze smutkiem. Nie zważając na prośbę, czy raczej polecenie syna, usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zaczął uspokajająco gładzić chłopaka po plecach.

-~*~-

W końcu Harry uspokoił się i usiadł obok ojca, z zaczerwienionymi oczami i prawie że szarą twarzą.

\- Co się stało, Harry? - zapytał miękko. Chłopak milczał, patrząc pusto w podłogę. - Eh... - westchnął. - Zabrałem ze sobą Draco, jak chcesz, możesz z nim porozmawiać. Czeka w salonie. - Harry wstał jakby robot i ruszył do łazienki, zapewne przemyć twarz. W czasie, kiedy młody Riddle zmywał z siebie łzy, Tom wrócił do salonu i wybrał jedną z ksiąg z biblioteczki. - Zaraz przyjdzie. - powiedział blondynowi i wyszedł do innego pomieszczenia, razem z lekturą. Rzeczywiście, po chwili młody Riddle pojawił się w salonie i usiadł na kanapie z nogami podkulonymi pod brodę.

\- Cześć, Harry. - zawahał się nieco Malfoy. Czarnowłosy kiwnął głową w geście przywitania. - Co się stało? - przysunął się nieco do drugiego nastolatka. Dziwne było zobaczyć Harry'ego z załzawionymi oczami i smutkiem jak nie rozpaczą, na twarzy.

\- Nie interesuj się. - próbował warknąć, ale zamiast tego wyszło to dosyć płaczliwie.

\- Harry, co się stało? - spróbował ponownie, trochę bardziej stanowczo.

\- Zapewne wygadasz wszystkim, czego się dowiesz i jak widziałeś wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera płaczącego z byle powodu. - prychnął.

\- Po pierwsze jesteś Riddle, a po drugie nie powiem nikomu, obiecuję. - odparł natychmiastowo. Harry podniósł załzawione, dwukolorowe tęczówki na Draco. Po chwili westchnął i zaczął mówić:

\- Słyszałem coś, czego nie powinienem... Chociaż... Warto wiedzieć, co o tobie myślą za twoimi plecami. - szepnął.

\- Ktoś cię obraził? Wyśmiał? - pytał po kolei.

\- Raczej, że powiedział to, co leżało mu na sercu, a przede mną tylko udawał... - Blondyn spojrzał na Harry'ego z pytaniem. - Syriusz. - wyszeptał. - Powiedział... On powiedział... Że... - westchnął, gdy w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Próbował je odpędzić, ale nie wyszło. Przełknął ślinę. - Przez jakiś czas był jedyną osobą czułem, że byłem kochany... - powiedział cicho. - A dzisiaj powiedział, co o mnie myśli. Nie obchodzę go. - dopowiedział już nieco głośniej i chłodniej.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym... kundlem. - odparł Draco i objął drugiego chłopaka. Harry nieco się rozluźnił. Potrzebował rozmowy, ale nie spodziewał się, że Draco go wysłucha i potem spróbuje pocieszyć.

-~*~-

\- Czyli uciekłeś tylko z tego powodu? - zapytał w końcu Draco, kiedy Harry odkleił się od niego i usiadł wygodniej.

\- No nie. - mruknął. - Wcześniej pokłóciłem się z resztą Zakonu, głównie z powodu portretu Walburgii.

\- Grimmauld Place? - zapytał nagle Ślizgon. Harry zakrztusił się powietrzem.

\- Skąd wiesz o tym miejscu?

\- Byłem tam kiedyś. - skrzywił się nieco. - Matka mnie tam zabrała, żeby pokazać mi gobelin z drzewem genealogicznym Blacków. Kiedy chciałem tam pójść, jakoś niedawno, to nie mogłem znaleźć wejścia. - prychnął.

\- Jest pod Fideliusem. - odparł Harry. - To Kwatera Główna Zakonu Pieczonego Kurczaka.

\- P-Pieczonego Kurczaka? - zdołał wyjąkać Draco, zanim zaśmiał się donośnie. Harry uśmiechnął się nieco. - Feniks jest symbolem Zakonu, a przecież jest ptakiem i w dodatku ognistym.

\- Jasne. - pokiwał głową i roześmiał się.


	8. Kundle powinny być na smyczy

\- Trzeba wstawać, paniczu Harry. - powiedział, donoście skrzat, stojąc obok łóżka Harry'ego. Chłopak przetarł oczy i wstał. Rozejrzał się lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po własnym pokoju w Riddle Manor. 

Jak on się znalazł we własnym łóżku? Nagle uderzyły w niego wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia, albo raczej wieczora. Zaczął rozmowę z Draco. Malfoy go pocieszał, potem rozmowa o szkole, o kolejnym roku, zaplanowanie wyjścia na Pokątną tego dnia. I tyle. 

Harry ponownie przetarł oczy i pokierował się do łazienki na poranną toaletę. Do wyjścia z Draco na Pokątną miał jeszcze godzinę. Szybko wziął prysznic, uczesał włosy, choć te i tak nie chciały się ułoży. Umył zęby oraz przebrał się w wygodny, czarny strój, obejmujący czarną bluzkę na krótki rękaw z rysunkiem szmaragdowego węża, czarne rurki z dziurami oraz ciemnoszare trampki za kostkę. 

Wyszedł z łazienki i do kieszeni wrzucił pelerynę-niewidkę, a różdżkę przypiął sobie do nadgarstka, żeby nie spadła. Rzucił również zaklęcie niewidzialności na cienki patyk. Zszedł na dół, do salonu, gdzie zastał czytającego Toma i lekko zdenerwowanego Draco w białej koszuli i narzuconej na nią czarną marynarkę, oraz w czarnych spodniach i tego samego koloru pantofle do kompletu. Harry ledwo powstrzymał parsknięcie śmiechem. Na zewnątrz było gorąco, a ten cholerny arystokrata ubrał się na pewno nie na lato.

\- Draco, nie jest ci gorąco? - spytał, wciąż się uśmiechając. Blondyn spojrzał na niego niespokojnie i westchnął.

\- Nie. - odparł.

\- Chodź. - Harry przewrócił oczami i pociągnął za sobą niezadowolonego Malfoy'a.  
Znaleźli się w sypialni młodego Riddle'a. - Wybierz sobie coś. - wskazał na garderobę, na co Draco przewrócił oczami. - Nie będziesz łaził tak ubrany i dodatkowo w taki gorąc. - zmierzył go wzrokiem. - Jeżeli nie chcesz sobie poszukać, to ja ci coś znajdę. - uśmiechnął się chytrze. Blondyn przełknął nerwowo ślinę i zniknął w garderobie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mógłby założyć. Musiało być modne, ozdobne i nie za grube.

-~*~-

Po jakiejś godzinie Malfoy wyszedł w nowym stroju, który obejmował ciemnozieloną koszulę z wizerunkiem czarnego węża na części rękawa i plecach, długie kremowe spodnie i tego samego koloru sportowe buty.

\- Nieźle, Draco. - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że masz takie ubrania. - odparł. - Dlaczego nie nosisz tych rzeczy w Hogwarcie, tylko jakieś śmieci? - prychnął.

\- Sam nie wiem. - wzruszył ramionami. - W tym roku może je wezmę ze sobą?

\- Pomogę ci wybrać odpowiednie ubrania. - zadeklarował Malfoy, patrząc z niesmakiem na czarny strój chłopaka o dwukolorowych oczach. Harry roześmiał się.

\- Przyjmę pomoc, a teraz na Pokątną? - wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie.

\- Potrafisz się aportować? - spytał.

\- Moim ojcem jest Czarny Pan. - uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Nie mam Namiaru, potrafię aportację, jestem świetny w oklumencji i bardzo dobry w Legilimencji. Poza tym znam się na magii bezróżdżkowej i niewerbalnej.

\- Aha. - tylko tyle zdołał odpowiedzieć. No rzeczywiście, chłopak miał rację. Jest synem najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika świata, więc to było do przewidzenia, że z większości dziedzin magii jest świetny.

\- Nie powinieneś zmienić koloru oczu? - zapytał, przed chwyceniem dłoni Riddle'a.

\- Racja. - powiedział i nagle jego czerwone oko przybrało barwę tego drugiego i oba lekko ściemniały. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Ślizgona, dodał: - Reszta zostanie tak, jak jest. Jestem ciekaw ich reakcji, ale masz rację, kolor oczu muszę ukrywać. - W końcu Malfoy chwycił na nowo wyciągniętą dłoń Gryfona.

-~*~-

Znaleźli się na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, niedaleko sklepu z artefaktami "Borgin & Burkes". Pokierowali się na Pokątną. W pierwszej kolejności odwiedzili Bank Gringotta, bo przecież muszą mieć pieniądze, żeby potem móc je wydać. Obaj szybko zdobyli galeony na zakupy i pokierowali się do księgarni "Esy i Floresy", w poszukiwaniu ciekawych ksiąg, najlepiej czarno-magicznych. Kiedy mieli wejść, przed oczami Draco mignęły brązowe roztrzepane loki. Trącił młodego Riddle'a i wskazał kierunek, w którym popędziła Granger.

\- Poznajesz ich? - zapytał Malfoy, patrząc na stół przy Dziurawym Kotle, gdzie dosiadła się brązowowłosa. Przy stoliku siedziała jakaś fioletowo włosa czarownica, Granger, czarnoskóry, wysoki czarodziej i wilkołak, który uczył ich OPCM w trzeciej klasie. Obok tego ostatniego siedział czarny, spory pies, który do złudzenia przypominał ponuraka.

\- Tonks, Hermiona, Kingsley, Remus i Łapa. - odparł. W tym momencie skrzywił się na widok psa.

\- Ten pies to animag, prawda? - szepnął. Harry kiwnął głową.

\- To Syriusz. Nadal jest poszukiwany przez Ministerstwo, więc nie może się pokazywać w swojej ludzkiej postaci.

\- Już ja sobie z nim pogadam. - mruknął pod nosem blondyn i zaczął iść w kierunku stolika. Harry nagle otrząsnął się z szoku po słowach Draco i pociągnął chłopaka w tył.

\- Sam z nim porozmawiam. - Blondyn obruszył się.

\- Nie puszczę cię samego. Nie pamiętasz wczoraj? - Harry skrzywił się. Nie podobało mu się, że przytaczał wczorajszą sytuację. _'Od kiedy Draco zrobił się taki opiekuńczy?'_ Spytał się w myślach. Choć podobało mu się to, że jednak kogoś, oprócz ojca, obchodził.

\- Kiedy indziej. - westchnął Riddle i odwrócił się, żeby odejść. Zanim zrobił pierwszy krok, rozległo się głośne szczeknięcie psa, który popędził na Harry'ego. Zamknął oczy.

\- Cholera. - mruknął i uskoczył w bok, zanim pies zdołał do niego dobiec. Łapa spojrzał na Riddle'a smutno, lekko przechylając łeb. Zaraz za czarnym psem pojawili się Remus i Tonks, którzy odetchnęli z ulgą, widząc całego i zdrowego Złotego Chłopca.

\- Kundle powinny być na smyczy. - odezwał się Draco, patrząc z niesmakiem na ponuraka. Jego komentarz został zignorowany przez Remusa, który od razu zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- Harry, dlaczego uciekłeś? Nie wiesz, że jest teraz niebezpiecznie od czasu, kiedy on się odrodził?

\- Przestań, Remusie. - prychnął. - Jak zacząłem podsłuchiwać, dowiedziałem się paru ciekawych rzeczy. Na przykład, co naprawdę o mnie myślicie. - zmrużył oczy.

\- Harry... - odezwała się Tonks.

\- Nie wrócę do Kwatery. - warknął, nie zważając na spojrzenia, które zakonnicy rzucili towarzyszowi czarnowłosego.

\- Kto to? - zapytała Hermiona, omijając dwójkę czarodziei i zwierzaka. - Harry...? - głos jej się załamał.

\- Oh, szlama! - krzyknął Draco z iskierkami gniewu w oczach.

\- Malfoy? - zamrugała kilka razy w zdezorientowaniu. - Harry, co robisz z Malfoy'em? - zapytała drugiego czternastolatka.

\- Chcieliśmy się w spokoju przejść po Pokątnej, ale wy nie chcecie dać mi tego przywileju. - syknął Riddle.

\- Nie powinieneś pozostawać bez opieki jakiegoś czarodzieja, Harry. - powiedział Kingsley, podchodząc do zbiorowiska.

\- Jestem z Draco. - zaprzeczył.

\- Ale Malfoy... - Hermiona spojrzała na blondyna. - Przecież jego ojciec jest Śmierciożercą. - mruknęła. Draco zmrużył oczy. _'Dlaczego Harry jeszcze bawi się w rozmowę?'_ Pies ponownie spróbował podejść do czarnowłosego czternastolatka.

\- Weź tego kundla. - powiedział zimno Harry. - Chyba że ma oberwać niezbyt przyjemnym zaklęciem. - różdżka pojawiła się w jego dłoni, wycelowana w ponuraka. Młody Malfoy zauważył, że Harry ledwo powstrzymuje się od łez. Jego oczy były już zaszklone, choć pozostali raczej tego nie widzieli.

\- Chodź, Łapo. - głos wilkołaka zadrżał poważnie, po chwili pochylił się do psa i odciągnął od chłopaka. Pies zawył żałośnie, lecz Harry nie opuścił różdżki.

\- Chodźmy, Harry. - Draco odciągnął Riddle'a od zakonników. Zatrzymali się dopiero przy Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Harry wyciągnął rękę w milczeniu, a Draco ją chwycił. Znaleźli się ponownie w Riddle Manor.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Tom, widząc kolejny raz rozpacz na twarzy syna.

\- Spotkaliśmy Zakon. - odparł Draco, zaciągnął drugiego chłopaka na kanapę, gdzie, tak jak poprzedniego dnia, zaczął pocieszać Harry'ego. Marvolo westchnął. Kolejny raz wina Zakonu.

\- Gdzie jest Kwatera Główna? - zapytał, podchodząc do mebla, na którym siedzieli nastolatkowie. Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Nie może zdradzić, przecież jest tam Lunatyk... Choć, czy on jednak nie myśli tak jak Syriusz? Podniósł chłodny wzrok na ojca.

\- Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście. - powiedział. - Nie zabijaj, proszę. Możesz ich nawet porwać, ale nie zabijaj. - szepnął rozpaczliwie. Tom uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Obejdzie się bez ofiar śmiertelnych, ale chociaż moje lochy się wypełnią. - powiedział i odszedł, zapewne, żeby zaplanować nalot, albo pułapkę, albo cokolwiek innego.

\- Jesteś pewien, Harry? - zapytał go Draco.

\- Tak. - odpowiedział i spuścił wzrok. - Dumbledore straci Zakon, a my zyskamy informacje.

\- Jasne. - Malfoy pokiwał głową.

\- Idziesz ze mną? - zapytał nagle.

\- Co? Gdzie?

\- Myślisz, że pozwolę ojcu zabrać swoich Śmierciożerców? - sarknął.

\- Tak myślałem. - mruknął.

\- Idę z ojcem, bez Śmierciożerców, jak chcesz, możesz dołączyć. - uśmiechnął się i popędził do gabinetu ojca, zanim ten zdołał zwołać popleczników.

-~*~-

\- Nie. - odparł Riddle senior.

\- Tato, nie pozwolę ci zabrać Śmierciożerców. - powiedział Harry spokojnie. - Przebiorę się jak jeden z nich i ci pomogę.

\- Harry... - westchnął.

\- Albo idę z tobą, albo nikt nie idzie. - powiedział stanowczo. Marvolo myślał nad tym jakiś czas. Nie chciał narażać syna, ale bardzo, bardzo chciał podręczyć, a nawet torturować, tych, którzy przyczynili się do złego samopoczucia Harry'ego.

\- Zgoda. - prychnął. Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Idę zapytać Draco.

\- Malfoy nie da rady z aurorami! - krzyknął za nim Tom. Harry doskonale to wiedział, dlatego też podwędził ojcu artefakt, który tworzył bąbel czasu na cały rok. Postanowił użyć bąbla na nim i Draco, żeby nauczyć chłopaka kilku zaklęć.

-~*~-

\- Idziemy? - zapytał Harry z uśmiechem skierowanym do Draco. Malfoy skinął głową i podążył za Riddle'em. Spędzili calutki rok w bąblu czasu, a w teraźniejszości minęło tylko sześć minut. Dzięki dodatkowym "lekcjom" od Harry'ego opanował w pełni Oklumencję i trochę Legilimencji, nauczył się magii bezróżdżkowej i niewerbalnej. Gryfon zdjął również z jego różdżki Namiar i nauczył go aportacji.

\- Cześć, tato. - machnął ręką. - Jesteśmy gotowi. - Tom zmrużył oczy. Dlaczego chłopcy wydawali się nagle starsi? Po chwili zorientował się, że niedawno Harry pytał, gdzie jest artefakt tworzący bąbel czasu. Westchnął.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć, że bierzesz artefakt. - Harry zaczerwienił się.

\- Nie sądziłem, że się zorientujesz.

\- Jestem spostrzegawczy. - uśmiechnął się. - Draco, czego on cię nauczył? - zwrócił się do blondyna.

\- Magii bezróżdżkowej, niewerbalnej, oklumencji, trochę Legilimencji, aportacji i zdjął z mojej różdżki Namiar. - odparł szybko.

\- Ile? - spytał syna.

\- Cały rok. - uśmiechnął się ze spokojem. - Draco jest niezłym uczniem.

\- Dasz radę aurorom? - zapytał blond piętnastolatka.

\- Tak. - odparł z pewnością.

\- Dobrze. - kiwnął głową i wyciągnął jakieś dwa pergaminy, które podał chłopcom. - Zapoznajcie się z tym.

\- Co to? - zapytał Draco, biorąc rulon.

\- Kilka ciekawych zaklęć oraz dane dotyczące wszystkich członków Zakonu, o których wiem. - Harry przeleciał wzrokiem po liście czarodziei.

\- Nie ma tu niektórych.

\- Kogo? - zapytał Tom.

\- W Zakonie jest jeszcze Tonks, Remus, Kingsley...

\- Może całymi imionami i nazwiskami? - mruknął Riddle senior.

\- Oh, jasne. - Harry pokiwał głową. - Nimfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Artur, Molly i Bill, Charlie Weasley'owie.

\- Wilkołak jednak jest? - spytał ze zdziwieniem Marvolo.

\- Tak. - pokiwał głową Harry. - Zwykle pilnuje Syriusza. - dodał.

\- Shacklebolt to auror, prawda? - spytał Draco.

\- Tak. - czarnowłosy chłopak kiwnął głową.

\- A ta Nimfadora Tonks?

\- Też jest aurorem i przy okazji metamorfomagiem. - powiedział. - No i każdemu każe mówić do niej Tonks. - dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Metamorfomag... - mruknął pod nosem Tom. - Rzadki talent.

\- Tak jak wężomowa. - wytknął mu syn.

\- Tak, tak. - machnął lekceważąco dłonią.

\- Znasz te osoby? - spytał Dracona.

\- Weasley'ów i Lupina znam, Shacklebolta i Tonks tylko z widzenia. - odparł posłusznie blondyn.

\- Tato, wiesz, kto jest w Kwaterze? Masz jakiś wgląd na to? - zapytał. Skoro jego ojciec w jakiś sposób wypisał wszystkich członków Zakonu, to chyba ma jakiś podgląd, czy coś.

\- Nie mam. - odpowiedział. - Wszystko to obserwacje moich popleczników.

\- Hmm... - Harry zamyślił się, aż nagle coś mu do głowy wpadło. - Stworku! - zawołał.  
Przed nim pojawił się nieznany Tomowi skrzat, który skłonił się Riddle'owi Juniorowi.

\- Pan wzywał?

\- Tak, Stworku. Wiesz, kto jest teraz w Kwaterze? - spytał.

\- Oczywiście, panie Harry. - odparł lekko.

\- Kto? Po nazwiskach proszę. - dodał jeszcze na szybko, zanim skrzat zaczął gadać; zdrajca krwi numer jeden, zdrajca krwi numer dwa i tak dalej... - Skrzat zamyślił się przez chwilę.

\- Dwóch Weasleyów, jeden młody, drugi stary, szlama Granger, wilkołak Lupin, metamorfomag Tonks, auror Shacklebolt, dziwak Moody i zdrajca rodu Black.

\- Dziękuję Stworku, jeśli mógłbyś, to najlepiej ukryj się na jakiś czas. - polecił skrzatowi, a ten zniknął.

\- Co to za skrzat? - zapytał Marvolo.

\- To skrzat Blacków! - wykrzyknął Draco. - Jak to się stało, że cię słucha? - popatrzył na Riddle'a Juniora.

\- Walburga Black mu nakazała. - roześmiał się na niedowierzającą minę przyjaciela. - Kto, kogo zaklepuje? - zapytał po chwili milczenia Harry.

\- Wezmę na siebie Moody'ego. - zdecydował Tom. - Potem mógłbym zająć się tym Shackleboletem.

\- Weasley'owie i Granger. - Draconowi oczy się zaświeciły.

\- Czyli mi zostaje Tonks, Remus i Syriusz. - westchnął Harry. - Dam sobie radę. - mruknął. - Raczej... - wyszeptał.

\- Najlepiej złapcie ich i aportujcie tutaj. Skrzaty będą mogły zabrać ich do lochów.

\- Taaa. - skrzywił się Harry. - Ale do zwykłych lochów. - podkreślił.

\- Oh, dobra. - Marvolo przewrócił oczami.

\- Do zobaczenia. - Harry pomachał i zniknął z trzaskiem. To samo, po chwili zrobili i Draco i Tom.

-~*~-

Pojawili się przed Grimmauld Place. Harry i Draco mieli na sobie czarne szaty i tego samego koloru maski, bo w tej chwili oboje są na całkiem innym poziomie niżeli Śmierciożercy i mają całkiem inną rangę. Tom natomiast pojawił się w czarnej szacie i białej masce. Nie powiedział, dlaczego chce wyglądać jak Śmierciożerca z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, ale nastolatkowie też nie dociekali. Harry podszedł do drzwi na Grimmauld Place 12 i kulturalnie zastukał w drzwi.


	9. Grimmauld Place nie może być już dłużej Kwaterą Główną

Remus wraz z Syriuszem przy nodze stali i gapili się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Harry. Tonks spojrzała na wilkołaka współczująco.

\- Dlaczego chciał cię zaatakować, Syriuszu? - zapytała Hermiona, klękając obok wyjącego żałośnie psa. Ten opuścił pysk w geście winy. - Co się stało, Remusie? - zwróciła się do czarodzieja. Lupin westchnął.

\- Harry prawdopodobnie słyszał wybuch Syriusza, kiedy powiedział kilka niezbyt dobrych rzeczy...

\- I wziął to na poważnie. - dodała Tonks.

\- Wracajmy do Kwatery. - zaproponował Kingsley, po czym aportował się na Grimmauld Place.

Po kilku minutach obok niego pojawiła się Tonks razem z Hermioną, Remusem i Łapą u nogi.

-~*~-

Spędzili kilka długich minut w ciszy, aż została ona przerwana przez kroki w korytarzu.

\- Hermiona! - krzyknął Ron, widząc swoją dziewczynę.

\- Cześć, Ron. - powiedziała, siląc się na miły ton, choć niezbyt jej to wyszło.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Artur Weasley, wchodząc za synem.

\- To wina Pottera. - odparł Moody, który nagle zmaterializował się w kuchni. Hermiona i Tonks aż podskoczyły na krzesłach.

\- Okej, ale co się stało? - dociekał Artur.

\- Zauważyliśmy Harry'ego na Pokątnej w towarzystwie Malfoy'a. - Hermiona skrzywiła się.

\- W towarzystwie Fretki!? - wykrzyknął oburzony młody Weasley. - Mówiłem, że Potter jest obślizgłym wężem. - dodał, na co Hermiona uderzyła go w potylicę, dosyć mocno.

\- To nadal nasz Harry. - Ron mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a wszyscy zamilkli w jednej chwili.

\- Spodziewacie się kogoś? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Jeżeli ktoś zna tajemnicę, nie puka. - warknął Moody.

\- A zatem kto to? - kontynuowała brązowowłosa.

\- Nikt z Zakonu. - zdecydował Syriusz, nagle znowu stojąc na dwóch nogach, a nie leżąc w postaci psa.

\- Dzieciaki, na górę. - powiedział poważnie pan Weasley, wyganiając piętnastolatków na piętro. Pozostali czarodzieje wyciągnęli różdżki i ostrożnie zbliżali się do drzwi. Nagle drewniane drzwi zostały wywalone z zawiasów i poleciały na Moody'ego, który w ostatniej chwili zdążył zrobić unik, żeby uniknął zderzenia. Po chwili weszły trzy postacie. Wszystkie miały czarne szaty i maski; jedna z postaci miała białą, dwie pozostałe czarne.

\- Śmierciożercy! - ryknął Alastor, a po chwili zamilkł, uderzony zaklęciem wyciszającym, rzuconym przez tego w białej masce.

-~*~-

\- To jak wchodzimy? - zapytał Harry, gdy nikt nie chciał mu otworzyć drzwi, kiedy kulturalnie zapukał.

\- _Bombarda!_ \- krzyknął Draco, a drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów i prawie trafiły Moody'ego, który, niestety zdążył w ostatniej chwili się uchylić. Weszli do środka.

\- Śmierciożercy! - zawołał do reszty były auror, a po chwili musiał zamilknąć, gdyż oberwał zaklęciem wyciszającym od zirytowanego Toma. Draco ruszył od razu do starszego Weasleya, który zaczął rozpaczliwie bronić się przed o wiele lepszym czarodziejem.

Walka Moody'ego i Toma przeniosła się aż na dwór, a po chwili do Szalonookiego dołączył Shacklebolt. Nie było to żadnym wyzwaniem dla Czarnego Pana, ale mógł się trochę pobawić z byłym, jak i nadal aktywnym aurorem.

Harry natomiast zajął się Tonks, Remusem i Syriuszem. Nie mieli wielkich szans z synem Czarnego Pana, ale on, tak jak i ojciec, chciał się pobawić. 

Draco strzelił drętwotą w rudowłosego czarodzieja i rzucił na niego świstoklika, który zabrał omdlałego czarodzieja do Riddle Manor. Pokierował się na górę, gdzie powinien być drugi Weasley, zapewne Ron, a także Granger. Nagle przed nim pojawił się Stworek i machnął łapką dwa razy, a jedne z drzwi się otworzyły. Stamtąd dobiegł dziewczęcy pisk.

\- Dzięki, Stworku. - powiedział i pobiegł do otwartych drzwi. Skrzat zniknął z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Nareszcie znikną zdrajcy krwi i szlamy z domu jego panów.

\- _Drętwota_ \- wychylił się na szybko i trafił rudzielca.

Stanął w wejściu i zaczął machać różdżką, rzucając niewerbalnie zaklęcia. Hermiona zdążyła rzucić Protego na siebie, ale niewiele to dało ochrony przed atakami Malfoya.

\- _Expelliarmus!_ \- udało jej się w końcu rzucić jakieś zaklęcie. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Każdy wie, że nie da się czarować bez różdżki, chyba że magią bezróżdżkową, której nauka trwa nawet kilkanaście lat. 

Niemożliwym więc było, według niej, żeby ten śmierciożerca, łudząco wyglądający jak szesnasto- lub siedemnastolatek mógł znać taki poziom. 

Myliła się. Chłopak zaczął rzucać zaklęcia bezróżdżkowo i niewerbalnie. W końcu trafił ją oszałamiaczem i zabrał ze sobą oba bezwładne ciała Gryfonów. Skrzaty od razu odebrały od niego więźniów, a Draco aportował się ponownie na Grimmauld Place, żeby popatrzeć, jak walczy Czarny Pan i Harry Riddle. 

Nie naoglądał się dużo, bo po chwili obok niego pojawił się Harry i Tom rzucił ostatnie obezwładniające zaklęcie.

-~*~-

Harry pokierował się do kuchni, a Tonks, Syriusz i Remus oczywiście popędzili za nim.  
Zaklęcia latały to w tę, to z powrotem. 

Harry robił same uniki, jeszcze ani razu nie użył tarczy, przez co zakonnicy pomyśleli, że pewnie nie potrafi jej użyć i zaczęli rzucać mocniejsze zaklęcia, zarazem wymagające więcej sił. Tonks jako pierwsza odpadła. Została odrzucona mocnym _Expulso_ na ścianę i zemdlała, a różdżka wypadła jej z dłoni.

\- Tonks! - krzyknął Remus i odwrócił się do metamorfomag.

\- _Everte Statum_ \- Harry wycelował w wilkołaka. Czarodziej poleciał nagle w górę i oberwał w sufit, również mdlejąc i puszczając różdżkę. - _Arresto Momentun_ \- dodał szybko, zanim Remus uderzył całą siłą w ziemię. Lupin na chwilę zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, a po chwili opadł na podłogę z cichym odgłosem. 

Syriusz spojrzał na bezwładnego przyjaciela i aurorkę. Chłopak stojący przed nim był potężny, a nawet bardzo potężny. Pokonał dwójkę dobrych czarodziei ledwie dwoma zaklęciami. Nie były one zaawansowane ani trudne, no może oprócz _Arresto Momentun_ , ale na pewno miały dużą siłę. - _Obscuro_ \- Black oberwał zaklęciem i na jego oczach pojawiła się czarna opaska.

\- _Expelliarmus!_ \- zawołał i trafił! Różdżka tamtego śmierciożercy znalazła się w jego drugiej ręce.

\- No ładnie, Black. - powiedział zimno Harry, trochę modulując głos. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś go w tej chwili poznał. Może trochę później. W lochach jego ojca.

\- Kim jesteś?! - wykrzyknął Syriusz, nie wiedząc dokąd kierować słowa.

\- Czarnoksiężnikiem. - odparł. - _Levicorpus_. - mruknął, a Syriusz nagle znalazł się do góry nogami.

\- Magia bezróżdżkowa. - szepnął ze zdziwieniem.

\- Jest stosunkowo łatwa. - odpowiedział. - _Drętwota_. - czerwony promień pomknął do czarodzieja i oszołomił go. Harry odzyskał swoją różdżkę i teleportował trójkę czarodziei do Riddle Manor, oddając ich w ręce czwórki skrzatów Riddle'ów. Pojawił się ponownie przed Grimmauld Place, obok Draco. Trafił akurat na moment, kiedy Moody oberwał petrifikulusem a po chwili drętwotą.

-~*~-

Moody'emu udało się wypchnąć wroga na zewnątrz, gdzie tamten wyczarował, o dziwo, osłony w dodatku potężne. Alastor ramię w ramię z Kingsleyem rzucali najróżniejsze zaklęcia, nawet te czarnomagiczne. Ich przeciwnik natomiast ciągle rzucał Zaklęcia Tarczy lub robił uniki, jeszcze nie zaatakował niczym więcej niż Expelliarmus.

\- _Serpensortia_ \- przed czarnoksiężnikiem pojawił się wąż, z którym, o zgrozo, zaczął rozmawiać. Jaśni magowie znali tylko dwie osoby z tym darem. Lord Voldemort i Harry Potter. Było pewne, że ten mężczyzna nie może być Potterem, ale nic nie wykluczało tego, że jest samym Voldemortem. 

Wtedy pozostawało pytanie, kto zdradził i dlaczego prawdopodobny Voldemort ma białą maskę, jak członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu? Wąż popędził na Moody'ego, który został zmuszony zaprzestać ataków na prawdopodobnego Czarnego Pana.

\- _Vipera Evanesca_ \- wąż spłonął i wtedy na Alastora poleciało bezwładne ciało Kingsleya.

\- Poddajesz się? - zapytał miękki głos zza białej maski. Szalonooki warknął coś pod nosem, a z jego różdżki wyleciał snop czerwonych iskier, a po chwili szkarłatny promień. Przed pierwszym zaklęciem, Tom uchylił się, a drugie odbił prostym Protego.

Kątem oka dojrzał dwie odziane w czerń postacie, obserwujące jego zabawę. Wycelował dłonią w Moody'ego, najpierw oberwał zaklęciem petryfikującym, a po chwili oszałamiaczem. - Napatrzyliście się? - spytał towarzyszy.

\- Za szybko zakończyłeś. - zasmucił się Harry. Tom wzruszył ramionami i rzucił po świstokliku na oba bezwolne ciała. Zostały przeniesione do Riddle Manor.

\- A zatem mamy sześciu członków Zakonu i dwóch słabych Gryfonów. - poinformował Draco.

\- Jak ci poszło z Hermioną? - zapytał Malfoy'a Harry.

\- Magia bezróżdżkowa. - odparł i wzruszył ramionami. - Nie doceniła przeciwnika. A u ciebie, Harry? Zrobiłeś coś kundlowi?

\- Nie. - wzruszył ramionami. - Tonks oberwała w ścianę, Remus w sufit a Syriusz drętwotą wisząc do góry nogami.

\- Chyba lubisz ludziom nabijać guzy. - powiedział ze śmiechem Draco.

\- Chyba tak. - odparł Harry.

\- Wracamy? - zapytał Draco Harry'ego.

\- Zaraz dołączę. - odparł i wszedł z powrotem na Grimmauld Place. Draco wzruszył ramionami i aportował się z powrotem do Riddle Manor. Tom natomiast podążył za synem.

-~*~-

Harry zatrzymał się przed zasłoniętym portretem Walburgii. Odsłonił go jednym ruchem dłoni.

\- Miło cię widzieć z powrotem, Harry. - powiedziała.

\- Ciebie również, Walburgo. - skłonił się lekko.

\- Jaka przyjemna cisza. - odetchnęła czarownica.

\- Pozbyłem się kilku członków Zakonu. - uśmiechnął się. - Wątpię, żeby reszta tu przyszła.

\- Dziękuję, Harry. - powiedziała i wlepiła wzrok w postać, stojącą za Harrym. - Tom Riddle? - zapytała czarownica. Harry obrócił się szybko i spojrzał na zdziwionego ojca.

\- Myślałem, że wróciłeś do dworu. - powiedział Harry.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć, co planujesz zrobić. - zwrócił się do syna, a następnie spojrzał na starą znajomą. - Widzę Walburgo, że znalazłaś sposób, żeby dalej dręczyć Blacków. - uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie dręczę Blacków, tylko zdrajców. - skrzywiła się. - Niewiele się zmieniłeś. Słyszałam, że wyglądasz jak wąż, a nie człowiek.

\- Wyglądałem. - odpowiedział miękko. - Harry pomógł odzyskać mi ciało. - wspomniany chłopak zaczerwienił się, kiedy spojrzenia obojga czarodziei spoczęły na nim.

\- To nic wielkiego. - burknął i spuścił głowę.

\- Widzę podobieństwo. - stwierdziła nagle. - Wygląda jak ty w młodości. - powiedziała Tomowi. - Z wyjątkiem oczu. - dodała. Harry zdjął z siebie Glamour.

\- Oczy mam po ojcu i matce. - odparł.

\- Widzę. - mruknęła z zastanowieniem.

\- Lecę do więźniów. - powiedział Harry. - Wy sobie pogadajcie na spokojnie. - zniknął.

\- Chłopak naprawdę wygląda i zachowuje się prawie identycznie jak ty. - zdecydowała.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego. - odpowiedział. - Ledwo trzy... Nie, cztery lata temu poznał prawdę. Przez większość tego czasu nawet się nie widzieliśmy, więc nie nauczył się ode mnie. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- To trzy, czy cztery? - prychnęła.

\- Trzy lata temu powinno być, ale rok spędził pod bąblem czasu, więc cztery...

\- Dlaczego aż rok?

\- Uczył młodego Malfoy'a.

\- Czyli chłopak ma szesnaście lat...

\- Dokładniej w lipcu będzie miał. - odparł automatycznie. - Ale rocznikowo, tak.

\- Zapewne musi iść na piąty rok.

\- Tak. - potwierdził skrzywiony. - Draco i Harry będą starsi o rok od reszty piątorocznych, ale ja nic na to nie zdziałam.

\- Zmieniając temat, Tom, zostałeś Czarnym Panem jakiś czas po szkole...

\- Po obaleniu Grindelwalda, tak. - pokiwał głową.

\- Nadal nim jesteś?

\- Oczywiście. - prychnął. - Jestem dostatecznie potężny, żeby przetrwać jeszcze kilka wieków.

\- Oh... - westchnęła. - Czyli stworzyłeś horkruksy?

\- Tak. - pokiwał powoli głową. - Wiem też, że Regulus ukradł jeden z nich. - dodał.  
Walburga przełknęła ślinę. Też o tym wiedziała, przecież to ona doradziła to synowi i przez nią on zginął.

\- Wiem, że to ty poleciłaś Regulusowi go ukraść, ale nie przewidziałaś, że medalionu strzegą inferiusy. - Portret milczał. Tom przewrócił oczami. - Nie zostanę ponownie szalonym Czarnym Panem. Mam osobę, której nie pozwolę nikomu skrzywdzić, a wszyscy myślą, że on ma mnie pokonać. - spojrzał ponuro przed siebie.

\- Nie wierzę ci. - odpowiedziała cicho. - Zawsze możesz ponownie zostać szaleńcem jak na twoim siódmym roku.

\- Póki Harry jest obok mnie, do niczego takiego nie dojdzie. - powiedział z pewnością.

\- Mam nadzieję, Tom. - mruknęła. - A teraz, łaskawie mnie zakryj. - Marvolo spełnił prośbę, czy może raczej rozkaz, pani Black i zasłonił jej wizerunek. Aportował się do swojego dworu. W salonie spotkał Draco, który wziął się za czytanie jakiegoś woluminu o Legilimencji, natomiast po Harrym nie było ani śladu.

\- Gdzie Harry? - zapytał nastolatka.

\- Poszedł do lochów. - odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od lektury. - Postanowił, że zamknie się w jednej z cel i wyciągnie informacje od Zakonu. - dodał.

\- Idiota. - Tom westchnął. - Idziesz podręczyć "Pottera"? - zapytał, robiąc cudzysłów w powietrzu. Na bladych ustach Malfoy'a pojawił się uśmiech. - Oczywiście. - odlewitował książkę na stolik i poszedł za ojcem przyjaciela do lochów.


	10. Mam fatalny plan

Czarodziej o dwukolorowych oczach pojawił się w salonie i zastał czytającego Draco.

\- Hej. - powiedział.

\- Mhm. - mruknął Malfoy. - Jeśli to nic ważnego, to daj mi spokój. - dodał.

\- Jak ojciec przyjdzie, to powiedz mu, że będę w lochach. Draco podniósł wzrok znad lektury. - Dlaczego?

\- Zamknę się w jednej z cel i może wyciągnę coś z nich. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- To głupie. - przewrócił oczami blondyn.

\- Ale może zadziałać. - Harry pomachał i popędził na dół, do lochów. 

Jak tylko znalazł celę, niedaleko członków Zakonu i dwójki Gryfonów, zamknął się w niej i poprosił skrzaty, żeby nie pomagały mu, chyba że ojciec im będzie kazał. Przy okazji wytłumaczył im mniej-więcej co chce zrobić. Skrzaty zgodziły się na całą akcję. Były nawet bardzo podekscytowane. 

Ale gdyby znały cały plan Harry'ego, nigdy by się na niego nie zgodziły.

-~*~-

\- Gdzie jestem? - Hermiona przetarła oczy i rozejrzała się po celi. Razem z nią, w środku był Artur Weasley. - Panie Weasley. - potrząsnęła jego ramieniem.

\- C-co? - obudził się i rozejrzał lekko oszołomiony. Jego wzrok zarejestrował, że są w jakiś lochach i to nie tylko oni. - Hermiono, wszystko z tobą w porządku? - zapytał. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

\- Kto nas zaatakował? -zapytała drżącym głosem.

\- Śmierciożercy. - mruknął pan Weasley i wstał.

\- Gdyby to byli śmierciożercy, to już byśmy nie żyli. - odparła.

\- Chyba że nas potrzebują. - mruknął. - Gdzie reszta?

\- Tonks i Moody są tam. - wskazała na drugą stronę. - Remus i Kingsley, tam. - wskazała celę na lewo. - Syriusz i Ron, tam. - cela po przekątnej od nich.

\- A tam? - zapytał Artur, wskazując loch po prawej.

\- Nie wiem. - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Hermiona? - cichy głos dobiegł dwójkę czarodziei z lewej strony.

\- Czy wszystko z wami dobrze? - zapytała, podbiegając do Remusa.

\- Boli mnie głowa. - mruknął wilkołak i potarł obolałe miejsce. - Kingsley nadal jest nieprzytomny. - dodał.

\- Ron! - krzyknął Artur.

\- Tato! - odkrzyknął mu rudzielec z celi naprzeciwko, z lewej.

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

\- Tak.

\- A u Syriusza!? - krzyknął Remus.

\- W porządku. - odparł.

\- Z nami też wszystko ok. - dodała Tonks. - Moody nie ma tylko swojego magicznego oka. - westchnęła.

\- Możecie się łaskawie zamknąć? - zapytał sarkastycznie nowy głos. Hermiona zorientowała się, że dochodził z celi po prawej, w której nie wiedziała, czy ktoś się znajduje. Ten głos był jej znany. Na pewno go znała, nawet lepiej niż dobrze.

\- Harry? - zapytała cicho. Wszyscy, którzy to usłyszeli, wciągnęli powietrze. Co tutaj robił Harry Potter? Przecież niedawno był na Pokątnej z Malfoy'em.

\- Hejka, Granger. - prychnął i stanął w świetle jednej z pochodni. - Nie spodziewałem się, że dacie się złapać. - roześmiał się.

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała zaniepokojona Hermiona.

\- Nope. - pokręcił głową. - Zostałem porwany, tak jak wy i na pewno nie uda wam się wydostać. - uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Ja próbowałem, ale nie wyszło.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy? - spytał ojciec Rona. Harry spojrzał na niego i zmrużył oczy.

\- Wiem, że to lochy i, że należą do jednego ze śmierciożerców. - odparł. - Był tu już raz Voldi. - mruknął.

\- To dlaczego jeszcze żyjesz!? - dobiegł chłopaka krzyk rudzielca.

\- Ciebie też miło słyszeć, Weasley! - odkrzyknął. Nagle przez kraty, do Harry'ego przedostał się czarny pies. Riddle zamrugał kilka razy. Głupi Harry! Zapomniał rzucić zaklęć anty animagicznych!

\- Odczep się ode mnie. - warknął w kierunku czarnego zwierzaka. Ten w odpowiedzi zawył cicho, żałośnie i podszedł do chrześniaka.

\- Łapa, zostaw mnie w spokoju. - warknął ponownie. Pies zmienił się w Syriusza.

\- Harry... - wyciągnął rękę. - Przepraszam...

\- Nie. - odwrócił się plecami niczym obrażony bachor. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

\- Ale Harry... - jego głos się coraz bardziej łamał. Harry odnotował ze zdziwieniem i złością, że w jego oczach ponownie pojawiając się zdradzieckie łzy. Dlaczego nadal go to boli!? I znowu usłyszał ten cichy szept. _Niech się załamie. Nie obchodzi mnie to._ Jego jedno oko zaczęło żarzyć się szkarłatem ze złości, ale nie mógł nikomu tego pokazać, dlatego też patrzył na ścianę. 

Nagle rozległy się kroki na schodach. Dźwięk odbijał się od pustych ścian i szybko dotarł do dziewiątki czarodziei. Przed celami pojawił się blondyn i Tom w masce i pelerynie. Jak widać, nie chciał, żeby ktoś poznał jego twarz.

\- No, no, Black wydostał się z celi. - prychnął Draco, podchodząc do tej należącego do Harry'ego. - I przylazł do Pottera. - skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Cześć, Malfoy. - mruknął Harry z iskierkami rozbawienia w oczach, niewidocznych dla nikogo, oprócz blondyna i jego ojca, który przyglądał mu się spod maski.

\- To, kto na pierwszy ogień? - zapytał donośnie. - Może szlama? - spojrzał na dziewczynę, która przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. - A może wiewiórka? - spojrzał na młodego Weasleya, który przyciskał dłonie do krat. - A może kochany wybawca czarodziejskiego świata? - parsknął.

\- Możesz mnie torturować dalej i tak nic nie powiem. - mruknął.

\- Czyli Potter. - blondyn wyciągnął różdżkę i spetryfikował Syriusza. Następnie otworzył kraty i za pomocą zaklęcia związał dłonie przyjaciela. 

Starał się być delikatny, ale jak widać, Harry się tym nie przejmował, tylko sam uściślił supeł. Zabrał szybko chłopaka i posadził na kanapie w salonie. Od razu rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające, żeby w razie czego więźniowie niczego nie słyszeli.

\- Czy ty jesteś idiotą?! - wykrzyknął i zdjął więzy kolejnym zaklęciem.

\- Nie, mam plan, spokojnie. - odparł.

\- Po cholerę chcesz udawać więźnia?! Co ci to da?!

\- Możliwe, że wygadają mi kilka rzeczy o Zakonie.

\- Możliwe... Tylko możliwe, ale nie pewne. - prychnął.

\- Do pokoju. - rozkazał Tom, wchodząc w zakres zaklęcia wyciszającego.

\- Co!? - Harry się oburzył.

\- Do pokoju. - powtórzył niecierpliwie.

\- Dlaczego?! Mam plan tato! Dam sobie radę!

\- Ale ja nie dam! - warknął, po czym westchnął. - Skoro chcesz być więźniem, nie możesz za każdym razem wracać w nienaruszonym stanie. Szczególnie ty. - zmrużył oczy. - Nie potrafię zranić syna. - warknął.

\- A ja nie zranię przyjaciela. - dodał Draco.

\- W takim razie sam będę się ranił. - ogłosił młody Riddle. - Nie musicie nawet na to patrzeć. Zrobię sobie kilka ran, czy zadrapań, jak na turnieju.

\- Wtedy ledwo powstrzymałem się od tego, żeby rzucić na ciebie zaklęcia leczące. - mruknął.

\- Nie musisz mnie widzieć w tym stanie. Możemy spędzać miło czas przez kilka godzin, a później Draco odprowadziłby mnie ledwo żywego do celi. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że chcesz z tym kundlem siedzieć w jednej celi? - prychnął z rozbawieniem Malfoy.

\- Nakrzyczcie na niego, czy coś. Obojętne mi to. - wzruszył ramionami. - Choć nadal trzymam się tego, że nikogo nie zabijemy. - dodał szybko.

\- Smutne. - westchnął Tom.

\- Tato, proszę. - powiedział. - Zdobędę ich plany, misje i informacje, tylko pozwól mi działać. - Marvolo przetarł twarz.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? - powiedział ze smutkiem.

\- Bo wiem, że chcesz wygrać tę wojnę. - uśmiechnął się. - A ja obiecałem ci w tym pomóc.

\- Ale nie za cenę twojego zdrowia. - warknął.

\- Przeżyłem więcej niż jakikolwiek szesnastolatek. Tato. Dam sobie radę, jak nie chcesz patrzeć, to nie przychodź do lochów. Riddle senior odetchnął jeszcze raz.

\- Zgoda. - westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Dzięki! - Harry rozpromienił się i przytulił na szybko ojca, po czym pobiegł w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

-~*~-

Wrócił po kilku minutach z grą... planszową?

\- Co to jest? - zapytał ze strachem Draco. Przeraził się jeszcze bardziej, widząc uśmiech Riddle'a juniora.

\- Monopoly! - wykrzyknął uradowany. Tom zamrugał kilka razy i zniknął nagle.

\- Tato! - oburzył się Harry.

\- Nie będę grał w to kolejny raz. - odezwał się głos z korytarza. Harry prychnął z oburzeniem.

\- Grasz Draco?

\- Uhm... - zaczął rozglądać się po salonie w poszukiwaniu zajęcia. Jakiegokolwiek. Harry, nie marnując czasu, rzucił zaklęcie na Malfoy'a, żeby ten się nie ruszył i zaczął rozkładać grę. Zaczął tłumaczyć zasady, kiedy był pewien, że wszystko poprawnie ułożył. 

Draco słuchał ze znudzeniem zasad mugolskiej gry. W końcu szesnastolatek skończył tę cholerną instrukcję i zaczęli grać.

-~*~-

Grali, dopóki nie przerwał im Tom z książkami, które zrzucił na planszę.

\- Ej! - wykrzyknął Harry, a Draco wstał ze złością. - Dlaczego?

\- Koniec czasu na zabawę. - powiedział spokojnie.

\- To po cholerę te książki? - prychnął Riddle.

\- To dla Draco. Są o animagii i Legilimencji. - Malfoy szybko przelewitował nowe lektury na stolik i usiadł zadowolony w fotelu.

\- A ja? Też chcę umieć animagię! - skrzywił się.

\- Jak wyjdziesz z lochów. - uśmiechnął się drwiąco starszy. Gryfon przewrócił oczami i wyczarował sobie nóż.

\- Jak zwykle przesłuchujesz ludzi? - zapytał ojca.

\- Tortury. Głównie Cruciatus, ale nie użyję go na tobie. - dodał natychmiast.

\- Uhm... - Harry zawahał się. - A gdybyś miał nóż, to co?

\- Głównie ręce i uda. - odpowiedział szeptem. - Dokładniej lewe ramię.

\- Tam, gdzie Mroczny Znak. - powiedział ze zrozumieniem Harry. Zaczął ciąć sobie skórę w kilku miejscach. Na lewym ramieniu, prawej dłoni, oraz zrobił kilka dziur w obu nogawkach spodni, w różnych miejscach. 

Tom zacisnął dłoń na czarnej szacie, żeby tylko nie chwycić różdżki i nie zacząć rzucać zaklęć leczących.

\- Odprowadzisz więźnia? - spytał z uśmiechem. Marvolo pokiwał sztywno głową i pociągnął za sobą chłopaka. Gdyby tylko mógł zamknąć go w jego pokoju... Ale nie, przecież sam się zgodził na ten cały plan...

-~*~-

Harry został wrzucony niezbyt brutalnie do celi. Kiedy tylko Syriusz chciał do niego podbiec, został ponownie spetryfikowany. Po chwili Tom wylewitował animaga do celi młodszego Weasley'a i zablokował ją przeciwko animagii. 

Kiedy Marvolo wyszedł z lochów, Hermiona pobiegła do krat, oddzielających ją od Harry'ego.

\- Harry! - zawołała. - Wszystko w porządku?! Kto to był? Nic ci nie zrobił? - pytania wylewały się z jej ust raz po raz.

\- Zamknij się, Granger. - stęknął i oparł o ścianę w rogu pomieszczenia, byle dalej od dwuosobowej celi.

\- Harry... Proszę, Harry... - lamentowała. - Porozmawiaj ze mną...

\- Nie rozmawiam ze zdrajcami. - warknął. O dziwo nie bolała go już zdrada przyjaciół, tylko nadal słowa Syriusza wypowiedziane w gniewie.

\- Zdrajcami!? - wykrzyknął oburzony Ron. - To ty byłeś z fretką na Pokątnej! - Harry skrzywił się.

\- Draco mnie, chociaż nie zdradził.

\- W takim razie, co tu robisz? - prychnął młody Weasley.

\- Wcześniej mnie złapali. - wzruszył niewidocznie ramionami. - Draco udało się mnie zabrać na Pokątną, żebym ciągle nie ślęczał w tej celi.

\- Taaa. - mruknął rudowłosy. Nastała cisza. Harry przymknął oczy i rzucił bezróżdżkowo i niewerbalnie zaklęcie iluzji. 

Według iluzji Harry leżał w rogu pomieszczenia i spał, ignorując współwięźniów. W rzeczywistości natomiast stał na korytarzu, mając kraty po swojej lewej i prawej, żeby słyszeć wszystko dokładnie.

-~*~-

\- Śpi? - zapytał zaniepokojony Syriusz.

\- Tak. - potwierdziła Hermiona, patrząc na iluzję Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

\- Musimy się stąd wydostać. - zdecydował animag.

\- Jak chcesz tego dokonać, Łapo? - zapytał ze zrezygnowaniem Remus. - Nie mamy różdżek, a z tego, co Harry mówił, gdzieś tutaj jest Voldemort.

\- Nie zabił jeszcze Pottera. - mruknął Moody. - Nie zastanawia was dlaczego?

\- Chłopak na pewno śpi? - zapytał Kingsley, który musiał obudzić się na początku rozmowy.

\- Tak. - potwierdziła Hermiona. - Jestem pewna.

\- Uważam, że Harry może być w zmowie z nimi... - mruknął Kingsley. - Szalonooki, ma rację. Dlaczego Harry jeszcze żyje? - Syriusz zaczął szybko machać głową. - Harry nigdy nie zgodziłby się na nic, co zaproponują śmierciożercy, albo nawet sam Voldemort. - zaprzeczył natychmiast.

\- Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywał. - dodał Ron. - Jest obślizgłym wężem, równie dobrze może teraz nas podsłuchiwać. - skulił się ze strachem, jak Syriusz popatrzył na niego morderczo.

\- Mój chrześniak nie jest wężem! - wykrzyknął.

\- Ron, jestem pewna, że Harry nie zrobiłby nic takiego. - mruknęła Hermiona.

\- Ja mu nie ufam. - prychnął rudzielec i uciekł prędko przed chrzestnym jego byłego najlepszego przyjaciela.

-~*~-

\- Mamy jakieś opcje? - zapytała Tonks, kiedy Weasley i Black nieco się uspokoili.

\- Ucieczka...? - zaproponował powoli Artur.

\- Niby jak? - prychnęła Hermiona. - Cele mają silne zaklęcia obronne, a my nie mamy różdżek, chyba że ktoś potrafi magię bezróżdżkową jak tamten chłopak. - wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze.

\- Chłopak? - zapytał Syriusz, nieco żywiej.

\- Ten, który znalazł mnie i Rona. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a po chwili on przybiegł i oszołomił Rona. Potem walczyliśmy i udało mi się odebrać jego różdżkę, a potem oszołomił mnie bezróżdżkowo.

\- Jak uważasz, ile mógł mieć lat? - dopytywał Syriusz. W jego głowie pojawiło się kilka możliwości.

\- Szesnaście? Siedemnaście? Może nawet osiemnaście. - odparła.

\- Ten, który zaatakował mnie, Remusa i Tonks wyglądał na szesnaście lat. - mruknął. - Moody, Kingsley, a wasz przeciwnik?

\- Na pewno był dorosłym i bardzo doświadczonym czarodziejem. - powiedział Shacklebolt.

\- To był Voldemort. - powiedział z pewnością Moody.

\- Voldemort? - zamrugał zdezorientowany czarnoskóry auror. - Jak to możliwe? Skąd wiedział o Kwaterze!?

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że ten facet, który jeszcze ani razu nie zdjął maski, jest prawdziwym Voldemortem? - zapytał ze strachem wilkołak. - Dlaczego więc nie zdejmuje maski? - zadał ważne pytanie.

\- Nie jestem pewien. - mruknął Moody.

\- Skoro to V-vol... - Hermiona zawahała się. - Sami-Wiecie-Kto to, kim była ta dwójka chłopaków? Przecież w kręgu śmierciożerców nie było żadnych nastolatków.


	11. To był na pewno Malfoy

_\- Skoro to V-vol... - Hermiona zawahała się. - Sami-Wiecie-Kto, to, kim była ta dwójka chłopaków? Przecież w kręgu śmierciożerców nie było żadnych nastolatków._

\- Nie, nie było. - potwierdził Syriusz. - Ale mogli się pojawić. Mój brat został śmierciożercą tuż po skończeniu szkoły.

\- Jednym z chłopaków musiał być Malfoy. - zdecydowała Granger.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz, Hermiono? - zapytał Remus.

\- Poruszają się podobnie, mają taką samą sylwetkę i różdżkę. - odparła.

\- Poznałaś różdżkę? - zapytała ze zdumieniem Tonks.

\- Euh... Tak. - zawahała się. - Jestem pewna, że Draco Malfoy był jednym z atakujących.

\- Czyli sam Voldemort, młody Malfoy i ktoś jeszcze. - westchnął Syriusz.

\- To mógł być Potter. - prychnął były auror. Wszystkie spojrzenia zostały wlepione w jego osobę, w tym przerażone szmaragdowe oczy młodego Riddle'a, pod Zaklęciem Kameleona.

\- Harry nie mógłby... - Animag zaciął się. - Harry nie zna magii bezróżdżkowej. - zdecydował.

\- Jesteś tego pewny, Black? - warknął Alastor. - Nie mówię, że zrobił to umyślnie, ale...  
\- zaczął. - Z tego, co twierdzi, jest tu jakiś czas. Potter znał tajemnicę i nie ma ochrony przed Imperiusem.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że na mojego chrześniaka ktoś rzucił Imperiusa? - warknął Syriusz.

\- Prawdopodobnie. - zgodził się niechętnie Moody. - Musimy uważać, żeby nie rozmawiać przy chłopaku. - zdecydował, zerkając niespokojnie na niezbyt wyraźną sylwetkę Gryfona, skulonego w rogu celi.

-~*~-

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas o sprawach niezbyt związanych z Zakonem, ale za to, bardzo ważnych w związku z pokonaniem Voldemorta. W końcu wszyscy powoli zasnęli. Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro. 

Dowiedział się sporo ciekawych rzeczy, które może przekazać ojcu, lub Draco. Kiedy upewnił się, że wszyscy śpią, wrócił do celi i rozwiał iluzję. Usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na środku pomieszczenia i zamknął oczy.

-~*~-

Z łatwością znalazł się w swoim umyśle, gdzie pokierował się do działu magicznego.  
W samym środku szarego pokoju lewitował ciemny rdzeń magiczny. Jak na wiek młodego Riddle'a, był on bardzo dobrze rozwinięty. 

Od jego poprzednich "odwiedzin" w umyśle, kryształ nieco ściemniał, co oznaczało, że stawał się coraz mroczniejszym czarodziejem. Co prawdę powiedziawszy, nie przeszkadzało mu wcale. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia z rdzeniem i pokierował się do wspomnień.

-~*~-

Z umysłu wyrwały go nawoływania. Szybko rzucił na własne tęczówki Glamour i otworzył szmaragdowe oczy.

\- Harry! Nareszcie! - usłyszał krzyk Hermiony.

\- Co chcesz? - zapytał, rzucając na nią okiem.

\- Ile tu już jesteś?

\- Skąd to niby mam wiedzieć? - prychnął i wzruszył ramionami. Skrzywił się lekko, kiedy rana na ramieniu przypomniała o sobie. Zerknął szybko na rozcięcie. 

Tym razem trochę przesadził. Przeciął za głęboko i teraz nie zagoi to się zbyt szybko, a po zaklęciach może zostać nawet blizna. Brązowowłosa zakryła usta dłonią.

\- Co oni ci zrobili... - wyszeptała ze smutkiem. Harry prychnął.

\- Obrywałem gorzej. - podniósł się i rozejrzał po lochu. Wcześniej rzadko tu przychodził. Większość czasu spędzał w pokoju, salonie lub bibliotece. Spojrzał na swoje ciuchy i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Spędził tutaj tylko jedną noc, a ubrania wyglądają, jakby nie zdejmował ich tydzień!

\- Dlaczego mnie obudziłaś? - zapytał chłodno, ponownie siadając i opierając się o ścianę.

\- Martwiłam się. - zagryzła dolną wargę. Riddle spojrzał na nią z podniesioną brwią.

\- Czyżby? - Granger westchnęła.

\- Po części. Byłam też ciekawa, co robiłeś? - mruknęła.

\- Medytowałem. - odparł spokojnie. - To pomaga się skupić i ukierunkować magię.

\- Ukierunkować magię? Co? - zamrugała zdezorientowana.

\- Magia potrafi leczyć właściciela. - skrzywił się, musząc tłumaczyć to Pannie Wiem To Wszystko. - Wystarczy tylko odpowiednio się skupić. Jest to też wstęp do magii bezróżdżkowej. - dodał.

\- Bezróżdżkowej? - zmrużyła oczy. - Potrafisz ją?

\- Czy gdybym potrafił bezróżdżkową magię, siedziałbym tutaj? W celi? Obok was? - prychnął. - Od razu bym zwiał.

\- Harry... Dlaczego jesteś taki...? - Ponownie spojrzał na nią z chłodem i dystansem.

\- Jaki niby? To, że byliście ślepi, jaki jestem naprawdę, to nie moja wina. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale Harry... - spuściła głowę.

\- Zamilcz i odejdź. - warknął. Hermiona odeszła na drugi koniec celi, którą dzieliła z Arturem Weasley'em, skuliła się i zaczęła szlochać. Harry zirytował się. Taka uczuciowa Granger nie powinna trafić do Lwów. Nie jest ani trochę odważna. Prychnął pod nosem. 

No cóż, jego plan niezbyt dobrze zadziałał. Dowiedział się kilku ciekawych rzeczy i przy okazji wie, że na Moody'ego trzeba bardziej uważać. No ale jego plan zaczął się sypać w chwili, kiedy Granger zaczęła go nadmiernie irytować swoimi pytaniami i ciągłym powtarzaniem "Harry, martwię się o ciebie".

-~*~-

Draco zszedł na dół do lochów i spojrzał przelotnie na zamyślonego Riddle'a juniora. Niestety nie mógł codziennie zaciągać przyjaciela na "przesłuchania", bo inni mogliby się czegoś domyślić. Na pierwszy ogień wybrał, jak można było się spodziewać, Blacka.

\- Ej Malfoy! - krzyknął Harry, a blondyn automatycznie na niego spojrzał i podszedł do celi.

\- Czego, Potter? - warknął.

\- Gdzie ten drugi idiota, co? - prychnął. - Zwiał? - Draco zmrużył oczy. O co chodziło Harry'emu? Zamrugał kilka razy zdezorientowany, aż coś mu przyszło do głowy.

\- Powiem mu, że bardzo chcesz się z nim spotkać. - uśmiechnął się drwiąco z pytaniem w oczach.

\- Nie musisz. - kiwnął prawie niezauważalnie głową. Tak, Harry chciał spotkać się z ojcem. - Lepiej mu nic nie mów. - przełknął ślinę z udawanym strachem. Malfoy odszedł od celi i wrócił do tej, w której był rudzielec i kundel. Oszołomił rudzielca i animaga, po czym zabrał tego drugiego ze sobą, do jednego z biur. Riddle Manor miało mnóstwo biur, za to zero sal do tortur, nad czym Tom często ubolewał.

-~*~-

Przytargał bezwładne ciało czarodzieja i przypiął magicznymi sznurami do krzesła.  
Znudzony opadł na fotel, obok biblioteczki, zostawiając pole do popisu Riddle'owi.  
Naprzeciwko animaga siedział spokojnie Tom, tym razem bez maski, a przed nim piętrzyły się raporty.

\- _Enervate_. - rzucił jakby od niechcenia starszy czarodziej.

Syriusz zamrugał i rozejrzał się dziko po pomieszczeniu. Był w biurze. To na pewno. Zapewne nadal w tym samym budynku, najprawdopodobniej dworze, lub zamku. Przed nim siedział nieznany mu młodzieniec o szkarłatnych tęczówkach do złudzenia przypominających te Voldemorta, ale ten mężczyzna miał włosy i nos!

Obok niego, na fotelu przy biblioteczce, z książką w ręku siedział Malfoy.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - warknął w kierunku czarodzieja przed nim.

\- Mam tylko kilka pytań. - odparł miękko. - Domyślasz się, kim jestem? - Syriusz przełknął ślinę. Nie ma mowy o pomyłce. To Voldemort, tylko... W takim razie, dlaczego Harry nadal żyje?

\- Voldemort. - szepnął. Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Masz rację, panie Black. - zmrużył oczy. - Harry jest mi do czegoś potrzebny, dlatego jeszcze żyje. - dodał. Syriusz zamrugał. Dumbledore kiedyś im przecież mówił! Voldemort był świetnym Legilimentą... Czyli bez większych problemów może odczytać jego wszystkie wspomnienia, nawet te o Zakonie. Co z tego, że potrafił Oklumencję...

\- Prawda. - kiwnął głową szkarłatnooki. - Ale osobiście wolę podręczyć moich wrogów, niż wyrwać im informacje z głowy. Gdzie wtedy byłaby zabawa? - wyciągnął mały nożyk.

\- Zanim zaczniesz go dręczyć... - Draco wstał i podszedł do starszego czarodzieja. - Potter źle się zachowywał i chciałem go ukarać, ale uznałem, że ty lepiej to zrobisz. - kąciki ust blondyna uniosły się w górę. Tom zmrużył oczy, ale wstał.

\- Zatem zajmę się najpierw Potterem. - pokierował się do wyjścia.

\- Czekaj! - krzyknął za nim Syriusz. - Co chcesz zrobić Harry'emu!?

\- Odpowiedziałbym, gdyby cię to obchodziło. - prychnął i zniknął za drzwiami.

\- Ale... - zająknął się Black i spuścił ze zrezygnowaniem głowę. Na chwilę zmrużył oczy. Skąd Voldemort wiedział o ich kłótni? Czy Harry naprawdę ich zdradził...?

-~*~-

Draco zniknął na schodach, a za nim poleciało bezwładne ciało Syriusza.

\- Kim jest ten drugi? Ten w masce? - zapytał głośno Remus. Pytanie pokierował do syna przyjaciela.

\- Nie wiem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie pokazał mi twarzy. Ale ma talent w torturach. - dodał.

\- Dlaczego sprowokowałeś Malfoy'a? - zapytał delikatnie Artur Weasley. Chłodne szmaragdowe tęczówki wylądowały na jego osobie.

\- Sam nie wiem. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Musisz nauczyć panować nad złością. - zdecydował Remus. Dalszą wymianę zdań przerwało pojawienie się Toma, bez maski, w lochach.

\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć, Potter? - warknął w kierunku Harry'ego.

\- Nie. - zaprzeczył natychmiast. - Nie chciałem nic złego na ciebie powiedzieć. - mówił szybko. - Przysięgam. - Marvolo wywrócił oczami. Chłopak świetnie się bawi w ogłupianie współwięźniów. Wyciągnął różdżkę z piórem z ogona feniksa. Wycelował ją w syna. Harry kiwnął głową i stanął na nogi. Tom zamknął oczy i wyszeptał:

\- _Crucio_. - czerwony promień uderzył Harry'ego. Marvolo starał się użyć jak najmniej mocy, żeby zaklęcie było delikatniejsze, a Harry odegrał swoją rolę świetnie. Dostał drgawek i zaczął rzucać się we wszystkie strony, tak jakby oberwał wyjątkowo mocnym Cruciatusem. 

Hermiona zakryła oczy dłońmi, podobnie jak Tonks, a nawet Ron. Moody obserwował to ze zmrużonymi oczami. Remus, Artur i Kingsley odwrócili wzrok, byleby nie widzieć zwijającego się z bólu Harry'ego. Krzyki odbijały się echem od ścian.

Po trzech minutach Tom przerwał zaklęcie.

\- Następnym razem uważaj na słowa. - rzucił oszałamiacza i pociągnął za sobą chłopaka.

-~*~-

Jak tylko znalazł się z synem w salonie, rzucił wszystkie zaklęcia leczące i przywołał mnóstwo eliksirów, w tym pocruciatusowy.

\- _Enervate_. - mruknął, a Harry zamrugał przez chwilę. Po tym został zmuszony do wypicia eliksirów i do siedzenia w miejscu, kiedy Tom rzucał zaklęcia leczące i diagnozujące.

\- Spokojnie, tato. - prychnął. - Wszystko to była moja gra aktorska. - napuszył się.

\- Idiota. - warknął Marvolo. - Po cholerę to robisz?! Zawsze możesz użyć cholernej Legilimencji, a nie ślęczeć w celi i obrywać Cruciatusem. - warknął.

\- Eee tam. - machnął ręką. - Moody jest pewien, że jesteś Voldemortem. - powiedział.  
Tom westchnął z rezygnacją. - Co jeszcze?

\- Wiedzą, że Draco był jednym z atakujących. Hermiona poznała jego różdżkę.

\- Spostrzegawcza baba. - mruknął pod nosem.

\- No i Moody uważa, że ja byłem tą trzecią osobą.

\- Co!? Dlaczego!?

\- Myśli, że byłem pod Imperiusem.

\- Mogę się go pozbyć? - zapytał.

\- Nie. - odparł krótko Harry. - Póki nie zaczną uciekać, to nie rań ich za bardzo.

\- Przemyślę to. - prychnął.

\- Co zrobiłeś z Syriuszem? - zmienił temat.

\- Siedzi w moim biurze, z Draco.

\- Mam pomysł. - Harry wstał i pokierował się do biura ojca. Ten poszedł za nim.

\- Co chcesz zrobić, Harry? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- Przyznam się, że stoję po ciemnej stronie.

\- Oszalałeś!? - oburzył się.

\- Rzucę zaklęcia milczenia i tajemnicy. - wzruszył ramionami. - Wiesz przecież, że nikt oprócz Dumbledore'a i ciebie nie potrafiłby ich zdjąć. Z czego Drops się o niczym nie dowie. - Tom przetarł oczy.

\- Może masz rację. - westchnął z rezygnacją i otworzył drzwi do gabinetu.

-~*~-

Draco spojrzał na nich znad książki. Spojrzał zaniepokojony w kierunku Syriusza.

\- Dlaczego tu przylazłeś? - spytał Harry'ego.

\- To część planu. - odpowiedział, a Black tak jakby nagle się ożywił.

\- Harry? - zapytał i obrócił się na krześle. Jego szczęka przysłowiowo, wylądowała na ziemi, kiedy zobaczył, że Voldemort trzyma dłoń na ramieniu jego szczeniaka, a Harry nic sobie z tego nie robi.

\- Hejka, Syriuszu. - zanucił i usiadł przy biurku, naprzeciw ojca chrzestnego. Tom dosiadł się do blondyna, przy biblioteczce i sięgnął inną lekturę, w którą od razu się zagłębił.

\- Totalnie zgłupiałeś? - parsknął Draco i wrócił do czytania.

\- Spadaj, Draco. - prychnął czarnowłosy i skierował ponownie wzrok na animaga.

\- Dlaczego, Harry? - zapytał cicho.

\- Może dlatego, że proroctwo brzmi inaczej? Albo, że mnie jeszcze nigdy nie okłamał? A może dlatego, że jest dla mnie kimś ważnym? - prychnął.

\- Jakie proroctwo? - zapytał.

\- Przepowiednia, którą Dumbledore rozpowiada na lewo i prawo jest nieprawdziwą. Prawdziwa brzmi inaczej, przez co całkiem zmienia jej znaczenie. - w jego dłoni pojawiła się niebiesko-zielona kulka. Położył ją na blacie biurka i machnął dłonią.

_"Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma zaprowadzić pokój... Zrodzony z tych, którzy nigdy nie powinni się spotkać. A narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... A choć Czarny i Biały Pan poznają chłopca, wybierze tylko jednego... I jeden z nich musi zginąć, bo oboje nie mogą żyć... Ten, który ma zaprowadzić pokój, narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca.."_

Głos Trelawney ucichł. Syriusz zamrugał zdezorientowany. Ta kulka wyglądała tak jak te przepowiednie z Ministerstwa Magii, tylko skąd Harry ją zdobył? I dlaczego brzmiała całkowicie odmiennie od tej, o której wspominał Dumbledore?

\- Ale... Dumbledore nigdy by nie okłamał Zakonu. - szepnął.

\- Nie do końca okłamał. - zaprzeczył Harry. - Zinterpretował przepowiednię po swojemu. Nie mówi ona, którego Pana pokonam, ale Dumbledore nie chce zginąć, dlatego też zmienił przepowiednię i wyszło na to, że to Czarny Pan zginie z mojej ręki.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - zapytał. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sam nie wiem. Może chcę się wygadać? - prychnął.

\- Powiedziałeś, że Voldemort jest dla ciebie kimś ważnym. - przełknął ślinę nerwowo.

\- Powiedziałem. - potwierdził młody Riddle. Tom i Draco podnieśli wzrok znad książek. Oboje chcieli zobaczyć reakcję Blacka na tę "pilnie strzeżoną" informację.

\- Co miałeś przez to na myśli?


	12. Okrutny plan ma swoje plusy

\- Co miałeś przez to na myśli?

\- Hmmm... Ojcze? - powiedział w kierunku czerwonookiego.

\- Tak, synu? - zapytał spokojnie. Syriusz zamrugał.

\- Co? Ale j-jak? Przecież James... Voldemort... - pokręcił głową. - To niemożliwe. - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Tak mi ich szkoda. - stwierdził Harry. Black podniósł swój wzrok na swojego chrześniaka. Choć czy naprawdę chrześniaka, skoro podobno Voldemort jest ojcem Harry'ego? - Podobno nigdy nie kłamię. Zawsze mówię prawdę, a i tak nikt mi nie chce wierzyć. - przechylił lekko głowę w lewo. - Ty mi nie wierzysz.

\- Bo to niemożliwe. - odparł Syriusz, ale jego głos poważnie zadrżał.

\- A jednak. - wzruszył ramionami Harry. - Słyszałeś przepowiednię. Wcale nie mówiła, że pokonam Czarnego Pana. Powiedziała, że zaprowadzę pokój w magicznym świecie. - wstał. - I zamierzam to zrobić. - podszedł do Draco, zostawiając za sobą osłupiałego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Idziemy? - zapytał Malfoy.

\- Tak. - młody Riddle kiwnął głową. - Pa tato. - machnął ręką.

\- Do zobaczenia. - westchnął Riddle senior i wrócił na swoje miejsce przy biurku.

\- A... Syriuszu? - obrócił się na chwilę przed wyjściem. Animag spojrzał na niego z nadzieją? - Zawsze byłeś moim ojcem chrzestnym. Zostałeś wybrany przez Lily Pever. Poza tobą mam jeszcze matkę chrzestną, która chyba o mnie nawet nie wie. - skrzywił się w kierunku ojca.

\- Prawdopodobnie zapomniała. - wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem Tom. - Trzeba będzie ją ponownie uświadomić.

\- Jak wyjdę z więzienia, to pomogę. - zdecydował i zniknął za drzwiami. Draco zamknął cicho drzwi i pobiegł za Riddle'em. Związał go ponownie magicznymi więzami i odprowadził do celi. W drodze Harry rzucił bezróżdżkowo na siebie kilka zaklęć, żeby miał na ciele jakieś rany.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak tak możesz. - Draco skrzywił się, widząc nowe rany na ciele Harry'ego.

\- Jestem przyzwyczajony do bólu. - wzruszył ramionami. - U Dursley'ów nieźle obrywałem za praktycznie wszystko. Blondyn spojrzał zdziwiony na chłopaka.

\- Przecież byłeś Wybrańcem...

\- A Dursley'owie nienawidzą wszystkiego, co magiczne. - skrzywił się. - W domu było nawet zakazane słowo magia.

\- Dlaczego zatem tam się znalazłeś?

\- Dumbledore mnie tam umieścił, twierdząc, że magia krwi chroni dom mojej ciotki. - zrobił cudzysłów, na tyle na, ile pozwalały mu więzy. - Nawet nie mam z nią więzów krwi, więc ten dom tak naprawdę mnie nie bronił przed Voldemortem.

\- To... - skrzywił się. - Nie rozumiem...

\- Jeżeli Dumbledore zna prawdę, to chciał się mnie pozbyć, a jeżeli nie zna, to jest idiotą. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zapewne. - mruknął blondyn i resztę drogi pokonali w ciszy.

W lochach Harry został ponownie zamknięty w swojej celi. Tym razem Hermiona nie podbiegła do krat, tylko milczała, będąc nadal skuloną w rogu własnego więzienia. 

Harry westchnął cicho i osunął się po ścianie ze skrzywioną w bólu twarzą. Tym razem nikt się go nie pytał, co się stało. Artur, Kingsley i Ron starali się ignorować obecność Gryfona. 

Remus i Tonks rzucali co jakiś czas współczujące spojrzenia na szesnastolatka, natomiast Szalonooki nie spuszczał wzroku ani na chwilę z Harry'ego, co niezmiernie go irytowało i zarazem niepokoiło.

-~*~-

Tom spojrzał czujnie na Syriusza, kiedy Harry i Draco wyszli z jego biura.

\- Nie wierzysz, Harry'emu? - zapytał.

Black przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie potrafię.

\- Uważasz, że to niemożliwe, żebym mógł mieć dziedzica, a tym bardziej że mam uczucia. - stwierdził cicho.

\- Jesteś Voldemortem. Zabiłeś kilkadziesiąt tysięcy mugoli i czarodziei...

\- Nie mam zamiaru udawać, że tego nie zrobiłem. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Masz jakiś dowód? - zapytał.

\- Prawdziwy wygląd Harry'ego. - odparł. - Aktualnie używa Glamour tylko na kolor oczu. Nie zdziwiło cię to, że kiedy spotkaliście się na Pokątnej, Harry wyglądał całkiem inaczej niż kilka dni wcześniej?

\- Zdziwiło. - mruknął. - To niemożliwe, żeby w tak krótkim czasie jego sylwetka zmieniła się tak drastycznie. - szepnął.

\- Wy widzieliście tylko to, co Harry chciał, żebyście widzieli. Mówiliście, że wygląda, jak James, a oczy ma po Lily, a tak naprawdę wygląda podobnie, jak ja w młodości, a jego oczy wcale nie są po Lily. - odparł. - Przynajmniej nie oba. - dodał.

\- Heterochromia? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Tak. - kiwnął głową. - Jedna tęczówka rzeczywiście ma taką samą barwę jak oczy Lily, natomiast druga jest czerwona. - uśmiechnął się na przerażony wzrok animaga.

\- Jak to możliwe, że ma naturalnie taki kolor oczu...? - wyjąkał.

\- Sam się zastanawiam. - odpowiedział lakonicznie. Zamilkli na jakiś czas.

\- Koniec tortur. - westchnął Marvolo i wstał.

\- Ale... Przecież nie torturowałeś mnie... - powiedział Syriusz.

\- Obiecałem Harry'emu nikogo z was nie zabić, a moje tortury mogłyby do tego doprowadzić, dlatego też nie chcę ryzykować. Machnął dłonią i rzucił na animaga dodatkowo własne zabezpieczenia. Harry wcześniej rzucił zaklęcie tajemnicy i milczenia, ale Tom chciał również dodać coś od siebie.

\- Będziesz mógł do woli rozmyślać o tym, czego się dowiedziałeś, ale nikomu nie będziesz mógł tego powiedzieć. - powiedział spokojnie Tom. Black otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się ani jeden dźwięk.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał, unikając tematu Harry'ego.

\- Nie chcę, żeby Dumbledore tego się dowiedział. Jestem prawie pewien, że starzec nie zna prawdy, choć znał prawdziwą przepowiednię.

Tom wstał i ruchem różdżki nałożył więzy na ciało czarodzieja, który posłusznie za nim podążył.

\- Zdejmę zaklęcia z celi, jeżeli nie pójdziesz więcej do Harry'ego. - mruknął.

\- Ale...

\- Żadnego, ale. Wybieraj. - warknął. - Albo zdejmuję zaklęcie, ty możesz przemieniać się, kiedy chcesz, ale nie chodzisz do Harry'ego, albo zaklęcia zostają, a ty nie możesz się przemieniać w ponuraka. - skrzywił się. - Osobiście wybrałbym pierwszą opcję. Wiem jak animagowi ciężko, kiedy za długo się nie przemienia. Zresztą... Kto zajmie się wilkołakiem podczas pełni?

\- C-co? Kiedy pełnia?! - wykrzyknął.

\- Jutro. - roześmiał się. To przecież nie byłaby jego wina, gdyby wilkołak rozszarpał aurora, prawda? Po prostu nie zrobiłby nic, by temu zapobiec.

\- Zdejmij zaklęcia. - spuścił głowę ze zrezygnowaniem. Kolejny uśmiech zagościł na ustach Czarnego Pana.

Będąc w lochach, zdjął zaklęcie z celi i wrzucił do niej niedelikatnie animaga.

\- Pamiętaj Black, jutro pełnia. - powiedział donośnie, a spojrzenia wszystkich czarodziei, oprócz Harry'ego, spoczęły na wilkołaku. 

Młody Riddle natomiast spojrzał na ojca z krzywym uśmiechem. Oczywiście jego ojciec zachował się po ślizgońsku. Zakonnicy nie zginą z jego ręki, za to z łapy wilkołaka. No cóż, Harry nie wspominał, że jego ojciec ma również zabezpieczyć Lupina podczas pełni.

Smutne.

Przykre.

Złe.

\- Czyli jutro wilkołak zacznie szaleć? - zapytał Harry z drwiącym uśmiechem.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić!? - wróciła irytująca Hermiona.

\- Mówię to, co myślę. - prychnął. - Ja nie kłamię w żywe oczy. - dodał. Syriusz obserwował ze smutkiem zachowanie chrześniaka. Skąd taka drastyczna zmiana w jego zachowaniu? Chociaż... Skoro używał Glamour, to czy czasem nie ukrywał też charakteru?

\- Kingsley. - Remus zwrócił się do ciemnoskórego aurora.

\- Hm?

\- Remi! - krzyknął Syriusz i szybko przemienił się w psa. Będąc na korytarzu, spojrzał ze smutkiem w kierunku celi Harry'ego, ale nie poszedł tam, lecz do Remusa, który bardziej go potrzebował. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, jak ponurak tylko spojrzał w jego kierunku i nie podszedł.  
Zapewne ojciec dał mu propozycję. 

Albo zdejmie zaklęcia i Syriusz będzie mógł uspokoić wilkołaka, ale pies nie przyjdzie do celi Harry'ego, albo zostanie człowiekiem w celi i skaże niewinnego na śmierć z łapy wilkołaka. Riddle ponownie usiadł, krzyżując nogi i wrócił do swojego umysłu, do oglądania wspomnień.

-~*~-

Z umysłu wyciągnęły go głośne głosy.

\- Musimy uciec przed pełnią! - krzyczał Moody. Harry uchylił oczy i szybko rzucił zaklęcie iluzji. Na spokojnie wstał i ponownie stanął na korytarzu, między celami.

\- A masz jakiś plan? - zapytała Tonks.

\- Mam. - uśmiechnął się mrocznie i wyciągnął kluczyk. Harry roześmiał się cicho. Szalonooki jest bardzo sprytny, ale niezbyt inteligentny. Moody zdobył kluczyk, kiedy Draco "przypadkiem" go upuścił, zabierając pierwszy raz Harry'ego na "tortury". To Gryfon poprosił Ślizgona o pomoc w zorganizowaniu ucieczki, która i tak nie wyjdzie.

\- To tylko jeden klucz Moody! - krzyknął Syriusz. - Jak niby chcesz otworzyć wszystkie cele jednym kluczem!? - Alastor warknął coś pod nosem i otworzył kraty w celi jego i Tonks. 

Następnie otworzył drzwiczki u Syriusza i Rona, później Hermiony i Artura, a na końcu wypuścił Remusa z Kingsleyem. Wilkołak ledwo trzymał się na nogach, więc Black szybko chwycił go pod ramię. 

Szalonooki stanął przed celą medytującej iluzji Harry'ego i z niezadowoleniem włożył kluczyk. Nic się nie stało. Harry ledwo powstrzymał głośny śmiech. Przemyślał wszystko dokładnie. Klucz był uniwersalny do wszystkich cel, ale swoją zablokował dodatkowo magią.

\- Nie da się. - prychnął. Animag oddał Remusa Kingsleyowi i szybko znalazł się przy kracie. Spróbował kilkanaście razy, aż musiał się poddać. Młody Riddle wrócił do swojej celi i rozmył iluzję.

\- Moja cela jest zablokowana magią. - podpowiedział. - Nic nie zdziałacie kluczykiem. A i jedyne wyjście jest na górze. - spojrzał na schody. - Lochy są zaczarowane, a im niżej zejdziecie, tym zobaczycie gorsze rzeczy. - uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Posłuchają go, czy na złość ruszą w dół i dadzą się łatwiej złapać?

\- I mamy ci uwierzyć? - prychnął Ron. - Skąd ty niby wiesz tak dużo o tym miejscu? - warknął.

\- Jestem tu już jakiś czas. - odparł wymijająco i spojrzał na Syriusza, który natychmiast spuścił ze smutkiem głowę. - Powodzenia. - rzucił przez ramię i wycofał się w cień. Zirytowany Moody ruszył głębiej w lochy, ale pozostali nie ruszyli się z miejsca.

\- Uważam, że mówił prawdę. - powiedział słabo Remus. - Harry nigdy nie kłamie. - dodał.

\- Idźcie, ja pójdę po Moody'ego. - zdecydowała Tonks i pobiegła za byłym aurorem.  
Alastor wraz z czarownicą dołączyli do reszty na schodach w górę i ruszyli zwartą grupą przed siebie. 

Harry uśmiechnął się ponownie i otworzył swoją celę. Na spokojnie ruszył za ofiarami jego okrutnego planu. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, ukrycia oraz ochronne. Przywołał również swoją różdżkę i przypiął ją do nadgarstka oraz rzucił zaklęcie niewidzialności na przedmiot.

-~*~-

\- To nie dom, tylko jakiś labirynt! - wykrzyknęła Tonks.

\- Ciszej, Tonks. - warknął Moody.

\- Potter pewnie nas okłamał. - mruknął Ron.

\- Każdy dom musi mieć wyjście. - zdecydowała Hermiona, choć nie była pewna swoich słów. Remus starał się kierować grupę, za zapachem trawy i świeżego powietrza, choć wyglądało na to, że w ogóle nie zbliżając się do celu. W pewnym momencie jego wyczulony słuch zareagował na ciche kroki kogoś, kto szedł za nimi już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Ktoś za nami idzie. - mruknął w kierunku przyjaciela. Syriusz zatrzymał się, tym samym pozostali również musieli stanąć.

\- Ktoś za nami idzie. - powiedział i spojrzał za siebie. Idący na końcu Moody również się obrócił, ale nic nie widział. - Nikogo tam nie ma. - powiedział, patrząc na pusty korytarz. Nawet ramy obrazów były puste.

Nagle ze względnie pustego korytarza, wyleciało zaklęcie i uderzyło byłego aurora prosto w pierś. Upadł i skrzywił twarz, kiedy na jego ciele pojawiło się kilka ran, z których natychmiast zaczęła wypływać czerwona posoka.

\- W nogi! - zawołał Syriusz i popędził, na tyle szybko na, ile pozwalał mu remusowy balast. Szybko wyszło na to, że wszyscy pogubili się. 

Dwór Riddle'a był bardzo rozległy i ciężko było się połapać w rozkładzie korytarzy, szczególnie że wyglądały praktycznie tak samo. Syriusz z Remusem trafili jakimś cudem do salonu, gdzie, wraz z książką, siedział Tom. Spojrzał na nich i zamrugał kilka razy.

\- Jak uciekliście? - zapytał, nie ruszając się z kanapy. Huncwoci milczeli.

\- Gdzie reszta? Zgubili się we dworze? - zaśmiał się. - Rzeczywiście łatwo pogubić się w tych korytarzach, choć dziwi mnie, że wam udało się aż tutaj dotrzeć.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - warknął Syriusz.

\- Sądziłem, że Harry wszystkich wyłapie. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Harry... Co do tego ma Harry...? - zapytał cicho Remus.

\- Może niech twój przyjaciel ci opowie? - parsknął i machnął dłonią. Black zamrugał.

\- Harry, nie jest synem Jamesa. - powiedział i odetchnął, jak tylko udało mu się powiedzieć cokolwiek, co dotyczyło jego chrześniaka.

\- O czym ty mówisz Syriuszu? - wyjąkał wilkołak. Animag otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu huk upadających ciał. 

Spojrzenia huncwotów spoczęły na czterech bezwładnych ciałach zakonników i dwóch Gryfonów. Na końcu przeszli ramię w ramię, Harry wraz z Draco.


	13. Pilnie strzeżona informacja rozpowiadana na prawo i na lewo

Ron wraz z Kingsleyem natrafili na Draco, który tylko na nich czekał z drwiącym uśmiechem. Prawdę powiedziawszy, podobała mu się ta "zabawa" (jak nazwał to Harry) w pomoc w uciecze, a później ściganie zakonników po całym dworze, choć nadal ubolewał, że nie może dorwać szlamy i drugiego zdrajcy krwi.

\- Witam was - powiedział i rzucił dwie różdżki pod nogi przeciwników. Okazało się, że jedna jest Rona Weasleya, a druga Kingsleya Shacklebolta, tak jakby młody Malfoy doskonale wiedział, na kogo trafi. 

Ta sztuczka z różdżkami była dziełem Harry'ego. 

Zaczarował kilka woreczków, żeby miały tak jakby wspólny schowek. Wrzucił tam wszystkie osiem różdżek, dzięki czemu Draco mógł rzucić różdżki Gryfonowi i aurorowi, a reszta była nadal w woreczku u jego pasa. Shacklebolt pierwszy chwycił niepewnie obie różdżki. Kiedy nic się nie stało, oddał jeden z patyków Gryfonowi za nim.

\- _Drętwota!_ \- rzucił od razu Ron. Draco bez problemu uchylił się przed czerwonym promieniem.

\- _Sectumsempra_ _!_ \- białe światło poleciało na Kingsleya, który w ostatniej chwili wyczarował niewerbalnie tarczę.

\- _Expulso_ _!_ \- spróbował ponownie Ron. Malfoy odbił zaklęcie ruchem lewej ręki.

\- _Brackium_ _Emendo!_ \- zawołał Draco. Ron od razu rozpoznał zaklęcie znikania kości, lecz nie zdążył uskoczyć, a jego tarcza była za słaba. Zaklęcie uderzyło go w rękę z różdżką i upuścił ją. Po chwili dostał oszałamiaczem i Shacklebolt został sam na sam z Malfoy'em.

\- Poddajesz się? - zapytał ze śmiechem. Czarnoskóry pokręcił głową i zaczął rzucać niewerbalne zaklęcia.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ \- szepnął blondyn i delikatnymi ruchami dłoni przelewitował jeden z kryształów z żyrandola nad aurorem. Nadal odbijał zaklęcia za pomocą różdżki, żeby czarodziej nie zorientował się, co się dzieje. - _Duro_ \- dodał głośniej. Kingsley szybko zorientował się, co to było za zaklęcie, ale jednak za późno. Niewielki kamień spadł na niego, pozbawiając przytomności i przy okazji robiąc guza. - Koniec zabawy - westchnął z ubolewaniem blondyn i przelewitował trzy ciała, włącznie z Moodym, którego znalazł po drodze, pod salon, gdzie postanowił czekać na Harry'ego.

-~*~-

Harry na spokojnie podążał nadal za Hermioną, Arturem i Tonks. Czarodzieje mieli pecha, ponieważ trafili na ślepy zaułek, albo dokładniej do korytarza z tajnym przejściem, o którego istnieniu nie mogli wiedzieć. 

Riddle wychylił się zza rogu i na spokojnie stanął przed byłym Gryfonem, aktualną Gryfonką i byłą Puchonką. Po chwili zrzucił z siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona i rzucił trzy odpowiednie różdżki przeciwnikom.

\- Jak tam uciekanie? - uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- H-Harry? Ale co? Jak? - Hermiona stała z różdżką w dłoni i nie mogła się wysłowić.

\- Oj, Hermi... - westchnął z ubolewaniem. - Szalonooki miał rację, to ja byłem tą trzecią osobą - posłał uśmiech do Tonks.

\- Jesteś pod Imperiusem - szepnęła Gryfonka. Czarnowłosy pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.

\- Nikt nie potrafi rzucić na mnie Imperiusa. Mam na to swego rodzaju ochronę. A teraz... kończmy gadanie, bo chcę sobie powalczyć. - Posłał oszałamiacza w pana Weasleya, który odbił go tarczą. Tonks, nie czekając na rozwój wypadków, popchnęła Hermionę do tyłu i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalnie. Artur dołączył do niej po chwili, a Granger zjechała po ścianie ze zrezygnowaną miną.

\- _Expelliarmus_ _!_ \- zaklęcie wytrąciło różdżkę z dłoni Riddle'a.

\- Granger, teraz patrz! - krzyknął do niej i zaczął rzucać zaklęcia bezróżdżkowo. Hermiona potrzebowała chwili, żeby to wszystko sobie przyswoić. Za dużo nowych informacji, za dużo wcześniejszych kłamstw.

\- _Aguamenti_ _!_ \- aurorka została oddzielona ścianą wody od Weasley'a i żadne zaklęcie nie chciało przebić się przez tę dziwaczną tarczę.

\- _Drętwota_ _!_ \- Harry uchylił się przed zaklęciem i posłał takie samo, które oszołomiło pracownika ministerstwa. Ruchem dłoni opuścił ścianę wody i zaczął pojedynkować się z Tonks. - _Accio różdżka!_ \- zawołał, w którymś momencie i zaczął odbijać zaklęcia za pomocą patyka, a rzucać dłonią.

\- Hermiono! Uciekaj! - krzyknęła Tonks. Piętnastolatka podniosła się chwiejnie na nogi i dołączyła do metamorfomag w pojedynku.

\- _Bombarda_ _!_ \- Granger wycelowała w ścianę, ale zaklęcie zostało wchłonięte przez tarczę stworzoną na początku pojedynku przez młodego Riddle'a. Zamrugała, kiedy nic się nie stało.

\- Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić, żebyście wysadzili ten dwór - powiedział spokojnie. - Dlatego założyłem tarcze, wchłaniające magię z zaklęcia.

\- Dlaczego to robisz, Harry!? - krzyknęła Tonks, kiedy Hermiona oberwała petryfikusem, a chwilę później drętwotą.

\- Jak się obudzisz, to się dowiesz - powiedział i trzy czerwone promienie pomknęły w kierunku Nimfadory.

Przed pierwszym i drugim się uchyliła, za trzecim razem rzuciła tarczę, ale ta okazała się za słaba na moc młodego czarownika i Tonks padła na ziemię oszołomiona.

\- No to koniec zabawy - westchnął. Przywołał różdżki, żeby schować je do woreczka, i zaczął lewitować ciała pod salon, gdzie powinien już czekać jego przyjaciel.

-~*~-

Draco wraz z Harrym wylewitowali sześć ciał do salonu, a po zrzuceniu ich na ziemię, pokazali się obecnym w salonie.

\- Hejka! - pomachał młody Riddle.

\- Szybko wam poszło - zdecydował Tom i wrócił do lektury.

\- Nie ładnie tak ignorować syna - prychnął Harry i zaczął machać różdżką w towarzystwie Malfoy'a. Wyczarowali osiem krzeseł, do każdego z nich przywiązali po jednym czarodzieju. Tom jakby od niechcenia machnął ręką w kierunku Lupina. 

Twarz wilkołaka odzyskała kolory, a on odetchnął z ulgą. Przemiana została zatrzymana na tę pełnię.

\- _Enervate_ \- powiedzieli kilka razy Draco i Harry, żeby obudzić wszystkich czarodziei i dwie czarownice.

\- Zdrajca! - krzyknął od razu Ron, widząc Harry'ego obok Draco.

\- _Silencio_ \- Riddle senior wstał i rzucił zaklęcie na rudzielca, który już go od dłuższego czasu denerwował.

\- Mogłem sam to zrobić - burknął szesnastolatek o czarnych włosach. - Chciałem posłuchać, co jeszcze chce o mnie powiedzieć.

\- To ty jesteś zdrajcą, wiewiórko - powiedział Draco. - Ty i szlama-Granger. Oboje udawaliście przyjaciół za pieniądze - skrzywił się z niesmakiem. 

Ron zapewne zacząłby ich wyklinać, gdyby nie zaklęcie wyciszające. Hermiona natomiast spuściła na chwilę głowę, a gdy ją podniosła, skierowała swój wzrok na byłego przyjaciela.

\- Przepraszam, Harry.

\- Przepraszam, nic nie załatwi. Na to już za późno - prychnął.

\- Jesteś pod Imperiusem, prawda? - zapytał Remus, patrząc z nadzieją.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył. - Nikt nie może na mnie rzucić Imperiusa. Mam na to ochronę.

\- Taki bachor jak ty ma móc przeciwstawić się Imperiusowi? - warknął Moody.

\- Szalonooki... - westchnął. - Jestem mistrzem Legilimencji i Oklumencji. Potrafię magię bezróżdżkową i niewerbalną na najwyższym poziomie. Znam wszystkie Niewybaczalne i nie raz je rzucałem, a ty sądzisz, że nie potrafię obronić się przed byle jakim Imperiusem? - parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dlaczego zatem nie wyszedłeś z celi? - warknął. Harry udał, że myśli. - Może dlatego, że wcale nie byłem tam zamknięty? Albo, że sam się tam zamknąłem? A może to był mój plan?

\- Ale Cruciatus... - szepnęła Hermiona. - Dlaczego go przyjąłeś, skoro mogłeś się bronić?

\- Wiedziałem, że ojciec mnie nie skrzywdzi - wzruszył ramionami. - Większość z tego, co widzieliście, było moją grą aktorską - skłonił się, niczym aktor w teatrze.

\- Ojciec? - spojrzała w kierunku czerwonookiego czarodzieja. - Przecież to nie jest James Potter...  
\- Tom wstał i stanął obok syna. - James był tylko przykrywką - wzruszył ramionami. - Nie zastanawialiście się, dlaczego Harry tak nagle zmienił swój wygląd, że już nie przypomina Jamesa?

\- Nie... - szepnęła.

\- Chce ci się to tłumaczyć tym pustym łbom? - parsknął młody Riddle.

\- Spróbować nie zaszkodzi - mruknął. Harry wraz z Draco usiedli na kanapie i odwrócili ją w kierunku więźniów, żeby widzieć, co zrobią.

\- A zatem... Harry James Potter nigdy nie istniał. Osoba siedząca za mną - zmrużył oczy, jak Harry wesoło pomachał. - Nazywa się Harrison Salazar Syriusz... - omal nie roześmiał się na minę animaga. - Riddle.

\- Ale... Riddle to nazwisko V-Voldemorta - przełknęła ślinę Hermiona.

\- I to ja nim jestem - prychnął. - Moody miał rację. Jestem Lord Voldemort, a wy znajdujecie się w moim dworze. Naprawdę nazywam się Tom Marvolo Riddle i jestem ojcem Harry'ego. Jego matka nazywała się Lily Pever, a nie Evans. Tak dla jasności była czarownicą czystej krwi.

\- Czystej krwi? - Remus zamrugał. - Dlaczego więc "Evans"?

\- Mugole o tym nazwisku ją zaadoptowali - odparł. - James kochał Lily, ale zaakceptował jej wybór, a potem zaczął nam pomagać z synem. Dlatego też Lily wyszła za Jamesa i przyjęła nazwisko Potter, a Harry nazywał się Harry James Potter. - Nastała dłuższa cisza.

\- Liczyłem na jakąś złość, cierpienie, czy co tam jeszcze, a nie na siedzenie w ciszy - odezwał się Harry. - Nudyyy!

\- Ja za to nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego pozwoliłeś im poznać prawdę? - Draco zmrużył oczy, patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Żeby urozmaicić ten nudny dzień? - prychnął i wstał.

\- Syriuszu, dlaczego byłeś zdziwiony, że mam po tobie jedno z imion? - zapytał. - Przecież ci mówiłem, że zawsze byłeś moim ojcem chrzestnym.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego - przyznał cicho.

\- Remusie, jak się czujesz, z tym że rzekomy syn twojego najlepszego przyjaciela jest zły? - podszedł do wilkołaka.

\- Nie wierzę w to Harry - odparł.

\- Ale to prawda - w jego oczach zaświeciły się iskierki złośliwości.

\- Nie wierzę, że jesteś zły. Gdybyś taki był, większość z nas mogłaby już nie żyć.

\- Wtedy nie byłoby zabawy - zaśmiał się.

\- A ty Hermi, co o tym myślisz? - zwrócił się do byłej przyjaciółki. - Mimo że mnie śledziliście, to i tak nic o mnie nie wiedzieliście - zachichotał.

\- Wiedziałam o kilku rzeczach - szepnęła. - Wiedziałam, że nie zabiłeś bazyliszka, ani, że nie zniszczyłeś dziennika. - Harry zamrugał.

\- Co? Skąd?

\- Nie jestem ślepa, Harry. Widziałam, jak czasami w nocy się wymykałeś.

\- No nieźle, Granger - uśmiechnął się chłodno. - Jesteś spostrzegawcza. - Podszedł do Rona i zdjął urok wyciszający.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć coś mądrego, czy to za trudne na twój wiewiórczy móżdżek? - zapytał.

\- Zdrajca - warknął. - Powinieneś był zdechnąć, kiedy podobno ratowałeś kamień. - W oczach Harry'ego błysnęła czerwień, a Glamour został przełamany. - Jak śmiesz? Nie pamiętasz, że to ja kazałem Hermionie cię zabrać!? Albo, że to ja poszedłem na pewną śmierć, gdyby nie ochrona mej matki?! Albo, że oddałem Kamień Filozoficzny dyrektorowi, który podobno go zniszczył!? - Ron przełknął ślinę ze strachem. Chłopak stojący przed nim był straszny.

\- Chciałbym rzucić na ciebie Cruciatusa, ale Granger mi zaimponowała i nie zrobię tego, póki jest w tym pokoju - powiedział zimno. - Nie myśl, że o tym zapomnę. Ja nie zapominam - warknął. Spokojnie stanął przed Arturem.

\- Lubiłem pana i pana żonę. Byliście naprawdę dla mnie dobrzy, kiedy moje wujostwo... - wypluł to słowo. - Znęcali się nade mną. Choć nikt tego nie zauważał. Jestem świetnym aktorem, nieprawdaż? - uśmiechnął się.

\- Dlaczego to robisz, Harry? - spytał.

\- Wspomniałem, że Dursley'owie się nade mną znęcali? Nienawidzili magii ani tego słowa. Było ono zakazane w ich domu. Za każdą rzecz, której nie zdążyłem zrobić jedno dnia, obrywałem. Za bijatykę Dudley'a, obrywałem ja. Za niepowodzenie w pracy Vernona, po jego pracy obrywałem ja - westchnął. Tom nagle wstał, a jego oczy wyrażały tylko gniew. Harry szybko się obrócił.

\- Ojcze? - zapytał niespokojnie. Marvolo nie odezwał się, tylko zniknął z trzaskiem. - Uhm... Powiedziałem coś nie tak? - spytał zaniepokojony przyjaciela.

\- Chyba wkurzył się na nich - odparł Draco. - Coś mi się wydaje, że jutro znajdą ciała. - Harry skrzywił się na chwilę.

\- Zapomniałem, że nic mu nie mówiłem - westchnął.

\- Wiesz, co Harry? Też tam idę - zdecydował Draco i zniknął również z trzaskiem oznaczającym aportację.

\- A ja? - prychnął. - Też chciałem im się odpłacić za te trzynaście lat - westchnął i z powrotem odwrócił się do ojca jego byłego przyjaciela. - Ale cóż, już to zrobiłem, a oni napotkają pusty dom - roześmiał się. - Dalej... po tym wszystkim moja psychika jest w gruzach - mruknął. - Zostałem przyzwyczajony do brutalności, dlatego oberwałem Cruciatusem. Vernon potrafił uderzyć mocniej niż niejeden z mocniejszych Cruciatusów Voldemorta - wzruszył ramionami. - Zawsze dziwnie się czułem, jak przebywałem z wami. Jak pani Weasley zachowywała się wobec mnie, jakiejś przybłędy. Szkoda, że stoicie murem za manipulatorem - westchnął ponownie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, pokierował się do Tonks i Kingsleya. - Oboje jesteście w Zakonie, prawda? - zapytał. Czarodzieje pokiwali głowami. - Czy wiedzieliście o domu, w którym wasz Wybraniec mieszkał?

\- Dumbledore zawsze mówił, że tam będziesz najbezpieczniejszy - powiedziała była Puchonka.

\- Szczególnie że Magia Krwi nie działała na dom, tylko na mnie - mruknął. - Znał może prawdę? Mówił wam coś?

\- Zastanawiał się na początku, dlaczego najpierw Potterom urodziło się dziecko, a potem dopiero wzięli ślub - odpowiedział Kingsley.

\- Domyślał się... - westchnął Harry. Zapytał aurorów jeszcze o kilka rzeczy, a potem podszedł do ostatniej osoby, Moody'ego.

\- Miałeś rację Moody, ale nie do końca... - przechylił lekko głowę.

\- Od naszego pierwszego spotkania, wiedziałem, że jesteś zły, Potter - warknął.

\- A widziałeś przez mój Glamour? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

Szalonooki skrzywił się.

\- Nie - odwarknął.

\- Od jakiegoś piątego roku życia nauczyłem się ukrywać swój wygląd. Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że jestem czarodziejem, ale jak prosiłem wieczorami, żeby następnego dnia w przedszkolu nikt nie widział moich ran, stawały się niewidoczne. Już wtedy potrafiłem magię bezróżdżkową. - uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie, kiedy pierwszy raz udało mu się rzucić Glamour.

Alastor osłupiał. _'Jak to możliwe, że dziecko w wieku pięciu lat mogło używać tak zaawansowanej magii, z którą dorośli z w pełni rozwiniętym rdzeniem mieli problem!?'_

\- Mój rdzeń jest bardziej rozwinięty niż u osób w moim wieku, no może oprócz Draco, bo sam go uczyłem - wrócił na kanapę i zamknął na chwilę oczy. 

Z zamkniętymi oczami rzucił drętwotę na Rona i Alastora, ponieważ Legilimencja wykazała ślepe oddanie Dumbledore'owi. Remus, Syriusz i Hermiona, choć nie mogli się z tym pogodzić, wybrali jego stronę, a nie manipulatora. Artur, Kingsley i Tonks byli niepewni. Musiałby rzucić na nich Zaklęcie Tajemnicy i Milczenia, ale możliwe, że odwróciliby się od dyrektora. Nawet bardzo prawdopodobne. 

\- Legilimencja jest moim atutem - uśmiechnął się nieco. - Wiem, co myślicie o tej sytuacji? Ron i Moody stoją murem za manipulatorem, dlatego ich oszołomiłem. Nie mogą wiedzieć, o co zaraz zapytam i kto się na to zgodzi. - Wziął głęboki wdech. - Kto stanąłby ze mną po ciemnej stronie? - zapytał.


	14. Nie chcę cię zostawić... Ponownie...

_\- Kto stanąłby ze mną po ciemnej stronie? - zapytał._

\- Szczeniaku, ja i Syriusz zawsze będziemy po twojej stronie. - powiedział Remus i skierował piorunujący wzrok na przyjaciela.

\- Uhm... tak, tak. - pokiwał energicznie głową animag.

\- Ktoś musi cię pilnować. - westchnęła Hermiona. - Nie sądzę, żebyś kiedykolwiek wybaczył mi to, co robiłam... Jak cię śledziłam. Jak przyjaźniłam się z tobą dla własnego użytku... Tym razem nie chcę cię zostawić...

\- Nie zmienię stron, Harry. - powiedział Kingsley. - Ale obiecuję, że cię nie wydam ani aurorom, ani Zakonowi.

\- Chociaż jesteś szczery, Kingsley. - mruknął Harry. - I dziękuję. - dodał.

\- Chcę ci pomóc, Harry. - zdecydowała Tonks. - Mogę zbierać informacje w Ministerstwie Magii. - zadeklarowała po chwili wahania. Co z tego, że jest aurorem? Nie wszyscy tak bardzo trzymają się Jasnej Strony.

\- Ojciec ma informatorów w ministerstwie. Ja bym chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje w Biurze Aurorów.

\- Zrobię co się da, aby ci pomóc. - powiedziała.

\- Dziękuję, Tonks. - odparł. - A pan, panie Weasley? - zwrócił się do rudowłosego czarodzieja.

\- Mogę się założyć, że bliźniacy i prawdopodobnie Ginny staną z tobą po jednej stronie. Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to musiałbym najpierw ustalić to z Molly.

\- Jestem pewien, że ani Ron, ani Percy nie będą chętni. - mruknął. - Pozwolę panu porozmawiać o tym z żoną. Ale tajemnica będzie nadal pana obowiązywała. - zdecydował.

\- Możesz nas uwolnić, czy coś? - zapytał Syriusz po lekkim wahaniu.

\- A no tak! - wykrzyknął "oświecony" Harry. - Jasne, zapomniałem. - machnął ręką i więzy opadły z sześciu czarodziei. Związani pozostawali tylko Ron i Alastor.

\- Póki ojciec i Draco nie wrócą, możecie robić, co chcecie. - wzruszył ramionami. - Biblioteczka z książkami. - wskazał kącik z dwoma fotelami, gdzie Hermiona i Remus od razu popędzili. - Na stoliku w rogu są wasze różdżki. - wskazał najodleglejszy koniec pomieszczenia. Kingsley, Tonks i Artur poszli w tamtym kierunku. Przy Harrym został jedynie Syriusz, który dołączył do chrześniaka na kanapie.

\- Jak to wszystko się zaczęło? - zapytał.

\- Ale co? - spojrzał znad książki.

\- Od kiedy wiesz? I skąd?

\- Wiem od końcówki drugiej klasy, od czasu Komnaty. Znalazłem tam księgi o rodach i pogadałem trochę z duchem Salazara. Miły gość, wiesz? - roześmiał się. Tak... Salazar był miłym gościem... Jasne...

\- Jak skontaktowałeś się z Voldemortem?

\- Mów na niego Tom albo Marvolo. - powiedział Harry. - Wystarczył list. Wysłałem mu go jakoś niedługo po twojej ucieczce z Azkabanu.  
  


**╰☆☆ 𝒲𝓈𝓅𝑜𝓂𝓃𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒾𝑒 ☆☆╮**

Harry siedział na parapecie przy oknie w Wieży Gryffindoru, a na jego kolanach spoczywał list napisany chwilę wcześniej.

\- Jestem ciekaw, czy to przeczytasz. - westchnął, patrząc w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu. Podniósł się z parapetu i schował się pod pelerynę-niewidkę. Podejrzewał, że Hermiona śledzi jego pocztę, a Ron często grzebie w jego kufrze. Pokierował się do sowiarni, gdzie zdjął pelerynę i zawołał swoją sowę.

\- Hedwigo, zanieś to Voldemortowi. - szepnął cicho do swojego zwierzaka i przypiął jej do nóżki niewielki rulonik. Młody, prawdopodobnie Riddle, obserwował odlot sowy śnieżnej, a kiedy ta zniknęła nad chmurami, wrócił do swojego dormitorium.

-~*~-

Na odpowiedź nie czekał długo. Następnego dnia, podczas przylotu sów, wypatrzył swoją. Hedwiga wylądowała przed właścicielem i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku nóżkę. Hermiona od razu chciała chwycić list, ale sowa prawie dziabnęła ją w palec, na co dziewczyna skrzywiła się, ale zaprzestała kolejnych prób. 

Harry delikatnie się uśmiechnął i odwiązał liścik od sowy, po czym podał jej kawałek bekonu. Zadowolony ptak odleciał. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na list. Śnieżnobiała karteczka z delikatnym pismem znajdowała się w kremowej kopercie.

\- Od kogo to, kumplu? - zapytał Ron, który chyba teraz zorientował się, że jego "przyjaciel" dostał list.

\- Nie wiem. - odparł.

\- Powinieneś uważać na listy od nieznajomych. - pouczyła go Hermiona.

\- Wiem, Hermi. - odpowiedział i schował list do kieszeni szaty. Resztę kolacji spędzili w ciszy.

-~*~-

Harry, od razu po wejściu do dormitorium, zabrał pelerynę i mapę, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia. W Pokoju Wspólnym natknął się na Hermionę, która tylko na niego czekała.

\- Gdzie idziesz, Harry? - zapytała. - Zaraz będzie po ciszy nocnej.

\- Cisza nocna jest od dwudziestej drugiej, a teraz jest dopiero dwudziesta. - odpowiedział.

\- Harry... - zmrużyła oczy. - Poluje na ciebie najniebezpieczniejszy więzień, który uciekł z Azkabanu, a ty chcesz się szwendać po nocy, sam?

\- Mam mapę. - skrzywił się, musząc to przyznać. - Jak pokaże mi Syriusza Blacka, to ucieknę, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

\- Chyba że on najpierw cię złapie. - odpowiedziała zła. - Nie możesz się tak narażać Harry! Chłopak westchnął.

\- Proszę, Hermiono, potrzebuję, chociaż chwili dla siebie.

\- Pójdę z tobą. - zadeklarowała. - Tak na wszelki wypadek. - dodała.

\- Dam sobie sam radę. - powiedział i szybko wyszedł. Tuż za obrazem założył pelerynę i pokierował się do Komnaty Tajemnic. Od dłuższego czasu spędzał tam wolny czas.

-~*~-

Szybko znalazł się w bibliotece, gdzie zajął jedno miejsce, zdjął z siebie pelerynę i wyjął list. Wyjął kartkę z koperty i przeleciał wzrokiem po treści.

_Witaj, Harry._

_Masz rację, nie spodziewałem się twojego listu._

_Jak dobrze rozumiem, wiesz o Horkruksach oraz o Komnacie Tajemnic. Interesuje mnie, dlaczego nie zniszczyłeś cząstki mojej duszy, ale zmieniłeś przedmiot i wysłałeś mi ten pierścień?_

_Wiedziałem o tym, że biblioteka w Komnacie jest bogata w najróżniejsze księgi, ale nie wiedziałem, że są tam te o rodach. Może i nie powinieneś tego wiedzieć, ale tak, miałem syna. Czy wiesz o tym z ksiąg rodowych, czy ktoś ci powiedział?_

_Jestem również ciekaw, dlaczego do mnie napisałeś o tak nieistotnych sprawach, albo dlaczego w ogóle wysłałeś list. Czyżby to był plan Dumbledore'a?_

_Jeżeli miałbyś jakieś pytanie niezwiązane z wojną ani Ciemną Stroną, ani z moją przeszłością, to być może ci odpowiem._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort._

Harry gapił się przez chwilę na treść, aż w końcu przywołał bezróżdżkowo kawałek pergaminu razem z piórem i zaczął pisać odpowiedź.

_Drogi Tomie._

_Od samego początku to Dumbledore'owi zależało na twojej śmierci, a ja się tylko broniłem. Nie zniszczyłem Horkruksa, ponieważ po pierwsze nie miałem czym, a po drugie porozmawiałem z szesnastoletnim tobą i polubiłem go._

_O twoim dziedzicu dowiedziałem się z ksiąg. Salazar pomógł mi je znaleźć, bo były pod silnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Z tego, co się dowiedziałem, miałeś narzeczoną, Lily Pever i z nią miałeś syna._

_Potem znalazłem wzmianki o tym, że Lily Pever została adoptowana przez mugoli o nazwisku Evans. Okazało się, że w Hogwarcie należała do Gryffindoru i nazywała się Lily Evans tak, jak moja matka. Kawałek dalej pisało, że wyszła za Jamesa Pottera i przyjęła jego nazwisko, ale wtedy już miała dziecko._

_Dziwnie się czułem, jak się tego dowiedziałem. Wasz syn jest niezwykle do mnie podobny. Mamy takie same oczy i taki sam wiek._

_Wiesz, jeżeli zdejmę Glamour, to bardziej przypominam twoją młodszą wersję niż Jamesa? Śmieszne, nieprawdaż?_

_Co myślisz o spotkaniu, żebym to udowodnił? Napisz czas i miejsce a ja postaram się przystosować, choć nie będzie to łatwe ze skazańcem na wolności, który rzekomo czyha na moje życie, a jest moim ojcem chrzestnym! (Podsłuchałem Dumbledore'a)._

_Piszę o tym, co ja uważam za ważne. Niezbyt interesuje mnie ta wojna. Wolałbym być w domu, chociażby z Weasley'ami, siedząc przy stole i zajadając pyszności, a zamiast tego muszę trwać w Hogwarcie i u Dursleyów, gdzie podobno jestem bezpieczny._

_Harrison James Potter?_

\- Czy naprawdę Marvolo jeszcze się nie domyślił? - za Harrym nagle pojawił się duch Salazara. Chłopak podskoczył na krześle.

\- Salazarze. - westchnął. - Proszę, nie strasz mnie tak.

\- Jak na Gryfona jesteś bardzo strachliwy. - odparł lekceważąco. Gryfon ponownie westchnął.

\- Albo Tom nie rozumie, albo Horkruksy uszkodziły mu mózg. - Założyciel Slytherinu ledwo powstrzymał śmiech.

\- Ta inteligentna Gryfonka stoi przed wejściem. - poinformował go nagle Salazar.

\- CO?! - szybko wstał i zwinął list. - Uważałem! Jak tutaj trafiła!? - zaczął się denerwować, a jego magia zaczęła szaleć.

\- Harry, uspokój się. - prychnął duch. - Zaraz rozwalisz bibliotekę i nie będziesz miał, gdzie spędzać czasu sam. - Czarnowłosy wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

\- Przepraszam, Salazarze. Muszę się nauczyć panować nad tą częścią mocy.

\- Czarna Magia zawsze jest trudna do opanowania, szczególnie dla takich młodych osób, jak ty.

\- Wiem. Powoli się uczę. Potrafię już co nieco Oklumencji i Legilimencji oraz opanowałem magię bezróżdżkową i niewerbalną. - uśmiechnął się. - Choć najlepiej wychodzą mi zaklęcia ofensywne i w dodatku te czarnomagiczne, choć niewybaczalnych jeszcze nie próbowałem.

\- Zawsze możesz ponownie otworzyć Komnatę i wypuścić bazyliszka, żeby zaczął łapać dla ciebie uczniów do ćwiczenia magii. - odparł założyciel tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie.

\- Przemyślę to, Salazarze. - uśmiechnął się nieco mrocznie trzynastolatek. - A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, muszę iść wysłać ten list. - westchnął.

\- Nie musisz wysyłać sowy. - powiedział założyciel.

\- Jak inaczej mam dostarczyć list Tomowi?

\- Tenebris. - powiedział w przestrzeń. Nagle przed duchem pojawił się feniks, ale nie byle jaki. Ten różnił się od Fawkesa, ptaka dyrektora. Tenebris miał czarne jak obsydian oczy, ciemnofioletowe z granatowymi piórami skrzydła, a jego dziób i szpony miały barwę srebra.

\- Czy to mroczny feniks? - zapytał cicho Harry. Czytał o magicznych stworzeniach i wiedział, że istnieją mroczne i jasne feniksy. Faweks należał do tej drugiej grupy, a Tenebris najwidoczniej do pierwszej.

\- Owszem. Od zawsze był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i, aż do dzisiaj mnie nigdy nie opuścił.

\- Dlaczego do dzisiaj? - zapytał.

\- Tenebris potrafi dostać się w każde możliwe miejsce, nawet w te strzeżone najlepszymi zaklęciami ochronnymi i Fideliusem. Posiadanie feniksa jest zaszczytem, ale ja jestem duchem od dawna.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Salazarze?

\- Chciałbym, żebyś zaopiekował się Tenebrisem. Jeśli zyskasz jego zaufanie, zawsze usłyszy twoje prośby, czy wołania.

\- Ale ja nic nie wiem o opiece nad feniksem. - westchnął. - Salazarze, ja się nie nadaję. - podkreślił. Feniks zaskrzeczał.

\- Tenebris twierdzi, że sobie poradzisz. Zresztą on sam potrafi polować, ty jedynie musiałbyś spędzać z nim czas, może czasami nawet się bawić. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Salazarze...

\- Nie przyjmuję odmowy. - warknął. - Tenebrisie, od teraz nie musisz tu ze mną przebywać. Zostań z Harrym. - powiedział do ptaka. - Zaopiekuj się nim. - dodał szeptem. Tenebris pokiwał głową i wylądował na stoliku przed chłopcem. Harry niepewnie wyciągnął rękę, a gdy feniks nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, pogłaskał go po głowie.

\- Będę się opiekował tobą, jak najlepiej umiem. - zadeklarował. - Zastanawia mnie tylko, jak niby cię schowam. - westchnął. - Mimo że chciałbym, nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek się o tobie dowiedział. - pogłaskał miękkie pióra ptaka.

\- Jeżeli byś codziennie przychodził, to może czekać na ciebie tutaj. Nikt oprócz ciebie nie może tu wejść, nieprawdaż?

\- Zakładam, że Tenebris spędził tutaj wiele lat... Nie chciałbym zostawiać go na kolejne cztery.

\- Jak spotkasz się z Tomem, to może coś uzgodnicie? - zaproponował.

\- Postaram się. - odparł. - Tenebrisie... - zwrócił się do feniksa. - Czy mógłbyś dostarczyć ten list do Lorda Voldemorta? - pokazał kawałek pergaminu. Ptak pokiwał głową, wziął list, a następnie zniknął w czarnych płomieniach.

\- Dziękuję Salazarze za zaufanie. - powiedział cicho.

\- Dziewczyna nadal stoi przed wejściem. - zmienił temat.

\- Ehh... Oczywiście, do jutra. - machnął dłonią i wszystkie przedmioty, które ruszył, wróciły na swoje miejsce. 

Zamiast wyjść z Komnaty przez wejście w damskiej łazienki, za pomocą magii cieni przeniósł się poza toaletę. Po pierwsze nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć się Hermionie, a po drugie przy okazji poćwiczył magię cieni, która była bardzo zaawansowana.

-~*~-

\- Widziałeś, Harry'ego? - zapytała ze zrezygnowaniem, trzymając w ręce jakiś rulonik.

\- Jest w dormitorium, a co? - zapytał Ron, nie odrywając wzroku od szachownicy.

\- Przyszedł do niego list, a jak próbowałam go otworzyć, to oberwałam niezbyt przyjemnym zaklęciem. - skrzywiła się i pokierowała do dormitorium chłopaków. Zastała tam Harry'ego, który głaskał jakiego ciemnego ptaka.

\- Cześć, Harry, co to jest? - zapytała, podchodząc bliżej. Feniks szybko zniknął, a Harry rzucił na nią zaklęcie zapomnienia z taką szybkością, że ledwo cokolwiek zarejestrowała. Kiedy dziewczyna leżała, chłopak zabrał rulon i zaczął czytać.

_Harry._

_Zadziwiasz mnie coraz bardziej. W wieku szesnastu lat daleko mi było do bycia miłym, musiałeś zatem polubić mój ciemny charakter. Wszystko, co napisałeś, zgadza się, choć nie rozumiem, dlaczego to ty proponowałeś spotkanie, a jak już jesteśmy przy tym..._

_Możemy się spotkać w tę sobotę o osiemnastej w Riddle Manor. Wraz z listem przesyłam ci świstoklik, uaktywni się w sobotę o siedemnastej pięćdziesiąt. Będziesz miał dziesięć minut na decyzję._

_Mam jeszcze pytanie. Skąd wytrzasnąłeś feniksa Salazara? Wiedziałem, że go ma, ale nigdy go nie widziałem._

_Tom._

Harry lekko się uśmiechnął i zapisał sobie w myślach, że już jutro ma spotkać się z wielkim, złym Czarnym Panem w jego dworze. 

Za pomocą Legilimencji poprzestawiał wspomnienia Hermiony i odesłał ją do jej dormitorium, ponieważ rzekomo źle się poczuła. Z uśmiechem położył się wcześniej spać.


	15. Skąd masz pewność, że teraz cię nie zabiję?

Dokładnie o siedemnastej czterdzieści pięć, Harry kończył się szykować na spotkanie z Tomem. Miał na sobie długie, czarne spodnie, tego samego koloru buty i bluzę z kapturem na długi rękaw. Do kieszeni schował pomniejszoną pelerynę-niewidkę, dziennik Toma Riddle'a i Mapę Huncwotów. Do nadgarstka, jak zwykle, przypiął różdżkę, a świstoklik wziął w rękę. 

Zapewne Dumbledore wyczułby świstoklik na terenie Hogwartu, a szczególnie szalałby, gdyby zorientował się, że to magia Toma, dlatego też Gryfon postanowił użyć świstoklika w Zakazanym Lesie. Szybko i cicho, pod peleryną, przemknął niezauważony przez Hogwart i błonia, aż zatrzymał się przed Lasem. Kiedy tylko wszedł w ciemność, poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka i wylądował w jakimś salonie.

Urządzony był on w iście ślizgońskim stylu. Srebrne żyrandole i płonące świece, sporych rozmiarów biblioteczka z ciemnego drewna pełna ksiąg o Czarnej Magii, kanapa i fotel obite zielonym materiałem z wizerunkami węży po bokach, ciemny stolik kawowy, oraz nieco jaśniejsza podłoga, a na niej dywan w kształcie węża, w kolorze domu Salazara.

\- Do końca nie byłem przekonany, czy jednak zdecydujesz się na świstoklik. - powiedział miękki głos, z zacienionej części pokoju.

\- Już wcześniej chciałem się spotkać, ale wtedy nie miałem pewności, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz. - odparł i odwrócił się do Toma, który już nie przypominał węża. 

Był wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną o czarnych włosach ułożonych w artystyczny nieład i szkarłatnych oczach, a jego cera była blada i prawie że nieskazitelna. Na sobie miał szmaragdową koszulę na długi rękaw, czarne spodnie i tego samego koloru pantofle.

\- Skąd masz pewność, że teraz cię nie zabiję?

\- Bo nie lubisz czegoś nie wiedzieć. - uśmiechnął się. - Wiem, że zainteresowałem cię moimi listami, w gruncie rzeczy zgodziłeś się na spotkanie.

\- Może zgodziłem się, żeby wreszcie pozbyć się Złotego Chłopca?

\- Wątpliwe. - parsknął. - Zresztą nawet nie jestem złotym chłopcem. Bliżej mi do Ślizgona niż Gryfona. W porównaniu do niektórych mam instynkt samozachowawczy.

\- Raczej nie. - wykrzywił usta. - Przecież przyszedłeś tutaj, do Voldemorta.

\- Przyszedłem do Toma. - odpowiedział. Marvolo podszedł do stolika i wziął listy.

\- Spodziewam się, co chcesz powiedzieć, ale nie uwierzę. - powiedział. - Mój syn zginął tamtej nocy. Harry westchnął i zdjął Glamour. Oczom czarnoksiężnika ukazała się jego miniaturowa wersja, z wyjątkiem oczu. Chłopak miał heterochromię, jedno oko w kolorze Avady, tak jak matka, a drugie czerwone, jak krew, takie, jakie on teraz ma. Po chwili również zdjął okulary.

\- To niemożliwe...

\- A jednak. - mruknął. - Heterochromia jest rzadka pośród mugoli, ale nie czarodziei. Wężomowa za to... **;Jest bardzo rzadka;** \- Zasyczał.

 **;Nie możesz nim być...;** Sam byłem zdziwiony, ale wszystko to prawda. - szepnął. - Kto by pomyślał, że mój prawdziwy ojciec żyje, ma się dobrze i jest czarnoksiężnikiem. - zaśmiał się i podniósł wzrok. - Dlatego pomogłem ci odzyskać ciało.

\- To ty przygotowałeś eliksir? - mruknął z zastanowieniem. - Jakim cudem dwunastoletni Gryfon potrafił przygotować Eliksir Życia, szczególnie że Kamień Filozofów podobno został zniszczony?

\- Zrobiłem go, gdy miałem jedenaście lat. - mruknął. - I dla jasności, potrafię eliksiry. W porównaniu do osób w moim wieku jestem mistrzem. Mogę przygotować Eliksir Życia, Wywar Żywej Śmierci, Eliksir Wielosokowy, a nawet Felix Felicis. Ale muszę udawać idiotę.

\- Skąd miałeś Kamień Filozofów? - odpuścił sobie temat eliksirów.

\- Jestem niezłym aktorem. - uśmiechnął się. - Oddałem go Dumbledore'owi, ale zanim to zrobiłem... Odciąłem niewielki kawałek, tak żeby wystarczył mi na trzy eliksiry.

\- W takim razie co zrobiłeś z dwoma pozostałymi?

\- Jednym... - mruknął. - Tobie dałem podwójną dawkę, żebyś przestał być duchem i wężem.

\- A kolejne?

\- Zostawiłem dla siebie. Nie zależy mi jakoś na nieśmiertelności, ale lepiej się ubezpieczyć, nieprawdaż?

\- Tak. - skrzywił się. - Więc nie mogę cię zabić Avadą? - westchnął z ubolewaniem.

\- Nie. - pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. - Przez jakieś trzydzieści lat będę chroniony eliksirem. Może później uda mi się zrobić go jeszcze trochę. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- To jest w końcu zniszczony, czy nie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - wykrzyknął. - Kto by go zniszczył? Chyba tylko idiota. - prychnął. - Dumbledore wszystkim mówi, że go zniszczył, żeby nikt go nie szukał, a tak naprawdę Kamień Filozofów leży sobie bezpiecznie u Nicolasa Flamela.

\- Zatem dlaczego go nie ukradłeś? - prychnął.

\- Jak na razie planuję. - skrzywił się. - Też mógłbyś spróbować czasem coś zaplanować, a nie od razu działać, jak jakiś głupi Gryfon.

\- Sam jesteś Gryfonem. - warknął.

\- Gryfonem o ślizgońskim umyśle. A zresztą miałem być w Slytherinie, bo także jestem Dziedzicem. - uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Może ty mi nie wierzysz, co z tego, że jestem nadzwyczaj do ciebie podobny i jestem Dziedzicem. Twoim Dziedzicem. - wzruszył ramionami. - Mam dowody w księgach i nawet bazyliszek może to potwierdzić.

\- Nie przyjmę tego do wiadomości, że Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledore'a jest moim synem. - prychnął.

\- Nie jestem Złotym Chłopcem tego starca! - warknął, a jego oczy zabłysły czerwienią. - Nie jestem żadnym Wybawcą Czarodziejskiego Świata, nie jestem Złotym Chłopcem ani Chłopcem, Który Przeżył! - przedmioty zaczęły latać wokół dwójki czarodziei. - Jestem Mrocznym Magiem, czarnoksiężnikiem, czy jak ty to nazywasz! - pojawiła się czarna mgła wokół chłopca.

\- Opanuj tę magię. - mruknął Tom. Zainteresowały go te całe pokłady tak silnej i ciemniej magii. Nie było to możliwe, żeby ledwie trzynastolatek miał aż tak rozwinięty rdzeń, a jednak. Żywy przykład stał przed nim. Harry nieco się uspokoił. Mgła zniknęła, a przedmioty opadły na ziemię. Jedno oko natomiast nadal pozostawało czerwone.

\- Od zawsze Mroczne Sztuki mnie interesowały. Od pierwszej klasy, kiedy pierwszy raz znalazłem się w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. - westchnął. - Nawet wcześniej potrafiłem sprawić, że komuś działa się krzywda. - uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Wiem, że ty też tak potrafiłeś, jak jeszcze byłeś w sierocińcu.

\- Skąd wiesz? - warknął.

\- Księgi z Komnaty. - wzruszył ramionami. Jego oczy wróciły do względnej normy. Oba nieco przygasły i jedna tęczówka zabarwiła się zielonego promienia Avady. - Ciężko ukrywać kolor oczu pod Glamour. Coraz mniej pomagają okulary.

\- Harrison Salazar Syriusz Riddle. - Tom westchnął i odwrócił się do biblioteczki. Przywołał dłonią jedną z ksiąg. - Jeżeli nim jesteś... - jego głos nieco zadrżał. - Księga to potwierdzi.

Wolumin podleciał do młodszego czarodzieja, który wyczarował sobie nóż. To było do przewidzenia, że księga potrzebowała próbki krwi. Bez krzywienia się, przeciął wewnętrzną część dłoni i pozwolił krwi spływać przez kilka sekund. 

Kiedy ciecz zaczęła układać się w słowa, wyleczył ranę bezróżdżkowo i odlewitował księgę do czarnoksiężnika. Tom przez chwilę patrzył się pustym wzrokiem w jedną z kart. Odłożył wolumin na miejsce i usiadł na kanapie, chowając twarz w dłonie. 

Harry wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do biblioteczki, w poszukiwaniu ciekawej lektury. Kiedy znalazł odpowiednie tomiszcze, usiadł w fotelu, niedaleko Riddle'a seniora i wczytał się w treść. Księga opisywała rzadkie i zarazem starożytne zaklęcia, które były przydatne podczas pojedynków lub obrony.

-~*~-

\- To kolejny plan Dumbledore'a, prawda? - Tom zaśmiał się ponuro, tym samym przerywając czytanie Harry'emu. Podniósł wzrok znad książki.

\- Starca w to nie mieszaj. - prychnął. - Sam się dowiedziałem. Czy Dumbledore pozwoliłby mi pomóc ci odzyskać ciało? Pozwoliłby mi schodzić codziennie do Komnaty? Zezwoliłby na dzisiejsze spotkanie?

\- Nie, nie i nie. - skrzywił się. - Choć zawsze może to być dla większego dobra. - prychnął. Harry roześmiał się.

\- Nienawidzę tych słów. On uważa, że wie o mnie wszystko, a nie wie nic. Nie wie o moich ofiarach. - uśmiechnął się mrocznie. - Nie wie o Komnacie ani o dzienniku. - wyciągnął cienką książeczkę.

\- Mój dziennik? - zamrugał i przywołał niewerbalnie skórzaną książkę.

\- Mogłem ci go podać w zwykły sposób. - mruknął nieco zirytowany Harry. - Mówiłem, że go nie zniszczyłem, a Horkruks przeniosłem i bazyliszek żyje. - Tom myślał przez chwilę nad czymś intensywnie, aż w końcu przywołał do siebie bardzo podobny, czarny dziennik, oraz cienką księgę o tytule "Magia przedmiotów". 

Bez słowa przelewitował oba przedmioty do, wyglądało na to, że już syna i czekał w milczeniu. Młody Riddle otworzył niepewnie księgę. Zaklęcie, które pierwsze rzuciło mu się w oczy, tworzyło z przedmiotu artefakt, bardzo podobny do dziennika młodego Riddle'a. 

Jeżeli na dwóch podobnych lub identycznych artefaktach jest to zaklęcie, można się za pomocą nich kontaktować. Niewerbalnie i bezróżdżkowo zaczarował drugi dziennik i podpisał go "Harry Riddle" szmaragdową nicią. Przy okazji rzucił szybkie zaklęcie, że tylko on i Tom mogli widzieć ten napis. Wszyscy inni widzieli "Harry James Potter".

\- Powinienem lecieć. - spojrzał na świecące cyfry zaklęcia sprawdzającego czas. - Do zobaczenia, ojcze. - pomachał i zniknął bez typowego dla aportacji trzasku.

\- Do zobaczenia... - westchnął. - Synu. - dodał w przestrzeń. Nie zauważył szmaragdowych oczu, znikających po chwili w mroku, ani uśmiechu na bladej twarzy chłopaka.

**╰☆☆ 𝒦𝑜𝓃𝒾𝑒𝒸 𝒲𝓈𝓅𝑜𝓂𝓃𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒾𝒶 ☆☆╮**

\- I tak jakoś wyszło. - wzruszył ramionami, kiedy skończył opowiadać o jego pierwszym spotkaniu z ojcem. 

Pytanie Syriusza, przerwały dwa trzaski aportacji. Na środku salonu pojawił się zdenerwowany Tom oraz niepokojąco zadowolony Draco. Oboje rozejrzeli się ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co tu się stało? - pierwszy zapytał pytanie Tom.

\- Syriusz, Remus, Hermiona i Tonks zdecydowali, że mi pomogą. - uśmiechnął się Harry. - Pan Weasley zapyta się żony, a Kingsley nie będzie się mieszać do wojny.

\- Sprawdziłeś ich? - spytał chłodno.

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz? - prychnął. - Ronald i Moody przecież nadal siedzą oszołomieni i przypięci do krzeseł. - dodał.

\- Widzę. - mruknął i usiadł na fotelu, obok kanapy. Draco natomiast przysiadł się z drugiej strony przyjaciela.

\- Kto ci pomógł? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Ale w czym? - drugi chłopak również się uśmiechnął. Młody Malfoy zmrużył oczy.

\- Ty już dobrze wiesz.

\- Hm... Nie. - roześmiał się.

\- Dursley'owie. - rzucił Marvolo, przez co wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.

\- Co z nimi? - zapytał Syriusz, niezbyt rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

\- Ktoś ich zabił. - powiedział Draco. - A ja wiem kto. - dodał zadowolony.

\- Harry, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że już ich nie ma? - mruknął Tom.

\- A po co? - zaśmiał się. - Fajnie było oglądać złych was.

\- Kto ci pomógł? - ponowił pytanie blondyn, nie zważając na zaniepokojone spojrzenia pozostałych czarodziei, niegdyś Jasnej Strony.

\- Bella chętnie dołączyła. - uśmiechnął się ponownie. - Zna niezłe klątwy.

\- No, no... Nieźle. - pochwalił Malfoy.

\- Na spotkaniu się nie dogadaliście. - stwierdził Riddle senior.

\- W sumie na początku na nią wpadłem, potem wkurzyła się, jak siedziałem na twoim tronie. - prychnął z rozbawieniem. - A po spotkaniu zaprosiłem ją na tortury. Potem wydała się, być lepiej do mnie nastawiona.

\- Bella nigdy nie odmówi tortur. - mruknął Tom.

\- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? - odezwał się nagle animag. - Harry, czy ty torturowałeś swoje wujostwo razem z Bellatriks? - zapytał oszołomiony.

\- Trochę potorturowałem, później zabiłem. - odparł z lekkością. - Jeżeli ci się nie podoba, to zawsze mogę wyczyścić ci pamięć. - dodał chłodno. - To się tyczy wszystkich tu obecnych pionków Jasnej Strony. - rozejrzał się po twarzach dawnych więźniów jego ojca. Kingsley, Tonks i Artur nad czymś debatowali, Hermiona nie odrywała wzroku od książki, choć jej nie czytała, a rozmyślała, natomiast Remus i Syriusz patrzyli na chłopaka z różnymi emocjami.

\- To jak, Syriuszu? Remusie? Usuwać wam wspomnienia, czy zaakceptujecie to, że jestem ciemnym magiem? Czarnoksiężnikiem...? - wyciągnął różdżkę i położył ją przed sobą na stoliku.

\- Ciężko to zaakceptować. - odezwał się Remus.

\- Zawsze zachowywałeś się jak Gryfon... Prawdziwy Gryfon z krwi i kości. - dodał Syriusz.

\- Ale nim nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem. - odparł twardo. - Mogę być sobie Gryfonem, ale o ślizgońskim umyśle, albo po prostu Ślizgonem. Od początku powinienem być w Slytherinie, to, że jestem w Gryffindorze, to tylko moja głupota i później ułożony plan.

\- Jesteś w Gryffindorze, żeby sprawdzać Dumbledore'a, prawda? - odezwała się cicho Hermiona.

\- Tak. - kiwnął głową. - Chociaż, zanim się dowiedziałem o waszych kłamstwach, byłem tam też dla was.

\- Żałuję, Harry. Przepraszam, jeszcze raz. - wyszeptała.

\- Jak już mówiłem Ronowi, ja nigdy nie zapominam. - skrzywił się. - Ale zaufanie można odbudować, choć nigdy nie będzie takie silne, jak na początku. To, że nie siedzisz oszołomiona, to twoja druga szansa. - Spuściła głowę ze smutkiem i wróciła do lektury, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Czarnej Magii. Czy może o Mrocznych Sztukach? Jak powinna to nazywać?

-~*~-

\- Powinniście się zbierać. - powiedział nagle Harry.

\- Przecież zostali porwani z Kwatery. - mruknął Draco.

\- Dumbledore ich szuka. Wysłał Zakon, a nawet wszystkich aurorów. - skrzywił się. - Będzie podejrzane, jeżeli wrócą późno, bez żadnych obrażeń.

\- A jeżeli wrócą teraz, to można powiedzieć, że nie byli jeszcze torturowani i zdążyli uciec. - powiedział ze zrozumieniem blondyn.

\- Dokładnie. - kiwnął głową i wstał. Szybko przejrzał myśli wszystkich, z pomocą Legilimencji. Hermiona stała twardo po jego stronie. 

Syriusz i Remus, pomimo natłoku myśli i nowych informacji również, podobnie było z Tonks. Artur planował, jak to powiedzieć żonie, Kingsley nadal był przy swojej decyzji, neutralności. Ron i Alastor, nadal oszołomieni, zostali pozbawieni większości wspomnień z tej krótkiej "niewoli". 

Pozostałym, Harry zablokował wspomnienia. Mogli tylko o tym rozmyślać, z wyjątkiem Artura, który miał to przekazać żonie.


	16. Podsłuchiwanie źle wpływa na twoje zdrowie

\- Powinniście już znikać. Świstoklik dla was wszystkich, włącznie z dwójką idiotów jest na stoliku. - wskazał kamień z dziwnymi runami.

\- Gdzie nas zabierze? - odezwał się Syriusz. Kingsley razem z Remusem, wzięli pod ramię Szalonookiego, a Rona wziął jego ojciec.

\- Niedaleko Grimmauld Place. - odparł. - Byliście w lochach przez trzy dni, nie zdążyli was jeszcze zabrać na tortury. Udało wam się uciec i kiedy wyszliście z domu, pojawiliście się niedaleko Kwatery. Dom był pod Fideliusem. - wytłumaczył.

\- A jak wyjaśnimy pełnię? - zapytała Tonks.

\- Nie było pełni. - mruknął Remus.

\- Że co? - obruszyła się aurorka. Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Jak zgadłeś?

\- Tydzień przed pełnią, czuję, że się zbliża. - skrzywił się.

\- No ojcze, musisz się podszkolić. - roześmiał się, patrząc na zirytowanego ojca.

\- Zaklęcie było poprawnie rzucone. Nie moja wina, że wilkołak się zorientował. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- A zatem, macie wytłumaczenie. - zwrócił się do "gości". - Nie było pełni, a teraz łapcie za świstoklik. Odpali się, jak ja go dotknę. - dodał.

\- Wracasz z nimi? - zapytał osłupiały Draco.

\- No tiaa... - mruknął. - W lochach, znaleźli też mnie i uwolnili. - uśmiechnął się. - Może coś podsłucham?

\- To twoje podsłuchiwanie, źle wpływa na twoje zdrowie. - odezwał się Tom. - Siedziałeś w lochach i zgodziłeś się na mojego Cruciatusa. - podkreślił. - Twoje pomysły są szalone.

\- Oj tam, oj tam. - machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Przy okazji nieco się pobawię.

\- Twoja definicja zabawy jest dziwna. - zdecydował Draco. - Trochę jak cioci Belli. - dodał nieco ciszej.

\- Muszę ją tak zacząć nazywać! - wykrzyknął nagle młody Riddle. - Przecież jest moją matką chrzestną. - dodał.

\- Najpierw trzeba jej to przypomnieć. - skrzywił się Tom. - Wiesz, że na początku zapierała się rękami i nogami? - prychnął.

\- Naprawdę? - oczy Harry'ego się zaświeciły. - Dlaczego się zgodziła?

\- Bo polubiła bachora. - odparł lakonicznie.

\- To pogadaj z nią. Przypomnij.

\- Tak, tak. - kiwnął głową z roztargnieniem. - Zostajesz z nimi do końca wakacji?

\- Prawdopodobnie.

\- Jak wytłumaczysz Pokątną?

\- Wielosokowy. - wzruszył ramionami. - Byłem nieco dłużej w niewoli i ktoś poszedł razem z Draco, żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie idą zakonnicy, aby potem ich złapać.

\- Zaplanowałeś już wszystko? - parsknął blond włosy Ślizgon.

\- Owszem. - potwierdził. - A teraz, żegnam. - chwycił jako ostatni świstoklik i dziewięć osób zniknęło z salonu Riddle Manor.

\- Mogę zostać do końca wakacji? - zapytał niespokojnie Draco.

\- Wybierz sobie sypialnię. - odparł. - Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował, zawołaj skrzata. Wstęp do lochów i mojej sypialni, zabroniony. - dodał.

\- Oczywiście, panie. - skłonił się.

\- Jak jesteśmy sami lub z Harrym, mów mi Tom, ostatecznie Marvolo, żadnego panie Malfoy. - odparł i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.

\- Jasne... - mruknął chłopak i pokierował się na górę, żeby wybrać sypialnię dla siebie, do końca wakacji.

-~*~-

Dziewiątka czarodziei pojawiła się na ulicy Grimmauld Place, przed blokiem z numerem dwadzieścia pięć. Syriusz jako pierwszy zorientował się, gdzie dokładnie są i poprowadził towarzyszy do Kwatery Głównej. 

Na końcu tego małego pochodu, najspokojniej w świecie szedł sobie Harry. Rozglądał się na boki i zapamiętywał otoczenie. Na wszelki wypadek albo dokładniej: Na kolejny atak. Na myśl o kolejnym nalocie na Grimmauld Place, na jego ustach pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. Poprosił ojca, żeby nikt nie zginął i nic takiego się nie stało. 

Dlaczego by nie zaatakować po raz kolejny, kiedy będzie więcej zakonników? O ile Kwatera nadal będzie w tym samym miejscu... Dosyć szybko trafili przed numer dwunasty, który pojawił się nagle między numerami jedenaście i trzynaście. Syriusz zaczekał, aż wszyscy go miną i dołączył do chrześniaka.

\- Harry? - zapytał cicho. Młodzieniec spojrzał na ojca chrzestnego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Hm?

\- Potrafisz się obronić przed Dumbledorem? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- Jestem mistrzem oklumencji. - skrzywił się nieco. - Nawet ojciec nie potrafi dostać się do mojego umysłu. Starzec tym bardziej nie da rady.

\- A co z... nami...? - zniżył głos do szeptu.

\- Ja i ojciec rzuciliśmy na was wszystkich zaklęcia tajemnicy i milczenia. Zaklęcie milczenia już wytłumaczyłem, a jeżeli chodzi o zaklęcie tajemnicy... Blokuje wszystkie wspomnienia związane z danym wydarzeniem, przed Legilimentą. Nijak nie można ich odczytać, a zdjąć zaklęcie może tylko rzucający, w tym przypadku ja lub mój ojciec, jako najpotężniejszy mroczny czarodziej. Zaklęcie, którego użyłem jest, w sumie czarnomagiczne, więc Drops nie poważy się na użycie go. - odparł.

\- Co? - były Gryfon zamrugał.

\- Euh... - Harry zamyślił się na chwilę. Syriusz nie grzeszył inteligencją... - Dumbledore nie przeczyta waszych wspomnień, jak użyje na was Legilimencji. - powiedział najprościej, jak umiał. - Niezależnie od poziomu waszej oklumencji. - dodał. - I nie uda mu się zdjąć uroku.

\- Jasne. - powoli pokiwał głową.

\- Będę w pokoju Regulusa. - machnął dłonią i uciekł na górę.

Moody i Ron zostali przytargani do kuchni, gdzie, o dziwo, była Molly Weasley, płacząc w chusteczkę, oraz bliźniacy, próbujący pocieszyć matkę.

\- Tato! - krzyknął Fred, kiedy zauważył rudowłosego pracownika Ministerstwa. Wraz z bratem pobiegli przytulić rodzica. Molly powoli podniosła zapłakane oczy i sama szybko podbiegła do męża. Zwabiony hałasami z kuchni, do pomieszczenia wszedł Dumbledore. 

Jego oczy zaświeciły, kiedy zobaczył szóstkę członków Zakonu, oraz dwójkę uczniów, którzy zostali porwani trzy dni wcześniej sprzed Grimmauld Place. Pani Weasley wypłakiwała się na ramieniu męża, głaszcząc spokojnie włosy, nadal nieprzytomnego, syna. Fred i George od razu zaczęli wypytywać Hermionę o to, co się działo. 

Dziewczyna milczała albo zbywała pytania. Będąc jeszcze w "niewoli" postanowiła, że pozostanie przy Harrym do końca. Żałowała, że była przeciwko niemu na początku i przekazywała informacje dyrektorowi. Teraz nie miała zamiaru mówić czegokolwiek dotyczącego Harry'ego, Dumbledore'owi. 

Dumbledore natomiast nie odzywał się. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się czujnie w każde oczy szóstki przytomnych czarodziei. Używał Legilimencji, ale widział tylko trzy-dniową niewolę w dworze jednego ze śmierciożerców. Dowiedział się również, że znaleźli Harry'ego i aktualnie znajduje się w jednym z pokoi. Okazało się, że na Pokątnej chłopak, będący z Draconem Malfoy'em, używał eliksiru wielosokowego, aby udawać młodego Pottera. 

Syriusz, Remus, oraz, o dziwo, Hermiona, wyczuli obecność w umyśle, należącą do dyrektora-manipulatora. Huncwoci znali Oklumencję jeszcze z Hogwartu. Często ćwiczyli we trójkę, bez Petera, który nie chciał. Czasami nawet dołączała do nich Lily oraz Snape, z czego Ślizgon, jako wybitny Legilimenta, testował ich ochrony umysłu. Hermiona natomiast, jak przystało na Pannę, Wiem To Wszystko, wyczytała z książek o ochronie umysłu i zaczęła się tego uczyć jeszcze na pierwszym roku. Wtedy nie wychodziło jej prawie w ogóle ze względu na wiek. 

Rok wcześniej utworzyła pierwszy, słaby mur. Potem wychodziło jej coraz lepiej. Zwykle utrzymywała mur na eliksirach, przed Snape'em, a teraz postanowiła, że wykorzysta Oklumencję dodatkowo przed Dumbledorem.

\- Gdzie byliście? - zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Porwali nas śmierciożercy. - odpowiedział Remus. - W dodatku sprzed Grimmauld Place. - dodał.

\- Przecież na dom jest nałożone Zaklęcie Fideliusa. - odparła Molly.

\- Bo jest. - odezwał się Syriusz. - Ktoś z Zakonu musiał zdradzić. - spojrzał czujnie na wszystkich obecnych w kuchni.

\- Nikt tego nie zrobił, jestem pewien. - odparł dyrektor.

\- A może jednak Dumbledore? - prychnął Syriusz, patrząc krzywo na starca. - Chyba nie zaglądasz wszystkim do głowy, co? - Siwobrody czarodziej obruszył się.

\- Nie. - prawie że warknął, a po chwili na jego twarz wróciła maska dobrego staruszka. - Znam wszystkich członków i jestem pewien, że nikt nie byłby zdolny do zdrady.

\- Oczywiście, Albusie. - powiedział Remus, zanim Syriusz zdołał kontynuować. - Syriusz kiepsko się czuje, od tamtej sytuacji... - powiedział, mając na myśli moment, w którym Harry opuścił Grimmauld Place z powodu słów chrzestnego. 

Złapał animaga za ramię i zniknęli za ścianą. Moody został przetransportowany do jednego z pokoi, podobnie jak Ron. Hermiona, żeby zachować pozory, została przy łóżku rudzielca. Od razu, po wyjściu członków Zakonu, wyciągnęła z kieszeni jedną z mrocznych ksiąg i zaczęła czytać, po rzuceniu zaklęcia iluzji, które poznała od Harry'ego.

-~*~-

W kuchni Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa, przy stole siedział Dumbledore. Naprzeciwko niego byli Tonks, Kingsley i Artur. Molly krzątała się przy blacie, a bliźniacy siedzieli obok siebie, na krzesłach, nieco oddalonych od stołu. Nikt nie widział chłopca ukrytego pod peleryną i zaklęciami. Nawet sam, wielki i potężny Albus Dumbledore nie dostrzegał postaci schowanej w ciemności.

\- Co się działo podczas waszej niewoli? - spytał ze smutnym uśmiechem dyrektor.

\- Nie zdążyli nas zabrać na tortury. - odpowiedziała Tonks.

\- Jak znaleźliście się na Grimmauld Place?

\- Dom był pod Fideliusem. - odparła aurorka. - Kiedy udało nam się stamtąd wyjść, okazało się, że jesteśmy na Grimmauld.

\- To niemożliwe. - szepnął pod nosem starzec. - Arturze, czy mógłbyś zabrać stąd synów? - zwrócił się do dorosłego, rudowłosego czarodzieja.

\- Oczywiście, Albusie. - kiwnął głową i pociągnął Freda i George'a za sobą. Zaraz dołączyła do nich Molly. Pan Weasley postanowił, że znajdzie jakieś ustronne miejsce i tam opowie żonie i synom, o tym, co się działo. Był pewien, że bliźniacy staną po stronie Harry'ego, a jego żona i on będą musieli się dostosować. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Severus Snape. Tonks, Kingsley i Harry, (Ten ostatni ukryty w cieniu), spojrzeli z ciekawością na nowo przybyłego.

\- Witaj, Severusie. - powiedział od razu dyrektor.

\- Albusie. - skinął głową i spojrzał z jawną niechęcią na pozostałą dwójkę. - Co się tutaj dzieje?

\- Szóstka członków Zakonu i dwójka uczniów została niedawno porwana. - odpowiedział, unikając tematu Harry'ego.

\- I? - prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów. - Chyba ich znaleźliście.

\- Naturalnie, Severusie. Kingsley i Tonks byli w tej szóstce.

\- Czyżby? - prychnął, ponownie mierząc spojrzeniem dwójkę aurorów. - Kto was porwał?

\- Śmierciożercy. - odpowiedziała Tonks. Snape odwrócił się do dyrektora.

\- Czyli chcesz, żebym się dowiedział kto i po co porwał idiotów? - zapytał chłodno.

\- Dokładnie. - uśmiechnął się starzec. Severus pokręcił zrezygnowany głową.

\- Kogo porwano? - westchnął.

\- Tonks, Kingsleya, Artura, Moody'ego...

\- Stała czujność. - prychnął Snape, przerywając dyrektorowi. Dumbledore nic sobie z jego słów nie zrobił, tylko kontynuował.

\- Remusa i Syriusza z Zakonu.

\- Kundlowi się należało. - powiedział Snape.

\- Oraz Rona i Hermionę.

\- Panna, Wiem To Wszystko I Jeszcze Więcej, dała się złapać? - parsknął Mistrz Eliksirów. - Po Weasley'u można się było tego spodziewać. - dodał.

\- Severusie. - westchnął dyrektor. - Proszę. - Czarnowłosy skrzywił się i westchnął. Jego czujne oczy wychwyciły jakiś ruch za Dumbledore'em. Na pewno ktoś tam był, może pod peleryną. Potter?

\- Spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć. - warknął i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

\- Powinienem już iść. - westchnął Albus i wstał. - Powiedzcie Harry'emu, że muszę z nim pilnie porozmawiać. - powiedział i wyszedł z kuchni, a następnie, za pomocą proszku Fiuu, przeniósł się do swojego gabinetu, w Hogwarcie. Dwójka aurorów szybko wyszła z Grimmauld Place 12. Musieli bowiem wrócić do swojej pracy. Przecież nie było ich aż trzy dni. Severus natomiast, wyszedł spod zaklęcia kameleona i wszedł ponownie do kuchni, w poszukiwaniu Pottera.

\- Potter, wiem, że tu jesteś. - warknął z różdżką w ręce.

\- Nie ma mnie. - odparł głupio Chłopiec-Który-Rzekomo-Przeżył i wychylił głowę spod peleryny.

\- Wiedziałem, że to ty, Potter. - wypluł nazwisko znienawidzonego Gryfona. - Dlaczego podsłuchiwałeś i jak dyrektor cię nie dojrzał?

\- Wbrew pozorom potrafię magię. - odparł lekceważąco nastolatek i zdjął pelerynę. Od razu usiadł do stołu i pokazał miejsce naprzeciwko, swojemu nauczycielowi.

\- Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał o mało znaczących lub nic niewartych sprawach, Potter. - warknął i się odwrócił od uczniaka.

\- Nigdy nie odwracaj się tyłem do wroga. - Severusa dobiegł szept, a po chwili nie mógł się ruszyć.

\- Zdejmij zaklęcie, Potter. - warknął.

\- Jestem przecież taki głupi, słaby i naiwny. - odparł chłopiec. - Powinien pan móc wydostać się z moich sideł. - dodał rozbawiony. Snape zezłościł się. Ten bachor nie mógł mieć aż tyle mocy! Przecież sam widział, jak ledwo, co radzi sobie z zaklęciami! Wszystkie spotkania z Czarnym Panem przetrwał tylko dzięki piekielnemu szczęściu.

\- Czyżby pan nie potrafił, profesorze? - zachichotał. W takim momencie brzmiało to nieco psychicznie. - Taki słaby Gryfiak, jak ja potrafi obezwładnić samego Severusa Snape'a. Szpiega Zakonu i Voldemorta! - dodał z obłąkańczym uśmiechem, którego jego profesor na szczęście nie widział.

\- Skąd to wiesz, Potter? - warknął. Nie zaprzeczył. Skoro chłopak wiedział, to nie jest aż takim idiotą, za jakiego go miał od początku.

\- Jestem spostrzegawczy. - odparł wymijająco. Machnął dłonią i profesor znalazł się na krześle, naprzeciwko niego. Rzucił również na niego kilka zaklęć, przez które nie mógł wstać, ani się ruszyć. - Dosyć zaawansowana magia, nieprawdaż? - zapytał ze śmiechem szesnastolatek.

\- Szczególnie jak na głupiego Gryfona. - w jego szmaragdowych oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. Severus nigdy by się nie przyznał, ale przestraszył się tego chłopaka. To nie był ten sam Potter. Głupiutki chłopiec, którym było łatwo manipulować. O nie. On był na pewno inteligentny i potężny, nie tylko magicznie.

\- Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że chłopak stojący przed nim to Harry Potter.

\- Tym, kim zawsze byłem. - odpowiedział.


	17. Bolało wtedy... I nadal boli

_\- Tym, kim zawsze byłem. - odpowiedział._

\- Czyli? - prychnął.

\- Jestem Harry. - odparł.

\- Nie możesz być Potterem. - warknął. - Potter to głupi, rozpieszczony bachor. - Młody Riddle nie skrzywił się ani trochę.

\- Może i Potter taki był, ale ja nim nie jestem. - uśmiechnął się drwiąco, prawie dorównując Severusowi. Snape zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Potter, przestań się bawić w idiotę, albo szaleńca. - warknął. Harry roześmiał się.

Snape rozejrzał się na szybko.

Czyżby nikt nie słyszał ich rozmowy?

Dlaczego nikt jeszcze tutaj nie przyszedł?

\- Kuchnia jest zablokowana i wyciszona. - odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie, Riddle. - Nie jestem wcale taki słaby z magii. - Czarnooki spojrzał na chłopaka z zirytowaniem.

\- To nie jest zabawne, Potter. - Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Mnie to bawi, że pan niczego nie zauważył wcześniej.

\- Co niby miałem zauważyć, Potter? - warknął po raz kolejny.

\- Nie jestem idiotą. Nie jestem Gryfonem. Nie jestem Złotym Chłopcem. - jego oczy zabłysły czerwienią, a Severus ledwo powstrzymał chęć skulenia się, gdy poczuł tę magię. Ciemną i silną magię. - Nie jestem Jasnym Magiem ani pupilkiem Dumbledore'a. Nie jestem nawet Potterem. - Pochylił się nad nauczycielem, opierając dłonie na stole. - Nie przypominam ci kogoś innego? - czerwień z jednego oka zniknęła i pojawił się szmaragd oczu Lily.

\- Voldemort. - szepnął ledwo słyszalnie. Jako jeden z nielicznych śmierciożerców, młodszych od Czarnego Pana, znał prawdziwą tożsamość Lorda i jego niegdysiejszy wygląd. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry uśmiechnął się chłodno.

\- Jednak nie jesteś aż taki głupi, jakiego niedawno udawałeś.

\- Kim ty jesteś, skoro nie Potterem? - zapytał z pewną dozą strachu...? Czyżby się domyślał?

\- Jestem synem Czarnego Pana. - odparł. - Dlatego cię jeszcze nie przywołał, bo ja biorę udział w spotkaniach, a ty mógłbyś zawsze polecieć do Dumbledore'a i wszystko mu wygadać.

\- On zabił Lily. - odparł nauczyciel eliksirów. - Przecież była twoją matką. - zawahał się nieco.

\- Była moją matką. - potwierdził Harry. - Ale nie była z Evansów. Lily Pever. To jej prawdziwe nazwisko. Wyszła za Jamesa, dla mojego bezpieczeństwa. - westchnął. - Jak myślisz, co zrobiłby dyrektor, gdyby dowiedział się, że Voldemort ma syna? W dodatku z jego byłą uczennicą? - wyszeptał i spuścił głowę.

Właśnie coś sobie uświadomił. Dlatego ojciec nie chce do tego wracać. Musiało to być dla niego bolesne. Co z tego, że jest Czarnym Panem?

On też ma uczucia.

\- Zabiłby dziecko. - szepnął oszołomiony Snape.

\- Ojciec nie opowiedział mi, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Wiem, że James zginął za Lily, a ona za mnie. Wiem, że mój ojciec zniknął na jedenaście lat. Wiem, że oberwałem Avadą, tylko nie wiem, od kogo. - odpowiedział, nie zauważając nawet, że wygadał profesorowi o tym, że Voldemort już dawno powrócił. Snape zaczął przetwarzać właśnie otrzymane informacje.

Kiedyś Lily mu mówiła, że poznała kogoś w Hogsmeade, ale potem łaziła z Jamesem, więc uznał, że wtedy się w sobie zakochali.

Kiedy Lily wyszła za Jamesa, już miała dziecko, bynajmniej nie podobne do Pottera...

Skoro chłopak przed nim nie jest Potterem, a Riddle'em i Voldemort nie jest aż tak zły, to czy nie powinien jeszcze raz przemyśleć swoich motywów? Dołączył do Dumbledore'a, tylko żeby pomścić Lily...

\- Zostawię panu te informacje. Nie usunę pana pamięci. - powiedział w końcu Harry. - Będzie pan mógł myśleć o tym do woli, ale, ani Dumbledore, ani ojciec nie dowiedzą się o tym, co panu powiedziałem. - wyszeptał i podniósł wzrok. - Chciałem pana wydać ojcu, naprawdę, ale może lepiej, żeby pan zmienił ponownie strony? - zapytał i machnął dłonią. Severus wyczuł silne bariery w umyśle i pozwolił im otoczyć wspomnienia z tej rozmowy. Po chwili również mógł się ruszyć. - Proszę to przemyśleć dokładnie. - szepnął Riddle i zniknął w cieniach.

Przez chwilę Snape myślał, że chłopak się teleportował, ale nie słyszał charakterystycznego trzasku. Nawet sam Voldemort i Dumbledore aportowali się z dźwiękiem!

Dlatego też uznał, że musiał być to inny rodzaj magii. Być może magia cieni?

Stanął chwiejnie na nogach i szybko zwiał z Kwatery Głównej, byle dalej od tego dzieciaka.

Tymczasem Harry, patrzył za okno i obserwował z uśmiechem, jak Mistrz Eliksirów zwiewa z Grimmauld Place, jakby coś go goniło.

Po chwili zniknął z ulicy, a młody Riddle podszedł do biblioteczki.

W końcu znalazł jakąś ciekawą lekturę i zabrał się za czytanie. Oczywiście musiało to dotyczyć Mrocznych Sztuk.

-~*~-

\- Syriuszu, musisz bardziej uważać. - zaczął go pouczać Remus.

\- Ale Remi... - westchnął. - Chcę, tylko żeby Harry wreszcie zaczął ze mną rozmawiać. - schował twarz w dłonie. - Nadal mnie ignoruje. - Lupin westchnął i usiadł obok przyjaciela. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Porozmawiam z nim. - zdecydował. Syriusz tylko pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Dzięki Remi. - szepnął, a wilkołak wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Pokierował się do starego pokoju Regulusa, gdzie miał znajdować się Harry.

-~*~-

\- Proszę! - zawołał Harry, jak tylko usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. - Cześć, Remusie. - powiedział i ponownie spuścił wzrok na lekturę.

\- Harry? - Lupin podszedł do chłopaka i wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, póki ten nie spojrzał na niego.

\- Czy to coś ważnego? - zapytał chłodno. Zapewne Remus postanowił przeprosić za Blacka i poprosić go, żeby z nim porozmawiał.

\- Harry, powinieneś dać Syriuszowi się wytłumaczyć... - Jakież to przewidywalne.

\- Nie. - odparł krótko.

\- Ale, Harry... Syriusz naprawdę żału...

\- Nie. - przerwał wilkołakowi. - Skoro żałuje, to dlaczego on nie przyszedł do mnie, tylko ty?

\- Był pewien, że nie będziesz z nim rozmawiał... - odpowiedział ostrożnie.

\- Chociaż nie jest aż tak tępy. - mruknął pod nosem. - Ma rację, nie mam ochoty z nim rozmawiać. - skrzywił się nieco. - Najpierw muszę przemyśleć... parę rzeczy...

\- Harry... Proszę, porozmawiaj z nim. - Remus spojrzał błagalnie na Harry'ego. Młody Riddle wstał i podszedł do okna, odwracając się od wilkołaka.

\- Bolało, jak to powiedział. - położył dłoń na chłodnym szkle. - Może i w gniewie, ale i tak to bolało. - spuścił nieco głowę, a w jego oczach znowu pojawiły się łzy. Żałosne. Nadal mu przykro. - To nadal boli. - Lupin milczał i również spuścił głowę.

\- Powiedz mi... - Harry odwrócił się z zaczerwienionymi oczami od łez i kontynuował. - Tylko szczerze. - dodał, a jego oczy zabłysły szkarłatem. - Czy ty wybaczyłbyś osobie, która tak o tobie powiedziała, chociażby w złości? Osobie, którą kochałeś nad życie? Osobie, której ufałeś? Osobie, która była twoją jedyną rodziną? - Remus milczał. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie wybaczyłby. Zaufanie to piękna rzecz, ale tak łatwo je złamać... A potem odbudowanie w całości nie jest możliwe. - Szczególnie że Black był wtedy zły na mnie. - jego ton wrócił ponownie do chłodnego i obojętnego, a oczy stały się ponownie szmaragdowe. - To ja odsłoniłem obraz, ja rozmawiałem z Walburgą i ja kazałem Stworkowi uprzykrzać wam życie.

\- Ale dlaczego, Harry? - spytał cicho.

\- Nigdy nie lubiłem Zakonu, z niektórymi wyjątkami, typu ty, Black, Tonks, niektórzy Weasley'owie... A nawet Kingsley. Do niedawna na liście moich przyjaciół lub tych, do których nic nie mam, znajdowali się Ron i Hermiona, ale oboje zdradzili, choć Hermiona szczerze żałuje. - Remusa nagle olśniło.

\- Czytałeś nam w myślach, kiedy pytałeś się nas, czy dołączymy do ciebie. - Harry podniósł brew do góry, po czym westchnął.

\- Wiem, do czego zmierzasz.

\- Czy nie wyczytałeś z Syriusza, że on żałuje? - zapytał szybko.

\- Postanowił, że mnie już nigdy nie opuści, tak, jak ty i Hermiona. Black żałuje tego, co powiedział, ale nie potrafi zaakceptować prawdy o mnie, podobnie jak pan Weasley. Ale Black był moją rodziną. - skłamał.

Od jakiegoś czasu kłamstwo wychodziło mu coraz lepiej i prawie nikt nic nie zauważał.

Animag przyswoił sobie wiedzę o nim i nawet wtedy w myślach, błagał go o wybaczenie.

\- Syriusz jest twoją rodziną, Harry! - zaprzeczył. - Tak jak...

\- _On_. - podpowiedział Harry. - Nie możesz mówić Tom ani Marvolo, ani Riddle, bo ktoś mógłby się zorientować. - Remus przełknął ślinę.

\- Tak jasne. Tak jak _on_ i... Bellatriks. - skrzywił się na imię czarownicy. Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak powiem, że spróbuję mu wybaczyć, to się odczepisz? - prychnął. Wilkołak, stojący w jego aktualnym miejscy zamieszkania, irytował go. Bardzo irytował. Lupin zamilkł.

\- Tak... - westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- A zatem postaram się wybaczyć Blackowi, a teraz proszę, żebyś wyszedł. - powiedział i wrócił na fotel, ponownie biorąc książkę w dłoń i wczytując się w jej treść. Były Gryfon wyszedł, zamykając za sobą, cicho drzwi. Od razu wrócił do pokoju Syriusza i opowiedział mu całą rozmowę. Co jakiś czas w oczach animaga pojawiał się ból i smutek.

\- Na razie, daj mu czas. - polecił Lunatyk.

\- Czas... Jasne, czas. - czarnowłosy pokiwał nieobecnie głową.

Kiedy ponownie wrócił do rzeczywistości, Remusa już nie było, a za oknem widać było gwiazdy.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu huk, dochodzący z dalszej części piętra. Syriusz w trybie natychmiastowym wybiegł z własnego pokoju i podążył w tamtym kierunku, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę, nawet kiedy omal nie przewrócił Remusa, który również wyszedł zobaczyć, co zrobiło taki hałas.

Znalazł się przed drzwiami do pokoju jego zmarłego brata.

Razem z nim stali już Hermiona, Fred i George. Remus właśnie ich doganiał, podobnie jak Molly i Artur.

Wyglądało na to, że Ron i Moody byli nadal nieprzytomni. Syriusz spróbował otworzyć drzwi, lecz te ani drgnęły. Zaklęcia również nic nie dały.

W końcu zdecydował się je kopnąć. Zamek został wyłamany, a drewno ustąpiło.

Przed przybyłymi pojawił się straszny widok.

-~*~-

Harry nie mógł skupić się na dalszym czytaniu. Ciągle miał w głowie słowa Remusa i odpowiedzi, których użył.

Właśnie. Dlaczego nadal nie chce wybaczyć Blackowi? Widział w jego myślach, że szczerze żałuje i od razu by go przeprosił, tylko że młody Riddle nie daje mu takiej okazji. Czyżby okłamywał sam siebie?

Wstał ze złością i odrzucił wolumin na podłogę. Wokół niego pojawiła się mgła, która zmieniała odcień na coraz ciemniejszy. Oczy ponownie zmieniły barwę na szkarłat.

\- Dlaczego wszystko kręci się wokół mnie? - zapytał powietrze i spojrzał na swoje blade dłonie.

Nagle nad jego lewą dłonią pojawiło się maleńkie tornado, a nad prawą zawirowała śnieżynka. Podniósł jedną brew w zdziwieniu. 

Transmutował stolik w kukłę treningową i skierował tam prawą dłoń. Z jego otwartej ręki wyleciał błękitny, lodowaty promień, który zamroził kukłę i przy okazji część pokoju. Kiedy skupił się bardziej, lód zaczął znikać, zostawiając za sobą jedynie zniszczenia, które równie dobrze można by było naprawić zwykłym Reparo. 

Maleńkie tornado rozrosło się, a wszystkie przedmioty zawirowały wokół chłopca. Czarna mgła, która jeszcze przed chwilą przedstawiała złość chłopca, rozwiała się. Kiedy zaprzestał ruchów dłońmi, wszystkie przedmioty rozmroziły się i upadły z hukiem na ziemię. Skrzywił się na tak głośny dźwięk. Kontynuował zabawę lodem i powietrzem.

-~*~-

Jego ćwiczenia, przerwał huk od strony drzwi. Szybko schował dłonie za sobą i zaczął przywracać pokój do porządku, patrząc na chrzestnego, który stał w wejściu z przerażeniem, rozglądając się wokoło.

\- Co tu się stało? - zapytał, obserwując bałagan, który teraz powoli zaczynał sam się sprzątać. Harry westchnął cicho.

\- Magia się stała. - odpowiedział lekko. Zza Syriusza wychylił się Remus oraz bliźniacy.

\- Dlaczego jest tu... - zaczął Fred.

\- ...tak zimno? - dokończył George. Spojrzenia bliźniaków spoczęły na Harrym, który nadal chował dłonie za plecami. Szybko przecisnęli się po obu stronach Syriusza i stanęli przed młodym Riddle'em.

\- Co trzymasz...

\- ...za plecami

\- Harry? - dokończyli w tym samym czasie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyciągnął puste dłonie przed siebie.

\- Nic. - Bliźniacy Weasley spojrzeli na chłopaka podejrzliwie, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Państwo Weasley, Hermiona i Remus szybko wyszli, jak tylko zobaczyli, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku. Zostali tylko Syriusz i bliźniacy. Harry wrócił na swój fotel, wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa i przywołał do siebie jedną z ksiąg. Nie przejmując się gośćmi, zaczął czytać.

\- Harry? - w końcu Syriusz odważył się przerwać ciszę. Młody Riddle przewrócił oczami, ale podniósł wzrok znad lektury.

\- Tak, Black? - spytał chłodno. Syriusz nieco się zasępił, a jego oczy straciły iskierki radości, że chrześniak wreszcie się do niego odezwał.

\- Przepraszam, za to, co powiedziałem. - westchnął. - Naprawdę żałuję. - spuścił głowę. Harry odłożył wolumin na stolik i wstał. Bliźniacy wycofali się głębiej w pokój. Obaj usiedli na podłodze i zaczęli dziwaczną grę, w oczekiwaniu, aż Harry z nimi porozmawia.

\- Wiesz, jak to bolało i nadal boli? - zapytał spokojnie Harry.

\- Byłem zły...

\- Na mnie. - dokończył chłopak. - Ja odsłoniłem portret Walburgi i z nią rozmawiałem. - Syriusz szybko podniósł przerażone spojrzenie na chłopaka. Harry pokręcił głową nieco rozbawiony. - Nic mi nie zrobiła. Bardziej interesuje mnie, jak Stworek uprzykrzał wam życie. - wskazał chrzestnemu kanapę, a sam zajął fotel naprzeciwko. Black otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale młody Riddle go ubiegł ponownie. - Na razie nie chcę poruszać tamtego tematu. - Czarnowłosy pokiwał głową i zaczął opowiadać, co Stworek robił przeciwko Zakonowi. Co jakiś czas jeden z bliźniaków wtrącał również swoje trzy knuty.


	18. My znamy prawdę od samego początku

\- Robi się późno. - zwrócił uwagę Syriusz, kiedy spojrzał na zegar. - Skąd tu zegar? - zapytał.

\- Potrzebowałem jakiegoś odmierzacza czasu, a nie uśmiecha mi się ciągłe rzucanie Tempusa. - odparł Harry i również spojrzał na srebrzyste urządzenie.

\- Ja już powinienem chyba iść. - Syriusz podrapał się po karku. Kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi, wyszedł. Młody Riddle zwrócił się do bliźniaków.

\- Co chcecie ode mnie?

\- Skąd pomysł...

\- ...że coś od ciebie chcemy? - dokończył George.

\- Nie bez powodu czekaliście, aż Black pójdzie. - odparł lekko. Nagle rudowłosi spoważnieli i rzucili kilka zaklęć wyciszających. Harry zmrużył oczy, ale postąpił tak samo, przez co pokój został otoczony barierą, przez którą nic się nie przebije.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś...

\- ...kto jest twoim ojcem?

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwienia, ale szybko przybrał ponownie obojętny wyraz twarzy. - Nie rozumiem, o co wam chodzi. - schował dłonie za plecy.

\- Harry... Harry... Harry... - Fred pokręcił głową.

\- My znamy prawdę. - powiedział George.

\- Jaką prawdę? - próbował. Naprawdę próbował uciec od tej rozmowy, ale bliźniacy nie dali mu takiej szansy.

\- No, że Voldemort jest twoim ojcem. - powiedział z lekkością Fred, a George pokiwał głową. A biedny Harry, stał z otwartymi ustami w zdumieniu i oczami rozszerzonymi do granic możliwości.

\- Chyba go zepsuliśmy. - szepnął George do brata.

\- Chyba masz rację. - Fred ledwo utrzymywał poważną minę.

\- Ej, zepsułeś się? - George podszedł i potrząsnął ramieniem młodego Riddle'a. Harry potrząsnął głową, jakby obudzony z transu.

\- Skąd wiecie? - zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy i dodał jeszcze kilka zaklęć ruchem dłoni.

\- Jesteśmy spostrzegawczy. - odpowiedział Fred.

\- Często się wymykałeś od drugiej klasy. - kontynuował George.

\- Hermiona nam powiedziała gdzie.

\- Potem ta akcja z Syriuszem, a ty zamiast uciekać przed mordercą, szukałeś szczura Rona, który okazał się animagiem.

\- Dziwnym trafem nikt nie pamiętał, co się wtedy działo, oprócz ciebie i Petera, który jakimś cudem uciekł trójce potężnych czarodziei.

\- Potem twoje imię wypadające z Czary, a ty nie byłeś ani trochę zdziwiony. Przerażony byłeś, okej, ale nie zdziwiony.

\- Tak jakbyś wiedział o tym, ale musiał udawać przerażenie.

\- Na zadaniach nie wydawałeś się w ogóle bać.

\- No może trochę.

\- No trochę - zgodził się z bratem.

\- Jakbyś znał wszystkie zadania, a potem ten świstoklik.

\- I pojawiasz się z Diggorym przed labiryntem.

\- Widzieliśmy, jak się krzywiłeś, kiedy musiałeś go dotykać. - bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

\- Potem ta Pokątna, na której ktoś rzekomo użył wielosokowego, a ty byłeś w niewoli u Voldemorta.

\- Raczej leżałeś w łóżku i czytałeś książki. - rzucił Fred i rudowłosi roześmiali się.

\- I teraz, jak podobno cię uwolniono. - zakończył George. Harry nieco osłupiał. Bliźniacy musieli naprawdę być spostrzegawczy. Nie doceniał ich.

\- Tylko wy to widzieliście? - zapytał na pozór spokojnie.

Jedną ręką ściskał różdżkę, która nawet nie wiedział kiedy, wylądowała w jego dłoni.

\- Tak. - potwierdzili w tym samym czasie.

\- Mówiliście komuś o tym? - odwrócił się do okna i szybko tam podszedł. Położył dłoń na szkle. Pod jego dotykiem zaczęło powoli zamarzać.

\- Nie. - odparł Fred.

\- Co to za zaklęcie? - George wychylił się zza ramienia młodego Riddle'a i patrzył z ciekawością na zamarzające szkło.

\- To nie jest żadne zaklęcie. - odpowiedział już nieco spokojniej czarodziej.

Odwrócił się do bliźniaków i wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie. Nad jedną zawirowała śnieżynka, a nad drugą pojawiło się małe tornado.

\- Kiedy wpadliście przerażeni do pokoju, bawiłem się powietrzem i lodem. Przypadkiem zrzuciłem wszystkie przedmioty. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Masz władzę nad powietrzem i lodem? Wow - Fred zaklaskał, a po chwili do oklasków dołączył jego bliźniak.

\- Czytałem kiedyś o władcach żywiołów. - zmienił temat na bezpieczniejszy. - Władców żywiołów na całym świecie jest tylko czwórka. Najczęściej dwie dziewczyny i dwóch chłopaków. Każdy władca ma jeden główny żywioł, powietrze, ogień, woda lub ziemia, oraz czasami mają dodatkową moc. - westchnął. - Tak, jak ja. Powietrze i lód.

\- I co ci władcy żywiołów robią? - zapytał ciekawy George, siadając na podłodze. Fred szybko podążył w jego ślady. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Harry opowiadał jakąś baśń, a dzieci, w tym przypadku bliźniacy, słuchali uważnie.

\- Pilnują porządku na świecie. - mruknął. - Jeżeli zbiorą się we czwórkę w jednym miejscu, tam powstają bariery, które utrzymują światło i ciemność na równi. Oczywiście tylko na określonym obszarze. Zwykle o wielkości państwa... Były również dwa przypadki w historii, kiedy bariera objęła cały kontynent.

\- Kiedy to było?

\- Merlin był jednym z władców żywiołów. Poza tym król Artur, jego przyrodnia siostra Morgana, oraz jego małżonka, Ginewra. Kilka tysięcy lat później, czwórka założycieli okazała się władcami żywiołów. - uśmiechnął się.

\- Czy Hogwart kiedyś był w tej barierze?

\- Nadal jest. Dlatego żaden czarodziej o złych zamiarach nie może wejść na teren szkoły. Jest tak dlatego, że cały budynek jest przesączony magią założycieli, w tym czterech żywiołów.

\- Czyli, jak dobrze rozumiem... - zastanowił się Fred. - Każdy założyciel miał władzę nad jednym z żywiołów, który najbardziej pasował do ich charakteru?

\- Owszem. - czarnowłosy kiwnął głową.

\- Slytherin na pewno miał władzę nad ogniem. - George uśmiechnął się.

\- Muszę cię rozczarować. - roześmiał się Harry. - Godryk był od ognia, Rowena wody, Helga ziemi, a Salazar powietrza. - Bliźniacy zamrugali.

\- Ogień nie symbolizuje tylko złości, ale też odwagę i siłę. Woda jest zwykle niegroźna, choć potrafi zranić, a nawet zabić. Ziemia jest spokojna i łagodna. Trzęsienia powodują jedynie bardzo silne negatywne emocje, siła zależy od ich natężenia. Natomiast powietrze... Może oznaczać spokój, oraz spryt. Jako jedyny żywioł, znajduje się wszędzie. W domach, ogrodach, pojazdach.

\- Skąd tyle wiesz, Harry? - zapytali w tym samym czasie, spojrzeli na siebie, po czym przesłali sobie uśmiechy.

\- Dużo czytam. - odparł lakonicznie.

\- Jak władcy żywiołów poznają się nawzajem? - spytał Fred.

\- Mamy inne aury. - odpowiedział. - Różnią się od czarodziejskich i mugolskich.

\- To mugole mają jakieś aury? - zapytał George.

\- W większości. - kiwnął głową. Bliźniacy zamrugali.

\- Rozwiń - poprosił Fred.

\- Jeżeli w rodzinie mugoli, chociaż przez dwa pokolenia, pojawiali się czarodzieje, to nawet mugole mają aury, co prawda osłabione, ale jednak. Charłacy również mają własne, różniące się od czarodziejskich. 

Istoty, typu wilkołaki, wampiry, kotołaki i tym podobne, mają całkiem odmienne aury magiczne od czarodziejskich. Nawet jeżeli istotą jest mugol. Ponad połowa populacji mugoli miała w rodzinie kilka pokoleń czarodziei.

\- Krukon. - zanucił Fred. Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Zmieniając temat... Wiem, że w Hogwarcie jest jeszcze jeden władca żywiołu.

\- Wiesz kto? - zapytał George. Bliźniakom oczy się zaświeciły z ciekawości.

\- Nie wiem dokładnie. - westchnął. - Ale to na pewno ktoś z Ravenclaw.

\- A wiesz chociaż czy to dziewczyna, czy chłopak? - zapytał jeden z rudzielców.

\- Dziewczyna. - odparł Harry. George zmrużył na chwilę oczy w zamyśleniu.

\- Od kiedy wiesz?

\- Że jestem jednym z władców? - zapytał Harry.

\- Tak. - kiwnął głową George.

\- Od jakiś... - spojrzał na zegar. - Jakiś pięciu godzin.

\- Więc skąd wiesz, że w Hogwarcie jest jeszcze jeden władca? - zapytał Fred, rozumiejąc, o co chodziło jego bratu.

\- Jak już wspominałem... - zaczął. - Władcy żywiołów mają aury, różniące się od czarodziejskich.

\- Wyczuwasz aury magiczne? - zapytał zaciekawiony Fred.

\- Tak. - odparł Harry. - Mam do tego dryg. Aury władców są słabiej wyczuwalne niż czarodziejskie. - wytłumaczył. - Choć takie osoby mają więcej mocy. - mruknął.

\- Możemy ci pomóc szukać tej osoby. - zaproponował Fred.

Harry zmrużył na chwilę podejrzliwie oczy i szybko zajrzał do umysłów bliźniaków.

Nieco się zdziwił, kiedy napotkał opór. Oczywiście, gdyby chciał, to z łatwością przełamałby oba mury, ale jednak to, że Weasley'owie nie zdradzili nikomu prawdy o nim, ani nie podzielili się z nikim swoimi domysłami...

\- Zgoda. - powiedział w końcu. Rudzielcy przybili sobie piątki. - Tylko uprzedzam... - dwie pary brązowych oczu zostały utkwione w młodszym chłopcu. - Jeżeli zdradzicie moje zaufanie... - jego oczy na chwilę zabłysły czerwienią. - Nie wybaczę. - Jego oczy wróciły do szmaragdowego koloru, ukrywając ponownie szkarłat jednej z tęczówek. Rudzielcy pokiwali ostrożnie głowami, akceptując ryzyko. - Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. - uśmiechnął się. - A teraz powinniście już iść. - wskazał na zegar, którego krótsza wskazówka była na jedynce, a dłuższa między szóstką, a siódemką. Bliźniacy wyszli, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Harry westchnął i machnął dłonią, odnawiając zaklęcia wyciszające. - Tenebris? - zapytał cicho Harry. Nagle w pokoju pojawił się ciemny ogień.

Feniks wyłonił się z ciemności i usiadł na kolanie swojego nowego pana. Harry zaczął delikatnie głaskać głowę ptaka. - Mógłbym cię o coś prosić? - Tenebris spojrzał na niego swoimi obsydianowymi oczami z uwagą przysłuchując się słowom Riddle'a. - Czy udałoby ci się wyszukać niejaką Kirę Nakamurę? - szepnął.

Feniks pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie. - A zatem proszę, zanieś jej ten list. - wręczył szarą kopertę ptaku. - O ile mi wiadomo, powinna znajdować się w Japonii. Nie wracaj bez odpowiedzi, to ważne. - dodał.

Tenebris ponownie kiwnął głową i wzbił się pod sufi, żeby zniknąć ponownie w ciemnych płomieniach. Harry rzucił się na łóżko i szybko zasnął po dniu pełnym wrażeń.

Śnił o tym, jak przyjaciele go zdradzili.

Jak Dumbledore go oszukiwał.

Jak poznał prawdę.

Jak poznawał nowych ludzi, w tym przypadku śmierciożerców ojca i Ślizgonów.

I wreszcie jak znęcał się nad wujostwem wraz z Bellatriks.

-~*~-

Obudził się nagle, słysząc głośne stukanie w szybę.

Podniósł się niechętnie i machnięciem dłoni otworzył drzwi.

Do środka wleciała ciemnobrązowa sowa o czarnych oczach. Spojrzała na chłopaka z dziwnym dystansem i wypuściła z pazurów ciemną kopertę, która delikatnie opadła na jego kolana.

Sówka usadowiła się na oparciu fotela, a Hedwiga zaskrzeczała ze złością.

\- Spokojnie, Hedwigo. - mruknął Harry, nie patrząc na sowę, tylko całą uwagę poświęcając ciemnoszarej kopercie.

Wyjął pergamin ze środka.

Pismo było delikatne i z wieloma zawijasami. Nie znał żadnej osoby, która by tak pisała.

Spojrzał szybko na dół pergaminu i zdziwił się.

List był od Bellatriks. Harry zamrugał, po czym zaczął czytać.

_Witaj, Harry._

_Pamiętam, że Lily o dziwo, bez oporów zgodziła się, żebym została twoją matką chrzestną._

_Po tym jak Lily zniknęła wraz z tobą, a mój pan... zdawał się tym nie przejmować, nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć._

_Potem ta wiadomość, że Lily wyszła za tego Pottera i mają syna. Wtedy byłam zła, ale pan nadal się tym nie przejmował, dlatego też nic nie zrobiłam._

_Następnie ten atak w Dolinie Godryka. Ja też nie wiem, co się wtedy dokładnie stało._

_Potem te trzynaście lat myślałam, że syn mojego pana i Lily nie żyje, aż tu nagle pojawia się... bachor... zdający się dogadywać z Nagini oraz chodzący po Malfoy Manor, jakby był u siebie._

_Okazuje się, że to rzekomo syn Jamesa Pottera, a wtedy pan mówi, że jesteś jego synem._

_Nie potrafiłam tego sobie przyswoić. Myślałam, jak Potter może nie być Potterem, tylko Riddle'em?_

_Mój pan wraz z Draco wytłumaczyli mi to wszystko. Chciałabym cię przeprosić za ten mój atak w Sali Spotkań. I wcześniejsze zachowanie. I wszystko inne..._

_Bella._

Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy na jego ustach pojawił się niemały uśmiech.

List oznaczał, że Bellatriks jest już świadoma tego, że jest jego matką chrzestną. Potwierdzeniem jest chociażby jego treść, a nie tylko obecność.

Szybko przywołał do siebie kawałek pergaminu i pióro. Zaczął pisać krótką odpowiedź.

-~*~-

Jak tylko odłożył pióro na bok i pergamin, schował do koperty.

Sówka, prawdopodobnie Malfoy'ów, podleciała do niego i wzięła delikatnie w dziób ciemną kopertę.

Nie czekając na nic, wyleciała przez otwarte okno.

Harry tylko pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

Hedwiga ponownie zaskrzeczała i zaczęła podgryzać drzwiczki od klatki.

\- No już, już. - mruknął i podszedł do złotych krat.

Unikając dzioba śnieżnobiałej sowy, otworzył drzwiczki i ją wypuścił. Sowa nawet się na niego nie spojrzała, tylko od razu wyleciała przez, jeszcze otwarte, okno.

Harry pokręcił ponownie głową z rozbawieniem.

Wrócił do łóżka z książką w dłoni.

Była już siódma, więc postanowił nie iść spać, ale spożytkować czas na coś lepszego, niż leżenie bez celu.

Zostawał mu tylko ten dzień i jutrzejszy do wyjazdu do Hogwartu.

On jako jedyny miał już kupione wszystkie rzeczy na piąty rok. 

Fred i George musieli zakupić nowe szaty, ponieważ ze starych wyrośli, ingerencje do eliksirów oraz książki na siódmy rok.

Hermiona chciała jedynie dokupić kilka nowych tomów na różne tematy.

Natomiast Ron, co niezbyt interesowało Harry'ego, musiał jakoś zdobyć fundusze na mnóstwo dodatkowych książek, które miały mu podobno pomóc nie zostać na kolejny rok w tej samej klasie.

Państwo Weasley uznali, że skoro Ron ledwo zdał do piątej klasy, nie będą kupować dla niego żadnych przedmiotów związanych z Quidditchem, póki nie poprawi się w nauce, co ucieszyło Harry'ego.


	19. Podobno nigdy nie kłamię

Harry wraz z Hermioną, bardzo niezadowolonym Ronem i bliźniakami, żegnali się z kilkorgiem członków Zakonu. 

W końcu Harry został uwolniony z ramion Remusa i mógł zacząć swobodniej oddychać. 

Przewrócił oczami, skrzywił się, po czym pogłaskał smutnego, czarnego psa, który nagle się ożywił, jak jego chrześniak przestał go totalnie ignorować.

\- Do zobaczenia tato, mamo! - pomachali bliźniacy Weasley. Ron natomiast spojrzał ponuro na rodziców i wszedł do pociągu, bez pożegnania. 

Hermiona przytuliła wszystkich po kolei, zaczynając od pana Weasley'a, a kończąc na ponuraku.

\- Harry, powinniśmy już iść. - powiedziała do czarnowłosego chłopaka, który nadal nie ruszał się z miejsca, ani o dziwo nie zabrał ręki z głowy futrzaka, nawet kiedy Hermiona przytuliła psa.

\- Tak, jasne. - zabrał rękę i prawie że pobiegł do pociągu. Hermiona pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Do zobaczenia w święta. - pomachała i sama również weszła do pojazdu. Szybko znalazła przedział, w którym byli już Harry i czwórka Ślizgonów. 

Stanęła nieco oszołomiona przed wejściem. Harry szybko zauważył wahanie Gryfonki. - Dwa miesiące temu wyjaśniliśmy sobie kilka rzeczy. - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Uhm... Jasne. - pokiwała powoli głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z czarnowłosego chłopaka.

\- Czy prefekci nie mają czasem osobnego przedziału? - rzucił Teodor, nieco krzywiąc się na obecność mugolaka. 

Draco spojrzał na Ślizgona i szybko swój wzrok przeniósł na pierś Hermiony, a później swoją. Westchnął i wstał.

\- Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie. - powiedział i wyminął, nadal nieco oszołomioną Granger. - Granger idziesz? - spytał chłodno. Hermiona zamrugała i pokiwała ostrożnie głową. Odeszła od drzwi, po czym je zamknęła i podążyła za blond Ślizgonem.

\- Oszołomienie nie pasuje do Hermiony. - zdecydował Harry.

\- Czyli, Potter... - Pansy nieco się zawahała. Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Jak jesteśmy w Hogwarcie, w pociągu, Hogsmeade, i tak dalej, nazywajcie mnie nadal po nazwisku. Jak na razie nikt nie może się dowiedzieć prawdy. - mrugnął do Parkinson, która spojrzała na niego wściekle.

\- Więc Potter, wybaczyłeś szlamie zdradę? - Czarnowłosy Gryfon nieco rozłożył się na siedzeniu.

\- Wybaczyłem, ale nie zapomniałem. Nigdy nie zapominam. Niczego. - zmarszczył nieco brwi. - Ale szczerze żałuje, dlatego dostała drugą szansę.

\- Czy nie jest to podejrzane, że takie gryfiątko jak ty siedzi z trójką węży? - mruknął Teodor. Harry prychnął.

\- Zawsze mogę zwalić to na was, że mnie porwaliście, czy coś. - uśmiechnął się.

\- I kto by ci uwierzył? - kontynuował Nott.

\- Podobno nigdy nie kłamię. - rozłożył ręce. - Zresztą na przedziale jest zaklęcie iluzji. - dodał.

\- Iluzji? - zapytał zaciekawiony Blaise. - Jest w ogóle takie zaklęcie?

\- Oczywiście. - mruknął Gryfon. - Jest w pełni niewerbalne i bezróżdżkowe, ponieważ nie ma żadnego określonego ruchu różdżką. - dodał.

\- Potrafisz magię bezróżdżkową i niewerbalną? - zapytała oszołomiona Pansy.

\- Moim ojcem jest Czarny Pan, więc powinienem coś umieć. Jeżeli chodzi o moje umiejętności... - zawahał się nieco, po czym westchnął. - Mam opanowaną aportację, magię bezróżdżkową i niewerbalną, potrafię na najwyższym poziomie Oklumencję i jestem świetny z Legilimencji. I planuję nauczyć się animagii. - Ślizgoni zamrugali. - No i jestem od was o rok starszy. - dodał ze śmiechem. - Tak jak Draco.

\- Jak to? - zadał pytanie Blaise.

\- Spędziliśmy rok w bąblu czasu, uczyłem go większości rzeczy, które ja potrafię.

\- Farciarz. - mruknęła pod nosem Pansy.

\- A teraz, skoro wytłumaczyłem wam kilka rzeczy... - sięgnął do torby, która leżała obok niego i wyciągnął książkę. - Chciałbym poczytać. - otworzył lekturę i wczytał się w tekst, a trójka Ślizgonów zaczęła między sobą rozmawiać o nowo zdobytych informacjach.

-~*~-

Harry siedział obok Hermiony, naprzeciwko był Neville i bliźniacy, którzy rozsiedli się po obu stronach zaniepokojonego Gryfona. 

Ron siedział praktycznie na drugim końcu sali. 

_Sam._

Młody Riddle rozejrzał się po sali, w poszukiwaniu władczyni żywiołów. Wyciszył się i spojrzał na stół Krukonów. Niestety byli wszyscy i Harry właśnie stamtąd czuł charakterystyczną aurę. 

Myśli Gryfona przerwało rozpoczęcie przydziału pierwszorocznych. Od razu po przydzieleniu dwudziestu ośmiu uczniów, głos zabrał Dumbledore, rozpoczynając jego coroczną przemowę.

\- Witam was w kolejnym roku w Hogwarcie! - zaczął z uśmiechem wyciągając ręce, jakby chciał objąć cały świat i powiedzieć: "Kocham was wszystkich". - W tym roku mamy dwie zmiany w kadrze nauczycielskiej! - spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów spoczęły na dwóch nowych osobach przy stole prezydialnym, które siedziały byle jak najdalej od siebie.

\- W tym roku, wyjątkowo, Obrona przed Czarną Magią zostanie podzielona na dwie części. Teoretyczną i praktyczną. Część praktyczna będzie prowadzona przez Lucjusza Malfoy'a, natomiast teoretyczna przez Dolores Umbridge. - jego dalszą mowę przerwało chrząkanie Różowej Ropuchy. - Dolores, jeżeli boli cię gardło, napij się wody. - uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, a policzki kobiety pokrył jasny róż. 

Po chwili uśmiechnęła się ponownie i wstała. 

Dyrektor westchnął i odszedł z mównicy, na swoje miejsce. W tym czasie ropucha zdążyła doczłapać na środek podwyższenia i zaczęła mówić. Mówiła coś o Ministerstwie, Turnieju i kilku zmianach. 

Tak naprawdę nikt nie słuchał, nawet Hermiona.

W końcu Umbridge skończyła przemowę, a kiedy dyrektor zaczął klaskać, większa część Wielkiej Sali podskoczyła na miejscach i po zorientowaniu się, co się dzieje, zaczęła klaskać razem z nauczycielami.

\- Różowa Ropucha. - mruknął Harry w kierunku Hermiony. Ta spojrzała na niego, mrużąc oczy.

\- Masz rację. - powiedziała spokojnie.

\- Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał i dotknął jej czoła. Granger prychnęła i uderzyła lekko dłoń Harry'ego. - Czuję się dobrze, a ona... - spojrzała na nową nauczycielkę. - Będzie na pewno fatalnie uczyć.

\- Od czasu Turnieju, Ministerstwo zaczęło wtrącać się w sprawy Hogwartu. - powiedział cicho Neville. Pozostała czwórka Gryfonów spojrzała na niego z pytaniem w oczach. - Babcia mi mówiła, że w tym roku pojawi się nauczyciel wybrany przez Ministra i będzie miał większą władzę niż dyrektor. - przełknął ślinę.

\- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć... - zaczął Fred.

\- Że to różowe coś, będzie miało większą władzę niż Dumbledore? - dokończył George.

\- Tak. - Neville pokiwał głową i spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Harry, powinieneś uważać na nią.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał zaciekawiony. Longbottom coś wiedział o tej Dolores. Na pewno.

\- Uważaj, żeby nie dostać szlabanu. - mruknął. - Najlepiej na lekcjach nie wspominaj o... - przełknął ślinę. - Sam, Wiesz Kim. - szepnął.

\- Czyli ty mi wierzysz? - zapytał młody Riddle.

\- Zawsze ci wierzyłem, Harry. - uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dzięki, Nev. - Riddle wstał. Tak samo postąpiła Hermiona i bliźniacy. - Idę do pokoju Ślizgonów. - powiedział i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Za nim popędziła brązowowłosa Gryfonka, a Weasley'owie postanowili pójść do pokoju Gryfonów.

-~*~-

 **;Otwórz się;** Mruknął Harry, stojąc przed ścianą, za którą powinno być przejście do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. 

Nie znał hasła, ale uznał, że wężomowa wystarczy. 

Nie mylił się. 

Ściana przesunęła się, ukazując ciemne wejście do gniazda węży. Bez wahania, postąpił w cień, a Hermiona, po lekkim wahaniu, podążyła za nim.

\- Potter! - rozległ się krzyk blondyna. - Co ty tu robisz?!

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Draco. - odparł spokojnie Harry, opierając się o ścianę, obok wejścia. Spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych w pokoju wspólnym spoczęły na obu Gryfonach. 

Niektórzy Ślizgoni uciekli do dormitoriów, zostali tylko piąto i siódmioroczni.

\- Co tu robisz, Potter? - zapytał już spokojniej. - I czemu przylazła z tobą Granger?

\- Chciałem pogadać. Zawołaj Pansy, Teodora i Blaise'a. - powiedział i ruszył do biblioteczki. 

Nie zważając na dziwne spojrzenia Ślizgonów, sięgnął jeden z woluminów o Czarnej Magii i wczytał się w treść. 

Hermiona po kolejnym wahaniu, dołączyła do niego na sofie i wzięła inną książkę, ale o tej samej tematyce.

-~*~-

\- No więc, co tu robisz, Harry? - zapytał spokojnie Draco, po rzuceniu kilku zaklęć wyciszających i zaklęcia iluzji przez Harry'ego.

\- Wiedziałeś, że twój ojciec będzie uczył w tym roku?

\- To pomysł Czarnego Pana. - mruknął blondyn. - Kiedy wróciłeś do Kwatery, ojciec został przywołany i dostał zadanie, żeby w tym roku uczyć w Hogwarcie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żeby ciebie pilnował. - uśmiechnął się na minę Harry'ego.

\- Serio? - westchnął. - A miałem takie spokojne trzy lata...

\- Trzy lata? - wtrąciła się Hermiona, podnosząc wzrok znad lektury. - Podobno od drugiej klasy wiesz.

\- A no tak, ty nie wiesz. - spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Razem z Draco, spędziliśmy rok w bąblu czasu, więc technicznie rzecz biorąc mamy po szesnaście lat, a wy... - jego wzrok powędrował po trójce Ślizgonów i Gryfonce. - ...jesteście od nas młodsi o rok.

\- Ale i tak musicie chodzić na piąty rok. - mruknęła. - Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie będziecie się uczyć do SUM. - prychnęła.

\- Oh, jak ty mnie znasz. - Harry objął Hermionę ramieniem. - Ja jestem na poziomie wyższym niż nawet OWTemy, więc nie mam zamiaru się uczyć przez resztę edukacji w Hogwarcie.

\- Wreszcie nie będę musiała za ciebie prac domowych robić. - uśmiechnęła się. Harry zamrugał, a po chwili roześmiał się. - Nadal pozostaje ci Ron. - zdecydował.

\- Który się do mnie nie odzywa od czasu "porwania" - zrobiła cudzysłów w powietrzu.

\- Jakiego porwania? - wtrąciła Pansy z zaciekawieniem.

\- Zaatakowaliśmy Kwaterę Główną Kółka Różańcowego. - powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - W sensie, ja, Draco i Czarny Pan.

\- Kółko Różańcowe? - zapytał Teodor.

\- Czarny Pan? - dodał Blaise.

\- Inaczej Zakon Feniksa. - westchnął Riddle. - Najpierw powiedziałem ojcu, gdzie jest kwatera, a potem zdecydowałem, że nie pozwolę mu zabrać śmierciożerców, więc z nim poszedłem, a Draco chciał, dlatego go wziąłem.

\- Wytłumacz mi, jak poznałaś moją różdżkę? - spytał Draco Hermiony, kiedy Harry opowiadał o ataku i porwaniu z Grimmauld.

\- Twoja różdżka wygląda charakterystycznie. - powiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od lektury. - Głóg, około jedenastu cali, zapewne włos jednorożca. - dodała.

\- Dziesięć cali. - odparł Draco. - Z resztą masz rację. - Hermiona podniosła wzrok na blondyna. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Przewróciła oczami i jej wzrok został skierowany na młodego Riddle'a. Potrząsnęła jego ramieniem, chcąc zwrócić uwagę Harry'ego.

\- Hm? - odwrócił się do niej.

\- Zaraz cisza nocna. - odpowiedziała tylko. Młody Riddle rzucił niewerbalnie i bezróżdżkowo zaklęcie sprawdzania czasu i wykazało ono godzinę dwudziestą pierwszą czterdzieści.

\- Taa... - westchnął i wstał. Dziewczyna podążyła w jego ślady. - Do jutra na eliksirach. - powiedział i wybył z pokoju, a Hermiona razem z nim.

-~*~-

\- Czy jest coś pomiędzy tobą, a Draco? - zapytał Harry, kiedy zbliżali się do obrazu Grubej Damy.

\- Co? - spojrzała na niego. - Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie. - zaprzeczyła. - Tylko mnie denerwuje. - dodała.

\- Serio? - roześmiał się.

\- _Odwaga i męstwo_. - rzuciła w kierunku portretu i nie czekając na Harry'ego, zirytowana poszła do dormitorium dziewcząt z lekko zarumienionymi policzkami ze złości. 

Harry zachichotał pod nosem i sam pokierował się do dormitorium, które dzielił z Neville'em, Deanem, Seamusem i Ronem. 

Rona nie było, Seamus i Dean już spali, natomiast Neville wyglądał, jakby czekał na Harry'ego.

\- Hej, Harry. Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytał.

\- Teraz?

\- Dobrze by było. - odparł.

\- Jasne. - Harry podszedł do Gryfona i usiadł obok niego na łóżku Neville'a. 

Longbottom rozejrzał się po dormitorium i rzucił kilka zaklęć za pomocą swojej różdżki. Harry niewerbalnie również dodał kilka, zanim ponownie schował różdżkę pod rękaw.

\- Co się dokładnie stało na cmentarzu, Harry? - zapytał cicho chłopak.

\- Puchar był świstoklikiem. - zaczął Harry. - Złapałem go razem z Cedrikiem. - skrzywił się prawie niewidocznie, choć nie umknęło to uwadze Neville'a. - Teleportował nas na cmentarz, gdzie był Glizdogon i szczur pomógł odrodzić się Voldemortowi. No i w międzyczasie zabił Diggory'ego. - Neville wzdrygnął się na imię jego ojca.

\- Co dalej? - Harry spojrzał na niego z wahaniem w oczach. - Potem zaczęliśmy pojedynek i udało mi się złapać puchar, który zabrał nas przed labirynt.

\- Nie kłamiesz, Harry? - zapytał nadzwyczaj spokojnie Gryfon.

\- Nie. - zaprzeczył, może nieco za szybko. Neville rozejrzał się po dormitorium, jakby ktoś miał ich obserwować. Kiedy nikogo nie zauważył, zwrócił się ponownie do Harry'ego.

\- Wiesz coś o władcach żywiołów? - Harry zamarł.


	20. Jestem jednym ze Strażników

_\- Wiesz coś o władcach żywiołów?_ \- Harry zamarł.

\- Co...? O kim...? - zapytał, udając zdziwienie.

\- O władcach żywiołów. - powtórzył.

\- Nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz. - odpowiedział ostrożnie Riddle. Skąd Neville mógł wiedzieć o władcach żywiołów? Czyżby też wiedział, że to Harry jest jednym z nich? Nie. To niemożliwe. - Longbottom westchnął.

\- Władcy żywiołów utrzymują równowagę Światła i Mroku. - zaczął.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - przerwał mu Riddle.

\- Babcia mi powiedziała o nich w te wakacje. - zarumienił się nieco. - Musisz o nich coś wiedzieć. - spojrzał czujnie na czarnowłosego. Harry spuścił głowę w geście rezygnacji. Musi się dowiedzieć co i ile wie Neville.

\- Tak, wiem. Wiem, czym się zajmują i jakie mają moce. Znam również ich historię. - zdecydował się zdradzić co nieco.

\- Czyli wiesz też, że w Hogwarcie jest ich dwójka, prawda?

\- Wiem. - kiwnął głową.

\- A czy wiedziałeś, że każdy władca żywiołów ma swego rodzaju strażnika, czy też ochroniarza? - Harry spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. Tego nie wiedział.

\- Nie. - zaprzeczył.

\- No więc... Każdy władca żywiołu może bronić się swoją magią, ale też ma przypisanego ochroniarza. Strażnik jest silniejszy magicznie od normalnego czarodzieja i dosyć często ma jakiś dar.

\- Dar? Na przykład? - Neville zamyślił się na chwilę. - Może być szybszy niż ludzie, silniejszy, może czytać w myślach, lub przewidywać przyszłość... To takie przykładowe. - dodał.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - ponowił pytanie Harry. Longbottom wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Jestem jednym ze strażników i wiem, że jeden władca jest w Ravenclaw, a drugi w Gryffindorze. - Harry zamrugał, po czym zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Neville rzeczywiście ma silniejszą aurę magiczną niż większość czarodziei, choć tego po nim nie widać. W końcu również wziął głęboki oddech i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Nad jego otwartą dłonią zawirowało małe tornado.

\- Powietrze? - zapytał. Harry pokiwał głową. - Krukonka na czwartym roku. - dodał.

\- Kiedy odblokowałeś zdolności? - mruknął.

\- Dwa dni temu. Czyim jesteś strażnikiem?

\- Na pewno nie twoim. - Neville uśmiechnął się nieco. - Strażnicy mają podobne aury do władców.

\- Masz bardzo podobną aurę do tej Krukonki. - przerwał mu Harry.

\- Wyczuwasz aury? - zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Taaa... - podrapał się po karku. - Mówisz, że strażnicy są silniejsi magicznie, tak?

\- W przeciwieństwie do władców, aury strażników są wyczuwalne normalnie.

\- Skąd twoja babcia wiedziała?

\- Nie jestem do końca pewien... Co ile lat pojawiają się władcy?

\- Jakieś tysiąc, może trochę więcej. - odparł. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, póki za oknem nie zaczęło świtać, a nastolatkowie zorientowali się, że przegadali całą noc.

-~*~-

\- Potter! - tuż nad głową Harry'ego rozległ się głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Jak widać jego pozycja u śmierciożerców, czy też sam strach Severusa przed nastolatkiem nie zmienił nic w zachowaniu Snape'a podczas lekcji eliksirów. Gryfon podniósł wzrok na byłego Ślizgona i zmrużył oczy.

\- Słucham, profesorze? - zapytał przymilnie. Snape ledwo powstrzymał ponowną chęć wzdrygnięcia się na widok tych pustych, szmaragdowych oczu Lily.

\- Mieliście robić Eliksir Spokoju. - warknął swoim zwyczajowym tonem, doskonale ukrywając drżenie głosu dzięki kilkunastu latom szpiegostwa. 

Większość uczniów tych z Gryffindoru oraz Slytherinu oderwało się od swoich prac, żeby oglądać widowisko. Harry spojrzał do swojego kociołka i dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jego eliksir nie jest Eliksirem Spokoju, tylko Wywarem Żywej Śmierci, w dodatku przyrządzonym perfekcyjnie.

\- Ups. - mruknął pod nosem. - To, profesorze jest Wywar Żywej Śmierci. - powiedział profesorowi z szerokim uśmiechem. Snape spojrzał na niego spod zmrużonych powiek, a następnie swój wzrok pokierował na idealnie przyrządzony bezbarwny wywar. 

Machnął różdżką, a cała zawartość kociołka Gryfona znalazła się w jego prywatnym gabinecie, w jednym z jego pustych kociołków. Taki eliksir nie może się zmarnować, chociażby przyrządzony przez tego Gryfona.

\- Potter, zostań po lekcji. - rzucił przez ramię i wrócił do sprawdzania innych eliksirów. Harry tylko westchnął i rozpoczął ważenie prawidłowego eliksiru. Oczywiste było, że nie zdąży, ale przecież czy tak, czy tak dostałby nędzny, nawet gdyby eliksir był perfekcyjny, jak ten wywar.

-~*~-

Riddle prawie skończył ważyć eliksir, tylko że zamiast na koniec dodać sproszkowane kolce jeżozwierza, wrzucił tam ponownie sproszkowany kamień księżycowy, oczekując, chociażby małej eksplozji. Niestety nic takiego nie miało miejsca, a jego eliksir przybrał prawidłową, mlecznobiałą barwę.

\- Jak do cholery? - mruknął pod nosem i niezauważenie przez pozostałych uczniów, zabrał kawałek cieczy do własnej, nietłukącej się fiolki i wrzucił ją do torby. 

Oczekując na wyjście Ślizgonów i Gryfonów, przeszedł się po klasie, obserwując zawartość kociołków innych uczniów. Tak jak przewidział, tylko Hermiona i Draco mieli idealne eliksiry. Teodor, podobnie jak Blaise, Pansy i, o dziwo, Neville mieli dobre wywary o poprawnej barwie, natomiast pozostali uczniowie byli daleko w tyle, o Ronie lepiej nie mówić. 

Jego kociołek pełen był brunatnej brei, z której wypływały na wierzch różne składniki, których użył. W końcu wszyscy piątoroczni wyszli. Najbardziej jednak ociągali się Hermiona i Draco. Snape szybko rzucił zaklęcia i zaprosił Harry'ego, gestem do jego gabinetu. Kiedy Riddle usiadł naprzeciw nauczyciela, ten pokazał jeden z kociołków, w którym był wywar Gryfona.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteś świetny z eliksirów, ale uważaj trochę przy Gryfonach. - warknął. Gryfon spojrzał na niego i uniósł jedną brew do góry. - Od kiedy zaczęło to profesora obchodzić? - Pochylił się nad biurkiem. - Zdecydował pan, po której stronie się opowie? - błysnął szkarłatnymi tęczówkami. Severus westchnął.

\- Wolałbym nie mieszać się do wojny...

\- Było nie zaczynać szpiegostwa. - prychnął Harry, przerywając profesorowi.

\- Byłem młody i głupi. - mruknął. - A potem sądziłem, że to Czarny Pan zabił Lily. - westchnął.

\- A zatem? - zapytał Harry.

\- Mogę szpiegować Dumbledore'a. - powiedział w końcu. Riddle pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. - Jeżeli dowiesz się czegoś ważnego, możesz przekazać to mi, albo Lucjuszowi. Jak na razie nie stawiaj się na zebrania ojca. - dodał i wstał. - Może się to dla pana źle skończyć. - wyszedł z gabinetu i pobiegł na kolejną lekcję, którą miała być praktyczna Obrona przed Czarną Magią z ojcem Malfoy'a.

-~*~-

\- Gdzie był pan, panie Potter? - mruknął Lucjusz, kiedy zdyszany Harry wszedł do sali i zajął miejsce obok Hermiony.

\- Zatrzymał mnie profesor Snape. - odpowiedział. Malfoy senior skinął tylko głową i wrócił do tłumaczenia tematu lekcji, czyli poprawnego użycia zaklęcia rozbrajającego, które mało kto potrafił w pełni poprawnie wykonać.

\- Ile już powiedział? - zapytał szeptem Hermionę, która nie robiła notatek. Po chwili jego wzrok zatrzymał się na pustym pergaminie przed Gryfonką. Pióro leżało na prawo od karty. - Hermiono, czy to święto, że nie robisz notatek? - zapytał rozbawiony. Brązowowłosa spojrzała na niego również rozbawiona. - Postanowiłam, że nie potrzebuję notatek, z czegoś, co potrafię już na najwyższym poziomie. - uśmiechnęła się. - Jak na razie profesor omówił zaklęcie i zaczął pokazywać ruch różdżką. Harry ledwo powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu. Wyjął swoją różdżkę i zaczął bez celu nią wymachiwać w powietrzu. Zirytowało to Lucjusza, który skończył już omawiać inkantację i ruch różdżką.

\- Może pan Potter nam zaprezentuje poprawne użycie zaklęcia rozbrajającego. - zdecydował i wskazał nastolatkowi kukłę o wyglądzie śmierciożercy w białej masce. Harry wstał, a kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na kukle, omal się nie przewrócił o podest. 

Lucjusz Malfoy uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Przewidział podobną reakcję Harry'ego na wygląd kukły treningowej. Wybrał akurat tego Gryfona, ponieważ on jako jedyny na pewno wykona zaklęcie perfekcyjnie za pierwszym razem. Granger i Draco zapewne też daliby radę, ale to Harry jest "ekspertem w dziedzinie obrony przed Czarną Magią".

\- _Expelliarmus._ \- wyszeptał, a szkarłatny promień pomknął w kierunku kukły. Różdżka wyleciała z patykowatej dłoni "śmierciożercy" i poleciała w kierunku Harry'ego.

\- Doskonale. - powiedział profesor. - Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. - dodał, dzięki czemu mógł się przez chwilę napawać zdezorientowaniem wszystkich Gryfonów, z wyjątkiem Granger i Longbottoma. Machnął kilka razy różdżką i przed podestem pojawiło się dokładnie osiemnaście kukieł. Po jednej na każdego ucznia.

\- Ćwiczcie. - powiedział i zaczął chodzić między uczniami, poprawiając większość Gryfonów i kilkoro Ślizgonów. O dziwo dla Malfoy'a seniora, Longbottom nie potrzebował w ogóle pomocy.

-~*~-

\- Jak ci się to udało, Harry? - zaczął Dean, kiedy tylko wyszli z sali.

\- Jak Malfoy dał ci jakieś punkty?! - wykrzyknął Seamus.

\- Profesor Malfoy. - poprawiła ich Hermiona i spojrzała na Gryfonów. - Niektórzy nauczyciele są jednak uczciwi. - dodała i pociągnęła za sobą rozbawionego Harry'ego.

\- Nieźle, Herm. - powiedział Harry.

\- Dzięki. - odpowiedziała. - Co chciał od ciebie Neville? - zapytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

\- Skąd wiesz, że coś chciał?

\- Powiedział mi, że rozmawialiście całą noc. - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ehh... - Riddle podrapał się po karku. Rozejrzał się szybko po korytarzu i wyciągnął przed siebie obie dłonie. Śnieżynka zakręciła się dookoła własnej osi, a tornado zaczęło się kręcić bardzo szybko.

\- Władca żywiołów. - szepnęła zachwycona. - Czytałam o nich. - powiedziała. - Znaczy was. - poprawiła się szybko. - Władców jest czwórka i każdy ma własnego strażnika. - zamyśliła się. - Czy Neville jest jednym ze strażników?

\- Tak. - kiwnął głową. - W szkole jest jeszcze jeden władca, Krukonka na czwartym roku.

\- Skąd wiesz? Czyżbyś wyczuwał aury? - rzuciła z rozbawieniem. Jej mina spoważniała, kiedy zauważyła zdziwiony wzrok Gryfona.

\- Tak, wyczuwam aury. - odparł i pozbył się zdezorientowania z twarzy.

\- Czy w szkole jest jeszcze jeden strażnik? - zapytała.

\- Nie wiem. - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Spróbuj wyczuć aurę. - poleciła. Riddle pacnął się w czoło. - Czemu o tym nie pomyślałem. Mogłem od razu sprawdzić. - mruknął pod nosem i zamknął oczy, wyciszając się.

\- Tu jest dużo silnych czarodziei. - westchnął w końcu.

\- Strażnicy i władcy są mniej więcej w tym samym wieku. - powiedziała. - To musi być uczeń, minimalnie czwarty rok, maksymalnie siódmy. - dodała.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał podejrzliwie i zamknął oczy.

\- Zaufaj mi. - powiedziała szeptem i odwróciła wzrok, choć Harry nie mógł tego widzieć. Harry postanowił jej zaufać. Na razie. Ponownie wyciszył się i zaczął oddzielać aury nauczycielskie od uczniowskich, a następnie rozdzielił czwartorocznych i wzwyż od młodszych.

\- W Hogwarcie jest dwóch władców i trójka strażników. - zaczął cicho. Hermiona musiała się nachylić, żeby coś słyszeć. Od razu wyciągnęła notatnik i zaczęła pisać, wszystko, co powiedział Gryfon.

\- Krukonka na czwartym roku i ja, ci od żywiołów. - mruknął. - Neville, Ślizgon na piątym roku i... - otworzył nagle oczy.

\- I? - spytała, nie odrywając długopisu od kartki.

\- Ty. - odparł cicho.

Brązowowłosa podniosła wzrok znad notatnika. - Co? - zapytała oszołomiona. - Ja nie mogę być. - zaprzeczyła.

\- Masz silniejszą aurę niż inni czarodzieje. - powiedział Harry. - W dodatku masz podobną do... - przełknął ślinę. - Do mojej.

\- To niemożliwe. - długopis wypadł jej z dłoni.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - spytał zaciekawiony. Granger nie odpowiedziała od razu. W ogóle nie odpowiedziała na pytanie. Zadzwonił dzwonek.

\- Choć, bo zaraz się spóźnimy. - zmieniła temat i pociągnęła rękaw Harry'ego.

\- Nie myśl, że ci odpuszczę to pytanie. - powiedział i ruszył za nią biegiem do klasy na teoretyczną Obronę. 

Przez resztę drogi oboje Gryfonów nie odzywała się do siebie ani słowem. Harry myślał, dlaczego Hermiona twierdzi, że nie może być strażnikiem, choć jej aura jasno świadczy o tym, że jest silniejsza od większości czarodziei. Hermiona natomiast zastanawiała się, jak to jest w ogóle możliwe. Każdy czarodziej, nie zależnie od krwi może być władcą żywiołu, natomiast strażnikami mogą być tylko czarodzieje czystej krwi, a ona jest przecież mugolakiem.


	21. Jak śmiesz celować do mnie!?

Kobieta ubrana na różowo właśnie piorunowała wzrokiem dwójkę spóźnionych uczniów.

\- Dlaczego się spóźniliście? - zapytała z przesłodzonym uśmiechem.

\- Musieliśmy wrócić po książki. - skłamała Hermiona.

\- Następnym razem weźcie wcześniej wszystkie książki, żeby nie spóźniać się na lekcje. - prychnęła i ponownie zeskanowała wzrokiem całą klasę, pełną piątorocznych Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. Harry razem z Hermioną usiedli ponownie razem, tym razem w ostatniej ławce na lewo, jak się okazało, tuż za Draco i Blaise'em.

\- Schowajcie różdżki i otwórzcie książki na wstępie. - powiedziała w końcu różowa landryna. Rozmowy ucichły. Słychać było tylko przewracanie stron.

\- Pani profesor? - W pewnym momencie Hermiona uniosła rękę.

\- Tak, panno...?

\- Granger. Dlaczego w tej książce nie ma ani ruchu różdżką podczas rzucania zaklęcia, ani poprawnej wymowy? - zapytała.

\- Na tych zajęciach nie będzie wam to potrzebne. - uśmiechnęła się i złapała w obie dłonie swoją różdżkę.

\- Ale z tego, co tutaj widzę, są zaklęcia, które mogłyby się nam przydać, a profesor Malfoy nie będzie ich poruszał. - kontynuowała.

\- Skąd wiesz, że profesor Malfoy... - skrzywiła się. - Nie będzie poruszał niektórych zaklęć, panno Granger? - zapytała z ciekawością.

\- Profesor Malfoy ma ułożony plan i pozwolił mi go zobaczyć. - uśmiechnęła się nieco. Tak naprawdę Lucjusz Malfoy otwarcie powiedział, że skupi się tylko na zaklęciach do SUM i ostatecznie dopiero pod koniec roku poruszy tematy zaklęć szóstoklasistów, a w tej książce znajdowały się zaklęcia używane w większości na szóstym roku. Ale nikt nie miał zamiaru przerywać tej wymiany zdań, szczególnie że ta różowa nauczycielka ledwo utrzymywała nerwy na wodzy, a Hermiona rzadko kiedy dążyła do zezłoszczenia nauczyciela.

\- Profesor Malfoy w ogóle nie powinien prowadzić zajęć. - zaczęła ropucha. - Ministerstwo uznało, że zajęcia praktyczne w szkołach są zbyt niebezpieczne. - podkreśliła. - Większość wypadków ma miejsce właśnie podczas takich lekcji.

\- Ale pani profesor, co jeśli ktoś nas zaatakuje? - Harry wtrącił się do wymiany zdań. Skoro ma nadal być "kochanym" chłopcem Dumbledore'a, to dlaczego by nie stać nadal przy powrocie Czarnego Pana podczas Turnieju?

\- Ależ panie Potter, kto chciałby zaatakować takie słodkie dzieciaczki jak wy? - zapytała miło, choć cała jej twarz była pokryta czerwienią, oznaczającą złość.

\- No nie wiem... - udał, że się zastanawia. - Może śmierciożercy albo sam Lord Voldemort? - rzucił.

\- Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać nie żyje. - odparła, ściskając mocniej różdżkę w dłoniach.

\- Wrócił podczas Turnieju! - zaprzeczył Harry. Hermiona lekko trąciła go w ramię, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

\- Szlaban panie Potter! - straciła cierpliwość Ropucha. - Zostanie pan po zajęciach. - dodała i usiadła za biurkiem. Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco i spuścił głowę, udając skruchę.

\- Tak, pani profesor. - Zadzwonił dzwonek, oznaczający koniec lekcji.

\- Harry, zwariowałeś? - warknęła Hermiona, kiedy niektórzy uczniowie już wyszli z sali.

\- Nie, odgrywam swoją rolę. - uśmiechnął się do niej. - Coś mam wrażenie, że ta landryna nie stoi po Jasnej Stronie. - dodał. Granger westchnęła głęboko.

\- No dobra, ale uważaj na siebie. - spojrzała na niego smutno i z lekkim rumieńcem na opalonych policzkach. Harry przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Zawsze uważam. - odpowiedział. - A teraz, zostanę na szlabanie, a ty, jak masz odwagę, przekaż Ślizgonom, że rozpoczynamy zabawę.

\- Jasne. - prychnęła i wyszła z sali jako ostatnia, zostawiając młodego Riddle'a z Umbridge.

\- Proszę do mojego gabinetu. - powiedziała profesorka i zaprowadziła nastolatka do pokoju, w którym praktycznie wszystko było różowe, nie licząc kilkunastu, albo nawet kilkudziesięciu talerzy z kotami, powieszonych na ścianie. 

Wskazała mu krzesło, a sama usiadła w miękkim, różowym fotelu. Wzięła ramkę ze zdjęciem Knota i położyła je obrazkiem do dołu. Harry obserwował dokładnie każdy jej ruch. Położyła przed Harrym pergamin i podała mu pióro.

\- A atrament? - zapytał.

\- Nie będzie ci potrzebny. - odpowiedziała. - Napisz: Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw.

\- Ile razy?

\- Aż dobrze wsiąknie. - odparła. Riddle przyłożył pióro do pergaminu, ale nie zaczął pisać. Kiedy Umbridge powiedziała, że atrament nie będzie mu potrzebny, od razu zorientował się, że to krwawe pióro. A późniejsze słowa "aż dobrze wsiąknie" tylko to potwierdziły.

\- Dlaczego nie piszesz? - zapytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

\- Krwawe pióra są zakazane w Hogwarcie. - odpowiedział spokojnie, odkładając pióro obok pergaminu. Dolores zarumieniła się ze złości.

\- Niektóre dzieciaki tylko tak się czegoś nauczą. - warknęła. - A teraz pisz. - wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę. Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się kpiąco w kierunku nauczycielki.

\- Wie pani, że mogę to zgłosić dyrektorowi? Albo lepiej od razu ministrowi?

\- Aktualnie pan, panie Potter jest uznawany za szalonego, podobnie jak Dumbledore. - odpowiedziała lekko. Gryfon wstał, a krzesło, na którym siedział, upadło z trzaskiem na podłogę.

\- Nie mam zamiaru dotykać tego pióra. - złamał je na pół. - Zresztą, pani doskonale wie, że Voldemort wrócił, nieprawdaż? - wzdrygnęła się na imię Czarnego Pana, ale nie zaprzeczyła od razu, tak jakby zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią.

\- On nie wrócił. - odparła drżącym głosem. Teraz Harry był pewien, że ta ropucha była poplecznikiem, a może nawet śmierciożercą, ale dobrze się ukrywała, pracując w Ministerstwie. Gryfon wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął różdżkę. Umbridge cała się spięła i chwyciła mocniej własną.

\- Jak śmiesz celować do mnie!? - warknęła. Riddle przekrzywił lekko głowę i szybko pozbawił nauczycielkę broni. Po chwili kobieta leżała na ziemi i zwijała się z bólu. Nie był to Cruciatus, bo przecież Niewybaczalne są zakazane w Hogwarcie i dyrektor może je wyczuć, ale było to podobne zaklęcie. W dodatku jasno-magiczne! Zaklęcie powodowało normalnie ból o wiele mniejszy niż Cruciatus, ale im silniejszy czarodziej, tym ból może być również silniejszy.

\- Proszę ponownie nie testować na mnie tego pióra. - syknął. - Jeżeli podzieli się pani z kimś tym, co tu się stało, to zawsze mogę się obronić. - uśmiechnął się. - Proszę to zapamiętać. - wyszedł z gabinetu, a następnie z sali jakby nigdy nic. Pokierował się od razu do dormitorium. Kolacja właśnie się kończyła, więc uznał, że nie ma sensu iść na kilka minut.

-~*~-

Siedział na swoim łóżku z peleryną-niewidką w ręce. Czekał na Neville'a, aby zabrać go do Wieży Ravenclawu, w poszukiwaniu władczyni żywiołu. Dean i Seamus weszli do pokoju, a zaraz za nimi podążył Ron ze spuszczoną głową. Kiedy rudzielec zauważył Harry'ego, jego twarz przyjęła kolor włosów, i podszedł do starszego nastolatka.

\- Dlaczego Snape kazał ci zostać po lekcji? - mruknął.

\- Nie musisz wiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego nie zabrał ci punktów, tak jak powinien?

\- A co? Wolisz tracić punkty? - prychnął w odpowiedzi Harry. Bezsensowne pytanie zadane przez głupiego rudzielca. Idealne połączenie. Ron zamilkł i wyglądało na to, że zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią drugiego Gryfona. Neville wszedł do dormitorium i stanął jak wryty, na widok "rozmowy" Rona i Harry'ego.

\- Neville! - Harry szybko wstał z łóżka i pociągnął za sobą nadal oszołomionego chłopaka. Kiedy wyciągnął nastolatka z Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, zatrzymał się i wyciągnął pelerynę.

\- Co chcesz zrobić, Harry? - zapytał.

\- Chciałem dostać się do Pokoju Wspólnego Krukonów. - odpowiedział.

\- A jesteś pewien, że ta Krukonka tam jest? - zapytał Neville, kiedy tylko zrozumiał, dlaczego Harry chce iść akurat tam.

\- Nie. - Riddle skrzywił się. Coś ostatnio rzadko kiedy myślał, tylko od razu działał. Longbottom roześmiał się.

\- Masz pomysł, jak możemy to sprawdzić? - zapytał.

\- Tak. - odparł Harry i zamknął oczy. Czwartorocznej nie było w Wieży Ravenclawu. Była na błoniach, niedaleko jeziora. - Jest przy jeziorze. - powiedział, kiedy tylko otworzył oczy, od razu narzucił na siebie pelerynę. - Idziesz? - odchylił jej brzeg. Gryfon kiwnął głową i dołączył do Riddle'a, pod peleryną.

-~*~-

Nad jeziorem siedziały dwie nastolatki. Obie czwartoroczne. Jedna miała długie, rude włosy związane w kucyka i czarną szatę z naszywką Gryffindora, natomiast drugiej falowane, blond włosy były rozpuszczone, a na sobie miała granatową szatę ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Rozmawiały szeptem i cicho chichotały. Chłopcy wyszli spod peleryny i pokierowali się do dziewczyn.

\- Cześć, Harry! Neville! - krzyknęła Ginny, jak tylko zauważyła dwójkę nastolatków.

\- Hej, Gin. - odpowiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się do niej. Po chwili swój wzrok skierował na drugą dziewczynę, Krukonkę.

\- Cześć, Ginny. - mruknął Neville i również swój wzrok pokierował na blondynkę.

\- Powinnyście już być w dormitoriach. - powiedział Riddle. - Zaraz cisza nocna. - Niezadowolona Weasley podniosła się na nogi i pomogła wstać przyjaciółce.

\- Możecie już wracać do dormitorium, jak odprowadzę Lunę, to przyjdę. - zdecydowała rudowłosa.

\- Ja odprowadzę Lunę, a ty już wracaj. - zaproponował Harry. Ginny położyła dłonie na biodrach i zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na byłego przyjaciela jej brata.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego co? - zapytał głupio Riddle.

\- Dlaczego nagle zacząłeś się mną interesować? - prychnęła. Dawno pogodziła się z tym, że Harry jej nie zauważa. W drugiej klasie co prawda ją uratował i często się spotykali czy to w Norze, czy Kwaterze Głównej, ale nie byli nawet przyjaciółmi. Rok temu jeszcze miała nadzieję, że zabierze ją ze sobą na bal, ale on w ogóle nie przyszedł, a ona poszła z Neville'em. Później okazało się, że Harry cały dzień spędził w dormitorium, czym nikt się nie przejął.

\- Bracia albo rodzice ci coś mówili? - zapytał.

\- O czym?

\- Nieważne. - westchnął. Weasley spojrzała z ukosa na chłopaka. - Wypytam ich. - zdecydowała. - Zapewne chodzi ci o to porwanie?

\- Jakie porwanie? - wtrącił Neville.

\- Członkowie Zakonu Kurczaka zostali porwani. - zanuciła Luna, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałej trójki czarodziejów. - No co? Mówię prawdę. - wróciła do obserwowania Księżyca. Harry zamrugał. Skąd ona o tym wiedziała?

\- Co to za Zakon Kurczaka? - zapytał ponownie Neville.

\- Zakon Feniksa. - mruknęła Ginny. - Skąd się o tym dowiedziałaś, Luna? - zapytała dziewczynę.

\- Nargle dużo ostatnio o tym mówiły. - odpowiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od srebrzystej poświaty. - Wiesz Ginny, powinnaś wrócić do dormitorium. Harry może mnie odprowadzić. - dodała lekko. Weasley westchnęła i pokręciła ze zrezygnowaniem głową. Ta dwójka coś knuła i ona prędzej, czy później dowie się, co.

\- No dobra. - skrzywiła się. - Idziesz ze mną, Neville?

\- Jasne. - pokiwał głową i ruszyli w stronę zamku, zostawiając Harry'ego i Lunę przy jeziorze.

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać, Harry? - zapytała od razu.

\- Skąd wiesz, że chciałem o czymś porozmawiać? Może chciałem cię tylko odprowadzić. - ruszyli powoli w kierunku budynku. Luna uśmiechnęła się nieco sennie do chłopaka.

\- Ginny miała nieco racji.

\- Z czym?

\- Że nie interesowałeś się nią wcześniej ani tym bardziej mną. - Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał czujnie na dziwną Krukonkę. - Wiem o, co ci chodzi. - powiedziała, również się zatrzymując. - Chciałeś tak nagle mnie odprowadzić albo dokładniej porozmawiać. - wytłumaczyła.

\- Dlaczego zatem? - mruknął.

\- Ponieważ odkryłeś, że jesteś władcą żywiołu i wiedziałeś, że jakaś Krukonka na czwartym roku również włada jednym z żywiołów. - odpowiedziała. - No i potem dowiedziałeś się, że trójka strażników jest również w Hogwarcie.

\- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Wiem dużo więcej. - jej oczy na chwilę zabłysły, a zaraz po tym na jej usta wrócił senny uśmiech. - Mam władzę nad wodą i rozumiem zwierzęta. Moim strażnikiem jest Neville, dlatego ma podobną aurę do mojej. Twoją strażniczką jest Hermiona i ty masz władzę nad powietrzem i lodem. - zaczęła iść dalej w stronę szkoły, a Riddle zaraz za nią. Riddle roześmiał się cicho.

\- Nigdy nie dowiem się, jak tak doskonale ukrywasz swoją wiedzę. - uśmiechnął się do niej. Luna od razu odpowiedziała uśmiechem. - Wiesz, który piątoroczny Ślizgon jest strażnikiem?

\- Wiem. - odpowiedziała. - I wiem czyim. - dodała z uśmiechem.

\- Zakładam, że znasz również dwóch pozostałych władców i ostatniego strażnika.

\- Owszem. - odparła. - Ale ci nie powiem. - dodała.

\- Wiedziałem. - skrzywił się nieco. - Ale znam tożsamość drugiej władczyni. - mruknął.

\- Pomogę ci ich szukać, ale nie powiem od razu, kim jest reszta. - zdecydowała w końcu.

\- A coś mi zdradzisz? - zatrzymał się przed wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego Krukonów.

\- Hermiona nie jest mugolakiem. - mruknęła i wyszeptała odpowiedź na zagadkę, której Harry nie usłyszał, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami. Riddle westchnął i zarzucił na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Ruszył w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru, aby przespać, choć kilka godzin.


	22. Przeszłość pamięta

Trzy miesiące później, Harry nadal nie wiedział, który piątoroczny Ślizgon jest trzecim strażnikiem. Sprawdził większość uczniów Slytherinu, ale nadal żaden nie miał wyróżniającej się aury. Kierował się właśnie na ostatnią ucztę, tuż przed feriami zimowymi. 

Te święta miał spędzić w nowej Kwaterze, która musiała zostać przeniesiona z Grimmauld w inne miejsce. Mieli tam też być bliźniacy Weasley i Ginny oraz Hermiona. Ron kategorycznie odmówił spędzania czasu w tym samym domu, co Harry, przez co został sam w Norze. W Kwaterze mieli być również państwo Weasley, Remus, Syriusz i Snape, z czego ten ostatni był niezadowolony, jako "ochrona", która niezbyt się sprawdziła w wakacje, bo Harry przecież został "porwany".

-~*~-

\- Idziesz od razu z nami, czy musisz wracać do domu? - zapytał Hermionę Harry, jak tylko skończył jeść kolację, złożoną z kilku tostów z serem i kanapki.

\- Rodzice wyjechali za granicę na święta. - westchnęła. Harry kiwnął głową i zwrócił się do chłopaka siedzącego przed nim. - A ty Neville, może wpadniesz do Kwatery? - zaproponował.

\- Może babcia mi pozwoli. - odparł.

\- Spoko. Muszę jeszcze tylko zaprosić Lunę i kilku Ślizgonów. - powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do innych Gryfonów.

\- Ślizgonów? - mruknęła Hermiona. - Uprzedziłeś kogoś o tym, czy nie?

\- To będzie niespodzianka. - zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. - Myślałem o Draco, Blaisie, Pansy i Teodorze. Co o tym sądzisz? - spytał Gryfonkę.

\- Teodor i Pansy nie mogą. - odpowiedziała. - Pansy wyjeżdża w góry, a Teodor nigdy nie rusza się w święta z domu. Riddle zamrugał.

\- Skąd ty do cholery do wiesz?

\- Zapytałam ich. - odpowiedziała uśmiechem. - Przewidziałam, że będziesz chciał zrobić na złość Zakonowi, więc spytałam się Draco, Blaise'a, Pansy i Teodora, czy będą mogli wpaść. Draco i Blaise bardzo chętnie, a Pansy i Teodor, jak już mówiłam, nie mogą.

\- Ehh... - westchnął. - Przekaż Ślizgonom miejsce spotkania, bo zapewne już je znasz. - zmrużył oczy.

\- Znam. - kiwnęła głową.

\- Czyli jak zwykle, ja ostatni się o wszystkim dowiem. - prychnął.

\- Życie, Harry. Życie. - poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Dobra, idę do Luny. - wstał i ruszył do stołu Krukonów, od razu zauważając w tłumie falowane blond włosy z wielką kokardą w kolorze różowym. Usiadł obok Lovegood, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia pozostałych uczniów obecnych w Wielkiej Sali, oraz profesorów.

\- Wpadniesz do Kwatery w święta? - zapytał od razu. Luna lekko przekrzywiła głowę. - Czy to aby nie pretekst, żebyś coś ze mnie wyciągnąć? - zapytała ze śmiechem.

\- Po prostu chciałem cię zaprosić. - mruknął.

\- Wiesz, miałam z tatusiem pojechać do Azji, w poszukiwaniu chrapaków krętorogich, ale chyba twoja propozycja jest ciekawsza. Harry nie miał bladego pojęcia, o jakim magicznym stworzeniu mówiła Luna, ale jej odpowiedź wziął jako tak.

\- To do zobaczenia. - machnął dłonią i wrócił do stołu Gryfonów. Nachylił się nad Hermioną i zapytał: - Idziemy?

\- Jasne. - wstała i podążyła za chłopakiem ku wyjściu z sali.

-~*~-

W magicznie powiększonym przedziale siedziała piątka Gryfonów, dwójka Ślizgonów i Krukonka. W większości nie byli zadowoleni swoim towarzystwem. Luna i Ginny rozmawiały o magicznych zwierzętach, nie zwracając uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia posyłane im przez Blaise'a, natomiast Draco prowadził interesującą, tylko według niego, konwersację z bliźniakami. Harry wraz z Hermioną omawiali szczegóły nowego planu młodego Riddle'a.

\- A co z domem na Grimmauld? - zapytał głośniej Harry, przez co wszystkie spojrzenia spoczęły na nim. Hermiona westchnęła.

\- Syriusz nie chce tam przebywać, ale stwierdził, że nie pozbędzie się domu.

\- Więc co z nim zrobi? - dociekał.

\- Odda go tobie. - mruknęła. - Sam mu powiedziałeś, że dogadałeś się z Walburgą Black, a Stworek ci służy.

\- Z Walburgą Black?! - wykrzyknął Draco, wtrącając się do rozmowy.

\- Dogadałeś się z nią? - zapytała oszołomiona Ginny.

\- Niemożliwe. - zdecydowali naraz bliźniacy. Harry prychnął. - Po prostu nie uznała mnie za zdrajcę krwi ani osobę, która plugawi jej dom. - wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nic nie znaczyło.

\- Nawet mnie nie lubiła. - dodał Draco.

\- Wątpię, czy mnie lubi. - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Skoro rozkazała Stworkowi ci służyć, musiała mieć ku temu powód. - mruknęła Hermiona.

\- Ten skrzat doprowadzał Zakon do szewskiej pasji, zanim nie zostali porwani przez was. - spojrzenia Freda i George'a spoczęły najpierw na Harrym, a później na Draco. Ślizgon i Gryfon roześmiali się. Atmosfera nieco się ociepliła i szóstka uczniów zaczęła rozmowy. Luna co jakiś czas wtrącała nic nieznaczące zdania o magicznych stworzeniach, patrząc na niebo za oknem, a Harry pogrążony był we własnych myślach. 

Musi znaleźć trzeciego strażnika do końca tego roku. Potem trzeba będzie się zająć pozostałą trójką, jednym strażnikiem, albo strażniczką, oraz dwójką władców żywiołów, z czego znał tożsamość władczyni.

-~*~-

\- Kto jest z Zakonu? - zapytał Harry, kryjąc się za ścianą, tuż obok wejścia.

\- Tonks, Remus i Łapa. - odpowiedziała Hermiona. Riddle uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pociągu. Hermiona podążyła za nim, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. Za dwójką piątorocznych Gryfonów wyszli bliźniacy, ciągnąc między sobą Ginny, która nie chciała się jeszcze żegnać z Luną.

\- Cześć Tonks, Remi. - pomachał im Harry. Remus i Tonks odpowiedzieli uśmiechami. Łapa szczeknął radośnie, zwracając na siebie uwagę chrześniaka. - Odpuściłem ci. - mruknął Harry w futro zwierzaka. Pies zamachał ogonem.

\- Powinniśmy już się zbierać do Kwatery. - Remus położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, a drugą na futrze psa. Hermiona i Ginny objęły Tonks i cała piątka, plus pies zniknęli z dworca King's Cross.

-~*~-

Piątka czarodziei i ponurak pojawili się przed zniszczonym domem w Dolinie Godryka. Starym domu Potterów, który został zniszczony. 

Harry zachwiał się na widok budynku i wspomnień, które kiedyś tu stworzył, przez co, gdyby nie Remus, upadłby na zaśnieżoną ulicę. Po chwili z trzaskiem pojawili się bliźniacy, trzymając za ręce Tonks, która musiała jeszcze raz aportować się na dworzec i z powrotem.

\- Dom Potterów. - westchnął Harry.

\- Dumbledore uznał, że to będzie dobre miejsce na nową Kwaterę. - odpowiedział po lekkim wahaniu Remus. Ponurak szczeknął.

\- Ale Syriusz upierał się, że to zły pomysł. - dodał wilkołak.

\- Zbyt dobry pomysł to, to nie jest, - mruknął Harry i spojrzał nagle na byłego nauczyciela z uśmiechem.

\- Nie podoba mi się ten uśmiech. - powiedziała Tonks, patrząc uważnie na Harry'ego.

\- I nie powinien. - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona. Bliźniacy szybko pobiegli w kierunku domu, ale po przejściu przez furtkę, zniknęli. Remus bez słowa podał małą karteczkę Harry'emu. Na papierze było tylko kilka słów. 

_Dolina Godryka, dom Potterów._

Nic więcej, żadnego numeru, choć jak widać, te cztery słowa wystarczyły, gdyż przed oczami Harry'ego pojawił się ładny i zarazem zadbany dom, który niczym nie przypominał ruin starego domu Potterów. Hermiona ramię w ramię z Harrym ruszyła do domu, a Tonks, Remus i Syriusz, nadal pod postacią psa, kończyli pochód.

-~*~-

\- Ładnie tutaj. - powiedział cicho Harry.

\- Harry, czy na pewno wszystko dobrze? - zapytała po raz kolejny zaniepokojona Hermiona. Riddle był bledszy ,niż zazwyczaj a jego szmaragdowe oczy szkliły się za każdym razem, kiedy w myślach migały mu wspomnienia.

\- Tak wszystko jest okej... - spojrzał na schody. - Muszę tylko... - przerwał. - Zaraz wrócę. - pobiegł ze spuszczoną głową na górę i zamknął się w pierwszym lepszym pokoju. Osunął się po drzwiach i zaczął ciężej oddychać. 

Silne emocje przeszkadzały mu w skupieniu, przez co Glamour z oczu znikał, a przecież nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby ktoś niepowołany poznał prawdę. Już i tak dużo osób wie. Nawet za dużo.

\- Harry? - Hermiona zapukała cicho do drzwi. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. - odparł cicho.

\- Mogę wejść? - Riddle odsunął się nieco od drzwi i odblokował je. Brązowowłosa wślizgnęła się przez niewielką szparę, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi i spojrzała na czarnowłosego nastolatka.

\- To nie tylko dom Potterów. - powiedział. - Ojciec tu często bywał.

\- Pewnie jest ci ciężko tutaj być po tylu latach. - westchnęła. Harry pokiwał smutno głową. Rozległo się ponowne pukanie.

\- Harry! Hermiona! Jesteście tutaj!? - krzyczała Ginny, nie przestając pukać.

\- Jesteśmy. Stało się coś? - zawołała Hermiona.

\- Mama zrobiła kolację i kazała mi po was iść. - powiedziała i słychać było oddalające się kroki.

\- Musimy iść. - zdecydował Harry.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytała. - Jak chcesz, to nie musisz iść, a ja mogę zostać i dotrzymać ci towarzystwa. - zaproponowała.

\- Pójdę. - zdecydował. - Zresztą muszę wysłać sowę do Neville'a, Luny i Ślizgonów. - dodał.

\- Jak chcesz, to mogę ci pomóc - mruknęła i zaczerwieniła się nieco. - We dwójkę będzie na pewno szybciej. - dodała szybko, spuszczając głowę, przez co kurtyna brązowych włosów zasłoniła wypieki na jej twarzy.

\- Dzięki, Hermiono. - odpowiedział Harry i odblokował drzwi. Podążyli w kierunku kuchni, a przynajmniej tak im się zdawało, bo przecież nie znali domu, ale kierowali się tam, gdzie było głośno.

-~*~-

Po skończonym posiłku rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Było to o tyle niepokojące, że dom jest przecież pod Fideliusem, a o tym miejscu wiedział tylko Zakon Feniksa i oczywiście kilkoro uczniów, którzy nie należeli do grupy. Jeszcze.

\- Kto to? - zapytał Harry. Spodziewał się, kim mogła być ta osoba, ale jakoś ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że Hermiona podała Ślizgonom dokładny adres. 

Remus spojrzał na Harry'ego, a potem podążył w kierunku drzwi. Z korytarza słychać było podniesione głosy. W końcu, po kilku minutach do kuchni wkroczył zirytowany Remus, oraz bardzo z siebie zadowolony Draco, a tuż za nim Blaise.

\- Hej, Potter. - powiedział na wstępie blondyn. - Granger. - skłonił lekko głowę w kierunku brązowowłosej.

\- Cześć. - mruknął Blaise. Akurat ten moment wybrał sobie Snape, żeby wkroczyć do pokoju, zabrać kolację i ponownie zaszyć się w pracowni eliksirów.

\- Hejka, Draco. - machnął ręką czarnowłosy. - Blaise. - również pomachał.

\- Czyli dostaliście sowę. - brązowowłosa uśmiechnęła się lekko. Snape stanął jak wryty na widok dwójki Ślizgonów, a słowa młodego Riddle'a i Granger nie pozwoliły mu się przez chwilę ruszyć, póki nie przetrawił informacji.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze. - Draco się uśmiechnął.

\- Profesorze. - Blaise skłonił głowę w geście szacunku.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - warknął Severus swoim zwyczajowym tonem, którym karcił gryfonów podczas lekcji eliksirów.

\- Pomyślałem, że miło by było zaprosić kilka osób. - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko drwiąco, przekrzywiając głowę na lewą stronę.

\- Powinni jeszcze przyjść Neville i Luna. - dodała Hermiona, a Ginny spojrzała na nią, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Remus, Tonks i Syriusz roześmiali się po słowach gryfonów.

\- To się źle skończy. - prychnął na koniec Mistrz Eliksirów i wybył z kuchni. Stanął w progu swojej pracowni i ponownie nie mógł wydusić ani jednego słowa. 

Cały pokój był w kolorze czerwieni i złota, nawet fiolki i płyny w nich miały barwę znienawidzonego hogwarckiego domu Snape'a. Od razu wiedział, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. W tym domu znajdowała się tylko dwójka śmieszków odważnych na tyle, żeby zrobić psikus Postrachowi Hogwarckich Korytarzy.

-~*~-

\- Co zrobiliście Snape'owi? - spytała Hermiona, jak tylko zobaczyła dwójkę rudowłosych nastolatków, którzy pojawili się znikąd.

\- Skąd pomysł... - zaczął Fred.

\- ...że coś zrobiliśmy? - dokończył George.

\- Ja wiem, że musieliście coś zrobić. - odparła z pewnością.

\- Pomalowaliśmy całą pracownię na czerwono i złoto...

\- ...meble też...

\- ...i fiolki...

\- ...a nawet ich zawartość. - uśmiechnęli się, a ich usta rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, jak zobaczyli dwójkę Ślizgonów.

\- Będziecie mieć kłopoty. - mruknął Draco, choć na jego twarzy malował się mały uśmieszek, a Blaise cicho się zaśmiał.

\- Wiemy. - odpowiedzieli równocześnie rudzielcy.

\- Ale skoro ma pilnować naszego drogiego Harrusia...

\- ...to możemy porobić mu żarty, bez obawy, że stracimy punkty. - Harry zaśmiał się razem z Hermioną, po chwili pozostali uczniowie podążyli w ich ślady.

-~*~-

\- Możecie spać tutaj. - Remus wskazał jeden z przygotowanych pokoi, z myślą o członkach Zakonu, a nie Ślizgonach.

\- Dziękujemy. - mruknął Draco, wszedł do pokoju.

\- Proszę się nim nie przejmować. - Blaise zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i spojrzał na byłego nauczyciela. - Wie pan, chodzi o krew...

\- Wiem. - Remus pokiwał głową. - Wiem też, że Harry zawiązał z wami dziwaczną znajomość. - westchnął.

\- Wstęp do przyjaźni. - odpowiedział Blaise. - Wbrew pozorom Ślizgoni są wytrwalsi w przyjaźni, niż Gryfoni - dodał, a Lupin pokiwał głową, myśląc o Peterze. - Dobranoc, panie Lupin. - powiedział i zniknął za drzwiami, cicho je zamykając. 

Remus wrócił do swojego pokoju, który dzielił z Syriuszem. Tonks, jako kobieta miała osobny pokój, Hermiona miała z Ginny, bliźniacy oczywiście razem, a Harry miał sypialnię tylko dla siebie, podobnie zresztą jak Snape. 

Żaden z dorosłych nie wiedział, że młodzież pozamieniała się pokojami. Hermiona spała z Harrym w jego sypialni, Ginny czekała na Lunę, a bliźniacy na Neville'a. W trakcie kolacji przyleciała sowa od Longbottoma, w której poinformował obecnych, że będzie następnego dnia.


	23. Ja... Miałam wizję...

Podczas śniadania rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Tak jak poprzedniego wieczora, Remus otworzył drzwi i ponownie stanął zdziwiony na widok strachliwego Gryfona i dziwnej Krukonki.

\- Cześć, Harry! Hermiona! – krzyknął Neville, na widok Gryfonów.

\- Hej, Neville – Hermiona pomachała koledze.

\- Cześć – Harry skinął głową w kierunku nowo-przybyłych.

\- Luna! – Ginny dosłownie rzuciła się na przyjaciółkę, omal jej nie przewracając.

\- Witaj, Ginny – powiedziała miękko. Draco i Blaise skrzywili się nieco na widok dwóch uczniów z Hogwartu, choć nic nie mówili. Musieli przetrwać ich towarzystwo do końca ferii. Cała czwórka, której nie powinno być w Kwaterze, miała w niej przebywać do końca ferii, co ucieszyło Harry'ego, a wiedział, że na pewno zdenerwuje Zakon, kiedy tylko pozostali przybędą.

-~*~-

\- Nadal stoisz przy tym, że jestem twoją strażniczką? - zapytała Hermiona, kiedy byli sami w pokoju Harry'ego.

\- Jestem tego pewien – odpowiedział.

\- Jasne – prychnęła – Dlaczego zaprosiłeś Neville'a i Lunę? – zapytała – Wiem, że Ślizgoni są po to, aby rozzłościć Zakon, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego akurat ta dwójka? – Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Luna tak, jak ja ma władzę nad żywiołem, a Neville jest tak jak ty, strażnikiem.

\- Którym włada żywiołem? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

\- Wodą – odparł krótko – Oraz potrafi rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, dlatego dużo ludzi uważa ją za dziwną – dodał.

\- A skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Chyba czytałaś o władcach żywiołów, prawda? – uśmiechnął się lekko drwiąco.

\- Oczywiście, że czytałam – zaczerwieniła się delikatnie ze złości.

\- No więc wiesz, że władcy żywiołów mają słabsze aury magiczne od zwykłych czarodziei, ale też różnią się drastycznie, a strażnicy mają bardzo do nich podobne i silniejsze od przeciętnego czarodzieja – objaśnił.

\- Ale ja nie mogę być strażniczką – odparła.

\- Dlaczego? I skąd wiedziałaś, w jakim przedziale wiekowym są pozostali? – Granger spuściła głowę.

\- Pamiętasz wróżbiarstwo na trzecim roku?

\- Kiedy wyszłaś podczas lekcji i zrezygnowałaś? – zapytał retorycznie – Tak, pamiętam – dodał.

\- A na egzaminach mówiłeś, że Trelawney miała wizję.

\- Wszystkim wmawiałem, że chodzi o Pettigrew – uzupełnił – Ale chodziło o mnie.

\- Tak, tak – machnęła niecierpliwie ręką – Dzień przed wyjazdem z Hogwartu ja... – zagryzła wargę, a Harry spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony i zarazem nieco zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem – Ja... Miałam wizję... – Riddle zamrugał.

\- Nie jesteś jasnowidzącą, tego jestem pewien. Poza tym wzbraniałaś się przed Wróżbiarstwem – dodał – Dlaczego uważasz, że to była wizja?

\- Bo to się już spełniło – odparła lekko drżącym głosem. Harry rzucił szybko Zaklęcia Wyciszające i blokujące – Co się wydarzyło? Co widziałaś? – ponaglił ją.

\- Finał turnieju, kiedy Diggory został zabity przez... twojego ojca – skrzywiła się nieco – A tobie nic się nie stało. Te rany, z którymi się pojawiłeś, zrobiłeś sobie sam.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to się wydarzyło naprawdę? – mruknął.

\- Nie wiem, ale jestem pewna – odpowiedziała cicho – Jestem pewna, że wydarzyło się to naprawdę, a ty nadal kłamałeś, odgrywając rolę Złotego Chłopca Dumbledore'a.

\- I uważasz, że nie możesz być strażniczką, bo miałaś wizję? – parsknął.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała – Jeżeli moje sny pokazują przyszłość, to nie mogę być strażniczką – Harry roześmiał się.

\- Każdy strażnik może mieć jakiś dar – odpowiedział – Twoim może być przewidywanie przyszłości – Popatrzyła się na niego zdziwiona.

\- Czytałam, że tylko władcy mogą mieć jakiś dar, ale o mocach strażników nic nie było.

\- Strażnicy w większości mają jakieś dary – uśmiechnął się i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu – Neville wspominał mi o kilku możliwościach. Superszybkość, supersiła, niewidzialność, lewitacja, czy przewidywanie przyszłości – uśmiechnął się ponownie do niej.

\- Jesteś pewien, Harry, że jestem jednym ze strażników?

\- Zawsze mogę zawołać Lunę i Neville'a, żeby to potwierdzili.

\- Przecież to ty wyczuwasz aury.

\- Ale Luna wie dużo więcej, niż się okazuje – odpowiedział – Wie, gdzie jest dwójka władców i ostatni strażnik, i wie, który Ślizgon jest trzecim – Na chwilę wyciszył się i wyszukał aury Krukonki i Gryfona, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie są. Nagle otworzył oczy, zdziwiony.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała Hermiona, zaniepokojona zachowaniem chłopaka, który omal się nie przewrócił, bez powodu.

\- Trzeci strażnik jest tutaj – odparł lekko drżącym głosem – To Blaise.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytała – Jest przecież jeszcze Draco.

\- Draco ma szesnaście lat – odpowiedział. Hermiona zmrużyła oczy.

\- Ja uważam, że to Draco.

\- Zapytasz się Luny – odparł – Mnie nie chce powiedzieć, ale może tobie coś podpowie – mruknął i wyszedł z pokoju, w poszukiwaniu Luny i Neville'a. Mimo że powiedział, żeby Hermiona zapytała Lunę, sam postanowił chociaż spróbować.

-~*~-

Blondynka siedziała w pokoju, który dzieliła z Ginny i zdawała się rozmawiać z maleńką sówką, należącą do Rona, o imieniu Świstoświnka.

\- Cześć, Luna – przywitał się. Krukonka odwróciła się do niego i spojrzała na chłopaka z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Witaj, Harry – Czarnowłosy usiadł na jednym z łóżek i wpatrywał się w dziewczynę – O co chcesz zapytać? – przewróciła oczami.

\- A skąd pomysł, że chcę się o coś zapytać? – roześmiał się.

\- A co innego być tu robił? – prychnęła. Harry wzruszył ramionami – Nie wiem.

\- Harry... – pokręciła głową.

\- No dobra – westchnął – Chciałem cię zapytać, czy to Draco jest trzecim strażnikiem? – zapytał lekko zaniepokojony. Był pewien, że to Blaise, ale może Hermiona miała rację?

\- Może – odparła wymijająco.

\- Luno... Proszę.

\- Mówiłam ci, że znam tożsamość pozostałych i pomogę ci ich znaleźć, ale nie wspominałam nic o Ślizgonach – mruknęła.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz mi odpowiedzieć? Po prostu krótkie "tak" albo "nie" mi wystarczy – wstał zirytowany. Blondynka zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego.

\- A jeżeli ci odpowiem, to dasz mi święty spokój? – mruknęła.

\- Tak – odetchnął.

\- A więc tak. To Draco – odparła – Hermiona miała rację – dodała.

\- Skąd ty to niby wiesz?

\- Wiem wiele rzeczy – jej błękitne oczy błysnęły. Harry machnął dłonią.

\- Dzięki, Luno – wyszedł, zostawiając Krukonkę samą z sówką i wróciły do przerwanej rozmowy.

-~*~-

\- I co? – zapytała Hermiona, jak tylko Harry pojawił się ponownie w swoim pokoju. Przewidziała, że Harry najpierw sam spróbuje zapytać Lunę, a potem ostatecznie powie jej, że nic nie wyszło.

\- Miałaś rację – skrzywił się – Draco jest trzecim strażnikiem – brązowowłosa roześmiała się perliście.

\- Wiedziałam! – wyrzuciła pięść do góry.

\- Tak, tak – prychnął – Udało ci się – dodał. Czarownica uśmiechnęła się do niego – Kiedy zorganizujesz jakieś spotkanie albo coś w ten deseń?

\- Może jutro... – ziewnął.

\- Ach, skoro tak – westchnęła i ruszyła do łazienki. Po kilku minutach wyszła już w piżamie i z mokrymi włosami – Dobranoc – powiedziała i zasłoniła baldachim wokół swojego łóżka, podczas gdy Harry podążył do łazienki na wieczorną toaletę. Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, kilkoma machnięciami dłoni, zgasił światła i zablokował drzwi, tak na wszelki wypadek. Padł zmęczony na swoje łóżko i po chwili zasnął.

-~*~-

\- Po co ja mam też przyjść? – prychnął Draco, kiedy podczas śniadania Harry powiedział Lunie, Neville'owi, Draco i Hermionie, żeby spotkali się w piątkę tuż po obiedzie w jednym z ukrytych pokoi.

\- Ponieważ ja tak mówię – czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się, a blondyn skrzywił.

\- Nie mam wyboru, prawda? – westchnął.

\- Nie. – Hermiona włączyła się do dyskusji i pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

\- Wiedziałem – mruknął pod nosem – A dlaczego Blaise'a nie będzie z nami? – zapytał, przypominając sobie o obecności drugiego Ślizgona, którego akurat nie było w kuchni.

\- Ponieważ jego ta sprawa nie dotyczy – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Czyli to nie żadne sprawy Riddle'ów – szepnął ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Nie – młody Riddle pokręcił głową.

\- A zatem, o co chodzi? – zapytał blondyn – I dlaczego mam wrażenie, że tylko ja nie mam o niczym pojęcia? – dodał zły. Harry uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał po kuchni. Następnie rzucił Zaklęcia Sprawdzające, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Kiedy okazało się, że są sami, zaczął mówić.

\- Wiesz coś o władcach żywiołów i ich strażnikach?

\- Nie – Draco pokręcił przecząco głową. Riddle nieco się skrzywił. Ciężko będzie mu cokolwiek wytłumaczyć, skoro nic nie wie.

\- Hermiono, masz jakieś książki na ten temat? – zwrócił się do Gryfonki.

\- Oczywiście, że mam – prychnęła oburzona na myśl, że mogłaby nie mieć czegoś tak ważnego i wstała. – Znajdę je do spotkania – powiedziała i zniknęła za Zaklęciami Wyciszającymi.

\- Ja też już pójdę – powiedział po chwili wahania Neville i również wyszedł z kuchni. Luna bez słowa, z nieobecnym wzrokiem podążyła za nim.

\- Do zobaczenia – Harry rozwiał zaklęcia i zostawił Ślizgona samego z mętlikiem w głowie i milionem pytań. Pozostawało mu tylko czekać na to "spotkanie".

-~*~-

\- Zaraz zaczniemy spotkanie – odezwał się Harry do Hermiony.

\- Jak uważasz, jak Draco to wszystko przyjął? – zapytała.

\- Zapewne szybko wszystko sobie poukłada. Tak jak informacje o mojej prawdziwej tożsamości – uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, która spuściła szybko głowę, zasłaniając się ponownie kurtyną brązowych włosów.

\- Dlaczego ciągle spuszczasz tę głowę? – prychnął.

\- Bez powodu – wzruszyła ramionami i kiedy opanowała ogień na policzkach, podniosła wzrok.

\- Skoro tak... – wzruszył ramionami z lekceważeniem. Brązowowłosą coś ukłuło w serce. Kiedy Hermiona minęła go w wejściu, dziwny grymas na ustach dziewczyny i smutne oczy nie umknęły jego uwadze. Patrzył za nią, kiedy odchodziła do ich wspólnego pokoju. Jego wzrok nawet nie zmienił obiektu wpatrzenia, kiedy drewniane drzwi zostały zamknięte z lekkim trzaskiem.

-~*~-

\- Czyli ja jestem trzecim strażnikiem, ale jeszcze nie wiecie czyim, tak? – zapytał Draco, pod koniec spotkania.

\- Tak – Harry pokiwał głową – Domyślam się, kogo będziesz chronił, ale nie jestem pewien na sto procent – dodał.

\- Podziel się swoimi podejrzeniami. – mruknął zaciekawiony Draco. To było dużo nowych informacji i jeszcze więcej tajemnic, ale udało mu się wszystko ogarnąć i zrozumieć.

\- Kira Nakamura – odpowiedział, a Luna spojrzała na niego uważnie.

\- Że kto? – zapytał blondyn. Harry spojrzał w kierunku Luny. Ta w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową. Jeszcze chwilę przed spotkaniem Harry dosłownie ubłagał Krukonkę, żeby potwierdziła, jeżeli on dobrze wymieni władcę, z kilku osób o słabszych aurach, zarazem różniących się od czarodziejskich.

\- Kira Nakamura jest czarownicą czystej krwi. - powiedziała Luna. - I pochodzi z Japonii.

\- Skoro jest z Japonii, to skąd ją znasz, Harry? – zwróciła się do przyjaciela Hermiona.

\- Jak miałem pięć lat, jeszcze mogłem bawić się z rówieśnikami i nie byłem zamykany w komórce pod schodami na całe dnie, ani nie musiałem pracować – westchnął ze smutkiem – Wtedy też chodziłem do mugolskiej szkoły i tam spotkałem Kirę – pogrążył się we wspomnieniach, nie zauważając nawet, że pozostali czarodzieje z dużą uwagą śledzą jego słowa. Nawet sama Luna, która zdawała się o wszystkim wiedzieć, przysłuchiwała się wszystkiemu z zaciekawieniem.


	24. Mimo, że upadasz, zawsze się podniesiesz

**╰☆☆ 𝒲𝓈𝓅𝑜𝓂𝓃𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒾𝑒 ☆☆╮**

Pięcioletni chłopiec o czarnych włosach i szmaragdowych oczach, właśnie stał przed budynkiem przedszkola, gdzie chodził jego o miesiąc starszy kuzyn. Kiedy tak stał i patrzył na kremowo-biały budynek o błękitnym lekko szpiczastym dachu, został popchnięty i upadł na schodki, raniąc sobie dłonie o kostkę brukową. 

Popatrzył najpierw na swoje dłonie z kilkoma rysami w kolorze szkarłatu, z których zaczęły lecieć drobne kropelki krwi, a następnie na oprawców. 

Tak jak mógł się spodziewać, był to Dudley Dursley, jego kuzyn, oraz dwójka innych chłopców, których Harry znał tylko z widzenia, gdyż często przychodzili do domu Dursleyów i zostawali do późna, dręcząc właśnie Harry'ego.

\- Co tak leżysz, Potter? - prychnął z rozbawieniem najgrubszy z chłopców, wieloryb, jak zwykł go nazywać w myślach Harry, zamiast używać imienia kuzyna. Czarnowłosy milczał. 

Wstał szybko, otrzepał dużo za duże ubrania po wielorybie, po czym szybko przeszedł przez drzwi prowadzące do przedszkola, uciekając od agresywnych chłopców. Jako że budynek był na Privet Drive, w dodatku niedaleko numeru czwartego, Dudley, jak i Harry musieli chodzić pieszo, co nie podobało się temu pierwszemu i przez to były częste kłótnie w domu, po powrocie chłopców. 

Jak tylko znalazł się we względnie bezpiecznym budynku, położył zniszczoną torbę w kolorze czarnym na kafelkowaną podłogę z dziwnymi wzorami i wyszukał mały zwitek papieru, na którym napisał sobie kilka ważnych informacji, mianowicie, kto jest jego wychowawcą, w jakiej salce mają zajęcia, oraz gdzie ma chodzić na zajęcia z angielskiego i religię.

Do tego drugiego został zmuszony.

-~*~-

Szybko dotarł pod salę z dużym numerem trzy i równie szybko zniknął za jej drzwiami. Na szczęście dla niego, oczywiście, chodził do innej klasy niż Dudley.

\- Dzień dobry dzieci. - powiedziała pani Rose i spojrzała na czarnowłosego, skulonego chłopca. - To wasz nowy kolega - wskazała na niego dłonią. - Przedstaw się - poleciła z miłym uśmiechem. 

Była młodą dorosłą, miała ledwo dwadzieścia dwa lata, długie brązowe i błyszczące włosy związane miała w wysokiego kucyka za pomocą granatowej kokardki. Jej opalona cera idealnie pasowała do czekoladowych oczu, jak i wysportowanej sylwetki. Tego dnia założyła bluzkę na długi rękaw, w kolorze kokardki, oraz granatowe jeasny, a na nogach były czarne trampki. 

Na pewno nie wyglądała ani nie zachowywała się, jak na swój wiek przystało. Była bardzo energiczną kobietą, która uwielbiała dzieci i chętnie spędzała z nimi czas. Nie akceptowała przemocy i natychmiast interweniowała, kiedy inni nauczyciele przechodzili obok, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nazywam się Harry - powiedział cicho. Mimo to dało się wyczuć w jego głosie strach oraz niepewność, kiedy patrzył na osoby, z którymi musi spędzić te pięć ostatnich miesięcy nauki.

\- Może powiesz coś o sobie? - zapytała z ciepłym uśmiechem pani Rose. Chłopiec lekko się zaczerwienił i spuścił nieco wzrok, unikając oceniających spojrzeń chłopców i ciekawskich dziewcząt.

\- Lubię rysować i uwielbiam zwierzęta - powiedział cicho, licząc, że to wystarczy. Pani uśmiechnęła się do niego ponownie i wskazała miejsce obok czarnowłosej dziewczyny o nietypowych, gdyż bursztynowych oczach. 

Dziewczynka nieco się od niego odsunęła, kiedy usiadł. Również nie spojrzała mu ani razu, od czasu jego wejścia, w oczy.

\- Jestem Harry, a ty jak się nazywasz? - zapytał cicho z dozą nieśmiałości. Bursztynooka milczała.

Harry spuścił wzrok na swój zeszyt ze szkicami. Niestety to był jego jedyny zeszyt na jego prace, gdyż drugi, jaki był w jego posiadaniu, miał być zeszytem szkolnym. Dursleyowie uznali, że w przedszkolu wystarczą mu dwa zeszyty, choć oczywiście nie wiedzieli, że jeden z nich został szkicownikiem młodego Pottera. 

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, oznaczający przerwę dla innej części budynku, gdzie znajdowali się uczniowie w wieku od siedmiu, do dwunastu lat, przedszkolaki nadal siedziały przy swoich małych ławeczkach i słuchały opowieści wychowawczyni o czarodziejach i czarownicach, uprawiających magię za pomocą różdżek z różnego rodzaju drewna. 

W pewnym momencie Lilla, gdyż tak nazywała się pani Rose, wyciągnęła z kieszeni długi lekko zakrzywiony patyk i pokazała go dzieciom.

\- Proszę pani, a czy to prawdziwa różdżka? - chłopiec o piaskowych włosach i dużych, niebieskich oczach zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Jestem czarodziejką - machnęła cienkim patykiem, a na tablicy pojawiło się imiona i nazwiska wszystkich dzieci, należących do klasy pierwszej "D". 

Wszystkie dzieci, oprócz Harry'ego, który był pogrążony we własnych myślach i Kiry, która rysowała kobietę o dziewięciu ogonach w zeszycie, zaklaskały donośnie.

\- Na dzisiaj koniec zabawy - powiedziała i położyła swoją różdżkę na biurku. Jeden chłopiec, który siedział tuż przed biurkiem wychowawczyni, chwycił cienki patyk i zaczął nim wymachiwać, mówiąc typowe zaklęcia, typu Abrakadabra, czy też Czary Mary. Kiedy nauczycielka zorientowała się, co się dzieje, szybko zabrała dziecku zabawkę.

\- Aleks, nie powinieneś się tym bawić, przecież mógłbyś komuś wydłubać oko - zganiła go i nagle z przemiłej nauczycielki zrobiła się groźna osoba.

\- Przepraszam, proszę pani - mruknął pod nosem i wybiegł z klasy. Lilla westchnęła ciężko i schowała zabawkę do specjalnego pudełka, a następnie umieściła je w torbie. Kiedy Harry wyszedł jako ostatni, kobieta ściągnęła z góry ciemnozielony papier, do złudzenia przypominający kolor tablicy, po czym przypięła go spinaczem na dole. 

Odwróciła się i jej wzrok napotkał zaciekawione spojrzenie nowego chłopca. Uklękła przed chłopcem i położyła sobie palec wskazujący na ustach.

\- Tylko nikomu o tym ani słowa - szepnęła z uśmiechem. - To będzie nasza tajemnica - Harry pokiwał lekko głową. I tak z nikim jeszcze się nie zaprzyjaźnił i zapewne tego nie zrobi.

-~*~-

Pięciolatek wyszedł z budynku i jak na złość, zaczął padać deszcz. Choć "padać" to za słabe słowo. Zaczęło lać. Mocno lać. Młody Potter westchnął i naciągnął na głowę kaptur szarej bluzy, po czym wyszedł spod daszku w ulewę.

Minął właśnie mały park między numerami dziesięć, a dziewięć, widział już nawet Privet Drive cztery, ale wtedy też usłyszał szelest. Głośny, gdyż wyróżniający się w rytmicznym uderzaniu kropel o bruk i nowo powstałe kałuże. 

Odwrócił się i niepewnie spojrzał w kierunku parku. Na chwilę zdjął okulary i przetarł je z kropel, gdy ktoś wytrącił mu je z ręki. Spojrzał szybko na trzy rozmazane kształty i mimo iż nie widział dobrze, wiedział, kim oni są. Dudley i jego dwuosobowa banda.

\- Czego chcesz, Dudley - warknął w kierunku wyższego i grubszego chłopaka. Ten w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się kpiąco i rzucił szklane oprawki w kałużę, po czym rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Dursley zaśmiał się i popchnął drobniejszego chłopca, tak, że ten wylądował na krawężniku i rozchlapał jedną z kałuż na siebie, jak i swojego oprawcę.

Wieloryb zdawał sobie nic nie robić z przemoczonego ubrania, za to z łatwością podniósł czarnowłosego i uderzył wolną pięścią w brzuch chłopca. Ten nie krzyknął, tylko się nieznacznie skrzywił. Był już przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania, przez pożal się boże, kuzyna. Po kilku uderzeniach puścił Pottera i odszedł, śmiejąc się z kumplami. 

Harry wyszukał dłońmi zniszczone szkła i oprawki okularów, schował je do kieszeni dresów, po czym wstał chwiejnie na nogi i ze spuszczoną głową podążył w kierunku domu z numerem czwartym.

-~*~-

Szedł tak wolno z obolałym brzuchem, że drogę, którą powinien pokonać w trzy minuty, zajęła mu aż dziesięć. Kiedy doszedł pod numer piąty, zobaczył cztery rozmazane kształty, z czego trzy leżały na ziemi, a jeden stał między nimi.

\- Harry? - cichy, damski głos rozległ się podczas ulewy.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał cicho, patrząc ze strachem na zbliżający się kształt.

\- Jestem Kira - odpowiedziała. - Siedziałam z tobą w ławce - dodała cicho. Harry podszedł kilka kroków do przodu i stanął przed dziewczyną, po czym zmrużył oczy. 

Na chwilę, krótką, trwającą ledwie kilka sekund chwilę, jego jedno oko zabłysło czerwienią, pozwalając mu zobaczyć czarnowłosą dziewczynkę o bursztynowych oczach, stojącą nadal między trójką innych dzieci, w których Harry zdołał poznać Dudleya i jego dwójkę kolegów. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na chłopca przed nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Dlaczego twoje oko nagle zrobiło się czerwone? - zapytała.

\- Wcale nie - zaprzeczył szybko. - Musiało ci się wydawać. - spojrzał w jej oczy, a ona nie mogła odwrócić wzroku od takiej charakterystycznej barwy jednego z niewybaczalnych zaklęć. 

Jej rodzina od wieków była neutralna, choć doskonale wiedziała, co się dzieje w magicznym świecie. Kira od samego początku wiedziała, że Harry jest czarodziejem, tak jak ona, a kiedy zobaczyła, jak ci chłopcy potraktowali innego czarodzieja, zdenerwowała się i jej dzika natura odebrała jej kontrolę, choć się nie sprzeciwiała. 

Dlatego też była zdziwiona, kiedy Harry chciał użyć na niej Legilimencji. Nie dość, że zapewne nie wiedział nic o magii, to i tak na pewno był za młody na panowanie nad takim rodzajem magii.

\- Gdzie masz okulary? - zapytała, udając, że jego "zaklęcie", czy za co to uważał, zadziałało.

\- Dudley mi je połapał - mruknął. - Znowu - dodał z westchnieniem.

\- Może będę mogła je naprawić? - zaproponowała z uśmiechem, ukazującym nieco dłuższe kły niż u przeciętnych ludzi, choć oczywiście Harry tego nie widział.

\- Wątpię - odpowiedział, ale wyciągnął pokiereszowane czarne oprawki i dwa połamane szkiełka, po czym podał je dziewczynce. Kira spojrzała na oprawki i szepnęła cicho zaklęcie reperujące. 

Takie rzeczy to w jej rodzinie, nawet bez różdżki trzeba było umieć wykonywać. A już szczególnie ona musiała dobrze znać magię bezróżdżkową i niewerbalną, nie zważając nawet na jej wiek, choć była starsza, niż wskazywałby jej wygląd. Dużo starsza. Miała już osiem lat, ale zaklęcia ukrywały jej prawdziwy wiek i wygląd, tylko dlatego, że im była starsza, tym mniej przypominała człowieka.

\- Proszę. - podała chłopcu w pełni naprawione okulary.

\- Wow. Dziękuję - powiedział Harry, kiedy założył okulary na nos. - Jak ci się udało je naprawić? - zapytał ze skrzącymi się oczami.

\- To, Harry, moja słodka tajemnica - uśmiechnęła się lekko i mrugnęła do niego, po czym pobiegła przed siebie, nie zważając, że rozchlapuje wodę naokoło, choć żadna kropla zdawała się jej nie dotykać. 

Potter zamrugał ze zdezorientowaniem oczami, po czym poszedł do domku numer cztery, nie odwracając się nawet na trzech chłopców, którzy nadal leżeli na brukowej ulicy.

**╰☆☆ 𝒦𝑜𝓃𝒾𝑒𝒸 𝒲𝓈𝓅𝑜𝓂𝓃𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒾𝒶 ☆☆╮**

\- Od czasu jak mi pomogła, chciałem się z nią zaprzyjaźnić - kontynuował Harry. - Po pięciu miesiącach nauki, rodzina Kiry wyprowadziła się - westchnął. - To ona pierwsza mi wysłała list, w dodatku za pomocą sowy - uśmiechnął się na kolejne wspomnienie, migające w jego myślach. - Od czasu, kiedy naprawiła mi okulary, pokonała bandę Dudleya, oraz wysłała mi sowę, poznałem świat magii. Wcale nie byłem taki szary w tym całym temacie.

\- W takim razie, tylko udawałeś? - zapytał Draco.

\- Owszem - pokiwał głową czarnowłosy. - Jak byłem z Hagridem, to nic już nie było dla mnie nowością - uśmiechnął się smutno. - Jak poszedłem do Hogwartu, straciłem z nią kontakt, choć już wysłałem jej wiadomość z prośbą o spotkanie. Liczę, że odpowie.

\- Powiedz zatem, dlaczego uważasz, że to ją będę chronił? - zapytał blondyn.

\- Jak wiecie, wyczuwam aury. Jak byłem młodszy, to oczywiście nad tym nie panowałem, ale doskonale pamiętam, że Kira była czarownicą czystej krwi ze słabą i zarazem drastycznie różniącą się, od czarodziejskiej aurą.

\- A pamięć mam dobrą - dodał, zanim ktoś zdołał podważyć jego słowa. Nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawił się czarno-szmaragdowy ogień, a zaraz po nim feniks.

\- Czy to...? - Hermiona patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami na ptaka, podobnie zresztą jak Neville i Draco. Luna zdawała się nawet nie być zdziwiona obecnością tego rodzaju ptaka w tym pomieszczeniu.

\- Tenebrisie, masz odpowiedź? - Harry nagle się ożywił.

 _ **~** Oczywiście, że tak, Harry. Przecież nie wracałbym bez niej. **~**_ odparł feniks w myślach Riddle'a. Harry spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

_**~** Jak ze mną rozmawiasz w myślach?_

_**~** To proste, Harry. Wcześniej nie było takiej potrzeby, lecz teraz nie musisz oczekiwać moich gestów, tylko odpowiedzi w myślach._

_**~** Jasne. **~**_ Harry pokiwał głową i wziął list ze szponów feniksa.

\- Czy to-to...? - Hermiona nadal się jąkała, Luna spoglądała za okno, a Neville nie mógł wykrztusić słowa.

\- Czy to nie jest mroczny feniks? - wyszeptał Draco, wpatrując się w ciemnofioletowo-granatowe upierzenie ptaka.

\- Tak, to mroczny feniks - mruknął Harry znad koperty. - Należał do Salazara i nazywa się Tenebris - dodał na pytające spojrzenia pozostałych czarodziei.

\- Od kogo ten list? - zapytała lekko sennie Luna, doskonale znając nadawcę koperty. Dzięki jej pytaniu dwójka Gryfonów i Ślizgon nieco się ogarnęli i przestali patrzeć na mrocznego feniksa, jakby był jakimś kosmitą, czy istotą z innego wymiaru.

\- To od Kiry - odparł z uśmiechem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy komuś postać Kiry kojarzy się z jakąś serialową postacią? Co prawda kolor oczu zwykle ma inny, ale bursztynowy akurat mi tutaj pasował. Poza tym tylko nazwisko jest nieco zmienione.


	25. Tam, gdzie zawsze

\- To od Kiry - odparł z uśmiechem. Harry przeszedł do salonu, gdzie ponownie rzucił wszystkie zaklęcia zabezpieczające, po czym zajął trzyosobową kanapę w kolorze beżowym. 

Hermiona prędko usiadła po jego prawej stronie, a Draco lewej. Neville i Luna natomiast usadowili się na dwóch fotelach, stojących naprzeciw kanapy i pasujących kolorystycznie do niej. Oddzielał ich tylko szklany stolik z jasnego drewna.

\- Czytaj na głos - powiedziała Luna. Harry kiwnął głową w geście zgody, po czym zaczął czytać.

_Cześć, Harry!_

_Myślałam, że o mnie zapomniałeś przez te cztery lata, od czasu, kiedy wysłałam ci ostatnią sowę, ale jak widzę nie. A więc zapewne zorientowałeś się, że jesteś czarodziejem, w dodatku bardzo sławnym, oraz że ja również jestem czarownicą._

_Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego chcesz się spotkać po tylu latach, szczególnie że wiesz o tym, ale jasne. Możemy się spotkać._

_Tam gdzie zawsze._

_Kira._

\- O czym? - zapytała od razu Hermiona, nawiązując do treści listu.

\- Nie ważne - odpowiedział Harry, lekko się do niej uśmiechając. - To już niezbyt aktualne - skrzywił się nieco, kłamiąc.

\- W takim razie, gdzie jest to miejsce? - zapytał Draco. - I o której macie się spotkać? - dodał natychmiastowo.

\- Wolę iść sam - odpowiedział. - Najpierw muszę z nią kilka rzeczy omówić, dopiero później przyprowadziłbym ją tutaj - dodał. Kiedy Draco miał zacząć oponować, Harry spojrzał na niego przeszywającym spojrzeniem, co skutecznie uciszyło blondyna. Riddle rzucił zaklęcie sprawdzania czasu, po czym szybko wstał i pobiegł do przedpokoju, a po chwili słychać było trzaskające drzwi. Od razu do salonu wpadł Remus wraz z Tonks.

\- Kto wybiegł? - zapytała szybko aurorka.

\- Harry - odpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- Gdzie poleciał? - zapytał Remus, krzycząc z przedpokoju. Słychać było, że zakładał płaszcz.

\- Nie wiemy - odpowiedziała w ten sam sposób Hermiona. - Wiemy tylko tyle, że poszedł się spotkać ze starą przyjaciółką.

\- Szczeniaku - westchnął z ubolewaniem Lupin, po czym spróbował otworzyć drzwi wejściowe, lecz te ani drgnęły. - Co jest? - zapytał sam siebie, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił kilka zaklęć otwierających, a chwilę później niszczących. Żadne z nich nie przebiło się przez barierę stworzoną przez młodego Riddle'a.

\- Zostaliśmy tu uwięzieni przez Harry'ego - westchnął Remus, wchodząc zrezygnowany do salonu, gdzie Tonks dołączyła do uczniaków przy herbacie, którą musiał przygotować jeden ze skrzatów.

\- Nie chciał być śledzony - Draco wzruszył tylko ramionami. Nikt zdawał się tym nie przejmować, jak i dla wszystkich wydało się to normalne, od czasu tej prawdy.

-~*~-

Harry szybko wybiegł z budynku Potterów, po czym aportował się prędko do parku, niedaleko Privet Drive numer cztery. 

Tam skąd przyszła banda Dudley'a. Tam, gdzie zawsze spotykał się z Kirą po lekcjach. Tam, gdzie dowiedział się prawdy o Kirze i jej rodzinie. Tam, gdzie się uczył magii, ale już sam... 

Wszedł spokojnie do parku i pokierował się pod jedno charakterystyczne dla niego drzewo. Na jego korze wyryte były inicjały. "HP" oraz "KN" z symbolem nieskończoności pomiędzy nimi. Miały oznaczać wieczną przyjaźń. Szybko, lekkim ruchem różdżki dołożył jedną kreskę do "P", aby wyszło "R". 

"R" jak "Riddle".

\- Witaj, Harry - usłyszał cichy i zarazem melodyczny głos dziewczyny, której nie widział dobre pięć lat. Sześć, jeżeli liczyć rok spędzony w bąblu czasu.

\- Kira - uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do osiemnastolatki, która już praktycznie nie przypominała człowieka, dlatego też ciągle na sobie miała zaklęcie ukrywające, czy jak kto woli Glamour. 

Przed nim stała wysoka i szczupła nastolatka o śniadej karnacji, bursztynowych oczach, o pionowych źrenicach, błyszczących z ciekawością, czarnych długich włosach z białymi końcówkami związanymi w kitkę za pomocą świecącej gumki, oraz wystające z nich rude, lisie uszy. 

Na sobie miała czarną bluzkę na ramiączka i tylko do pępka, poza tym czarne krótkie spodenki i wysokie buty bez obcasa. Na plecach widoczna była katana o czerwono-czarnej rękojeści oraz zza dziewczyny wystawała ruda kita, należąca do lisa. 

Rodzina Nakamura od lat czystokrwista skrywała pewien sekret. Otóż większość członków byli pół-zwierzętami, mimo ich czystości krwi. Kira była pół-lisem, bardziej znaną jako kitsune. Jej matka pół-wilkiem, nie mylić z wilkołakiem, a jej ojciec pozostawał tylko czarodziejem. No i dziewczyna miała nazwisko matki, tak samo zresztą, jak jej ojciec. To bardzo nietypowe.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Rzeczywiście - westchnęła i również się uśmiechnęła, ukazując nienaturalnie długie kły, bardzo przypominające te należące do zwierząt.

\- Może usiądziemy? - zaproponował, wskazując na drzewo. Dziewczyna tylko się uśmiechnęła i podskoczyła wysoko, po czym z lisią zwinnością weszła na jedną z grubszych gałęzi, gdzie usiadła i ze spokojem czekała na czarodzieja. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym bez pomocy magii, wdrapał się na drzewo, aby w końcu usiąść obok dziewczyny.

\- No jak widzę, już nie jesteś taki słabiutki - roześmiała się, wspominając stare czasy, kiedy to ona chroniła Harry'ego. Teraz mógłby sam się obronić.

\- Wiesz, przez te sześć lat sporo się nauczyłem - uśmiechnął się, błyskając szkarłatem jednej z tęczówek. 

Kira spojrzała na niego dziwnie, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. - Minęło niespełna pięć lat.

\- Dla mnie sześć - uśmiechnął się. - Spędziłem rok z przyjacielem w bąblu czasu - dodał.

\- Rozumiem - pokiwała głową.

\- Czy wiesz, dlaczego chciałem się spotkać?

\- Nie - pokręciła głową.

\- Wiesz coś o władcach żywiołów? - zapytał.

Kira spojrzała na niego czujnie. - A jeśli wiem, to co? - Harry również się jej przyjrzał. Kira wyglądała, jakby się czegoś obawiała, tylko czego? 

Przekrzywił lekko głowę i wyciągnął jedną dłoń przed siebie, kierując otwartą częścią ręki w liście. Zerwał się silny wiatr i porwał kilka liści, które zawirowały wokół dwójki czarodziei, aby tuż nad ziemią zmienić się w lodowe płatki i pęknąć po dotknięciu bruku, zostawiając tylko kryształowe odłamki, mieniące się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. 

Nakamura spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem i również uniosła dłoń, celując w kryształowe odłamki. Wszystkie nagle zapłonęły fioletowym ogniem, po chwili bursztynowym, a na koniec zielonym. 

Kiedy Harry spojrzał w kierunku Kiry, jej tam nie było. Była tylko pusta gałąź, ale Harry dobrze wiedział, że dziewczyna tam jest. 

Wyczuwał jej aurę. 

Wstała i skoczyła na gałąź wyżej. Potem chciała zajść Harry'ego od tyłu, lecz ten dobrze wiedział, gdzie ona się znajduje. Wyciągnęła dłoń, a magia skumulowała się w jednym miejscu, żeby po uwolnieniu, trafić w pustą już gałąź.

\- Czyli ty też masz dodatkowy dar - powiedział Harry, nagle materializując się za lisicą. Ta pojawiła się nagle i spojrzała na niego z dziwieniem.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem? - zapytała.

\- Czuję aury - odparł. Bursztynowe oczy zaświeciły się, a kocie źrenice nieco rozszerzyły. - Znasz mojego strażnika?

\- Owszem - Harry pokiwał głową. - Jest już nas piątka, z tobą będzie szóstka - dodał.

\- Kto?

\- Trzech strażników i aktualnie dwóch władców, jeżeli ty dołączysz, będzie nas również trójka.

\- Wiedzą coś o mnie? - zapytała, lekko opuszczając uszy do tyłu.

\- Nie znają twojego sekretu - odparł.

\- To dobrze - odetchnęła, a jej uszy ponownie stanęły, nasłuchując wszystkiego wokoło.

-~*~-

\- Jak ja ci tego zazdroszczę - westchnął w którymś momencie Harry, kiedy szli powoli po Dolinie Godryka, w kierunku nowej Kwatery Głównej.

\- Czego?

\- Tego super-słuchu - mruknął.

\- Ty też masz nieco ulepszony - wytknęła mu i pociągnęła za czarne włosy, ujawniając lekko spiczaste uszy. Harry szybko rozczochrał ponownie włosy, żeby nie było widać uszu i skrzywił się w kierunku dziewczyny.

\- Tylko ty o tym wiesz - zaczął. - Nie chcę, żeby ktoś inny wiedział.

\- Że masz w sobie krew elfów? - szepnęła cicho z szerokim uśmiechem, ukazującym kły. Harry spiorunował ją wzrokiem. 

Ale miała rację. 

Harry miał w sobie krew elfów. 

Był nim w ledwie jednej-czwartej, choć tyle wystarczało, żeby miał lekko spiczaste i nieco dłuższe uszy niż normalny człowiek, poza tym jego cera była zawsze gładka i prawie że nieskazitelna, tak jak na te piękne istoty przystało. 

Lily Pever była w połowie elfką, gdyż jej ojciec pochodził z królewskiego klanu elfickiego, natomiast jej matka była czystokrwistą szlachcianką z rodu Slytherina. Zginęli niedługo po ślubie, zostawiając małą Lily samą. 

Potem trafiła na mugoli z nazwiskiem Evans i została Lily Potter. Aż w końcu sama zmarła i zostawiła swoje małego syna samego. 

Nawet sam Tom Riddle nie wiedział wszystkiego o korzeniach swojej wybranki. Wiedział, że jej matka była z rodu Salazara, tak jak on, oraz wiedział, że jej ojciec nie był człowiekiem, ale nic więcej.

\- Nikomu ani słowa - powiedział niebezpiecznie cicho. Kira pokiwała delikatnie głową. 

Nie wyda tajemnicy przyjaciela, póki on nie wyda jej sekretu.

-~*~-

\- Gdzieś ty był! - krzyknął Syriusz, jak tylko zobaczył, że Harry wrócił. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na dziewczynę, z którą Harry przyszedł.

\- Na spotkaniu - odpowiedział lakonicznie. Złapał Kirę za rękę i wyminął nadal oszołomionego ojca chrzestnego, po czym za pomocą kilku prostych zaklęć sprawił, żeby wszyscy, oczywiście oprócz Snape'a, pojawili się w salonie. No cóż, trzeba było wszystkich poinformować o nowym gościu.

Bliźniacy akurat kłócili się o jakąś kartę, kiedy znaleźli się w salonie, nagle zaprzestali. Hermiona została, teleportowana wraz z książką i wylądowała na miękkim fotelu, zapewne nawet nie zauważając, że się przeniosła. 

Draco wraz z Blaise'em wyglądali, jakby kładli się spać, przez co Malfoy chwycił jakiś koc i zakrył całego siebie, żeby tylko nie było widać jego niegotowości. Ginny wraz z Luną akurat plotkowały, więc nie zrobiło im, to bardzo różnicy gdzie są. 

Remus pojawił się z kubkiem gorącej czekolady w dłoni, Syriusz nadal z oszołomieniem wymalowanym na twarzy wylądował obok niego, a Tonks idealnie na środku pomieszczenia rozpłaszczyła się na podłodze. Zapewne akurat się o coś potknęła. No i Neville, który miał w rękach książkę o zielarstwie i dziwną konewkę.

\- Moi drodzy - zaczął Harry, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich, przez co każdy oderwał się od swojego zajęcia. - To Kira Nakamura - pokazał starą przyjaciółkę. - I chciałbym, żeby została tu do końca wakacji - Kira przeskanowała wzrokiem całe grono czarodziei. 

Nikt nie był jej znany, no może oprócz wilkołaka, którego z łatwością potrafiła wyczuć. Remus prawdopodobnie również wyczuł lisicę i nie spuszczał z niej wzroku.

\- To teraz idziemy do mojego pokoju - powiedział. Hermiona, Luna, jak i Neville wstali i podążyli za Harrym, natomiast Draco, nadal pod kocem popędził najpierw do pokoju jakoś się przyszykować, a dopiero potem znalazł się w pokoju Riddle'a.

-~*~-

\- Może się przedstawicie? - mruknął Harry, kiedy pozostała piątka milczała. Hermiona pierwsza zdołała się przełamać i wyciągnęła rękę. - Jestem Hermiona Granger, strażniczka.

\- Kira Nakamura, władczyni żywiołu ognia - mruknęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Luna Lovegood, władczyni wody - powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem blondynka, patrząc się w srebrną poświatę księżyca, która przebijała się przez lekkie zasłony pokoju.

\- N-Neville Longbottom - szepnął cicho lekko zawstydzony. - Strażnik - dodał.

\- Draco Malfoy, strażnik - spojrzał oceniająco na dziewczynę. Czyżby to jej strażnikiem miał być?

\- Harry Riddle, władca powietrza - uśmiechnął się na koniec Harry.

\- Czyli o tej czwórce mi mówiłeś - powiedziała Kira.

\- Owszem - pokiwał głową. - Hermiona jest moją strażniczką, Neville Luny, a Draco twoim - uśmiechnął się, widząc minę blondyna i Kiry.

\- To zakichany arystokrata - prychnęła. Malfoy lekko się zaczerwienił. - Jestem czystokrwistym czarodziejem z rodu Malfoyów i jestem... - nie skończył, gdyż przerwała mu ponownie Kira.

\- Bardzo skromny - zakończyła za niego chłodno. - Ród Nakamura jest nawet starszy niż jacyś tam Malfoy'owie - parsknęła. Hermiona przyjrzała się dziewczynie uważniej.

\- Czytałam o rodzie Nakamura - odezwała się. - Podobno większość z waszej linii jest... - Harry zasłonił jej usta ręką. Kira spojrzała na niego z wahaniem.

\- W końcu i tak by się wydało - szepnęła i spuściła głowę. - Choć, nie chciałam, żeby to wyszło tak szybko. Ale... Macie mądrą czarownicę w gronie - mruknęła.

\- Kira, jak chcesz, to nie musisz mówić - powiedział Harry.

\- Powinnam, skoro mamy razem przebywać - odetchnęła, a Harry zdjął dłoń z ust Hermiony, która spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- Jestem pół-lisem - powiedziała cicho. - Można nas nazywać kitsune - kiedy skończyła mówić, oczom wszystkich ukazały się lisie atrybuty nastolatki. Uszy, ogon, oraz pionowe źrenice i bardziej błyszczące oczy, oraz oczywiście wydłużone kły. Hermiona popatrzyła na nią z ciekawością.

\- Czy to prawda, że większość osób z rodu Nakamura jest pół-zwierzętami?

\- Owszem - pokiwała głową. - Ale jesteśmy również czysto-krwistym rodem, w dodatku jednym z najstarszych, sięgających prawie czasów samych założycieli Hogwartu - dodała. - Podobno na nasz ród została rzucona klątwa, jeszcze w średniowieczu i od tego czasu większość osób z linii Nakamura jest pół-zwierzętami. Ja jestem kitsune, a moja matka jest pół-wilkiem.

\- Wilkołakiem? - sapnął Neville ze strachem, patrząc na nowo poznaną dziewczynę.

\- To częsty błąd - odparła. - Pół-wilk nie przemienia się podczas pełni ani nie wyje do księżyca, ani nic z tych rzeczy, co robią wilkołaki. Jest bardziej jak ja. Ma wilcze atrybuty oraz większą siłę, szybkość, jak i węch, słuch i wzrok, niż przeciętny człowiek.

\- Jaki jest twój dar? - zapytała Luna, skupiając na sobie uwagę całego pokoju. - Niech każdy odpowie - uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Ja mam dodatkowo władzę nad lodem - powiedział bez skrępowania Harry.

\- Rozumiem zwierzęta - dodała rozmarzona Luna.

\- Widzę przyszłość - mruknęła nieco zawstydzona Hermiona.

\- Potrafię lewitować - szepnął Neville. Nie był to co prawda jakiś bardzo ważny dar, ale nadzwyczaj ciekawy. Lewitacja podchodziła już pod latanie. W zależność, w jakim stopniu opanuje dar, Neville mógłby może nawet nauczyć się latać. Dosłownie, bez miotły. 

Draco zaczerwienił się, kiedy wzrok wszystkich spoczął na nim. W końcu odezwał się Harry.

\- Zapewne jeszcze go Draco nie odkrył - odpowiedział.

\- Ja potrafię stać się niewidzialna - powiedziała Kira, po czym zniknęła i pojawiła się za Malfoy'em, który podskoczył i również zniknął. Wszyscy gapili się przez chwilę w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał blondyn, aż Harry roześmiał się.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz, Harry? - prychnęła kasztanowłosa. - Malfoy zniknął - Hermiona zwróciła mu uwagę. 

Riddle nie potrafił wykrztusić ani słowa, tylko wskazał na tchórzofretkę o białej sierści i szarych oczach, która patrzyła z niesmakiem na Riddle'a i nienawiścią na Kirę.

\- Czyli Malfoy przemienia się we fretkę! Świetnie! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona, również dołączając do śmiechu.

\- Potrafię zmienić się w każde zwierzę - prawie że warknął, wracając do ludzkiej postaci. Na pokaz, zmienił się na chwilę w sokoła, po czym ponownie w człowieka.

\- To bardzo pożyteczny dar - przyznała z niechęcią Kira.

\- Tak jak niewidzialność - mruknął w odpowiedzi Draco.

Harry tylko zatarł ręce. Już wiedział, że ta dwójka skończy razem.

Tak samo jak on z Hermioną. I Neville z Luną.


	26. Jedno słowo, które zmieni wszystko. Wystarczy tylko jedno słowo

\- Czy to rozsądne, żeby Kira jechała z nami do Hogwartu? - zapytała zaniepokojona Hermiona w dzień wyjazdu. W odpowiedzi Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Jeżeli nie będzie chciała, to nikt nie pozna jej sekretu, zresztą my mamy obowiązek trzymać język za zębami - powiedział.

\- Wiem - Granger spuściła lekko głowę z małym zawstydzeniem.

\- No, to teraz w drogę - uśmiechnął się Riddle, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę dziewczyny. Ta niezbyt pewnie ją złapała i dała się pociągnąć schodami na dół, aż do wyjścia z nowej Kwatery Głównej.

Podczas świąt nie działo się nic ciekawego. Nikt nie przybył z prezentami, nawet państwo Weasley, którzy musieli wrócić do Nory, Snape oczywiście nie pojawił się na uczcie, tylko zwędził jeden talerz z jedzeniem, po czym zniknął w swoich ciemnych lochach. Nawet sam Dumbledore nie przybył ani razu do nowej Kwatery. Oczywiście bardzo to odpowiadało szóstce czarodziei z dodatkowymi zdolnościami. 

Zgodnie postanowili, że będą starać się spotykać minimalnie raz na tydzień w Pokoju Życzeń i będą omawiać sprawy bezpośrednio z nimi związane. Neville'owi udało się wyciągnąć z Luny, że ostatni władca żywiołu — ziemi, mieszka w Szwajcarii, oraz że to chłopak. Obiecała też, że jeżeli odnajdą czarodzieja, powie im, gdzie znajduje się ostatnia strażniczka.

Kira jako nowa uczennica w Hogwarcie, niestety będzie musiała wszystko omówić z dyrektorem, zresztą będzie tylko na jeden rok, gdyż wygląda na piętnaście lat, a nie miała zamiaru zostawać dłużej niż to konieczne, poza tym akt urodzenia zawsze można zaczarować. 

Nawet przed Największą Szychą Wizengamotu.

-~*~-

\- Widziałaś kiedyś Hogwart? - zapytał w pewnym momencie Harry, kiedy już jechali pociągiem. W przedziale była ich tylko trójka. Hermiona, Draco, jak i Luna byli prefektami, więc pozostawali Neville, Harry oraz Kira.

\- Tylko na zdjęciach - odparła. - No i dużo o nim czytałam - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Hogwart to naprawdę świetne miejsce - westchnął z zachwytem Harry, a Neville tylko pokiwał głową, potwierdzając słowa przyjaciela.

Reszta drogi przebyta została w milczeniu. Nakamura zastanawiała się, jak będzie wyglądał jej rok w angielskiej Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, a chłopcy zaczęli grać w karty, nie przejmując się niczym.

-~*~-

Kira stanęła przed wielkim posągiem kamiennej chimery, z Harrym u boku.

\- I co teraz? - zapytała, kiedy nic się nie działo.

\- Teraz, musisz powiedzieć hasło - odpowiedział.

\- A hasło brzmi...?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Świetnie - prychnęła niczym rozjuszona kotka. Czy może lisica? 

Riddle pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, po czym machnął różdżką w ciszy, a chimera odskoczyła prędko, ukazując spiralne schody, prowadzące do dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

\- Ja niestety muszę iść na ucztę - westchnął.

\- Jasne, rozumiem - przesłała mu uśmiech, pokazując kły, po czym rozpoczęła wspinaczkę po schodach do gabinetu dyrektora Dumbledore'a, z którym miała się spotkać, tuż po przybyciu do zamku. 

Kiedy weszła na samą górę, zapukała kulturalnie. Zza drzwi dobiegło ją stłumione "proszę". Otworzyła je i bez oglądania gabinetu pełnego najróżniejszych wynalazków i cudów techniki mugolskiej, jak i czarodziejskiej, zajęła miejsce przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a. 

W przeciwieństwie do większości czarodziei znała wszystkie te przyrządy, albo chociaż większość, podobne miała w domu, więc nie było sensu rozglądać się tak, jak inni zwykli to robić w tym okrągłym pokoju — czy może lepiej okrągłej graciarni.

\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze Dumbledore - skłoniła lekko głowę w geście powitania. Oczywiście siedziała prosto z dłońmi położonymi na kawałku biurka i oczami utkwionymi w niebieskich źrenicach starego czarodzieja. Jak na czysto krwistą czarownicę przystało.

\- Witam, panno Nakamura - schylił się, po czym wyciągnął z jednej z szuflad kilka dokumentów - Dostałem pani dokumenty, ale z tego, co widzę, skończyłaś już siedemnaście lat - zwrócił uwagę na datę urodzenia. Kira tylko westchnęła. 

Czyli jednak to proste zaklęcie nie zadziałało, ale to było tylko rozwiązanie próbne. Pozostawał prawdziwy plan A oraz zapasowy plan B. Nakamura nachyliła się lekko w kierunku starca, ten spojrzał na nią szybko z drobnym zaniepokojeniem. 

Ta dziewczyna nie podobała mu się.

\- Dane są poprawne - powiedziała spokojnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z niebieskich tęczówek, szarzejących za okularami-połówkami. - Mam piętnaście lat, jestem rówieśniczką Harry'ego Pottera - kontynuowała lekko. - Na uczcie powitalnej zostanę przydzielona do Domu, a pan zapomni o tym, że akt urodzenia jest niepoprawny - wyszeptała na koniec.

Kochana perswazja.

Kiedy spuściła oczy w kierunku blatu biurka, starzec pomachał chwilę głową w zdezorientowaniu. Po chwili spojrzał na nową, piątoroczną uczennicę.

\- Panno Nakamura, zostanie pani przydzielona do Domu podczas dzisiejszej uczty powitalnej. Teraz proszę, abyś udała się do Wielkiej Sali - powiedział spokojnie, tak jakby monolog, prowadzony przez Kirę nigdy nie istniał. 

No i nie istniał. 

Przynajmniej nie we wspomnieniach starego czarodzieja, będącego rzekomo najpotężniejszym Jasnym Czarodziejem.

Kira skłoniła głowę z lekkim szacunkiem przed wyjściem, po czym spokojnie ruszyła w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, którą już wcześniej mijała; kiedy szła do gabinetu dyrektora.

-~*~-

\- Jesteś pewien, że się nie skapnie? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Kira jest świetną czarodziejką i kimś w rodzaju Legilimenty - Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. - Potrafi wpływać na innych ludzi - uzupełnił. - Perswazją - zanucił.

\- Nadal się martwię, że coś nie wyjdzie i Dumbledore nas przejrzy - westchnęła.

\- Nie martw się Hermiono - złapał ją za rękę. - Wszystko będzie dobrze - puścił jej dłoń, zdając się nie zauważać soczystego rumieńca na jasnych policzkach dziewczyny, która odwróciła wzrok w kierunku wejścia do Wielkiej Sali.

Kira jakby nigdy nic otworzyła wielkie wrota i przeszła między stołami, nie zważając na spojrzenia rzucane w jej stronę, ani na szepty, choć trzeba dodać, że dzięki lisim atrybutom słyszała wszystko zbyt dokładnie.

Jedynie raz odwróciła wzrok od środka stołu prezydialnego. Wtedy, kiedy spojrzała na Harry'ego, który również na nią patrzył. Uśmiechnęła się na chwilę, po czym kontynuowała gapienie się przed siebie.

\- Panna Nakamura nie mogła wcześniej do nas przybyć, dlatego też zostanie teraz przydzielona do Domu - powiedział Dumbledore.

McGonagall podeszła do piątorocznej, po czym nałożyła jej Tiarę na głowę.

\- Slytherin! - czapka wykrzyknęła ledwie po sekundzie.

Kira uśmiechnęła się chłodno do wszystkich obecnych w Sali, po czym podążyła do nowego Domu i usiadła obok Draco, który specjalnie trzymał dla niej miejsce.

\- Cześć - powiedział.

\- Witaj, Draco - odparła.

\- To Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini i Teodor Nott - wskazał najpierw na czarnowłosą dziewczynę, potem ciemnoskórego chłopaka, a na koniec na bladego chłopaka z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Kira Nakamura - odpowiedziała.

Wszyscy podali sobie ręce i potrząsnęli nimi, po czym ponownie skupili się na poświątecznym przemówieniu Dumbledore'a.

Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać, Kira wraz z Draco czekała przed wejściem na trójkę Gryfonów i Krukonkę.

Mimo iż wstępnie mieli tylko spotykać się w Pokoju Życzeń, skończyło się na tym, że tuż po kolacji mieli przyprawić Dumbledore'a o zawał w związku z jego byłym Złotym Chłopcem, rozmawiającym z dwójką Ślizgonów jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Luna najszybciej dołączyła do Ślizgonów pod ścianą, naprzeciwko wejścia i stanęła obok Kiry. Na koniec oczywiście doszli Hermiona, Harry i Neville, bo reszta Gryfonów niezbyt chciała ich puścić.

Przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali zrobił się korek, kiedy ci, którzy stali z przodu stanęli jak wryci na widok witających się arcywrogów; samego Harry'ego Pottera i Dracona Malfoya. Należało również dodać, że był tutaj strachliwy Neville Longbottom, Pomyluna Lovegood oraz nowa uczennica Kira Nakamura.

\- Cześć, Draco - przywitał się Harry.

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko. - Cześć, Harry, Neville, Hermiono. - skinął głową trójce Gryfonów.

Kira nie zważając na nic, powiesiła się na ramieniu Riddle'a i już zaczęła narzekać na towarzystwo Malfoya, za co ten spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

\- Wszyscy się gapią - mruknął konspiracyjnym szeptem Neville, choć uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Luna stała obok niego, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Przez te święta ich relacja się pogłębiła i zdążyli zostać parą.

\- To niech się gapią - odpowiedziała lekko Hremiona, po czym pociągnęła ramię Kiry i Harry'ego. - Dumbledore wcześniej wybył - westchnęła.

\- Ale McGonagall i Snape was widzieli - dodała Luna.

\- McGonagall na pewno powie Dropsowi - Harry uśmiechnął się i ruszył w kierunku błoni - Idziecie? - zapytał.

-~*~-

Całą szóstką usiedli pod Bijącą Wierzbą, która nie ruszała się dzięki magii kitsune.

Część szkoły, będąca na błoniach, gapiła się oszołomiona na przyjaciół i Wierzbę, nie mogąc zrozumieć o, co chodzi z tą przyjaźnią, plus drugą zagadką była nieruchome drzewo. 

Druga część uczniów była w swoich dormitoriach i obserwowała przez okna, co się dzieje na błoniach, oczywiście oprócz Ślizgonów, którzy w większości byli na błoniach, a reszta zapewne się tylko uczyła.

Harry co jakiś czas spoglądał w okno gabinetu dyrektora, oczekując, aż ten się tam pojawi.

W końcu doczekał się. Harry lekko szturchnął lisicę i wskazał jej okno Dumbledore'a.

Siwobrody starzec pokazał się w oknie. Jego oczy błysnęły, co oczywiście tylko Harry i Kira zauważyli.

-~*~-

Przez około pięć minut Dumbledore stał w oknie i próbował zrozumieć, to co się działo przy drzewie. Sama znajomość Pottera i Malfoya psuła jego plany wobec chłopca. Wszystko zaczęło się sypać od czasu, kiedy ten głupi Potter dowiedział się o szpiegowaniu i obraził się na przyjaciół. Granger o dziwo nadal jest w dobrych stosunkach z Gryfonem, ale już nie przekazuje Dumbledore'owi informacji, a Weasley stał się bezużyteczny, po stracie kontaktu ze Złotym Chłopcem.

Młodsza Weasleyówna również się zbuntowała. Kiedy zaproponował jej związek małżeński z Potterem, ona odmówiła. A przecież to ta ruda biegała za chłopakiem od jej drugiego roku! Ale nagle wszystko się zmieniło i ona również nie składała raportów Albusowi.

O bliźniakach nawet nie trzeba wspominać. Mają własne plany na przyszłość, sklep z żartami i od czasu, kiedy chciał ich wciągnąć w swój plan, ci go ignorują.

Ale nie bez powodu jest najpotężniejszym żyjącym czarodziejem. Od czego są zaklęcia niewybaczalne? Albo jego rozległa sieć kłamstw? Wystarczy szepnąć słówko. 

_Jedno słowo, które zmieni wszystko._

Kiedy spojrzał ponownie przez okno, błonia prawie opustoszały. Zostali nieliczni, a najważniejsza szóstka również zniknęła.

Wyciągnął dane każdego z szóstki uczniów i zaczął je studiować.

Harry Potter — każdy zna jego nazwisko. Ten, który pokonał Czarnego Pana. Wujostwo zostało zamordowane przez Śmierciożerców, a chłopak większość czasu spędził na Grimmauld Place, a w międzyczasie kilka dni, jak nie tygodni, w lochach jakiegoś z powdładnych Voldemorta. Tutaj jest pierwsza nieścisłość. Potter twierdził, że Voldemort powrócił, dlaczego więc chłopak nie został zabity? Oczywiście mógł kłamać o cmentarzu, ale kto wtedy zabiłby Diggory'ego? Chyba, że to kolejny plan Toma Riddle'a...

Hermiona Granger — prawdopodobnie najinteligentniejsza czarownica od czasów samej Roweny Ravenclaw. Mugolak, była przyjaciółka Pottera, choć teraz wygląda tak, jakby jej wybaczył. Rodzice zachwyceni jej ocenami i czarami. Nic niezwykłego, oprócz przyjaźni z Malfoy'em, który jest znany z nietrawienia mugolaków i wyzywania ich od "szlam", ale Granger oszczędza. Dlaczego to robi? I dlaczego w ogóle się z nią zaprzyjaźnił?

Neville Longbottom — rodzice w Świętym Mungu, doprowadzeni do szaleństwa przez Bellatriks Lestrange, choć według danych z Azkabanu, kobieta już wtedy była w więzieniu. W takim razie, kto stoi za szaleństwem Longbottomów, skoro wszyscy Lestrange'owie byli już w Azkabanie, schwytani prawie dwa miesiące przed atakiem? To pozostaje zagadką.

Luna Lovegood — matka zginęła w wybuchu, kiedy testowała nowe zaklęcia. Dziewczyna widziała jej śmierć i została sama z ojcem. Od zawsze Lovegoodowie byli uważani za dziwaków, ale mimo to trafiali do Ravenclaw. Dziewczyna z potencjałem, przyjaciółka Weasleyówny. Od samego początku była przeciwko dyrektorowi, co było dziwne, bo przecież go nie znała. Przynajmniej nie powinna znać.

Dalej, Dracon Malfoy — syn śmierciożecy i jednej z sióstr Black. Jak chłopak o iście Ślizgońskim charakterze mógł się dogadać z Potterem? Malfoy senior został na rok nauczycielem praktycznego OPCM, dlaczego akurat teraz? Raczej wątpliwe, żeby podszkolić syna. Bardziej znalazłby się w Hogwarcie, żeby czegoś pilnować. Tylko czego? No i jak zareagowałby na przyjaźń syna z młodym Potterem? Wrogiem numer jeden Czarnego Pana? Chyba że... Malfoy już o tym wie... Ale wtedy, dlaczego byłby w Hogwarcie?

No i jeszcze ta nowa piątoroczna.

Kira Nakamura — pochodzi z Japonii. Ojciec nie żyje, matka została w Japonii. Dlaczego więc dziewczyna sama tutaj przyjechała? I w jaki sposób? Na pewno nie przeżyłaby na samym kieszonkowym. No i dlaczego ojciec Kiry przyjął nazwisko żony, a nie na odwrót? Plus ta tajemnica rodu Nakamura. Czy to prawda, że wszyscy jej członkowie są pół-zwierzętami?

Tyle pytań, a odpowiedzi jak nie było, tak nie ma.

Najdziwniejszy jest i tak fakt, jak ta cała szóstka może być świetna z oklumencji? Malfoy to jeszcze zrozumiałe, Granger być może dałaby sobie sama radę, ta Nakamura prawdopodobne, że musiała się nauczyć magii umysły ze względu na legendy o jej rodzie. Lovegood jak się człowiek uprze, to też mogłaby sama się nauczyć, ale Longbottom i Potter? Ani ten, ani ten nie miał predyspozycji, z czego Potter nawet, gdyby próbował, nie nauczyłby się niczego.

To tylko problemy szkolne. Zakon Feniksa nie miał się wcale lepiej.


	27. Ciemność w jego duszy

_Zakon Feniksa nie miał się wcale lepiej._

Syriusz jak i Remus zaczęli go unikać i ignorować, od czasu tego porwania sprzed Grimmauld. Sprawa nie lepiej miała się z Tonks i Kingsleyem. Oboje starali się jak najmniej czasu spędzać z dyrektorem, podobnie było z Arturem, tylko, że ten ciągle powtarzał, że musi porozmawiać z żoną o czymś ważnym.

Jedynie Moody pozostawał w miarę normalny. Tylko w miarę, bo stał się bardziej paranoiczny, od czasu, kiedy dał się porwać Śmierciożercom, co powodowało tylko, że rozmowy z Alastorem były praktycznie niemożliwe.

A Snape powoli zmieniał się w paranoicznego Moody'ego. Kiedy po porwaniu członków Zakonu miał się dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił, albo o tym zapomniał, albo dowiedział się i to go przeraziło. Choć obie opcje są prawie niemożliwe jeżeli chodzi o Severusa. Coś innego musiało się stać. 

_Ktoś mu groził?_

Nie... Snape jest szpiegiem Zakonu w najwęższym kręgu Voldemorta. Skoro radził sobie z tym, to nie przestraszyłby się byle czego, ani tym bardziej groźby, chyba, że samego Voldemorta, czego prawdopodobieństwo było równe zeru.

_Zapomniał o tym zadaniu?_

To również mało prawdopodobne. Severus nie należał do osób, które zapomniałyby o tak ważnej sprawie, nawet jeżeli chodziło o jego szkolnego wroga, Syriusz Blacka.

Więc o co chodziło, że nagle tak jak pozostali zaczął go unikać i zaprzestał składania raportów?

Dumbledore westchnął, po czym pokierował się do swoich pokoi, zostawiając gabinet samemu sobie.

Ze względu na zmęczenie, nie mógł zauważyć ciemnej postaci, która weszła przez otwarte okno, ani tym bardziej nie widział szmaragdowych oczu postaci.

-~*~-

Wieczorem, musieli się niestety rozdzielić. Draco zabrał Kirę do lochów, Luna zaciągnęła Neville'a w kierunku wieży Ravenclaw, a Harry wraz z Hermioną wyszli ponownie na błonia.

\- Dlaczego jesteśmy tutaj o tej godzinie? - zapytała pocierając ramiona. Nie spodziewała się, że pójdą jeszcze raz na błonie, a tym bardziej o tej godzinie, dlatego też wcześniej zostawiła w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru swoje grubsze ubrania.

Harry spojrzał na nią, lekko przechylając głowę. Dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do niego, że przecież dziewczyna nie jest tak odporna na różne warunki klimatyczne, tak jak on.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i ściągnął swój szalik w barwach Domu Godryka, oraz ciemnozielony sweter i obie rzeczy założył na przyjaciółkę.

\- A ty? - zapytała, widząc, że Harry został jedynie w niezbyt grubej koszuli, z odkrytą szyją. Jej lekki rumieniec pozostał szybko ukryty w szalu.

Potter uśmiechnął się smutno i zaczął bić się ze swoimi myślami. Przecież ufał Hermionie...

W końcu zdecydował.

\- Nie odczuwam temperatury tak jak _ludzie_ \- podkreślił.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego dziwnie. - Techniczni czarodzieje nie są do końca ludźmi... - zaczęła swój wykład.

\- Ale ja nie jestem tylko czarodziejem - przerwał jej chłopak, po czym westchnął i włożył palce we włosy.

Podniósł je nieco, aby odkryć lekko szpiczaste uszy.

\- Elf? - zapytała oniemiała Hermiona. - Jesteś elfem? - jej oczy zaświeciły się z ciekawości i wydawała się zapomnieć o całym zimnie.

\- Tylko w jednej czwartej - odparł i puścił włosy, które jakby za sprawą magii ponownie zakryły elfie uszy. - Jednak jestem bardziej odporny na różne warunki klimatyczne, niż ludzie, czy nawet czarodzieje, no i szmaragdowy kolor oczu raczej nie występuje, nawet u czarodziei - uśmiechnął się, ukazując lśniąco białe zęby.

\- Twoja mama była elfką?

\- Pół-elfką - odpowiedział. - Jej ojciec, czyli mój dziadek był elfem, a matką z tego co mi wiadomo czarownicą z rodu Slytherina.

\- Czyli otrzymałeś dar wężomowy od obu rodziców - powiedziała ze zrozumieniem.

\- Tak - pokiwał głową i nagle spojrzał centralnie w okno dyrektora. - Dumbledore wyszedł z gabinetu.

\- Na to czekałeś? - zapytała.

\- Wracaj do zamku - odpowiedział, po czym zniknął w cieniach.

Hermiona patrzyła jeszcze chwilę w miejsce, gdzie dosłownie sekundę wcześniej stał chłopak. Po tym, jak jej mózg przetrawił informacje, odwróciła się i szybko pobiegła do zamku. Podejrzane by było gdyby sama stała na błoniach, w dodatku w męskim swetrze.

Kiedy dotarła do Pokoju Wspólnego, wraz z dwoma książkami na rękach, szybko rzuciła zaklęcie iluzji na kącik niedaleko kominka.

Zdjęła z siebie większość zimowej odzieży, żeby się nie usmażyć, po czym wzięła się za czytanie o elfach i magii cieni, bo była pewna, że właśnie tego rodzaju magii użył Harry, a ona była zdeterminowana, żeby dowiedzieć się o tym wszystkiego.

-~*~-

Harry zniknął z błoni, aby pojawić się parapecie okna prowadzącego do gabinetu dyrektora.

Szybko złapał równowagę i niczym cień wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia. Wzrokiem odprowadził Dumbledore'a, aż ten nie zniknął za drzwiami wejściowymi.

Rozmył cienie i pojawił się materialnie w pomieszczeniu.

Od razu jego wzrok powędrował do feniksa, siedzącego na swojej żerdzi i wpatrującego się w niego z ciekawością. Po chwili spojrzał na Tiarę, która również się na niego patrzyła w ciszy.

\- Zapewne zastanawiacie się, dlaczego tu jestem - uśmiechnął się lekko w kierunku czapki, oraz feniksa.

\- Nie powinno cię tu być chłopcze - powiedziała stara czapka.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Starzec mi nic nie zrobi.

\- Skoro tak sądzisz... Dlaczego zatem tu przyszedłeś?

\- Żeby z wami porozmawiać - odpowiedział. - I przy okazji nieco się rozejrzeć - rozejrzał się łakomym wzrokiem po niektórych artefaktach.

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

\- O Komnacie - odparł i spojrzał na feniksa. - Chcę wiedzieć, czy to starzec kazał ci polecieć?

Fawkes pokiwał ostrożnie głową.

\- A potem kazał ci uciec?

Ponowne skinięcie.

\- A zatem tak to ukartowałeś starcze - mruknął pod nosem.

Widząc nierozumiejący wzrok Tiary, począł tłumaczyć. - Jeżeli bazyliszek by mnie zabił, nikt nie mógłby o to oskarżyć Dumbledore'a. Szczególnie, że starzec chciał się mnie pozbyć od pierwszego roku. - Wystawił pięść przed siebie i odgiął palec wskazujący. - Jeden. Jak to jest możliwe, żeby trójka pierwszorocznych bachorów przeszła rzekomo niemożliwe do przejścia zagadki?

Środkowy palec również się wyprostował. - Dwa. Uczniowie zostają spetryfikowani, a Dumbledore nie wie o bazyliszku, choć, jak widzę ma księgi o samym Salazarze - spojrzał kątem oka na biblioteczkę i na ciemnozielone, skórzane księgi.

Trzeci palec został odgięty. - Trzy. Morderca Syriusz Black na wolności. Dlaczego nie powiedział mi, że to mój ojciec chrzestny? Albo dlaczego nie zareagował, podczas pełni, kiedy Lupin nie wziął swojego eliksiru? Przecież on powinien dodatkowo nad tym czuwać. Poza tym morderca w Hogwarcie... Jak dostał się przez osłony, skoro rzekomo miał złe zamiary?

Czwarty poszedł w ślady trzeciego palca. - Cztery. Moje imię wypadające z Czary. Zero reakcji? Zadania, wiedział co i kiedy będzie, ale nic mi nie pomagał, ani Cedrikowi, a reszta dyrektorów nie przestrzegała zasad. Kolejne zadanie trudniejsze od poprzedniego, aż w końcu labirynt. Tak... Podjęte wszystkie środki ostrożności - prychnął z kpiną. - Dlaczego więc puchar był świstoklikiem, który zabrał mnie i Diggory'ego na cmentarz aż w Little Hangleton? - prychnął. - Potem wróciłem, a on nie przejął się tym, że to akurat Moody mnie odciągnął, a jestem pewien, że już wiedział, że Moddy to nie Moody, tylko Śmierciożerca - zignorował zdziwione spojrzenia zarówno ptaka, jak i czapy. - I potem pozwolił mu uciec - dodał mrukliwie.

Ostatni palec się wyprostował, ukazując całą dłoń. - Założę się, że zastanawia się, dlaczego nadal żyję, skoro przebywałem w lochach Śmierciożerców, a Voldemort wrócił, przynajmniej ja tak mówiłem - wzruszył ramionami.

Nagle zawiał wiatr, a Harry spojrzał w kierunku otwartego okna.

Na parapecie siedziała jakby nigdy nic Kira, machając nogami na wysokości około dwudziestu metrów.

\- Co tu robisz, Kira? - zapytał.

\- Mogłabym ciebie zapytać o to samo - spojrzała na niego czujnie, po czym przełożyła nogi do gabinetu i podeszła do chłopaka. - Co robisz o tej porze w gabinecie dyrektora? - zapytała głosem, jakby chciała go zganić.

Riddle zachichotał cicho. - Prowadziłem rozmowę...

\- Nie widzę tutaj nikogo - odparła dziewczyna, przerywając Harry'emu.

\- ... z Tiarą i Fawkes'em - dokończył i wskazał na żerdź feniksa, a następnie na półkę, na której była Tiara Przydziału.

\- Och... - Nakamura lekko pokręciła głową. - Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałam - mruknęła.

Czarnowłosy wzruszył ramionami. - Potem spróbuję z nauczycielami, a Lucjusz mi pomoże.

\- Mówić do nauczyciela po imieniu? - zacmokała z udawaną dezaprobatą.

Harry roześmiał się. - Lucjusz nic mi nie zrobi, jak będę go nazywał po imieniu - mruknął. - O czym ty dobrze wiesz - dodał.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem - wyszczerzyła kły w uśmiechu, po czym pobiegła do okna i weszła na parapet. - Ale Tiara i Fawkes nie wiedzieli! - krzyknęła, po czym spuściła się z parapetu, zapewne nie przejmując się wysokością, tylko skacząc, ufając swoim lisim zmysłom.

_Co z tego, że to jakieś siedem pięter?_

Riddle warknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, po czym spojrzał na czapkę i ognistego ptaka.

\- No tak... - podrapał się po karku. - Chyba powinienem to wyjaśnić? - roześmiał się cicho pod nosem.

\- Czy ty wiesz, kim jest Lucjusz Malfoy, chłopcze? - zapytała zaniepokojona Tiara.

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Oczywiście, że wiem - westchnął. - Ale jak już mówiłem, Lucjusz nic mi nie zrobi, ani żaden inny poplecznik - specjalnie uniknął stwierdzenia "Śmierciożerca". Być może ptak i stara czapka się czegoś domyślą.

Tiara prawdopodobnie coś sobie uświadomiła, bo spojrzała dziwnie na feniksa, a następnie na Harry'ego.

\- Czy ty przeszedłeś na stronę Voldemorta? - zapytała.

Harry roześmiał się cicho pod nosem, po czym spojrzał na rozmówców z błyskiem w oku. - Skąd pomysł, że kiedykolwiek byłem po stronie Dumbledore'a? - parsknął śmiechem.

Fawkes zaskrzeczał, jakby sprzeciwiając się temu, że Harry nigdy nie stał po Jasnej Stronie.

\- Tenebrisie, potrzebuję pomocy - mruknął cicho.

Jak powszechnie wiadomo, feniks, jeżeli ufał komuś, mógł z nim rozmawiać w myślach, lub człowiek rozumiał skrzeki ptaka. A Harry był pewien, że Fawkes mu nie ufa, ale sprawa całkiem inaczej miała się z Tenebrisem.

W czarnym ogniu pojawił się ciemnofioletowo-granatowy feniks o obsydianowych oczach.

Najpierw spojrzał na innego feniksa, starą czapkę, a na końcu na Harry'ego.

**_~_ ** _Witaj, Harry._

\- Witaj, Tenebrisie - odparł.

**_~_ ** _Dlaczego mnie wezwałeś?_

\- Byłem ciekaw, czy mógłbyś zostać przez jakiś czas tłumaczem Fawkesa - uśmiechnął się promiennie.

Fawkes ponownie zaskrzeczał.

**_~_** _Fawkes pyta się, jak potrafiłeś mnie przywołać_ ** _~_** przetłumaczył mroczny feniks.

\- Tenebrisa dostałem od ducha Salazara - odpowiedział. - Tak, Salazar jest w Hogwarcie, ale nie wychodzi poza Komnatę Tajemnic - uzupełnił.

\- Czyli wiesz o swoim pochodzeniu? - zapytała Tiara.

\- Owszem - Harry pokiwał głową. - Ty również wiesz, kim jestem, więc nie rozumiem dlaczego sądzisz, że kiedykolwiek byłem po stronie manipulatora.

\- Przez pierwszy rok wydawałeś się być po Jasnej Stronie - odparła. - Po Komnacie Tajemnic dopiero się coś zmieniło - dodała.

\- Bo wtedy poznałem prawdę, którą Dumbledore tak skrzętnie przede mną ukrywał - warknął.

\- Dyrektor tylko to podejrzewał - mruknęła w odpowiedzi Tiara.

Riddle spojrzał uważnie na nakrycie głowy, po czym uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Czyli starzec domyślał się, a dopiero niedawno zyskał pewność. Wyjaśniało to, dlaczego nie zjawił się ani razu w Kwaterze Głównej.

\- Dlatego nie zjawił się ani razu w Kwaterze... Tchórz - roześmiał się cicho. - Wróćmy do tego, dlaczego tu przyszedłem - poprowadził rozmowę na dawno przerwane tory.

\- A zatem, co tutaj robisz, chłopcze? - zapytała Tiara, nie drążąc tematu pochodzenia chłopca.

\- Chciałem się was zapytać, czy nadal będziecie ślepo służyć Dumbledore'owi, jak niektórzy członkowie tego idiotycznego Zakonu?

\- Wolałabym zostać bezstronna - mruknęła Tiara, a Harry spojrzał na nią i przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- To niezbyt możliwe - mruknął. - Jesteś potężnym artefaktem o ogromnych pokładach wiedzy. Coś wątpię, czy Dumbledore nie wykorzystałby ciebie, lub twoich umiejętności dla własnych celów - dodał. - Ale skoro nie chcesz, to trudno - wzruszył ramionami, po czym odwrócił się do Fawkesa i Tenebrisa, który przysiadł na żerdzi drugiego feniksa.

\- A ty Fawkes?

Płomienny feniks zaskrzeczał, a Harry spojrzał wyczekująco na Tenebrisa.

_**~**_ _Mówi, że nie może zmienić stron, bo to manipulator jest jego panem, ale może ci pomagać w Hogwarcie_ _ **~**_ przetłumaczył lekko znużony.

Riddle kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową. - Dzięki, Fawkes. Możesz już lecieć Tenebrisie, zaczekaj na mnie w moim dormitorium - powiedział, a mroczny feniks zniknął w równie ciemnych płomieniach.

Harry spokojnie podszedł do okna, po chwili w miejscu chłopca był tylko czarny cień, który bez problemu przeszedł przez niewielką szparę między oknem a parapetem, po czym zniknął w ciemnościach nocy.

-~*~-

Jak tylko pojawił się tuż przed wielkimi wrotami, prowadzącymi do Zamku, założył pelerynę-niewidkę i wyciągnął mapę Huncwotów, po czym popędził do Wieży Gryffindoru.

\- _Wiara w światło_ \- wykrztusił zniesmaczony przed portretem Grubej Damy, która tylko się uśmiechnęła, po czym otworzyła przejście lewitującej głowie Harry'ego.

W Pokoju Wspólnym zdjął pelerynę i, kiedy miał iść do dormitorium chłopców, w oczy rzuciła mu się brązowowłosa czarownica, śpiąca w fotelu, z książką w rękach i kilkoma innymi na stoliku obok niej.

Riddle podszedł spokojnie do niej, wszystkie książki przelewitował bezróżdżkowo do kufra dziewczyny, a sam wziął jej ciało pogrążone we śnie, w ramiona i poszedł do dormitorium dziewcząt.

Wiedział, że jeżeli jakiś chłopak chciał wejść do damskiego dormitorium, pod jego nogami schody zamieniały się w zjeżdżalnię i nie mieli możliwości dotrzeć do klamki, ale Harry nie był pierwszym-lepszym czarodziejem.

Za pomocą delikatniej, elfiej magii, przeleciał kilka centymetrów nad stopniami i otworzył drzwi. Oczywiście mógł też dezaktywować zaklęcie rzucone przez uczennice, ale dlaczego by nie ćwiczyć dalej elfiej magii?

Cicho przeszedł przez salon z kilkoma drzwiami, w kierunku pokojów należących do piątorocznych dziewcząt.

Przed wejściem upewnił się, czy wszyscy w środku śpią, po czym wślizgnął się do środka i położył delikatnie Hermionę na jej łóżku.

Równie szybko, jak tutaj wszedł, wyszedł i pokierował się wreszcie do własnego pokoju, gdzie Tenebris już zapewne na niego czekał.


	28. Ja zawsze będę z tobą. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę

Przed wejściem do dormitorium, zniknął w cieniach i wślizgnął się przez szparę do pokoju. Nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się Gryfonom, dlaczego wrócił tak późno, czy użerać się z Weasleyem.

Kiedy upewnił się, że jest sam, zmaterializował się w pokoju, a po chwili dołączył do niego jego feniks.

\- Tenebrisie - powiedział i pogłaskał ptaka po skrzydłach, na co ten przymknął zadowolony oczy.

 ** _~_** _Dlaczego miałem tu przylecieć?_ ** _~_** zapytał po pieszczotach.

Harry westchnął. - Mam kolejny list do dostarczenia, aż do Australii - powiedział cicho.

 ** _~_** _Znalazłeś kolejnego władcę, lub strażnika?_ **~** ptak uniósł łeb.

\- Strażniczkę. W gabinecie Dumbledore'a natknąłem się na księgę o magach żywiołów. Hermiona miała podobną - dodał. - Spojrzałem na tą u Hermiony i okazało się, że od niedawna w Australii mieszka dziewczyna o dziwnych zdolnościach. Jest tak szybka, że nikt nawet nie potrafi dokładnie powiedzieć jak wygląda.

**_~_ ** _Skąd wiesz, że to ona? Książka nie mogła ci tego powiedzieć._

Harry pokręcił głową. - I tego nie zrobiła. List jest zaczarowany, że tylko Strażnik może go odpieczętować. Jeżeli to nie ona, to nic się nie stanie, a pamięć o wydarzeniu zostanie jej wymazana - westchnął.

**_~_ ** _Jesteś bardzo dobry w zaklęciach, nieprawdaż, Harry?_

\- Owszem - pokiwał głową. - A zatem mógłbyś dostarczyć ten list? - z kieszeni spodni wyjął prostokątną, ciemnoszarą kopertę, z pieczęcią przedstawiającą cztery żywioły.

 ** _~_** _Oczywiście, Harry_ **~** feniks wziął w dziób list.

\- Dzięki - chłopak pogłaskał ostatni raz głowę Tenebrisa, zanim ten zniknął w ciemnych płomieniach.

Harry podszedł do okna i spojrzał w jasne gwiazdy. Szczególnie w oczy rzucił mu się ogromny księżyc, rażący swoim światłem wszystko, oraz niewiele bledsza sporych rozmiarów gwiazda o nazwie Syriusz.

\- Co tam u ciebie Remusie? - zapytał księżyc w pełni. - A u ciebie Syriuszu? - spojrzał na gwiazdę, po czym westchnął i odsunął się od okna.

Położył się na swoim łóżku, tuż po prysznicu i przebraniu w piżamę, po czym przymknął oczy.

\- Alyson, jestem ciekaw, czy to ty - mruknął cicho, po czym zasnął.

-~*~-

Jak tylko Harry wszedł na Wielką Salę, wszystko ucichło, przez co chłopak zirytował się.

Z kamienną maską usiadł na swoim miejscu, obok Hermiony, na przeciwko miał Neville'a, po czym jakby nigdy nic wziął się za jedzenie.

Nawet jego przyjaciele milczeli, co w końcu zaniepokoiło Harry'ego, przez co podniósł wzrok i zaprzestał jedzenia.

\- O co chodzi? - westchnął, ale pozostali milczeli. W końcu jego wzrok spoczął na _Proroku Codziennym_ , trzymanym przez Gryfonkę.

Nie zaniepokoiło go jego zdjęcie na okładce, bo tak było często, ale tytuł już nie był taki dobry.

**_Kim tak naprawdę jest Harry Potter?_ **

Harry otworzył szerzej oczy i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Hermiony. - Mogę? - zapytał, a brązowowłosa mu oddała gazetę, nadal milcząc, choć jej oczy wyrażały tylko przerażenie i smutek.

Harry zaczął czytać.

_Anonimowy informator przekazał naszemu działowi bardzo ciekawe informacje na temat naszego drogiego "Chłopca-Który-Przeżył"!_

_Opowiedział nam o porwaniu sprzed domu, który był Kwaterą Zakonu stworzonego przez Albusa Dumbledore'a do walki z podobno odrodzonym Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać._

_Trójka czarnoksiężników, którzy wyglądali jak Śmierciożercy, pojawiło się przed domem i tam wtargnęło. Ósemka czarodziei została porwana, po czym wyszła z trzy-dniowej niewoli bez szwanku wraz z Harrym Potterem, który rzekomo został porwany wcześniej, lecz inny informator potwierdził, że widział Złotego Chłopca dzień wcześniej w Alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu!_

_Informator opowiedział nam, co działo się w, podobno, niewoli. Dwóm osobom została wymazana pamięć, a losy reszty nie są do końca znane, lecz powstaje pytanie; Co się tam wydarzyło i dlaczego akurat ta szóstka, w większości najbliższa chłopcu, nie straciła wspomnień?_

_Wiemy, że w tej grupie znajdowała się panna Hermiona Granger, niegdysiejsza przyjaciółka Pottera, po czym rozdzielili się po poważnej kłótni, ale według naszych źródeł wszystko między tą dwójką jest ponownie w porządku. W grupie byli również Remus Lupin, były nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie, oraz zbiegły morderca Syriusz Black! Poza nimi pracownik Ministerstwa, Artur Weasley, oraz aurorzy Nimfadora Tonks i Kingsley Shacklebolt, którzy należy wspomnieć, że zdawali sobie sprawę z obecności mordercy, ale nic z tym nie zrobili._

_Wiemy również, że podczas tej niewoli w budynku znajdował się sławny Ślizgon, Dracon Malfoy, oraz najprawdopodobniej sam Czarny Pan! Stąd pojawia się kolejne pytanie, dlaczego Harry Potter nadal żyje i pozostali również? Oraz kim tak naprawdę jest sławny Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył? Może nie jest wcale Złotym Chłopcem, ani tym, który przeżył zaklęcie uśmiercające?_

_W następnym tygodniu pojawi się dokładny wywiad z naszym informatorem, oczywiście nie podamy jego danych, ale do tego czasu, lepiej uważać na Harry'ego Pottera jak i Hermionę Granger._

_Nadchodzą Mroczne Czasy!_ **_~_ ** _stwierdza Amelia Bones_

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry oderwał się od gazety, jak tylko skończył czytać. Spojrzał najpierw na nauczycieli. W większości byli zaniepokojeni, Dumbledore nad czymś się poważnie zastanawiał, McGonagall patrzyła smutno na Harry'ego, podobnie zresztą jak Hagrid. Umbridge nie przejmowała się niczym, a Lucjusz Malfoy wyglądał na wytrąconego z równowagi. W dłoniach ściskał już wymięty kawałek gazety.

Następnie spojrzał na Hermionę, która miała łzy w oczach. Potem na Neville'a, który patrzył na niego jakoś dziwnie. Na resztę Gryfonów, wszyscy patrzyli na niego ze strachem. Potem Krukoni, zaciekawienie i strach, podobnie było z Puchonami, a Ślizgoni zdawali się niczym nie przejmować, choć co jakiś czas rzucali wyzywające spojrzenia Harry'emu. A na koniec jego wzrok spoczął na daleko siedzącym Gryfonie o piegowatych policzkach, który szczerzył się jak mysz do sera. Lub może rudzielec do kurczaka?

_Skąd kurczak na śniadaniu?_

Riddle od razu zorientował się, kto był informatorem. Wtedy pozostawało pytanie, jak ten marny czarodziej zdołał przełamać _jego_ zaklęcia? Chyba, że...

_To było zaplanowane._

Dumbledore wiedział, lub podejrzewał, ale postanowił się i tak upewnić.

A Harry dał się złapać w pułapkę.

Teraz... Wszyscy wiedzą.

Wstał od stołu i wyszedł z sali, odprowadzany spojrzeniami.

Hermiona szybko wstała i wybiegła za nim. Draco, Neville, Luna i Kira wstali prawie w tym samym czasie i również pokierowali się do wyjścia. Niedługo po nich bliźniacy również wyszli, ale reszta Wielkiej Sali pogrążona była w ciszy, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach... Strachu...

-~*~-

\- Harry! Zaczekaj! - krzyknęła już zdyszana Hermiona, łapiąc Harry'ego za rękaw szaty, akurat kiedy miał wejść do Łazienki Jęczącej Marty.

Wszedł i zamknął drzwi za dziewczyną.

\- Czego chcesz? - warknął w jej kierunku.

Hermiona prychnęła, po czym spojrzała w jego dwukolorowe oczy. - Harry, spokojnie - położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Jak mam być spokojny!? - wykrzyknął, a jego oba oczy zmieniły kolor na szkarłat i błyszczały złowrogo.

Brązowowłosa lekko przechyliła głowę na prawo, po czym położyła dłonie na policzkach chłopaka.

Pociągnęła go delikatnie w dół i złożyła drobny pocałunek na jego słodkich wargach. - Ja zawsze będę z Tobą. Już nigdy cię nie opuszczę - wyszeptała, patrząc w jego oczy, które powoli bledły, aż w końcu zmieniły się w szmaragd.

Harry spojrzał na nią, a po chwili namysłu, przyciągnął niższą dziewczynę do dłuższego pocałunku.

\- No ja mam nadzieję - uśmiechnął się, kiedy musiał oderwać się od jej malinowych ust. Spojrzał na nią ponownie, a jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał. - Naprawdę bolało, jak mnie zdradziłaś - zaczął cicho. - A potem nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszyłem, kiedy zobaczyłem, że żałujesz... - westchnął i odwrócił głowę w kierunku umywalek, po czym puścił dziewczynę i podszedł do wejścia do Komnaty.

Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, stojąc nad już otwartym wejściem. - Czy zechcesz mi towarzyszyć? - zapytał i zagryzł wargę.

Hermiona wyciągnęła również dłoń w jego stronę i złapała jego chłodną, w swoją ciepłą. - Na zawsze - szepnęła i wskoczyła wraz z chłopakiem do obślizgłej rury.

Wiedziała, że on nie pytał się tylko o Komnatę. Widziała, że teraz już nie ma odwrotu. Ale mimo to... Postanowiła pozostać przy nim. _Na zawsze._

_Na zawsze i na wieki._

-~*~-

\- Kiedyś muszę to wyczyścić - Harry mruknął cicho, na co Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

Podążyli w kierunku Komnat Slytherina, trzymając się za ręce. Granger z ciekawością rozglądała się po nowym miejscu, a Harry patrzył tylko przed siebie, na wielki posąg Salazara.

\- Myślałam, że Bazyliszek nie żyje- skomentowała, kiedy zobaczyła ogromnego węża wylegującego się w najpiękniejszym kącie Komnaty. Na szczęście gad nie patrzył w jej stronę, bo miałaby problem.

Harry prychnął pod nosem, po czym zasyczał.

**;Bazyliszku;**

Gad odwrócił głowę w kierunku Mówcy. Jego wzrok spoczął na chwilę na czarownicy, ale nie zamienił jej w kamień, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego.

**;Harry;**

**;Jeżeli chcesz, możesz iść zapolować na jakąś szlamę;** Syknął.

 **;Dlaczego nagle mogę stąd wyjść?;** Spojrzał podejrzliwie na chłopaka.

**;Jak na razie wolę, żeby Hermiona nie zeszła na zawał;**

Gad syknął coś niezrozumiałego, po czym pokierował się do wyjścia z Komnaty.

Hermiona patrzyła przerażona na ogromne cielsko powoli wypełzające z Komnaty. Dodatkowo jej zdezorientowanie potęgowało nie bycie kamieniem, od spojrzenia w żółte ślepia bazyliszka.

\- Dlaczego nadal żyję? - zapytała oszołomiona.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. - Legendy nie mówią całej prawdy o Bazyliszku - powiedział, po czym pociągnął ją do wielkich ust równie wielkiego posągu Salazara Slytherina.

Nastolatek za pomocą prostego zaklęcia rozciął sobie dłoń i przyłożył do chłodnego kamienia, po czym ich oczom ukazało się przejście.

Harry bez wahania postąpił w cień, a Hermiona nie mając wyboru, i zresztą nawet nie chcąc tam zostawać, podążyła za nim.

-~*~-

Znaleźli się w salonie, gdzie Harry po raz pierwszy spotkał ducha Slytherina. Tym razem założyciel również siedział na wielkim łożu z księgą w przezroczystych dłoniach.

\- Witaj, Salazarze - Harry skłonił głowę w geście szacunku.

\- Harry - odpowiedział duch, po czym spojrzał na Gryfonkę. - A ty to?

\- Hermiona Granger - odparła szybko i skłoniła głowę.

Salazar pokiwał głową z lekkim znudzeniem.

\- Dlaczego ją tu przyprowadziłeś? - zapytał potomka.

\- Chciałem jej pokazać Komnatę, a poza tym to jest jedyne miejsce, gdzie nikt nas nie podsłucha - uśmiechnął się, ukazując śnieżnobiałe zęby.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział ponuro, po czym księga z jego dłoni zniknęła, aby pojawić się na półce, a duch wyparował.

\- To był duch samego Salazara Slytherina - szepnęła pod nosem Gryfonka.

\- Przecież się z nim przywitałaś - Harry roześmiał się, widząc minę Hermiony.

Ta w odpowiedzi spiorunowała go wzrokiem, a Harry zaczął się głośniej śmiać.

-~*~-

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - zapytała bo długiej godzinie milczenia.

\- Prawdopodobnie znalazłem ostatnią Strażniczkę.

\- O? - spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona znad książki, którą wyciągnęła z jednej, z półek.

\- Wysłałem Tenebrisa, żeby dostarczył jej list.

\- Czy to aby nie niebezpieczne? - zapytała zaniepokojona. - Jeżeli to nie ona, to może być kiepsko.

\- Dlatego zaczarowałem list - uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Kiedy feniks wróci? - zapytała, zmieniając temat.

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale powinien być niedługo - odpowiedział z westchnieniem.

\- Mhm - mruknęła, po czy wróciła do lektury.

-~*~-

\- Wiesz, że podobałaś mi się od początku pierwszego roku? - zapytał cicho.

Hermiona oderwała się od książki i spojrzała na niego. - Myślałam, że na początku byłeś mną zirytowany, tak jak Weasley - nie zwróciła nawet uwagi, że nazwała byłego chłopaka po nazwisku. - Przecież byłam tą przemądrzałą przez cały pierwszy rok.

\- Przez kilka pierwszych dni, rzeczywiście denerwowałaś mnie, ale potem coś się zmieniło. Przestałaś mnie irytować swoim zachowaniem - roześmiał się cicho. - Polubiłem cię, ale byłem nadal przyjacielem Weasleya, więc udawałem.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. - Czyżby? - zapytała ze śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście - chłopak również się uśmiechnął, po czym podszedł nieco bliżej dziewczyny i zabrał jej książkę z rąk.

\- Ejjj! - krzyknęła oburzona, kiedy Harry zabrał jej lekturę. Od razu wstała w celu złapania księgi, ale ta została w trybie natychmiastowym odlewitowana na swoje miejsce na półce.

Harry roześmiał się głośno, Hermiona natomiast usiadła ponownie na fotelu, założyła ramiona na piersi i odwróciła się od niego.

\- Oj, no nie bocz się - przyjął Harry, nadal się uśmiechając.

\- Phi - prychnęła.

Harry usiadł na oparciu fotela i oparł się o plecy dziewczyny, obserwując jakże piękny, śnieżnobiały sufit.

Hermiona delikatnie przechyliła głowę i położyła ją na ramieniu chłopaka, kierując swój wzrok również na sufit.


	29. Jeżeli jeszcze raz go zaatakujesz, umrzesz

\- Gdzie byliście? - rozległo się pytanie od strony stołu Gryfonów, a wypowiedziała je rudowłosa siostra Rona.

Harry zignorował dziewczynę i pokierował się do stołu Ślizgonów, ciągnąc za sobą Hermionę. Brązowowłosa również nawet nie spojrzała na Weasleyównę i podążyła za chłopakiem.

Neville, który siedział przy stole Krukonów wraz z Luną, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na oburzenie panujące w Wielkiej Sali, tylko nadal rozmawiał z blondynką o magicznych roślinach.

Kira wraz z Draco patrzyli na dwójkę zbliżających się Gryfonów, co jakiś czas zerkając na siebie niechętnie.

\- Co tutaj robicie? - zapytał Teodor z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, kiedy dwójka Gryfonów zasiadła przy Ślizgońskim stole.

\- Siedzimy, nie widać? - prychnął Harry.

Teodor podniósł jedną brew do góry.

\- Wybaczyłeś zdradę tej szla- - nie dokończył, gdyż uderzył w niego fioletowy promień nieznanego mu zaklęcia.

Na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie, kiedy jego oczy zarejestrowały zimno i gniew w szmaragdowych oczach młodego Riddle'a. Nagle wstał i bez słowa wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Do końca dnia nie pojawił się na lekcjach.

Hermiona pociągnęła Harry'ego za rękaw szaty. Chłopak uspokoił się nieco i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

\- Wszyscy się gapią - mruknęła.

\- To niech się gapią - odpowiedział i nachylił się w jej kierunku, po czym złożył pocałunek na jej lekko otwartych ustach.

Cała sala nagle ucichła, jakby za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Każde spojrzenie było wlepione w dwójkę całujących się Gryfonów, którzy siedzieli przy stole Slytherinu. 

Dumbledore miał przymrużone oczy, ale pomimo jego podejrzeń odnośnie młodego Pottera, niewiele wskazywało na to, że byłby synem największego czarnoksiężnika tego wieku. Szczególnie, że wyglądało na to, że ma dziewczynę. Mugolaczkę z Gryffindoru. Postanowił poobserwować jeszcze trochę chłopaka.

Harry pierwszy się oderwał z zadziornym uśmiechem, obserwując czerwień pojawiającą się na jasnych policzkach dziewczyny.

\- Pasujecie do siebie - odezwała się Kira, a spojrzenia Harry'ego, Hermiony, Draco, Pansy i Blaise'a zostały wlepione w czarnowłosą. - Potwierdziłam fakt - wzruszyła ramionami z lekką irytacją na taką nagłą uwagę.

Riddle przewrócił oczami, po czym wziął się za śniadanie. W jego ślady podążyli jego przyjaciele, a pozostała część Wielkiej Sali była niczym zamrożona w czasie.

Jedynie rudowłosa postać o niebieskich oczach wpatrywała się z widocznym gniewem na twarzy w dwójkę Gryfonów, gawędzących jakby nigdy nic ze Ślizgonami, oraz siedzącymi przy stole węży.

Szczególnie zawiedziony był zachowaniem dziewczyny. Potter owinął ją sobie wokół palca, co mu się nie podobało. Ani trochę.

-~*~-

Po wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali musieli się rozdzielić, bo na początku mieli inne zajęcia, a mianowicie; Ślizgoni mieli Wróżbiarstwo lub Starożytne Runy a Gryfoni Zielarstwo z Krukonami.

Harry przywołał dwie torby. Jedna należała do jego nowej _dziewczyny,_ a druga do niego.

\- Dzięki - odparła i trzymając się za ręce z chłopakiem, podążyli do Cieplarni na Zielarstwo.

\- Nie ma za co - mruknął z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

-~*~-

\- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się kłaposkrzeczkami! - oznajmiła głośno Pomona Sprout, profesorka Zielarstwa.

Na tej lekcji, wyjątkowo była cisza. Żaden uczeń nie wydał najmniejszego odgłosu. Słychać było tylko rośliny, które do najcichszych nie należały.

Ta cisza niepokoiła Pomonę, której akurat nie było na dzisiejszej uczcie śniadaniowej. Nie pomagały również dziwne spojrzenia rzucane w kierunku dwójki Gryfonów pracujących razem. Dla czarownicy nie wydawało się to niczym dziwnym. Przecież Granger często pracowała albo z Potterem, albo z Weasleyem.

Jednak piorunujący wzrok rudzielca był bynajmniej niepokojący.

-~*~-

Lekcja minęła szybko. Kolejna w planie była Obrona teoretyczna, później praktyczna a na koniec dwie godziny Eliksirów. Wszystkie pozostałe lekcje miały być Gryfoni-Ślizgoni, nad czym Neville ubolewał, gdyż nie miał opcji zobaczyć Luny, która zwykle przebywała tam, gdzie starsi Krukoni, pomimo wiekowej różnicy.

Była na tyle inteligentna, że przeskoczyła aż rok po wybitnym napisaniu egzaminów z czwartej klasy.

Harry usiadł tak jak zwykle w ławce z Hermioną, za nimi siedziała Pansy z Blaise'em, a przed nimi byli Draco i Kira. Neville natomiast siedział z Deanem po Gryfońskiej "stronie".

Po dzwonku do sali weszła Różowa Landryna. Nie rozglądała się na boki, tylko patrzyła przed siebie. Harry nieświadomie poprawił się na krześle i nie odrywał wzroku od miejsca siedzącego należącego do nauczycielki. Na jego ustach zagościł krwiożerczy uśmiech.

\- Harry, przestań się tak uśmiechać - Hermiona uderzyła go lekko w ramię.

\- Kiedy ja nie potrafię - odparł spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku od różowego fotela, do którego nieubłaganie zbliżała się Dolores Jane Umbridge.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - zapytała z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Tylko trochę ją zastraszyłem - odpowiedział.

\- Aha - ona również zaczęła się przyglądać nauczycielce, która wreszcie dotarła na swoje siedzenie, po czym zajęła miejsce. - Dlaczego?

\- Opowiem ci później - mruknął, na co dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

Profesorka wzięła głęboki, uspokajający wdech po czym przeskanowała wzrokiem całą klasę. Niestety to była lekcja z piątoklasistami, Ślizgonami i Gryfonami.

Jej wzrok szybko minął miejsce Harry'ego, nawet nie rejestrując istnienia chłopaka, co mu się nie spodobało.

\- Otwórzcie na stronie dwunastej - powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się w kierunku tablicy, żeby wyczarować kilka zadań.

Dzisiaj nie miała ani ochoty, ani siły na uczniów. Szczególnie, że dzisiaj miała mieć lekcje z Potterem.

Nieświadomie zadrżała i nagle trybiki w jej kurzym móżdżku zaczęły przetwarzać informację.

Teraz ma lekcje z piątorocznymi.

Ślizgonami i... Gryfonami.

_Potter jest Gryfonem i chodzi na piąty rok._

**_Merlinie!_ **

Nagle jej głowa strzeliła w górę i pomknęła po uczniach, w poszukiwaniu konkretnego czarodzieja.

Jej niebieskie oczy nagle zatrzymały się na krwiożerczym uśmiechu jednego z uczniów. Przełknęła ślinę ze strachem, co poszerzyło uśmiech tegoż ucznia.

Na lekko trzęsących nogach, wróciła na swój różowy fotel.

\- Róbcie zadania i ma być cisza - powiedziała, po czym udała, że papiery na jej biurku są wielce interesujące, ale takie nie były. Jak prace drugorocznych mogą być interesujące? Szczególnie, że ci mali idiocie nie znali nawet poprawnej pisowni niektórych wyrazów.

Harry roześmiał się cicho pod nosem, po czym spojrzał na Hermionę. - Jak widzisz, profesorka jednak mnie zauważyła.

Hermiona mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, po czym z westchnieniem wzięła się za pracę, a Harry po chwili ciszy podążył za nią.

-~*~-

Lekcja minęła bez większych problemów i w wyjątkowej ciszy. Większość uczniów była albo za bardzo zdziwiona zachowaniem Różowej Landryny, albo zajęta była robieniem zadań. Nawet o dziwo Harry, ani Hermiona nie odezwali się ani razu.

Po zajęciach zaraz przy drzwiach spotkali się w piątkę; Neville, Hermiona, Kira, Harry oraz Draco. Pansy i Blaise poszli wcześniej na obronę praktyczną.

\- To co, teraz prawdziwa obrona? - zapytał ze śmiechem Harry, na co Draco się skrzywił. Jako, że jego ojciec uczył, to chłopak nie miał spokoju.

Zresztą nawet Harry był kontrolowany, ale i tak można mu było wszystko, co niezmiernie irytowało Dracona. Jednak... Lucjusz nigdy nie sprzeciwiłby się synu Czarnego Pana.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do swojego chłopaka, po czym podążyła za nim do sali lekcyjnej. Niezadowolony Draco ruszył za nimi z nadąsaną miną, Neville pogrążony był w myślach, a Kira ciągle wzrokiem przelatywała po nowych korytarzach, obrazach i innych ozdobach.

-~*~-

\- To będzie twoja pierwsza obrona praktyczna, no nie? - zapytała Hermiona czarnowłosą.

\- Tak - Kira pokiwała głową. - Pierwsza praktyczna obrona z ojcem Draco - uśmiechnęła się wrednie na minę Ślizgona, na co Harry roześmiał się cicho, po czym oberwał po głowie ręką blondyna.

Jednak nie przestał się śmiać, póki nie dotarli do drzwi klasy, gdzie czekali pozostali Gryfoni i Ślizgoni po dwóch stronach korytarza, byle dalej od siebie.

Harry był zirytowany zachowaniem lwów i węży. Mieli po piętnaście lat, oprócz jego, Draco i Kiry, a zachowywali się jak dziesięciolatkowie, lub gorzej.

Spojrzał kątem oka na rudowłosego chłopaka, który stał bardziej w cieniu, pod ścianą, jak najdalej od pozostałych Gryfonów i tym bardziej Ślizgonów. Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco w jego kierunku, na co tamten ścisnął dłonie w pięści, po czym nagle w jego ręce pojawiła się różdżka i wycelował w Riddle'a.

\- _Drętwota!_ \- krzyknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych uczniów.

Czarnowłosy roześmiał się cicho i szybkim ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę z kabury, znajdującej się pod rękawem, po czym odbił zaklęcie niedbałym ruchem patyka.

\- Czas dać mu nauczkę - mruknął w kierunku przyjaciół i ruszył kilka kroków w kierunku rudzielca, odbijając niedbale zaklęcia młodszego chłopaka.

\- _Drętwota! Bombarda! Levicorpus! Obscuro!_ \- krzyczał raz po raz losowe zaklęcia, nawet nie celując.

\- Och zamknij się wreszcie - warknął. - _Tacet*_ \- mruknął Harry, celując w Ronalda Weasleya, przez co ten nagle zamilkł i ze zdezorientowaniem wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, otwierając usta bez wydawania żadnych dźwięków.

Weasley machnął dwa razy różdżką i z jego broni wyleciały słabe czerwone iskry. Riddle zachichotał pod nosem, po czym rzucił na rudzielca kilka zaklęć niewerbalnych.

Zaklęcia te poznali tylko Ślizgoni, gdyż na ich ustach pojawiły się chytre uśmieszki. Wszyscy w domu Slytherina byli już przyzwyczajeni, że Harry Potter nie jest wcale takim jasnym czarodziejem. Chłopak uwielbiał rzucać zaklęcia czarnomagiczne, lub niebezpieczne dla życia, szczególnie, kiedy Dumbledore nie patrzył.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał chłodnym głosem Lucjusz Malfoy, pojawiając się nagle za rudzielcem. Jego srebrne tęczówki spoczęły najpierw na kpiąco uśmiechniętym młodym Riddle'u, a następnie na najgłupszym Weasleyu.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - powtórzył piorunując wzrokiem młodszego, rudowłosego Gryfona.

W odpowiedzi Harry wzruszył ramionami i schował różdżkę. Ron nie zważając na nauczyciela, znajdującego się za jego plecami, spróbował rzucić znowu kilka zaklęć. Wyszły mu tylko dwa i leciały w kierunku jego wroga, zostawiając za sobą lekką, zielonkawą i purpurową smugę.

Riddle rozproszył zaklęcia ruchem ręki i zaczął podchodzić do drugiego chłopaka. Tęczówki Harry'ego płonęły gniewem, ale na szczęście nie były czerwone.

Kira go wyprzedziła i zanim Harry zdołał dotrzeć do ofiary, dziewczyna złapała rudzielca za szyję i podniosła w górę, jakby nic nie ważył. Różdżka wypadła z drżących dłoni Weasleya i potoczyła się po podłodze.

Nauczyciel był zbyt oszołomiony całym wydarzeniem, żeby zareagować.

\- Jak śmiesz rzucać takie zaklęcia w Harry'ego!? - krzyknęła, aż nawet Gryfoni, którzy nie stali przed nią, skulili się nieznacznie. Przyciągnęła chłopaka bliżej siebie po czym zaczęła mu szeptać cicho kilka mrożących krew w żyłach słów. - _Nie waż się go zaatakować jeszcze raz, bo inaczej umrzesz. -_ Po czym puściła go, a on zaczerpnął od razu głębokiego wdechu.

Nakamura spojrzała na tego czarodzieja z nienawiścią, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i podeszła do przyjaciela, który stał obok Hermiony i trzymali się za ręce.

\- Nie musiałaś - Harry roześmiał się cicho.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała Kira. - Ale chciałam - dodała z krwiożerczym uśmiechem.

\- Co mu powiedziałaś? - zapytał zaciekawiony Neville, włączając się do rozmowy i wreszcie przestając bujać w obłokach.

\- Że jak spróbuje jeszcze raz zaatakować Harry'ego to umrze - uśmiechnęła się lekko w odpowiedzi. Neville odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym spojrzał na dawnego przyjaciela. _Jak nisko trzeba upaść, żeby atakować nieuzbrojonego? W dodatku o wiele lepszego od niego samego?_

Nagle nauczyciel otrząsnął się i jak gdyby nigdy nic otworzył drzwi klasy i wprowadził tam uczniów.

Zignorował rudzielca, który trzymał się za szyję i patrzył z mieszaniną strachu i nienawiści w plecy Pottera i Nakamury.

Zainteresował się za to Harrym. Kiedy tylko uczniowie zajęli swoje miejsca, on podszedł do Harry'ego.

\- Wszystko w porządku, panie _Potter?_ \- zapytał, podkreślając nazwisko.

Harry spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmiechem. - Oczywiście, panie profesorze. Ktoś taki jak _Weasley_ \- wypluł to nazwisko. - Nie ma jak zrobić mi krzywdy - dodał.

W odpowiedzi Lucjusz skinął głową i rozpoczął lekcję.

Tematem był Patronus. O dziwo dla Gryfonów, którzy nigdy nie przypuszczaliby, że Śmierciożerca mógłby prowadzić lekcję o jednym z najjaśniejszych zaklęć.

\- Czym jest Patronus? - zapytał profesor Malfoy. Zgłosiła się prawie cała klasa, czego blondyn mógł się spodziewać. - Tak, panno Granger? - zapytał miękko.

Lucjusz od dawna widział, że coś działo się między jego młodszym panem, a tą dziewczyną. Stąd też uznał, że nie warto narażać się młodemu Riddle'owi i począł traktować Granger jak Ślizgonów. Longbottom oraz Lovegood również mieli łatwiej, bo byli przyjaciółmi Harry'ego.

\- Zaklęcie Patronusa odstrasza dementory. Jest jednym z najjaśniejszych zaklęć, potrzeba do niego również dużo mocy i silną wolę. Cielesny Patronus przyjmuje postać zwierzęta, odzwierciedlającego duszę rzucającego. Aby przywołać Patronusa należy mieć w myślach najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie - zakończyła.

\- Pięć punktów - powiedział, a Gryfoni znowu spojrzeli na nauczyciela oszołomieni. Raz dał punkty Potterowi, przypadek. Ale drugi raz? W dodatku mugolaczce? To już znaczyło, że jest coś nie tak.

\- Wystąpcie na środek sali, kto potrafi wyczarować Patronusa - polecił profesor.

Harry, Hermiona, Neville, Kira, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, kilku innych Ślizgonów i, o dziwo, o wiele mniej Gryfonów wystąpiło. Weasley nie ruszył się z miejsca, mimo, że mógłby wyczarować Patronusa, ale przez to głupie zaklęcie rzucone przez _Pottera,_ nie mógł nic mówić.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ \- szepnął Lucjusz, myśląc o rodzinie*. O jego kochanej żonie, Narcyzie. O Draco. Aż wreszcie o zachowaniu Draco i Kiry. On widział, że coś się między nimi dzieje, nie ważne, ile razy ta dwójka będzie zaprzeczać.

Z jego różdżki wyleciał delikatny, jasny obłok. Metr od czarodzieja mgiełka dotknęła ziemi i zmieniła się w srebrzystą, wysoką klacz.

Uczniowie wytrzeszczyli oczy ze zdziwienia. Jedynie Harry i Draco zachowali kamienne maski. Riddle miał stuprocentową pewność, że większość Śmierciożerców potrafi wyczarować Patronusy, mimo wierzeń czarodziei z Jasnej Strony, że Śmierciożercy nie mają miłych wspomnień, natomiast Draco często widywał tą srebrną klacz, więc nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia.

Po kilku minutach, Ślizgoni otrząsnęli się i patrzyli z podziwem na nauczyciela. Zaczęli rzucać po kolei zaklęcia. Grfyoni byli zaraz po nich.

Pansy wyczarowała przezroczystą sowę o wielkich oczach, Blaise małą, srebrną myszkę, która chętnie siedziała na jego ramieniu.

Draco wyczarował fretkę, na co Kira parsknęła śmiechem. Patronusem czarnowłosej był, jak można się spodziewać lis. Neville wyczarował ropuchę, nadzwyczaj podobną do Teodory.

Kiedy przyszła kolej Hermiony a następnie Harry'ego, wszyscy zamilkli. Zaprzestali od razu rozmów na temat ich Patronusów.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się promiennie, myśląc nad najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniu. Jej umysł zatrzymał się na pocałunku. Wtedy, kiedy ona pocałowała Harry'ego, w łazience. Następnie mignęło wspomnienie ich pocałunku na korytarzu. Na koniec pocałunek w Wielkiej Sali jeszcze z rana.

Bez słów, z jej różdżki wyleciał śnieżnobiały promień, który po kilku sekundach zmienił się w łanię*. Otworzyła swoje brązowe oczy i spojrzała z ciekawością na zwierzę, stojące przed nią. Doskonale pamiętała, że jej Patronusem była wydra, a tu nagle łania.

Zagryzła wargę i spojrzała na Harry'ego, który patrzył się w czterokopytne zwierzę z zastanowieniem i prawie niewidocznym smutkiem w szmaragdowych oczach.

Brązowowłosa podeszła spokojnie do swojego chłopaka, a łania podążyła za nią. Zwierzę na chwilę ją wyprzedziło i skłoniło się przed Harrym, po czym zniknęła, wnikając w ciało właścicielki, której oczy na chwilę zmieniły barwę na szmaragd, co widział tylko Harry.

Riddle objął dziewczynę i położył brodę na głowie niższej dziewczyny.

\- To był Patronus Lily - zaczął szeptem. - Dzięki tobie będę miał nadal wrażenie, że ona nigdy nie odeszła - dokończył i pocałował dziewczynę w czoło, machając różdżką.

Niewiele jaśniejsza mgła zmieniła się w jelenia, na rogach którego spoczywał malutki wężyk.

Hermiona spojrzała na jelenia, po czym roześmiała się cicho, dotykając łba niematerialnej postaci. Pod jej dotykiem jeleń lekko zamigotał, po czym skłonił się jej i wniknął w Harry'ego, którego oczy błysnęły brązem.

Nikt zdawał się nie zauważył malutkiego wężyka na rogach jelenia. Wszyscy byli bardziej zaaferowani widokiem wpierw łani, zmienionego Patronusa Hermiony, a następnie pięknego, postawnego jelenia, należącego do Harry'ego.

\- Słodki wężyk - szepnęła mu na ucho, na co ten uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem. - Nigdy nie sądziłam, że ktoś może mieć dwa Patronusy w dodatku wyczarowane w tym samym czasie - mruknęła.

\- Nie sądziłem, że mam dwa - odpowiedział równie cicho i przytulił dziewczynę do siebie.

Ciszę, jaka nastała przerwał Lucjusz.

\- Wszyscy, którzy wyczarowali cielesnego Patronusa dostają Powyżej Oczekiwań i po 5 punktów dla Domu od jednego ucznia. Panna Granger i pan Potter dostają po Wybitnym i po 15 punktów dla Gryffinodru.

Skończyło się na tym, że Gryffindor dostał 100 punktów, a z Harrym i Hermioną 130, natomiast Slytherin zyskał 120 punktów.

Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek, a uczniowie wyszli z sali.

Profesor Malfoy westchnął głęboko, po czym udał się do kominka, aby za pomocą sieci Fiuu znaleźć się najpierw w Malfoy Manor, a następnie Riddle Manor, aby złożyć sprawozdanie swemu panu i zarazem przyjacielowi.

Szczególnie Toma zainteresują dwa Patronusy jego syna i łania dziewczyny Harry'ego. Zapewne nawet sam związek tej dwójki nieco zdziwi Riddle'a seniora, albo potwierdzi tylko jego przypuszczenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tacet (z łac.) Milcz/Zamilknij - zaklęcie powoduje odebranie mowy ofierze na 24h lub do czasu zdjęcia zaklęcia.
> 
> *Według wiki żaden Śmierciożerca nie potrafił wyczarować Patronusa, gdyż nie mieli szczęśliwych wspomnień, ale według mnie, ci czarodzieje mogli mieć swoje szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Na przykład taki Lucjusz. Na końcu jednak przedłożył bezpieczeństwo rodziny, nad wojnę i lojalność.
> 
> *Łania jako Patronus Hermiony jest tylko moją koncepcją na potrzeby opowiadania. Doskonale wiem, że jej Patronusem była wydra. Poza tym na wiki pisze, iż przemiana Patronusa może wystąpić, będąc spowodowaną przez konkretne ważne wydarzenia.


	30. Już nie żyjesz

Uczniowie Slytherinu i Gryffindoru podążyli do lochów, na ostatnie dwie lekcje, jakimi były Eliksiry z profesorem Snape'em.

Harry wyrwał się do przodu, a Hermiona jakby nigdy nic szła ramię w ramię z Kirą i plotkowały o Patronusach i innych jasnomagicznych zaklęciach, co było bardzo nietypowe, zważając na Ślizgonkę.

Młody Riddle bez pukania wszedł do sali od eliksirów i podążył do nauczycielskiego biurka, gdzie nad esejami siedział Postrach Hogwartu, tłustowłosy Severus Snape.

\- Witam, profesorze - powiedział chłodno, zwracając uwagę nauczyciela na siebie.

Severus podniósł wzrok z nad kartek i spojrzał na piątorocznego.

\- Panie Potter - mruknął cicho, obserwując chłopaka. Ten skinął głową. - Co pana tutaj sprowadza? - zapytał, śledząc uważnie ruchy ucznia.

Od czasu ich _rozmowy_ w Kwaterze, starał się unikać chłopaka jak ognia, lecz nie było to zbytnio możliwe przez lekcje, które na nieszczęście Snape'a miały miejsce akurat _tego_ dnia.

O piątej rano został perfidnie obudzony przez sowę od Dumbledore'a, jakby ten starzec nie mógł poczekać do śniadania. Od razu po przeczytaniu wiadomości, nie mając innego wyjścia, poszedł do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie spędził kilka godzin, aż do uczty śniadaniowej.

Jego humor był po tych rozmowach popsuty. Na dodatek na Wielkiej Sali syn Lily siedział wraz z tą Granger przy stole Slytherinu i reszta sali była oburzona, potem jeszcze ta dwójka się pocałowała, co nawet Severusowi zajęło chwilę, aby przyswoić do wiadomości.

Potem cztery lekcje eliksirów; dwie pierwsze z drugorocznymi Krukonami i Puchonami, po których miał ochotę iść się utopić, następnie dwie kolejne lekcje były z czwartorocznymi Gryfonami i Ślizgonami, po czym jego ochota na wypicie kilku eliksirów przyrządzonych przez uczniów wzrosła kilkukrotnie.

A teraz miał mieć kolejne dwie godziny z Gryfonami i Ślizgonami, tylko, że tym razem z piątorocznymi, w dodatku z "Potterem", tą nową Nakamurą i Granger.

_Świat go chyba nie lubił._

\- Tak się zastanawiałem, profesorze - odezwał się Harry wyrywając Snape'a z zamyślenia. - O czym Dumbledore z panem rozmawiał - uśmiechnął się mroczne.

_Tak, świat z pewnością nienawidził Snape'a._

\- Skąd pomysł, że dyrektor mógłby coś ode mnie chcieć? Przestałem być dobrym źródłem informacji.

\- Nie okłamuj mnie - syknął Harry i błysnął czerwonymi tęczówkami.

Severus przełknął ślinę nieco głośniej, niż by tego chciał. Chłopak bardzo często wydawał się być straszniejszy od ojca.

\- Proszę powiedzieć, profesorze - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

Snape westchnął ponownie. - Dumbledore chciał wiedzieć co sądzę o twojej przyjaźni ze Ślizgonami.

\- I co powiedziałeś?

\- Że uważam waszą przyjaźń za dziwaczny zbieg okoliczności, ale nie mam nic przeciwko, póki nie będziesz obniżał inteligencji moich Ślizgonów - odparł z wahaniem.

\- Cały ty, Severusie - mruknął pod nosem i zachichotał. - Spróbuj coś zrobić, żeby Dumbledore wreszcie się ode mnie odczepił - polecił chłodno.

\- Tak, panie - odpowiedział, a Harry wyszedł z sali, do przyjaciół.

-~*~-

Kiedy uczniowie weszli do sali i zajęli miejsca, Snape machnął tylko różdżką, a na tablicy pojawił się przepis na eliksir dodający wigoru, który niby został zakazany przez Ministerstwo, ale Dumbledore się tym nie przejął, więc Snape również.

Kiedy tylko Ślizgoni i Gryfoni zajęli się pracą, Severus wreszcie rozejrzał się po sali lekcyjnej.

Tak jak mógł się spodziewać, Granger siedziała z Riddle'em, Nakamura z Malfoyem, a Weasley siedział sam. Zdziwieniem było dla niego, że Longbottom zajął miejsce obok Zabiniego, Parkinson siedziała ze starszą z sióstr Greengrass, a Nott również siedział sam.

W końcu został zmuszony do wstania od biurka, z powodu kilku wybuchów w klasie, a następnie zaczął przechodzić między ławkami i narzekać na eliksiry Gryfonów, jak zwykł robić.

Jedynymi, którzy uniknęli gniewu Snape'a, oczywiście oprócz Ślizognów, byli, jak można się spodziewać, Riddle, Granger i Longbottom.

-~*~-

Lekcja mijała bez większych trudności, Gryffindor stracił co prawda około pięćdziesięciu punktów za nieuwagę, szczególnie Rona, za to Slytherin jak zwykle zresztą dostał trzydzieści punktów za poprawne odpowiedzi.

Pod koniec zdarzyło się jednak coś nieoczekiwanego.

Harry oczywiście musiał schrzanić na koniec eliksir, choć tym razem zrobił to celowo.

Na końcu dodał ponownie krew salamandry, której użył na samym początku, żeby przetestować, czy tak jak z eliksirem spokoju, nic się nie stanie.

Eliksir zmienił barwę najpierw na róż, a następnie na turkus, czyli taki kolor, jaki powinien mieć.

Po kilku sekundach na powierzchni pojawiły się srebrne i niebieskie pasma, które falowały na spokojnej powierzchni eliksiru.

Harry oczywiście szybko zebrał trochę cieczy z kociołka, do swojej nietłukącej się fiolki, a następnie schował ją prędko do torby.

Kiedy miał przelać kolejną część eliksiru do fiolki dla nauczyciela, barwa cieczy zmieniła się na granatową, a po chwili znowu była turkusowa ze srebrno-niebieskimi pasmami.

Riddle przekrzywił lekko głowę, po czym ze wzruszeniem ramion, odlewitował fiolkę na biurko profesora i czekał, aż reszta jego przyjaciół zrobi to samo.

\- Dlaczego twój eliksir zmienia kolory? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Bo na koniec dodałem ponownie krew salamandry - odparł. - Technicznie powinna nastąpić reakcja wybuchowa, ale nic takiego się nie stało i po prostu zaczął zmieniać kolory.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego dziwnie, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. Musi zaczął się przyzwyczajać, że Harry jest bardzo inteligenty, prawdopodobnie nawet mądrzejszy niż ona sama, oraz, że chłopak kocha eliksiry i eksperymentowanie z nimi.

-~*~-

Kiedy dwójka Ślizgonów i trójka Gryfonów kierowała się do Pokoju Życzeń, natknęli się na Umbridge, która była bardzo wnerwiona. 

Kiedy jej szare oczy spoczęły na piątce uczniów, jej uśmiech się poszerzył. Nie zarejestrowała nawet, że to Potter i jego banda.

\- Szlaban cała piątka u mnie za godzinę - powiedziała i po prostu odeszła korytarzem, nie odwracając się ani razu.

Pozostali uczniowie gapili się na jej plecy znikające za rogiem korytarza.

\- Za co w ogóle dostaliśmy szlaban? - zapytała wkurzona Hermiona.

\- Za oddychanie? - odparła Kira ze śmiechem.

\- Parszywa ropucha - mruknął Draco.

\- Ja tam się cieszę - wtrącił się Harry.

\- A to niby czemu? - prychnął Draco i spojrzał na Gryfona. Na ustach czarnowłosego formował się krwiożerczy uśmiech, który przeraziłby nie jednego mrocznego maga.

\- Bo chcę się jej pozbyć, a szlaban mi to tylko ułatwi, szczególnie, że wy tam będziecie - jego kąciki ust podniosły się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Oh Harry, Harry - Hermiona pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- No co? - pocałował ją lekko w czubek głowy. 

Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze przebywał u Dursleyów nie miałby szans przewyższyć Hermiony, ale teraz... Kiedy ich nie było... A on wreszcie mógł zrzucić glamour, skończyło się na tym, że został jednym z najwyższych chłopaków na piątym roku.

-~*~-

Ledwie dotarli do Pokoju Życzeń, a Luna od razu do nich wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

\- Godzina minęła, musicie iść na szlaban - powiedziała szybko i zaczęła ciągnąć Harry'ego i Neville'a w kierunku gabinetu różowej ropuchy.

\- Wciąż mnie zadziwiasz, Luno - Riddle roześmiał się perliście i pozwolił ciągnąć młodszej dziewczynie.

Hermiona zrównała krok z truchtającą trójką, po czym zapytała blondynkę; - Skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Wiem dużo rzeczy - odpowiedziała jak zwykle z sennym uśmiechem.

Draco i Kira niechętnie podążyli za Gryfonami i Krukonką. Gdyby Umbridge zorientowała się komu wlepiła szlaban, zapewne od razu odwołałaby to, ale, że prawdopodobnie nie kontaktowała, byli zmuszeni iść do jej gabinetu.

-~*~-

Harry grzecznie zastukał w drzwi, jak tylko został tam dociągnięty przez Lunę, która nagle zniknęła, jak tylko ich odprowadziła.

\- Proszę! - zawołał znudzony głos zza drzwi. Harry odsunął się i na pierwszy ogień, dosłownie wepchnął Kirę do gabinetu, a po chwili również Draco.

Kiedy w gabinecie była cisza, wszedł Neville, a po nim Hermiona. Harry oczywiście swoją sławną osobę zostawił na koniec i jako ostatni wszedł do gabinetu profesorki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Wiele by dał, żeby kiedykolwiek w życiu zobaczyć ponownie Umbridge tak bardzo przerażoną, jaka była w tamtym momencie.

-~*~-

Profesor Dolores Jane Umbridge po lekcji z Potterem miała dość wszystkiego, a później jeszcze miała kilka lekcji z wkurzającymi uczniakami, stąd też gdy spotkała piątkę losowych uczniów, którzy kierowali się zapewne do dormitoriów, wlepiła im szlabany za nic. Przecież kto by się sprzeciwił Wielkiej Inkwizytor Hogwartu?

Z zadowoleniem czekała na tą piątkę.

Kiedy usłyszała pukanie, od razu zawołała "Proszę."

Pierwsza, dosłownie wbiegła, Kira Nakamura ze Slytherinu a zaraz za nią Draco Malfoy z tego samego domu. Jej uśmiech znikł z cienkich różowych ust i tylko wpatrywała się w tą dwójkę.

Przecież nigdy nie wlepiłaby szlabanu Ślizgonom... Czyżby gniew aż tak przysłonił jej zdrowy rozsądek? Gorsze było jeszcze to, że ta dwójka należała do "Bandy Pottera".

Po chwili do gabinetu spokojnym krokiem wkroczyła dwójka Gryfonów. Neville Longbottom, oraz Hermiona Granger.

Dolores już wiedziała kto wejdzie jako ostatni. Wiedziała też, że najlepiej dla niej będzie w jak najszybszym tempie wybyć ze szkoły.

Harry Potter wszedł ostatni do gabinetu, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Umbridge tylko wlepiła w niego przerażone oczy.

\- Dobry wieczór, pani profesor - powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- P-Potter - głos jej zadrżał. - Co tutaj robisz?

\- Dała nam pani szlaban, pani profesor - uśmiechnął się drwiąco. 

\- Skoro tak - przełknęła głośno ślinę. - Granger i Longbottom zajmijcie się sprzątaniem łazienki na drugim piętrze.

\- Męską, czy damską? - zapytała Hermiona z dziwnym uśmiechem.

\- Damską - odpowiedziała niczego nieświadoma Umbridge. Bo skąd miała wiedzieć, że łazienka na drugim piętrze należy do Jęczącej Marty, i że jest tam wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic? - Nakamura i Malfoy wy zajmiecie się sprawdzaniem wypracowań młodszych uczniów - powiedziała. Oczywiście Ślizgoni mieli mało wymagające zadanie, szczególnie, że to był Malfoy.

Kiedy wszyscy się rozeszli, Hermiona puściła oczko Harry'emu, Riddle nadal stał w gabinecie profesorki.

\- A co ja mam zrobić, pani profesor? - zapytał przymilnie.

Umbridge przełknęła głośno ślinę. - Możesz wrócić do dormitorium - w końcu wykrztusiła.

\- Czyli mi się szlaban upiekł? - Harry zasmucił się. - Skoro tak... - westchnął i odwrócił się do drzwi, po czym poszedł w ich kierunku.

Zatrzymał się tuż przed różowymi drzwiami i szybkimi ruchami dłoni i różdżki zablokował i wyciszył pomieszczenie, oraz zamknął drzwi. Na koniec odwrócił się z krwiożerczym uśmiechem do Różowej Ropuchy.

\- Wie pani, co, pani profesor? - zapytał cicho, kierując różdżkę na czarownicę. - Znudziła mi się zabawa panią, więc daję dwie opcje.

\- Jakie? - zapytała drżącym głosem. Nawet nie wyciągnęła różdżki. Wiedziała, że nie miała żadnych szans z Potterem.

\- Zniknie pani ze szkoły i ministerstwa, a ja dam pani spokój - zaproponował.

\- Albo?

\- Albo zabiję panią i problem będzie z głowy - wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nic dla niego nie znaczyło.

Wargi Umbridge zadrżały, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Zniknę ze szkoły i ministerstwa - odpowiedziała prędko.

Harry jednym ruchem różdżki pojawił na środku pomieszczenia różową walizkę i nagle wszystkie rzeczy należące do profesorki się tam znalazły, a gabinet z różowego zmienił się na szaro-brązowy.

\- Do widzenia, pani profesor - powiedział i wskazał dłonią na drzwi, które się otworzyły.

Dolores szybko prawie, że wybiegła ze swojego byłego gabinetu. Nikt nie zauważył jej zniknięcia do kolejnego dnia...

Harry szybko zarzucił na siebie pelerynę i poszedł do łazienki na drugim piętrze, do swojej dziewczyny.

-~*~-

Drzwi nagle się otworzyły, ale nikt przez nie nie wszedł.

\- Harry! - Hermiona roześmiała się, od razu wiedząc, kto wszedł do łazienki. Wymieniona osoba zdjęła pelerynę i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Neville, możesz dać znać Draco i Kirze, że mogą już sobie odpuścić pracę? - zapytał Harry.

\- Jasne, Harry - odparł Gryfon, po czym wyszedł z łazienki.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - spytała, jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły.

\- To nieodpowiednie miejsce na takie rozmowy - przesłał jej uśmiech, po czym podszedł do umywalek i nakazał odsłonić wejście.

Od razu wskoczył w rurę, a jego dziewczyna za nim.

\- Więc, co zrobiłeś? - zapytała, jak tylko stanęli na dole.

\- Skąd pomysł, że coś zrobiłem? - na jego ustach pojawił się anielski uśmiech.

\- Zawsze coś robisz - roześmiała się. - Co zrobiłeś z Umbridge?

\- Odeszła ze szkoły i odejdzie z ministerstwa, albo inaczej ją znajdę i zabiję - błysnął czerwonymi oczami.

\- Fantastycznie - uśmiechnęła się, po czym dała mu lekkiego całusa w policzek.

\- Wiesz... Hermiono... - zaczął powoli z lekkim jąkaniem.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego czujnie. - Co chcesz zrobić i komu? - zapytała, mrużąc oczy. Jąkanie się Harry'ego znaczyło, że zrobił coś, lub zrobi, co może jej się nie spodobać.

Wiedziała, że wiążąc się z Harrym staje po jego stronie. Zresztą obiecała sobie, że niezależnie od wszystkiego, choćby cały świat był przeciwko nim, zawsze pozostanie po jego stronie.

\- Ron tutaj jest.

\- CO!? - wykrzyknęła i rozejrzała się. - Kiedy go tutaj przyprowadziłeś? Przecież ciągle byłeś z nami. I dlaczego akurat jego tu przyprowadziłeś? - zaczęła wymachiwać rękoma.

Harry sięgnął ręką za szkolną szatę i wyciągnął błyszczący, złoty zmieniacz czasu. - Zabrałem go Dumbledore'owi, jak byłem tam w nocy. Weasley oberwał à laImperiusem podczas naszego "pojedynku" przed Obroną praktyczną - wytłumaczył.

\- Jak to się stało, że nikt tego nie zauważył? - zapytała oszołomiona.

\- Jestem synem wielkiego czarnoksiężnika - uśmiechnął się. - Moja wersja Imperiusa jest nieco ulepszona i nie powoduje zamglonego spojrzenia u osoby opanowanej, która reaguje na komendy tylko, gdy rzucający jest w pobliżu, w innym wypadku ofiara zachowuje się tak, jak powinna - wytłumaczył.

\- Co chcesz z nim zrobić? - westchnęła.

\- A jak myślisz, Hermiono? - zapytał nieco chłodniej niż zamierzał. - To zdrajca, który nigdy się nie zmieni.

\- Ja się zmieniłam - przerwała mu.

\- Ty nie poleciałaś do Dumbledore'a od razu, jak odkryłaś zmiany w moim zachowaniu - odparł lekko. - Drogi Ronuś był u Dumby'ego wczoraj, kiedy na niego nawrzeszczałem. Wmówił starcu, że jestem pieskiem Voldemorta, przez co Dumbledore mnie obserwował cały dzień - prychnął.

\- Co? - oszołomienie było widoczne na jej twarzy. - Jak mógł...

\- Najlepsze jest to, że chciał cię wydać - mruknął.

\- Jak to "wydać mnie"? - zapytała. - Przecież to ty się zmieniłeś i jesteś ważną osobą w tej wojnie.

\- Chciał wydać to, że widzisz przyszłość.

Hermiona zamrugała. - Skąd się dowiedział o tym? - jej oczy zapłonęły złością.

\- Podsłuchał naszą rozmowę - westchnął Harry. - Przez co dowiedział się o Strażnikach i Władcach Żywiołów, nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby nas wydał - położył dłoń na jej policzku. - Teraz już tego nigdy nie zrobi.

\- Przecież rzuciłeś wtedy zaklęcia - szepnęła cicho.

\- Ale nie przypuszczałem, że ktoś taki jak Ron dostanie artefakt od Dumbledore'a. Tak silny artefakt - puścił jej policzek i wyjął z głębokiej kieszeni mały medalion ze złotą zawieszką feniksa. - Kiedyś takie naszyjniki nosili członkowie zakonu - roześmiał się cicho. - Ale ten jest wyjątkowy, należał do samego Dumbledore'a.

Granger westchnęła. - Może ja lepiej pójdę, skoro chcesz się pobawić Weasleyem - powiedziała ostrożnie i odwróciła się na pięcie.

\- Hermiono... - złapał jej ramię. - Ja się nigdy nie zmienię. Musisz to zaakceptować - puścił ją, ale dziewczyna się nie ruszyła.

Odwróciła się do niego ze łzami w oczach.

\- Harry, ja... ja nie dam rady na to patrzeć - spuściła głowę.

Riddle podszedł do dziewczyny i przytulił ją. - W takim razie, wyjdź - szepnął cicho. - Ja zdania nie zmienię. Twój wybór - odwrócił się i podążył głębiej w Komnatę, nie odwracając się ani razu.

Ale miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna go _nie zostawi..._

Hermiona zagryzła wargę do krwi i patrzyła za oddalającym się chłopakiem. W jej głowie toczyła się prawdziwa bitwa.

Z jednej strony chciała pobiec za Harrym i stać u jego boku, ale z drugiej strony, czy dałaby radę patrzeć na cierpienie drugiej osoby?

Chociaż już widziała strach w oczach innych. Nawet Snape się bał Harry'ego. Krukoni, Puchoni i Gryfoni się go bali, albo starali ignorować, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Więc dlaczego nie pójdzie za Riddle'em?

Odwróciła się w kierunku rury i dostrzegła miotłę opierającą się o ścianę. Podeszła do niej i wyciągnęła dłoń, ale nie chwyciła drzewca.

Weasley chciał zdradzić jej dar Dumbledore'owi. Chciał zdradzić Harry'ego ponownie, tym razem niszcząc całkowicie ich życie. Sam skazał się na taki los.

Głębokie westchnięcie.

Granger spojrzała na korytarz, w którym zniknął Harry.

\- Może będę tego żałować - szepnęła do siebie, po czym pobiegła w kierunku, w którym poszedł Harry.

_A może nie..._

-~*~-

\- Sam jesteś zdrajcą - warknął rudzielec, wypluwając krew.

Harry popatrzył na niego z politowaniem. Jak na razie nie używał zaklęć, tylko własnych pięści, a Weasley nie umiał się nawet obronić przed prostym ciosem w twarz.

Jego twarz zmieniła wyraz na obojętny i wreszcie wyciągnął różdżkę, kierując ją na Gryfona.

\- _Sectumsempra_ \- powiedział chłodno. Jego myśli jednak nadal były przy Hermionie. Rozumiał ją. Miała miękkie serce, nie to co Harry. Ale jednak... Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna z nim przyjdzie, chociażby dla towarzystwa.

Tak pogrążył się w myślach, że nie zauważył jak rudzielec wstał na chwiejnych nogach i sięgnął swoją różdżkę, po czym rzucił dwa zaklęcia. Fioletowy i zielony promień. Takie same, jak przed praktyczną Obroną.

Duch Salazara wszystkiemu się przyglądał i kiedy zobaczył rozproszenie Dziedzica i zaklęcia rudowłosego, chciał pochłonąć oba promienie, ale wyprzedziła go brązowowłosa dziewczyna, nagle stawiając tarczę przed chłopakiem.

\- _Protego! Diffindo! Expulso!_ \- zawołała natychmiast, a Harry spojrzał na nią nagle otrząsając się z myśli. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, ale ta nie zareagowała.

Zamiast tego podeszła wkurzona do niego i uderzyła go pięścią w ramię. 

_Mocno._

\- Ty debilu, nie widziałeś tych zaklęć!? - wykrzyknęła wkurzona.

\- Nie - Harry się cicho roześmiał i pomasował naprawdę bolące ramię.

\- Co jak bym bez ciebie zrobiła, głupku? - westchnęła i spojrzała na Rona. - A ty! - podeszła do powoli wykrwawiającego się nastolatka. - Jak śmiesz rzucać takie zaklęcia!? - wyciągnęła różdżkę i nakierowała ją na chłopaka. - Jak w ogóle śmiałeś pomyśleć o tym, żeby mnie zdradzić? - ruch różdżką i kolejne krwawe ślady na ciele Gryfona.

\- Hermiono - Harry objął dziewczynę od tył i podniósł, a następnie zaprowadził na kanapę, od niechcenia rzucając oszałamiacza w rudzielca. - Spokojnie - pogłaskał ją po włosach.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego smutno. - Naprawdę się bałam.

\- Zauważyłem - westchnął i wstał.

Podszedł do rudzielca. Musi to wreszcie zakończyć.

\- _Enervate_ \- mruknął. - _Expelliarmus_ \- zabrał różdżkę, po czym złamał ją dłońmi. Szczątki upuścił przed Gryfona. - A teraz, żegnaj Ronaldzie Weasley - spojrzał na niego czujnie. - _Avada Kedavra_ \- szmaragdowozielony promień uderzył czarodzieja. Z jego niebieskich oczu od razu zniknął blask.

Harry wstał i podszedł ponownie do dziewczyny. Usiadł obok niej, ale nie wyciągnął dłoni.

Hermiona pierwsza westchnęła i złapała dłoń chłopaka. - Rozumiem, dlaczego musiałeś to zrobić - szepnęła i usiadła bliżej. - Dziękuję, że mnie chronisz - pocałowała go lekko w policzek.

\- Zawsze będę cię chronił - odparł. - Nawet jak to oznacza zabijanie - dodał, po czym odwdzięczył się jej pocałunkiem prosto w usta. - Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, Hermiono Granger... - mruknął. - Ale nie jesteś Granger - szepnął tak cicho, że dziewczyna nic nie słyszała. - Jesteś Blackiem - dodał jeszcze ciszej.

\- Mówiłeś coś? - zapytała, odsuwając się nieco.

\- Nie - odparł i uśmiechnął się. Księgi w Komnacie naprawdę były bogate w informacje o rodach czystej krwi.

Znajdowała się tutaj jedna z najrzadszych ksiąg samo-aktualizujących się, w której były zamieszczone wszystkie osoby z rodów czystej krwi, lub jakkolwiek z nimi powiązanych. Studiował ją w poszukiwaniu informacji o rodzinie ze strony matki, ale za to natrafił na informację, że Regulus Black miał córkę i, że podobno aktualnie nazywa się Hermiona Granger.


	31. Magiczna fiolka

\- Gdzie byliście? - zapytała Kira, widząc Harry'ego i Hermionę wchodzących do Pokoju Życzeń długo po ustalonym czasie spotkania.

\- Musieliśmy załatwić pewne... sprawy - odparł Harry i uśmiechnął się.

\- Kogo torturowałeś? - bursztynowe oczy błysnęły i pojawiły się zwierzęce kły.

\- Weasleya - prychnęła ze złością Hermiona. - Chciał nas wszystkich wydać.

\- Przecież wiewiór nic nie wiedział - Draco wzruszył ramionami.

\- Podsłuchał rozmowę moją i Hermiony, kiedy wyznała mi, że widzi przyszłość - odparł Harry. - Co prawda rzuciłem zaklęcia, ale kto mógłby się spodziewać, że ktoś taki jak Ronuś, będzie miał artefakt należący kiedyś do Dumbledore'a? - mruknął. - Powinienem być bardziej ostrożny - westchnął na koniec.

\- Czyli rudzielec nie pojawi się już w szkole? - zapytała Kira.

\- Nie - zaprzeczyła Hermiona.

\- Wspaniale - Draco rozłożył się wygodniej na sofie, a Kira ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- A teraz... wracając do tematu ostatniej Strażniczki...

-~*~-

Rozmowa zajęła im więcej czasu, niż przypuszczali i musieli w natychmiastowym tempie udać się do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, bo inaczej pojawiłyby się plotki o nieobecności trójki Gryfonów, dwójki Ślizgonów i jednej Krukonki w tym samym czasie, a na to nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Nie w tym momencie.

W Wielkiej Sali rozdzielili się do swoich stołów i usiedli na stałych miejscach.

Przy stole Ślizgonów Kira została wciągnięta w rozmowę z Pansy, a Draco zaczął konwersację z Blaise'em.

Przy Krukońskim stole, Luna jak zwykle nie rozmawiała z nikim, tylko na spokojnie jadła swoje danie, nie zwracając na nic, ani na nikogo uwagi.

Natomiast przy stole Gryffindoru, Neville od razu został wciągnięty w rozmowę z Lavender i Parvati o roślinach i zielarstwie, co go niezmiernie zdziwiło, a Hermiona i Harry stali się przesłuchiwani przez Gryfonów w pobliżu, odnośnie nieobecności Rona.

\- Ale naprawdę go nie widzieliście? - zapytał po raz enty Dean.

\- On nigdy nie opuściłby posiłku - zgodził się Seamus.

\- Naprawdę, chłopaki. Nie wiedzieliśmy go od eliksirów ze Snape'em - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Snape dziwnie się zachowywał - zauważył ciemnoskóry czarodziej.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Kto wie, co mu chodzi po głowie - mruknął.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo, co Snape planuje - włączył się do rozmowy Fred, podsłuchując od kilku minut.

\- Może przygotowuje ostateczną porażkę Gryfonów na eliksirach - dodał George.

\- Na pewno, Snape planujący koniec Gryffindoru - Dean i Seamus roześmiali się.

\- Profesor Snape - prychnęła Hermiona. - Nie Snape, _profesor_ Snape - podkreśliła.

Chłopaki przewrócili oczami, zdając się zapomnieć o braku Rona na kolacji.

Tak naprawdę nikomu jego nieobecność nie przeszkadzała, bo nareszcie była cisza i chociaż odrobina manier przy stole Gryfonów.

Nauczyciele, za wyjątkiem Dumbledore'a, nie zwrócili uwagi na nieobecność jednego Gryfona, za to niepokoiła ich nieco nieobecność Umbridge, która za nic nie chciałaby opuścić posiłku.

Albus zastanawiał się, dlaczego Ronald Weasley nie przyszedł na posiłek. Był pewien, że chłopak nie chciałby opuścić kolacji. Jego wzrok spoczął na Harrym Potterze, który śmiał się, otoczony przez Gryfonów.

Nie podobała mu się znajomość jego Złotego Chłopca z wężami. Krukonkę mógł jeszcze przeboleć, choć akurat ta była nieodpowiednią osobą na przyjaciółkę Pottera. Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem Potter dogadał się z Malfoyem i dlaczego Ślizgon akceptuje towarzystwo mugolaka. Kolejną niepokojącą rzeczą była obecność Lucjusza Malfoya w Hogwarcie i czarodziej zdawał się również nie przejmować znajomymi swojego syna, co byłoby niedopuszczalne według rodów czystokrwistych. Przyjaźń z mugolakiem.

Starzec odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego i spojrzał na swojego szpiega. Snape znowu dziwnie się zachowywał, jakby się czegoś bał, ale czego? O co mu chodziło? Co sprawiło, że Severus Snape zaczął bać się wszystkiego? To nie było podobne do Severusa, ani trochę.

Kolejna nierozwiązana zagadka, pozostawiona samej sobie.

_Same problemy._

-~*~-

Po posiłku wszyscy wrócili do swoich dormitoriów, za wyjątkiem szóstki bohaterów.

Spotkali się ponownie w Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Dlaczego mieliśmy tu ponownie przyjść? - mruknął Draco. - Myślałem, że już wszystko obgadaliśmy - prychnął.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Jak chcesz możesz iść - Draco wstał, ale w drodze do drzwi spojrzał na Gryfona.

\- Co wymyśliłeś? - zapytał.

Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem. - Ostatnio eksperymentowałem z eliksirami. Zaczęło się to przez przypadek, ale to bardzo ciekawe.

\- Co jest takie ciekawe? - zapytała Kira, kiedy tylko Draco wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Harry wyciągnął fiolkę z mlecznobiałym płynem, oraz drugą z turkusowym płynem, na którego powierzchni unosiły się srebrne i niebieskie pasma. Po chwili przybrał barwę granatu i ponownie turkusu z falującymi pasmami.

\- Co to za eliksiry? - zapytał Neville, podchodząc i przyglądając się z ciekawością fiolkom.

\- Wiesz co to, Draco? - Harry uśmiechnął się, kierując pytanie do Ślizgona, który w odpowiedzi skrzywił się.

\- Eliksir spokoju i... eliksir dodający wigoru? - mruknął z zastanowieniem.

\- Pytasz, czy odpowiadasz? - roześmiał się Riddle.

\- Odpowiadam - prychnął.

\- Masz rację, ale mają trochę zmienione receptury. Kiedy tuż po powrocie z Kwatery chciałem wysadzić swój kociołek, specjalnie to nic z tego nie wyszło, a eliksir ma taką barwę jaką powinien - zaczął opowiadać. - Nie mam bladego pojęcia jak działa. Drugi eliksir zrobiłem już celowo, ale nie spodziewałem się, że zacznie zmieniać kolory i również nie wiem, jakie ma właściwości.

\- Testujemy? - zapytała Kira z dziwnym uśmiechem.

\- Ty chyba zgłupiałaś - odpowiedziała Hermiona, zakładając ręce na biodra. - Równie dobrze mogą to być eliksiry tragiczne w skutkach - prychnęła na koniec.

Riddle roześmiał się cicho pod nosem, po czym zaczął machać rękoma w dziwny sposób i szepcząc słowa w nieznanym nikomu języku.

Na środku pokoju pojawiła się dziwna dziewczyna.

Miała bordowe włosy z czarnymi końcówkami, twarz o ostrych rysach i wielkie, błękitne oczy, które nie pasowały do jej wyglądu, natomiast na jej lewe oko nachodził dziwny tatuaż w kolorze płynnego srebra. Między włosami widać było również spiczaste uszy. Jej cera była lekko śniada, a sylwetka wysportowana i wysoka. Ze środka jej głowy wyrastały dwa diabelskie rogi, a zza jej pleców widać było złożone, czarne skrzydła z piórami. Jej strój przypominał raczej zbroję. Srebrzystoczarny napierśnik oraz naramienniki i nakolanniki. Buty były wysokie ze smoczej skóry, a spodnie krótkie również skórzane. Na jej włosach spoczywał złoty diadem ze szkarłatnym rubinem i dwoma szmaragdowymi kryształami. W ręku trzymała kryształowy miecz z czarną rękojeścią.

Jak tylko zobaczyła postacie przed sobą pokręciła głową z politowaniem i spojrzała na tego, który ją przyzwał.

\- Coś się stało, Namaro? - zachichotał cicho Harry.

Dziewczyna położyła obie dłonie na rękojeści miecza, który oparła na ziemi.

Spojrzała anielskimi oczami na chłopaka. - Coś pilnego? - zapytała. - Bo wiesz... byłam nieco zajęta - mruknęła z uśmiechem.

\- Znowu ktoś się zbuntował? - roześmiał się cicho czarnowłosy.

Namara przewróciła oczami, po czym przyglądała się wyczekująco staremu przyjacielowi.

No cóż. Był o wiele młodszy od niej, co prawda, ale poznali się kiedy Harry miał ledwo sześć lat. Rok po tym, jak ostatni raz widział Kirę.

_Chłopak miał niepokojące szczęście do poznawania nowych ludzi w dzieciństwie, i spotykania się z nimi nagle w tym czasie._

Wtedy też Namara zbuntowała się przeciwko rodzicom i uciekła z Podziemia. Pojawiła się w parku, w którym akurat przebywał Harry.

Chłopak starał się ćwiczyć magię, co mu niezbyt wychodziło. Kiedy zobaczył dziewczynę z rogami zaczął, o dziwo, przypatrywać się jej z ciekawością.

Jakimś cudem rozpoczęli konwersację i tak się złożyło, że przegadali prawie całą noc. W pewnym momencie to Harry zasnął, bo był śmiertelnikiem, a Namara jako demonica nie potrzebowała snu, więc przez noc zabrała chłopca do jakiegoś domu i tam czekała na jego pobudkę.

Kiedy Harry wrócił do wujostwa, po kilku dniach nieobecności, ci nawet się nie zorientowali, co było zapewne zasługą demonicznych mocy jego nowej znajomej. Przy okazji dowiedział się o rodzicach Namary i udało mu się ją przekonać, aby wróciła do domu.

Wtedy na pożegnanie mu powiedziała, aby się czasem z nią kontaktował, po czym zniknęła. Od tamtego czasu nie widzieli się ani razu, to Namara nie miała czasu, to Harry zapominał. Aż do teraz. Ale rozmowy czasami bywały.

\- Upadli się zbuntowali - prychnęła ze złością.

\- Było do przewidzenia, że wkrótce się to stanie - odparł lekko.

\- Bardziej spodziewałabym się tego po Potępionych lub Przeklętych, a nie Upadłych - pokręciła głową z politowaniem. - Wiesz, zanim mnie wezwałeś byłam na froncie - roześmiała się cicho.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Twoi żołnierze dadzą sobie radę sami.

\- Racja - dziewczyna wzięła miecz w jedną rękę, po czym włożyła go do pochwy, która pojawiła się przy pasku jej spodni, a później wyczarowała sobie czerwony fotel i tam usiadła, opierając ręce na podłokietnikach.

\- Co to za śmiertelnicy? - w końcu zwróciła uwagę na piątkę czarodziei.

\- Hermiona, moja dziewczyna - wskazała na Gryfonkę. - Neville i jego dziewczyna Luna - wskazał na parę siedzącą na sofie. - Draco i Kira - wskazał na Ślizgonów, którzy siedzieli na drugiej z kanap.

\- Jestem Namara - powiedziała demonica. - Księżniczka Podziemia - dodała.

\- I przy okazji demonica, którą wszyscy lubią nazywać diablicą - dodał roześmiany Harry i szybko uniknął szkarłatnego ognia, który leciał w jego stronę. - To nie było miłe - prychnął.

\- Nie jestem miła - oświadczyła z powagą i wysłała kolejny słup ognia w starego znajomego.

Riddle uśmiechnął się mrocznie i wystawił dłoń przed siebie. Płomienie tuż przed jego wysuniętą ręką minęły go, a po chwili zniknęły.

\- Władca Żywiołu - prychnęła ze złością. - Farciarz.

\- Wszyscy w tym pokoju są albo Strażnikami, albo Władcami - odpowiedział Harry.

\- No, no, no... Nie spodziewałabym się zobaczyć całą ósemkę w tym samym miejscu, choć was nadal jest szóstka - zauważyła.

\- Jestem prawie pewien, że wiem, kim jest ostatnia Strażniczka i ma ona kontakt z Władcą Ziemi.

Namara zaklaskała. - Czasami twoja inteligencja i domyślność mnie przeraża - błysnęła białymi jak śnieg zębami. - Ale wracając do pierwszego tematu... Dlaczego mnie wezwałeś?

Harry pokazał dwie fiolki. - Eliksiry-eksperymenty - odpowiedział i podał je dziewczynie.

\- Mam przetestować? - roześmiała się cicho.

\- Jak chcesz - wzruszył ramionami. - Równie dobrze możesz wezwać jakiegoś podwładnego.

\- Sama przetestuję - oświadczyła, patrząc mrocznie na Harry'ego.

\- To niebezpieczne - odezwała się Hermiona, stając obok Harry'ego. - Nie wiemy dokładnie co te eksperymentalne eliksiry mogą zdziałać - powiedziała.

\- Jestem demonem - Namara puściła jej oczko. - Plus mam nieśmiertelność - wzruszyła ramionami i jednym haustem opróżniła fiolkę z granatowym płynem.

\- Jakby umarła, to po chwili obudziłaby się z powrotem - dodał Harry, kiedy Namara spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- To eliksir dodający wigoru - powiedziała Hermiona ostrożnie.

Namara wstała i wyczarowała przed sobą kukłę. Lekkim ruchem nadgarstka, "wróg" rozpadł się w pył.

\- Ale siła! - jej oczy błysnęły radością. - To było najlżejsze zaklęcie, jakiego kiedykolwiek użyłam! - cieszyła się jak dziecko.

Po kilku minutach i zniszczonych meblach później, eliksir przestał działać, a Namara usiadła z powrotem na krześle. - Daje niezłego kopa. Zrób mi kilka fiolek - uśmiechnęła się mrocznie do Harry'ego.

\- Jak nie zapomnę - mruknął do niej, po czym podał drugą fiolkę z mlecznobiałą cieczą.

Namara wypiła jednym haustem cały płyn i skrzywiła się.

\- To tylko eliksir spokoju - mruknęła Hermiona.

\- Mózg mnie boli - powiedziała w pewnym momencie demonica. - To chyba nie eliksir spokoju - dodała i skrzywiła się. - To jest ohydne - kontynuowała i oparła głowę o oparcie.

Po pewnym czasie ponownie się odezwała. - Wiesz, Harry, śmiertelnik by zdechł - powiedziała i wstała. - Ohyda.

Hermiona popatrzyła się na nią jak na kosmitkę, po czym prawie niezauważenie sięgnęła notes i mugolski długopis. 

\- Co czułaś? - zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

\- Na pewno nie spokój - odpowiedziała od razu. - Raczej byłam zdenerwowana i krew mi zaczęła w żyłach gotować - roześmiała się cicho. - Dosłownie, śmiertelnik by tego nie wytrzymał - dodała.

Riddle uśmiechnął się mrocznie. - Snape ma taką fiolkę i pewnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jaka jest niebezpieczna - mruknął.

\- Co!? - Hermiona z wrażenia upuściła zeszyt. - A co jeżeli dał go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? - zapytała z wyrzutem.

\- Oj... - Riddle zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Tego raczej nie przewidziałem - mruknął po czym szybko poszedł do drzwi. Tuż przed drewnem odwrócił się do przyjaciół i demonicy. - Idziecie, czy macie zamiar tu zostać?

Luna i Neville zostali na miejscach, podobnie jak Draco i Kira.

\- Twój problem, Harruś - powiedziała słodko Nakamura i rozłożyła się wygodniej na klatce piersiowej Draco, który był z tego powodu, o dziwo, zadowolony.

Czarnowłosy przewrócił oczami. - A wy? - zwrócił się do swojej dziewczyny i demona.

\- Ktoś musi ci pomóc - odpowiedziała lekko Hermiona.

\- Chętnie zwiedzę Hogwart - dodała z rozmarzeniem Namara, po czym obie wyszły z Pokoju Życzeń za Harrym.

-~*~-

\- Ładnie tutaj - skomentowała Namara, kiedy dotarli w trójkę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

\- Bo to Hogwart - skwitował Harry.

\- Zajmę panią Pomfrey, a wy poszukajcie fiolki - powiedział Harry i nie czekając na odpowiedź zniknął za drzwiami.

Hermiona spojrzała ze złością na drzwi. - To mnie wkurza - mruknęła.

\- Co takiego? - zapytała zaciekawiona demonica, która od czasu wyjścia z Pokoju Życzeń wyglądała jak prawie zwykła uczennica. Miała nadal bordowe włosy z czarnymi końcówkami, ale były rozpuszczone i całkiem ukrywały spiczaste uszy. Rogów, ani diademu nie było, a jej zbroję zastąpiła szata bez żadnych zdobień i herbu Domu.

\- Zachowanie Harry'ego - prychnęła nastolatka. - Czasami potrafi zachowywać się adekwatnie do swojego wieku, czasami jest jak dorosły, a czasami gorzej niż dziecko.

\- Taki już jest Harry - odpowiedziała lekko. - Wiesz, mimo, że się nie widzieliśmy sześć lat, to ja go obserwowałam często. Widziałam jak przechodził zadania Turnieju. Widziałam jego spotkanie z ojcem. Widziałam nawet początek waszej relacji - uśmiechnęła się wszechwidząco, na co Hermiona zarumieniła się wściekle.

\- Chodźmy może po te fiolki - mruknęła i ruszyła w kierunku szafki z eliksirami pani Pomfrey. Towarzyszył jej śmiech bordowowłosej.

\- To te? - zapytała Namara, trzymając w rękach dwie fiolki. W jednej był granatowy płyn ze srebrno-niebieskimi pasmami, a w drugiej mlecznobiała substancja.

\- Chyba tak - odpowiedziała z zastanowieniem. - Ten granatowy na pewno, ale eliksir spokoju normalny i Harry'ego ma taki sam kolor - westchnęła ze złością.

Namara wzruszyła ramionami i jakby nigdy nic wypiła ponownie mlecznobiały płyn. Skrzywiła się natychmiast. - To ohydne. Czyli Harry'ego - podała dziewczynie obie fiolki.

Granger westchnęła i pociągnęła za sobą demonicę.

Zdążyły wyjść ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, akurat mijając Dumbledore'a, który właśnie miał zamiar wejść do pomieszczenia.

\- Panna Granger! - zawołał, widząc Gryfonkę. - A pani, to...? - skierował jasnoniebieskie oczy na demonicę.

\- Jestem kuzynką Hermiony. Nazywam się Ellie Smith - odpowiedziała szybko.

\- Co robisz w Hogwarcie, panno Smith?

\- Chciałam zmienić szkołę, a Hermiona zaproponowała, że pokaże mi Hogwart, gdyż byłam nie pewna co do wyboru - odpowiedziała, widząc kątem oka, jak Harry wybiega ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i staje jak wryty na widok Dumbledore'a.

\- Panie profesorze, co pan tu robi? - zapytał Harry, odciągając uwagę dyrektora od jego dziewczyny i demonicy.

\- Przyszedłem do Poppy po kilka eliksirów - odpowiedział lekko, uważnie obserwując ucznia. - A ty co tutaj robisz, mój drogi chłopcze?

\- Przyszedłem dać kilka eliksirów do Skrzydła od profesora Snape'a - odpowiedział. - Wie pan, mimo, że nie lubię profesora Snape'a - specjalnie się skrzywił. - Lubię pomagać wszystkim.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Harry. Zawsze wszystkim pomagasz - uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, a za jego plecami Namara wystawiła język, za co oberwała lekkim uderzeniem od Hermiony.

\- Do widzenia profesorze - wyminął Dumbledore'a i zabrał pod ramię Hermionę, która pociągnęła Namarę.

\- Do widzenia - mruknął pod nosem dyrektor i odwrócił się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Dlaczego w ogóle zwątpił w tego chłopca? Harry był zawsze dobrą osobą. Pomagał wszystkim, nawet wrogom, jak Severus. A przyjaźń ze Ślizgonami? Zapewne Harry chce wydobyć z nich informacje. Och, jak mógł w niego kiedykolwiek zwątpić?

_Dumbledore poczuł się źle._

Nawet śledził chłopaka! A to jest niedopuszczalne! Powinien mieć choć trochę zaufania do jego Złotego Chłopca. Harry również może mieć własny plan, w który on po prostu nie został wtajemniczony...


	32. Twoje imię

\- To był Dumbledore, nie? - zapytała Namara, odwracając się do zamkniętych, szpitalnych drzwi.

\- Owszem - Harry pokiwał głową że złością. - Parszywy manipulator...

Szli w ciszy aż do Pokoju Życzeń.

W Pokoju Luna nadal siedziała z Neville'em na sofie, a Kira i Draco jak zwykle się obrażali.

\- Ludzie uratowani - westchnął Harry, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałej czwórki czarodziei.

\- Co się stało z fiolkami? - zapytała Kira.

\- Mam je tutaj - Hermiona wyciągnęła jedną pełną fiolkę, a drugą w połowie pustą.

\- Co się stało z resztą eliksiru? - zapytał zaciekawiony Draco.

\- Trzeba było sprawdzić, czy to odpowiedni eliksir - Namara wzruszyła ramionami. - Był równie obleśny.

Harry roześmiał się pod nosem.

Nagle pojawił się mroczny feniks, zaskakując Namarę.

\- Tenebris! - zawołała od razu, rozpoznając ptaka.

\- Znasz go? - zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

\- To feniks mroku, oczywiście, że go znam - prychnęła ze złością.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

 **~** _Tenebrisie_ _, co masz dla_ _mnie_ _?_ **~** Zapytał w myślach.

 **~** _Alyson_ _kazała_ _mi_ _przekazać_ _,_ _że_ _nie wie jak ją_ _znalazłeś_ _, ale,_ _że_ _ci_ _się_ _to_ _udało_ _, to przyleci do Hogwartu razem z_ _e_ _swoim_ _chłopakiem_ _, Władcą Ziemi._ **~** odpowiedział nieco ponuro ptak.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho Harry i zaczął głaskać ciemnofioletowe pióra z granatowymi końcami.

Tenebris spojrzał na niego obsydianowymi oczami z lekkim oburzeniem.

\- Ojciec zrobił dla Ciebie specjalną żerdź, lub raczej całe drzewo do siedzenia w rezydencji. Jak chcesz możesz tam polecieć i przy okazji podenerwować mojego ojca - uśmiechnął się do feniksa, który z zadowoleniem skinął głową.

 **~** _Nareszcie_ _coś_ _ciekawego_ _do_ _roboty_ **~** powiedział ptak, po czym zniknął w czarnych płomieniach.

\- Skąd znasz Tenebrisa? - zapytał Harry Namarę, kiedy ta usiadła na swoim wyczarowanym tronie.

\- Jestem księżniczką podziemi, a tak się składa, że feniksy pochodzą właśnie z Podziemia. Wiesz, że Tenebris miał trójkę rodzeństwa? - zapytała z oczami skupionymi na twarzy Riddle'a.

Harry podniósł jedną brew do góry, po czym usiadł na przeciwko znajomej. - A zatem słucham - Hermiona pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem i usiadła na sofie, obok Harry'ego.

\- Midori była bliźniaczą siostrą Tenebrisa, ale, ze względu na to, że była najstarsza, została zabrana na front i przenosiła wiadomości. Pewnego dnia coś nie wyszło i została zestrzelona nad rzeką.

\- Zginęła? - zapytała cicho Gryfonka.

\- Niestety - Namara pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem. - Z nią byłam najbardziej związana - westchnęła. - Najlepsze jest to, że stało się to ledwie trzy lata temu. 

-Ale myślałam, że feniksy są nieśmiertelne... Powstają z płomieni, prawda? - zapytała ponownie brązowowłosa.

\- W Podziemiu, umierają na zawsze - odpowiedziała cicho Namara. - Drugą siostrą Tenebrisa jest Anilla, która teraz ma tą samą rolę co Midori. Anilla jest świetlistym, ognistym, czy tam jasnym feniksem - kontynuowała, po czym machnęła ręką i zamilkła.

\- A ostatni feniks? - zapytał Harry.

\- Fawkes - odpowiedziała za Namarę Hermiona ze zrozumieniem. Kiedy zauważyła wlepione w nią spojrzenia, westchnęła. - Powszechnie wiadomo, że feniksy mają zwykle tylko jedną siostrę lub brata, w dodatku bliźniaczego, stąd pomyślałam, że skoro Midori i Tenebris są bliźniakami, to Anilla musi mieć za brata lub siostrę ognistego feniksa - wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Ale skąd przyszło ci do głowy, że to feniks dyrektora? - zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

\- Chodzi o ilość feniksów na świecie - zaczerwieniła się nieco. - Nigdy nie zastanawialiście się, skąd Dumbledore ma feniksa? - zapytała przyjaciół.

Wszyscy pokręcili głowami, zaprzeczając.

\- Fawkes został podarowany Dumbledore'owi przez jego niegdysiejszego chłopaka - wyręczyła Gryfonkę demonica. - Było wiele legend i plotek, skąd Gellert miał feniksa, ale jedna była trafna, powiedziana przez samego Gellerta. Twierdził, że Fawkes pojawił się nagle w ciemnych płomieniach, mimo, że był ognistym feniksem. Mogło to znaczyć tyle, że użył mocy aby uciec z mrocznego miejsca, jakim było Podziemie - odparła Namara. - Plus nie zaprzeczyłam, jak Hermiona powiedziała o Fawkesie - zakończyła.

\- Nadal tego nie rozumiem - mruknął Draco. - Ale wierzę wam - podniósł ręce w geście poddania, kiedy spoczęły na nim brązowe i anielsko niebieskie oczy.

-~*~-

Wyglądając przez okno, Harry zobaczył blondynkę, która zbliżała się do zamku w nienaturalnie szybkim tempie.

Namara już dawno wróciła do siebie, Luna i Neville gdzieś zniknęli, podobnie jak Kira i Draco. Został tylko on i Hermiona.

\- To Alyson, tak? - zapytała, spoglądając na szybko poruszający się kształt. Przez prędkość nie mogła rozpoznać nic, oprócz czarnej szaty, która powiewała za dziewczyną jak dym.

\- Owszem - Harry podniósł się z poduchy i wyciągnął dłoń do dziewczyny.

Hermiona ujęła jego rękę i wstała. - Idziemy się z nią spotkać?

Kiwnięcie głową było jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymała, zanim została przyciągnięta do klatki piersiowej chłopaka i zniknęła w kłębach czarnego dymu.

Pojawili się na błoniach, tuż przed wejściem do Hogwartu, w cieniu wielkich wrót.

Harry szybko się otrząsnął z podróży, ale Granger miała niewielkie problemy.

W momencie, w którym Alyson dotarła do dwójki czarodziei, Hermiona ogarnęła siebie i swój żołądek.

\- Witaj - powiedział Harry, kiedy dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed nim. Miała blond włosy do karku i błękitne oczy. Jej cera była jasna, a na sobie miała czarną szatę. Spod niej wystawała równie czarna bluzka z kołnierzykiem.

\- Cześć - odpowiedziała nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie. Wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie. - Alyson Whyte.

\- Harry Potter, a to moja dziewczyna, Hermiona Granger - powiedział, przestawiając brunetkę. Entuzjazm blondynki nieco opadł. Czyżby chciała zostać jego _dziewczyną?_ To niedorzeczne i śmieszne zarazem. Przecież ma już chłopaka...

\- Alyson - mruknęła, chwytając dłoń czarownicy, lekko ją ściskając i potrząsając z superszybkością.

\- To Hogwart - wskazał za swoje plecy. - Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa, najlepsza w Europie.

\- Pochodzę z Australii - odparła. - Zapewne macie o wiele wyższy poziom, niż ja kiedykolwiek miałam - uśmiech rozjaśnił jej blade usta.

\- Chciałabyś może się tu uczyć? - zapytał od razu czarnowłosy.

\- Od zawsze - powiedziała z rozmarzeniem i chwyciła ramię Harry'ego. - Zaprowadzisz mnie do dyrektora, proszę? - zamrugała słodko.

Harry prychnął i wyrwał się z uścisku dziewczyny.

\- Wybacz, Alyson, ale ja mam dziewczynę - objął Hermionę ramieniem. - Ale oczywiście możemy cię odprowadzić do Dumbledore'a - powiedział, po czym poszedł w kierunku zamku. Whyte niechętnie podążyła za dwójką czarodziei mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa w kierunku Granger.

-~*~-

\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze - Harry przywitał się nieco chłodno z dawnym mentorem. Jego dłoń trzymała Hermiona, a za nimi weszła Alyson.

\- Ah, panna Whyte - uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie. - Dziękuję Harry, mój chłopcze, że ją przyprowadziłeś - kolejny uśmiech.

Harry już miał odwarknął coś za nazwanie go _jego_ chłopcem, ale powstrzymało go lekkie szarpnięcie ze strony Hermiony.

\- My już pójdziemy, dyrektorze - powiedział Hermiona i pociągnęła Harry'ego ku wyjściu z gabinetu.

\- Do widzenia, panno Granger, panie Potter - zawołał za nimi Dumbledore.

Harry i Hermiona podążyli do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, aby skontaktować się z ciotką Harry'ego, Bellatriks Lestrange.

To Harry nalegał na list, a Hermiona mimo wszystko postanowiła mu pomóc napisać to szybko zwięźle i nie ujawniając zbyt wielu szczegółów. Co z tego, że Riddle dałby sobie radę sam? Liczyła się _obecność_ Hermiony obok niego.

-~*~-

Dzień później, podczas śniadania, Alyson stała przy stole prezydialnym, obok Minerwy McGonagall.

Kiedy wszyscy uczniowie przybyli, Dumbledore wstał.

\- Witajcie uczniowie, przedstawiam wam nową uczennicę, niestety wcześniej nie mogła do nas dołączyć - spojrzał na blondynkę. - Proszę, podejdź do Tiary.

Whyte podeszła do starego kapelusza, a Minerwa, która podążała za nią, założyła jej na głowę Tiarę.

\- Gryffindor! - rozległ się krzyk, a od złoto-czerwonego stołu rozległy się brawa.

Kapelusz natychmiast zniknął wraz z zastępczynią dyrektora, za drzwiami, a nowa Gryfona znalazła miejsce przy stole, tak się złożyło, że akurat obok Harry'ego.

Niektórzy uczniowie westchnęli. Kolejna nowa uczennica, która przybywa długo po rozpoczęciu roku. To dziwne.

\- Cześć, Harry - powiedziała słodko się uśmiechając.

\- Witaj, Alyson - odparł niezbyt chętnie. Dziewczyna go irytowała.

\- To... Chciałabym się zapytać, czy mógłbyś mnie oprowadzić po szkole? - zapytała cicho z lekkim rumieńcem na jasnej twarzy.

Wszyscy Gryfoni im się przypatrywali, co bardzo denerwowało Harry'ego.

\- Wybacz, Alyson, ale dzisiaj nie mam czasu - odpowiedział.

\- W takim razie poczekam do jutra - odpowiedziała słodkim uśmiechem.

Riddle skrzywił się. _Jak się jej pozbyć..._

\- Wiesz, na pewno jest ktoś inny, kto ma czas i chętnie by cię oprowadził - zaczął się rozglądać. Kilkoro Gryfonów praktycznie śliniło się na widok blondynki. - Dean i Seamus chętnie by ci pomogli - oświadczył.

Seamus gapił się z szeroko otwartymi oczami, to na Harry'ego, to na Alyson Whyte, a Dean prawie wylał swój dyniowy sok ze złotego kielicha.

\- Och, a którzy to? - blondynka skrzywiła się i westchnęła. _To będzie trudniejsze niż przypuszczali..._

\- J-jestem S-seamus Finnigan - zająkał się lekko Irlandczyk o piaskowych włosach i granatowych oczach. 

\- Dean Thomas - dodał czarnoskóry chłopak, który siedział obok Seamusa.

\- Alyson Whyte - mruknęła i od razu straciła nimi zainteresowanie, na rzecz wpatrywania się w Harry'ego, niczym w obrazek.

\- My już pójdziemy na lekcje - zdecydował Harry. Hermiona wstała obok niego.

\- Dołączę do was nieco później - odpowiedział Neville na pytający wzrok przyjaciela.

\- Więc do zobaczenia - pomachała Granger, po czym razem ze swoim chłopakiem wyszła z sali.

-~*~-

\- Ona mnie tak irytuje! - prychnęła Hermiona, krążąc wokół Harry'ego, który pisał list do swojej matki chrzestnej.

Na szczęście było już po lekcjach i kolacji i nie musiała nadal przebywać w towarzystwie tej blond dziwki, jak zaczęła ją nazywać w myślach.

\- Mhm - mruknął w odpowiedzi nastolatek, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

\- Przystawia się do ciebie, mimo, że wie, że jesteś zajęty!

\- Ale ja nie mam nawet zamiaru na nią patrzeć - mruknął.

\- Cieszę się - odparła z westchnieniem i zaczęła przyglądać się chłopakowi.

\- Skończyłem - stwierdził w końcu.

\- To jak masz zamiar wysłać ten list?

\- Hedwigą - wzruszył ramionami. - Nie jest to nic ważnego, co spowodowałoby nam problemy po przejęciu przez Dumbledore'a.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. - Czasami naprawdę nie zwracasz uwagi na konsekwencje. Dziwię się, że nadal nie zorientowali się, że Weasley zdechł - mruknęła.

\- Wytłumaczyłem wszystko Arturowi, a on przekazał dalej - mruknął Harry, składając list i wkładając go do kremowej koperty.

\- Kiedy to zrobiłeś? - spojrzała na niego lekko wkurzona.

\- Zmieniacz czasu, pamiętasz? - machnął złotym wisiorkiem.

\- Nienawidzę tego - prychnęła.

\- Wiem - odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Ehh...

-~*~-

_H,_

_Powinieneś uważać na tą Whyte. Jej rodzina od lat pozostawała po Ciemnej Stronie, szpiegując. Jej matka, Mirabella, została niedawno nakryta na przekazywaniu informacji o Mrocznym Zakonie aurorze, który jest jej mężem! Niestety była świetna w oklumencji. Podobno ta Alyson przebywała w tym czasie w Australii, gdzie poznała swojego chłopaka, jednak regularnie wymieniała listy z matką._

_Poobserwuj ją trochę, a dopiero później spróbuj przyjaźni. Proszę, bądź ostrożny._

_Mieszane rodziny zwykle, mimo wszystko, trzymają się jednej strony!_

_Twoja matka chrzestna_

List od razu został spalony po przeczytaniu przez Hermionę.

\- I co myślisz, Herm? - spytał Harry, patrząc na popioły.

\- Mogę zabrzmieć stronniczo, ale uważam, że może mieć rację. Nie zastanawiało cię, dlaczego spędziła aż tyle czasu w gabinecie dyrektora? Kira była tam tylko przez godzinę a ta Whyte prawie trzy - mruknęła.

\- Dam sobie radę, Herm - westchnął. - Nawet jak Bella ma rację, nic mi nie zrobią.

\- Jesteś taki pewny siebie - szepnęła, kiedy Harry wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń. - Mam wrażenie, że cię to zgubi - zaświeciły łzy.

_Pieprzone wizje przyszłości._

_Pieprzone wizje, które bardzo często się spełniają._

Złapała ręką za koniec swojej bluzki i zaczęła miętolić kawałek materiału ze zdenerwowaniem. Jej oczy były niewidzące, szare.

_Eliksir o szarawej barwie, wylewający się z potłuczonej fiolki, leżącej u stóp Harry'ego._

_Rozmazana twarz blondyna z różdżką w dłoni, celującego do młodego Riddle'a._

_Krwawe błyski światła, zapewne zaklęcia ogłuszające._

_Krzyczące głosy "Zdrajca"._

_Błękitne i zielone oczy dwóch blond włosych postaci patrzące na zamazaną scenę przed nimi._

_Zielony promień i przerażenie widoczne w dwukolorowych oczach Harry'ego._

_Krzyk Alyson i jakiś chłopak, pochylający się nad nią. Obok leżąca nieruchomo Bellatriks._

_Namara z dziwną księgą, którą podaje Lunie._

_Szary błysk światła i nietypowo szmaragdowe oczy, które na pewno nie należały do Harry'ego._

_"Wróciłam" Powiedziały blade usta szmaragdowookiej kobiety._

Hermiona nagle krzyknęła i ześlizgnęła się z fotela, ciężko oddychając.

Potarła skronie dłońmi ze zdenerwowaniem.

Ta wizja wydawała się zbyt prawdziwa. Co prawda tylko urywki, ale jednak... Wyglądało na to, że wkrótce rozegra się wielka bitwa. 

_I ktoś zginie._


	33. Ostatni Władca

Hermiona nie wróciła do Pokoju Wspólnego do kolejnego dnia. Na szczęście była to sobota.

Wyglądała przerażająco, niczym duch. Blada cera i wory pod oczami. Nie spotkała nikogo w salonie Gryffindoru, więc chętnie i szybko podążyła do dormitorium dziewcząt.

-~*~-

\- Dostałem kolejny list - powiedział szeptem Harry do Hermiony, patrząc na nowego chłopaka, który siedział obok Alyson. Miał on blond włosy, zielone oczy oraz kolczyk w dolnej wardze, nie przeszkadzał mu jednak w całowaniu blondynki przy stole Gryffindoru, mimo, że na jego piersi skrzył się herb Slytherinu. Na szczęście, Harry siedział daleko od tamtej dwójki, nie przeszkadzało to jednak w dokładnej obserwacji.

Sięgnął po kielich, wziął łyk soku, a następnie kontynuował obserwacje.

\- O kim tym razem? - mruknęła cicho.

Riddle podał jej pod stołem kopertę. - O Christianie Sol. Chłopaku Whyte.

\- Później to przeczytam i spalę - zdecydowała.

\- Smacznego - rzucił czarnowłosy.

\- Tobie również - kiwnęła głową i wzięła się za gofra polanego czekoladą z bitą śmietaną i truskawką na środku.

Harry ponownie napił się soku.

-~*~-

_Dlaczego świat tak bardzo go nie znosił?_

Snape mógłby pytać się o to codziennie, jednak tego dnia... Kiedy ten Christian Sol przybył do szkoły... To nawet gorsze niż Harry Riddle grożący mu!

Ślizgon nie zwracał uwagi na nic i tylko ciągle całował się z blondyną na _każdej_ lekcji.

Doprowadzało to wszystkich do szału, a już szczególnie profesora eliksirów.

\- Sol, Whyte, zajmiecie się łaskawie eliksirem? - syknął ze złością, stojąc przed stolikiem tej dwójki.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego z czymś, co Snape mógłby uznać za obrzydzenie. _Parszywy dzieciak._

\- Później profesorze - niebieskooka zamrugała długimi rzęsami. _Parszywa ćwierć wila._

\- A to niby dlaczego, panno Whyte? - mruknął. Plusy oklumencji: urok wil na ciebie nie działa. _Dzięki Merlinowi!_

Alyson wydawała się oszołomiona.

\- Przepraszamy, profesorze - mruknął Christian, biorąc do ręki sproszkowany korzeń asfodelusa.

\- W tym eliksirze nie ma korzenia - rzucił na odchodne Snape. - Minus pięć punktów od obu Domów - dodał i począł swój dalszy obchód po sali.

Harry był oszołomiony, kiedy Snape odjął punkty Slytherinowi. Naprawdę ta parka musiała go doprowadzać do szwedzkiej pasji, skoro zrobił _aż_ tyle.

\- Nie tylko ciebie irytują - mruknął do swojej partnerki.

\- O tyle dobrze - westchnęła, wracając do ich eliksiru.

W tym samym czasie, Draco i Kira skinęli sobie głowami, akceptując nowy plan, który dotyczył nowej parki.

Trzeba było jakoś tylko zawinąć pelerynę i mapę Riddle'owi...

-~*~-

_H,_

_Sol...? Whyte i Sol w tym roku w Hogwarcie? To niedobrze. Oba nazwiska mają podobne zasługi w szpiegostwie, tylko dla odmiany Aleksander, ojciec Christiana, był szpiegiem Mrocznego Zakonu pośród aurorów, a jego żona, Alicja była prawdziwą Śmierciożerczynią, której przekazywał informacje. To niemożliwe, aby potomkowie tych dwóch rodzin jakimś cudem zaprzyjaźnili się._

_Uważaj już nie tylko na siebie, ale na przyjaciół. Whyte to rodzina wil, nie wiem, czy o tym wiesz._

_Matka chrzestna_

\- Harry... - zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Ona nie ma racji - prychnął Harry. - Skoro ja mogłem dogadać się z Malfoyem, dlaczego niby jakieś dwie rodziny nie mogłyby się w końcu pogodzić? - warknął ze złością.

\- Ty i Draco jesteście całkiem inną sprawą - odpowiedziała, paląc list.

\- To to samo. Wrogowie, stający się przyjaciółmi.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz chociaż raz się przystosować i uważać na siebie!? - krzyknęła ze złością.

\- Uważam na siebie - warknął. - A Bella nie ma racji - obrócił się na pięcie, po czym wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń.

Hermiona została sama, patrząc pusto w przestrzeń.

\- Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz, Harry? - szepnęła.

_Czyżby jednak go nie znała?_

Przetarła oczy ze złością

Nagle do pokoju wszedł Christian Sol. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i delikatnie machnął różdżką, której końcówka wystawała z rękawka, jednak Hermiona zdawała się tego nie zauważyć.

\- Jesteś Hermiona Granger, prawda? - spytał lekko z uśmiechem.

\- Mhm - kiwnęła głową.

\- Chyba nie mieliśmy się okazji poznać - wyciągnął dłoń. - Christian Sol.

\- Chłopak Whyte? Zauważyłam - mruknęła ponuro wpatrując się w zielone oczy chłopaka.

Po chwili zabrał rękę z wykrzywieniem warg.

\- Niezły pokój - rzucił, rozglądając się po Pokoju Życzeń, który wyglądał jak Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru w połączeniu z Pokojem Ślizgonów.

Meble były delikatne i fotele aż prosiły, żeby w nich usiąść, natomiast kolory były bardziej stonowane i chłodne, tak jak w Slytherinie.

\- Jak znalazłeś ten pokój? - spytała cicho, nie spuszczając wzroku z sylwetki Ślizgona.

\- Widziałem jak Harry stąd wychodził - wzruszył ramionami.

\- I postanowiłeś sobie tutaj wejść? - prychnęła.

\- Byłem ciekaw, co tu robił - odparł lekko. - Jednak... Nie rozumiem go - spojrzał na Gryfonkę.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z pytaniem w oczach.

\- Może i jesteś ładna - zeskanował jej sylwetkę z góry na dół. - Ale te włosy... Gniazdo - zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. - Gdybyś to zmieniła, na pewno byłoby lepiej - mrugnął.

\- A może mnie się one podobają? - nieświadomie wygładziła tylną część brązowych włosów.

Christian wzruszył ramionami. - Nadal zostaniesz dosyć ładna, jednak - spojrzał na nią z drwiną. - Szlama nie powinna mieszać się z czarodziejami, nawet półkrwi - powiedział poważnie. - Szlamy w ogóle nie powinny być wpuszczane do szkoły tak wspaniałej jak Hogwart - odwrócił się na pięcie. - Do zobaczenia - mruknął i zniknął za drzwiami.

Granger zacisnęła ze złości pięści.

Jak to się stało, że nie mogła mu odpowiedzieć?!

Tak jakby była...

...Pod _przymusem._

Kiedy Ślizgon wszedł do pokoju z jego rękawa wystawała różdżka. I machnął ręką.

Gdy tylko krótka myśl pojawiła się w głowie Granger, w Pokoju pojawił się regał z książkami, a jedna leżała na stoliku, tuż obok.

Tytuł głosił: _"Przymus - zaklęcia i eliksiry"._

\- Kocham cię, Pokoju Życzeń - oświadczyła Hermiona z szerokim uśmiechem, biorąc książkę w dłoń, siadając w ciemnozielonym fotelu i rozpoczynając lekturę.

-~*~-

_Manipulanci!_

Szary eliksir ten z jej wizji przypominał konsystencją eliksir przymusu z książki. Tylko kiedy mogliby podać Harry'emu eliksir? I dlaczego nikt nic nie zauważył? Tego dnia Harry ciągle pił ze swojego kielicha i nic nie jadł...

Musi omówić to z innymi... Tylko, kto mógłby jej pomóc? Neville odpada, nie potrafi milczeć, a Luna już i tak za wiele wie, nie ma sensu dodawać jej nowych problemów. Inni uczniowie na pewno nie, zostają tylko Draco i Kira, tylko, że ta dwójka teraz bardzo często znika, od czasu przybycia Alyson.

_Musi kogoś znaleźć..._

-~*~-

Był już marzec, Christian i Alyson dobijają każdego, nauczyciele nie mają już do nich sił, Lucjusz przejął obronę teoretyczną na spółkę z Severusem. Obaj ustalili, że zostanie tylko trochę teorii, a reszta praktyki. Jednak sławna parka doprowadzała ich do szału.

Harry coraz częściej rozmawiał z blond parą, unikając jak ognia Draco i Kiry, rzadko rozmawiając z Neville'em i Luną, a o Hermionie już lepiej nie mówić. Ostatni raz rozmawiała z Harrym... Prawie miesiąc wcześniej, nie licząc okazjonalnego "cześć" i krótkich konwersacji na lekcji, jeżeli był do tego zmuszony.

Bardzo to bolało czarownicę. Jej teoria coraz bardziej przybierała sensu, im częściej Harry siedział z Whyte i Solem, tym bardziej odsuwał się od przyjaciół. Nawet nie odbierał listów od Belli, tylko je od razu palił. Jakimś cudem udało się brązowowłosej uratować kilka z nich. Treść każdego była co najmniej niepokojąca.

Więcej ostrzeżeń i kilka krótkich informacji, które powinny dodawać więcej podejrzeń. Jednak nie miała z kim o tym porozmawiać.

-~*~-

W końcu nadeszła kolejna sobota, dokładniej pierwsza w marcu, oznaczająca wyjście do Hogsmeade, z czego każdy uczeń się cieszył.

\- Idziesz do Hogsmeade? - zapytał Neville, siadając obok Hermiony na śniadaniu, kiedy ta trzymała na kolanach książkę i nic nie nałożyła na talerz.

\- Prawdopodobnie - kiwnęła głową, nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu.

\- Harry też idzie - mruknął.

Brązowowłosa podniosła wzrok znad książki i spojrzała najpierw na Gryfona, a następnie jej chłopaka. Chociaż czy nadal jest _jej_ chłopakiem?

\- Nie zabronię mu tego - wzruszyła lekceważąco ramionami. Jednak to bolało, kiedy Riddle, nie przejmując się niczym, siedział obok Alyson, która tylko się do niego tuliła, a Chris trzymał drugą dłoń blondynki.

\- Przykro mi - spojrzał na nią smutno.

\- Nie powinno. W końcu zobaczyłam jaki jest naprawdę - westchnęła, zamykając książkę. - Do zobaczenia w Hogsmeade - rzuciła przez ramię, odchodząc od stołu.

\- Nic nie zjadłaś! - zawołał za nią jej jedyny Gryfoński przyjaciel.

\- Nie jestem głodna - odparła tylko.

Harry obserwował ją czujnymi oczami. _Dlaczego tak się zachowywała? To nie podobne do Hermiony Granger._

Spojrzał na Neville'a. _Jak to się stało, że tak się odsunął od przyjaciela?_ Potem jego spojrzenie spoczęło na rok młodszej Krukonce. _Dlaczego odsunął się od przyjaciółki?_ Na koniec spojrzał kątem oka na stół Ślizgonów. _Dlaczego odsunął się od wszystkich!?_

Nie zwracając uwagi na nic, wstał. Natychmiast został pociągnięty przez blondynkę na miejsce siedzące.

\- Gdzie idziesz, kochanie? - spytała słodko, sięgając jego kielich i podając mu go. - Powinieneś najpierw czegoś się napić lub zjeść.

Harry zamrugał i przyjął oferowane picie a po chwili przymknął oczy i westchnął. - Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem iść... - usiadł wygodniej i wzruszył ramionami. - To jednak nic ważnego.

\- To dobrze - Chris uśmiechnął się. - Szlama przed chwilą wyszła z sali - mruknął.

\- Mówisz o Granger? - spytał czarnowłosy, jakby nie obserwował jej chwilę wcześniej.

\- Tylko ona jest warta nazywania szlamą - mruknął z uśmiechem. - Czy to nie tak przez kilka lat była nazywana przez Draco? A teraz są przyjaciółmi? - roześmiał się cicho.

\- Czarodziej czystej krwi nie powinien przyjaźnić się z mugolakami - westchnął Harry, patrząc z niesmakiem na szarookiego Ślizgona.

_**~** _ _Nie myśl tak, Harry!_

Riddle potrząsnął głową. _Cudnie, teraz słyszy głosy w głowie._

 _ **~**_ _Nie jestem głosem w głowie!_ _ **~**_ Głos zabrzmiał jakby był zirytowany.

 _ **~**_ _Więc czym?_ ** _~_** Prychnął.

 **~** Nie mów, że o mnie zapomniałeś, Harry. Jestem Tenebris... **~** Teraz zawahał się przez chwilę.

**_~_ ** _Tenebris..._

_Taak... Jego mroczny feniks, dostał go od... Właśnie, od kogo?_

Spojrzał na swój pusty talerz z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Harruś, wszystko w porządku? - Alyson chwyciła jego policzki delikatnie i obróciła jego twarz w jej kierunku. - Powiedz mi, a ci pomogę.

Szmaragdowozielone oczy poszarzały. **_Nie mów._**

\- Zamyśliłem się - skłamał.

\- Na pewno się dobrze czujesz? - dotknęła jego czoła. - Jesteś blady.

\- Może jednak nie jest aż tak dobrze - westchnął. - Chyba odpuszczę sobie dzisiejsze Hogsmeade i pójdę się położyć - uśmiechnął się blado i wstał. - Wybacz, Alyson - skinął głową. - Do zobaczenia, Chris.

\- Do jutra, Harry - blondynka szybko go ścisnęła, a następnie pozwoliła mu odejść.

Kiedy czarnowłosy zniknął za drzwiami, ćwierć wila skrzywiła się, tuląc do Christiana.

\- On jest potężny - szepnęła. - Czuję, że powoli wydostaje się spod wpływu eliksiru.

\- Dostał podwójną dawkę - prychnął ze złością Christian. - Nawet potężny czarodziej już by zdechł z przeciążenia, szczególnie, że ten debil nadal walczy.

\- Jutro spróbujemy ponownie - zamruczała, cmokając blade usta i lekko ciągnąc kolczyk w wardze jej chłopaka.

\- Szef będzie niezadowolony - szepnął, wstając i ciągnąc za sobą nastolatkę. - Teraz, znajdźmy ustronne miejsce, dobrze, kochanie?

Odpowiedział mu olśniewający uśmiech.

-~*~-

Hermiona rozejrzała się między sklepami. Nie wiedziała do końca dlaczego, ale słowa Christiana i tak na nią wpłynęły i postanowiła znaleźć fryzjera.

Jej włosy, czy jak to ujął, jej _gniazdo_ , było rzeczywiście wnerwiające. Nigdy się nie układały, nawet nie mogła związać ich w kucyka, a tym bardziej warkocz. Rozpuszczone może i wyglądają ładnie, ale na dłuższą metę są przeraźliwie irytujące.

W końcu zobaczyła swój cel.

Fryzjer.

Po krótkim westchnieniu, weszła do budynku, mijając szklaną wystawę pełną zdjęć z różnymi fryzurami, które oczywiście poruszały się, niczym na wietrze.

_Ciekawe, czy Harry pamięta, że dał mi dostęp do jego konta..._

Westchnęła cicho na swoje myśli. Jeżeli jest pod przymusem, to pewnie nie ogarnia połowy rzeczy. Pytanie jednak brzmiało, kto by kazał Alyson i Christianowi użyć eliksiru i wobec kogo, dokładnie, stał się lojalny Harry.

\- Witaj, kochanie - kobieta o czarnych włosach z granatowymi pasemkami uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko. Jej zielone oczy szybko przeleciały całą sylwetkę Hermiony, skupiając się na brązowych włosach. - Jaką chcesz fryzurę? - spytała od razu.

\- Chciałabym ogarnąć to siano - westchnęła, siadając na proponowanym miejscu. Czarnowłosa stanęła za nią szybko. W jej jednej ręce pojawiła się różdżka, a w drugiej szczotka.

\- Koncepcje? - spojrzała w lewitujące lustro, w którym odbijały się brązowe oczy nastolatki.

\- Zdam się na panią - mruknęła, zaciskając lekko dłonie na podłokietnikach fotela.

\- Pasuje do ciebie czerń i zieleń - oświadczyła, biorąc się do pracy. - Widzę jednak, że jesteś Gryfonką - jej spojrzenie na chwilę spoczęło na szalu w kolorze czerwieni i złota, który leżał na czarnej szacie, na innym krześle.

\- Zdam się na panią - powtórzyła. Nie była jakoś bardzo przywiązana do Gryffindoru, przynajmniej nie od kiedy została dziewczyną _Harry'ego Riddle'a_.

\- Wspaniale - w jej zielonych oczach zaświeciły się iskierki radości i zajęła się pracą.

Hermiona co jakiś czas z przerażeniem patrzyła na obcinane brązowe włosy, które lądowały wokół krzesła fryzjerskiego.

_Jasna cholera. Na co ona się zgodziła?_


	34. Nie ufam wam

Harry usiadł na łóżku w dormitorium Gryffindoru i westchnął. _Co się z nim ostatnio dzieje?_

\- Tenebrisie - szepnął cicho.

Feniks pojawił się natychmiast.

_**~** _ _Harry?_

\- Wybacz mi, Tenebrisie - wyszeptał. - Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy przestałem rozmawiać z przyjaciółmi, zapomniałem o wszystkich, o wszystkim, nawet o ojcu - schował twarz w dłonie. - Krzyczałem na Hermionę, ignorowałem Bellę...

 _ **~**_ _Harry, czuję na tobie eliksir._ _ **~**_ Stwierdził feniks.

\- Co? - czarnowłosy podniósł szkliste oczy na ptaka. - Jaki eliksir?

 _ **~**_ _Przymusu._ _ **~**_ Wystarczyło tylko to słowo, aby cały zamek zatrząsł się. Niestety jedynym, który zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje był Dumbledore, który już począł przygotowania do nowego planu.

Riddle potrząsnął ramionami. - Ta dziwka Alyson - szeptał do siebie. - Pamiętam, jak podawała mi kielich... Potem ten Christian, widziałem go, jak wychodziłem z Pokoju Życzeń po kłótni z Hermioną... - spojrzał dwukolorowymi oczami w obsydianowe ślepia feniksa. - Ona musi mnie nienawidzić... - westchnął. - Skontaktuj się z Salazarem i powiedz mu o eliksirze.

_**~** _ _Nie lepiej powiadomić twojego ojca?_

\- Lepiej niech się nie miesza. Znając go przyszedłby tutaj, a to źle by się skończyło. Jeżeli znowu podadzą mi ten pieprzony eliksir, chcę, żeby Hermiona poznała prawdę, Salazar będzie wiedział, o co chodzi.

 _ **~**_ _Mówisz tak, jakbyś uważał to za pożegnanie._ _ **~**_ Zwrócił uwagę.

\- Lepiej być zapobiegawczym - mruknął. - Nie kontaktuj się ze mną na razie. Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. Lepiej, żeby nikt nie wiedział o tobie, za wyjątkiem tych, którym ufamy. Nawet jak będę cię prosił, żebyś przybył, pod żadnym pozorem tego nie rób - rozkazał.

_**~** _ _Ale..._

\- Nie ma żadnego ale. Masz mi to obiecać.

 _ **~**_ _Obiecuję..._ _ **~**_ Odpowiedział.

\- Teraz, idź do Salazara.

 _ **~**_ _Tak jest._ _ **~**_ Ptak spuścił głowę i zniknął w płomieniach.

Harry ponownie przetarł oczy a jego wzrok po chwili spoczął na granatowym kufrze ze srebrnymi zdobieniami.

Szybko wyjął pelerynę, Mapę oraz pergamin i pióro. Po chwili napisał notatkę dla jego dwójki Ślizgońskich przyjaciół. Znając ich, już zorientowali się, że jest coś nie tak. Hermiona wyszła do Hogsmeade, a poza tym popsuły się ich relacje, więc wolał nie pisać do niej. Neville miał za długi język i sam nie dałby sobie rady, a Luna wiedziała już i tak zbyt dużo. Nie było sensu jej jeszcze bardziej obciążać.

Spojrzał na notkę i kiwnął głową z aprobatą.

_Smoku, Lisico,_

_Zapewne już domyślacie się, że jest coś bardzo nie tak. Whyte i Sol poją mnie eliksirem przymusu, ale nie wiem do kogo. Oddaję wam pelerynę i Mapę, żebyście się tego do wiedzieli. Na razie pod żadnym pozorem nie kontaktujcie się ze mną, ani tym bardziej nie mówcie swoich planów. Herm może się dowiedzieć, ale lepiej, żeby się nie mieszała za wiele, zraniłem ją okropnie._

_Harry_

Szybko złożył pelerynę, położył na nią Mapę Huncwotów i zamknął wieko małego pudełka. Na górze przywiązał liścik, a następnie oddał go Hedwiedze.

\- Zanieś to do Ślizgonów - powiedział. - I zostań z nimi, póki nie wrócę.

Biała sowa zahukała na zgodę, po czym wyleciała przez okno dormitorium.

_Herm,_

_Jak tylko spotkasz Tenerbisa, idź z nim do Komnaty. Salazar ci wszystko wytłumaczy i proszę, unikaj mnie._

_Ten, który cię zranił_

Szybko zapisał dwie linijki, po czym delikatnie złożył pergamin i z pomocą swej mocy żywiołu wywiał kartkę przez okno, ufając swojej magii, że ta dostarczy list do adresatki.

-~*~-

\- Draco! - krzyknęła czarnowłosa, trzymając w dłoniach paczkę. - Harry napisał!

Blondyn szybko zabrał partnerce podarek i rzucił na niego mnóstwo zaklęć wykrywających czary. - Nic - westchnął z ulgą.

Po jego słowach, Kira szybko chwyciła liścik i przeczytała go, a po chwili podała go Ślizgonowi w milczeniu.

\- Harry, ty debilu - westchnął. - Musimy mu pomóc - zdecydował, przy okazji rzucając zaklęcia wyciszające i blokujące podsłuch.

\- Nie powinny na niego działać żadne eliksiry - powiedziała pustym głosem. - Na magiczne stworzenia nie działają żadne eliksiry - kontynuowała.

\- Ale Harry jest elfem tylko w jednej czwartej - odparował. - Może i jest odporny na niektóre mikstury, ale coś wątpię, czy dałby sobie radę z Eliksirem Przymusu.

\- Pewnie masz rację - westchnęła smutno. - Daj Mapę, musimy zacząć działać. - Dziewczyna tylko gapiła się na pusty pergamin. - I gdzie ta Mapa? - spytała zirytowana. Nagle pojawiły się napisy. - Pan Lunatyk pyta się, co kitsune robi w Hogwarcie. Pan Glizdogon uważa, że lisy nie powinny uczyć się w szkole Magii. Pan Łapa prosi o zignorowanie Pana Glizdogona i pyta się, czy lisica jest wolna. Pan Rogacz sądzi, że Pan Łapa powinien się zamknąć, a lis powinien zostawić pergamin w spokoju - Kira skrzywiła się. - Co za wredzielce.

\- Oddawaj - wyrwał jej kartę, po czym położył różdżkę na jej środku. - Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego - po tych słowach, na pustej stronie zaczęły pojawiać się napisy. - Jak nie znasz hasła, pergamin będzie cię obrażał - wytłumaczył, na co czarnowłosa skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

Chwilę później Nakamura stanęła na palcach i spojrzała zza ramienia partnera. - Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz mają zaszczyt przedstawić Mapę Huncwotów - jej oczy zaświeciły, kiedy tylko zobaczyła poruszające się dymki z imionami i nazwiskami obecnych w zamku. - Super.

\- To już im odpuściłaś obrażanie cię? - prychnął z lekkim chichotem.

\- To raczej nie było obrażanie - wzruszyła ramionami. - Kim są ci ludzie, wiesz? - spytała.

\- Nie jestem pewny co do wszystkich - skrzywił się. - Harry wspominał tylko o Łapie i Glizdogonie.

\- Kto to?

\- Łapa to ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego, jego animagiczną formą jest ponurak, stąd jego pseudonim. Glizdogon, z tego, co mi wiadomo, to Peter Pettigrew, jego animagiczną postacią jest szczur.

\- Czy czasem ta dwójka nie była przyjaciółmi Jamesa Pottera? - spytała.

\- Owszem. - Był jeszcze Remus Lupin. - Sądzę, że Lunatyk to Lupin, ze względu na jego likantropię.

\- A Rogacz to James - zakończyła.

\- Jego Patronusem był jeleń - potwierdził Draco. - Chociaż możliwe, że miał animagiczną postać, którą był również jeleń.

\- Nieważne - machnęła ręką. - Gdzie są te szuje? - szybko sięgnęła po pergamin i zaczęła szybko poruszać po nim oczami. Jej oczy zaświeciły radością, kiedy zobaczyła dwa przypisy, Christian Sol i Alyson Whyte. Uśmiech zrzedł, kiedy trzecią kropką był Albus Dumbledore.

\- To już wiemy, kto im dał eliksir - westchnął Draco.

\- Nie uważasz, że jest to zbyt proste? - nadal patrzyła na trzy kropki.

\- Wiem, że dyrektor nie wie o Mapie, albo przynajmniej nie wiedział, że miał ją Harry. Jednak z tego, co mi opowiadał, to na drugim roku, Dumbledore przejrzał przez pelerynę, więc to nie jest zbyt bezpieczne rozwiązanie - ścisnął materiał w dłoni.

Kira w końcu oderwała wzrok od pergaminu i spojrzała w szaroniebieskie oczy chłopaka. - Jesteś świetny w eliksirach, ale czy znasz na to antidotum?

\- Z tym może być spory problem - podrapał się po karku. - Eliksiry Przymusu mają to do siebie, że jest ich kilka rodzai, w zależności, który dostaje Harry i w jakiej dawce, muszę określić, które antidotum będzie odpowiednie.

\- Więc zaczynamy zabawę - sięgnęła pelerynę, po czym zarzuciła ją na siebie.

\- A ja to co? - prychnął ze złością.

Materiał odchylił się i Draco wszedł pod niewidkę, chwytając pergamin. - Ja zajmę się Mapą, ty obserwuj otoczenie.

\- Jasne, Dracuś - uśmiechnęła się, ukazując kły.

\- Wredny lis - prychnął pod nosem.

Odpowiedział mu cichy chichot.

-~*~-

\- Merlinie - Hermiona szepnęła, kiedy tylko zobaczyła swoją nową fryzurę w lustrze. Z niedowierzaniem i lekkim wahaniem dotknęła czarnych, miękkich włosów.

W lustrze patrzyła na nią całkiem inna osoba. Co prawda nadal miała czekoladowe oczy, ale teraz jej cera wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej jasną. Długie włosy były proste w kolorze czarnym, a od połowy były w kolorze Ślizgońskiej zieleni. Grzywka również była dosyć długa z zieloną końcówką, oraz opadała lekko na prawe oko.

\- I jak? - spytała kobieta z zadowoleniem.

\- Pięknie - szepnęła oszołomiona. - Teraz muszę tylko pójść do kosmetyczki - zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem.

_Jeżeli zmieniać się, to całą._

\- Świetnie się składa, budynek na przeciwko to kosmetyczka - starsza czarownica wskazała sklep naprzeciwko.

\- Idealnie - odpowiedziała Hermiona, wstając. Zebrała szybko swoje rzeczy, zapłaciła przy kasie, po czym wyszła ze sklepu w kierunku kosmetyczki.

Od razu została zaprowadzona do jednego z foteli przez złotowłosą dziewczynę, która nie mogła być wiele starsza od niej. Może właśnie skończyła siedemnaście lat?

\- To co mogę zrobić dla ciebie? - spytała, stając przed klientką.

\- Chciałabym trochę zmienić swój wygląd, żeby pasował do włosów - powiedziała ostrożnie.

\- Masz jakieś obiekcje? - spytała, wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Zdam się na panią - westchnęła, mówiąc to samo, co u fryzjerki. Jak widać, czarodzieje znają się lepiej na swoim fachu, niż mugole.

\- Trzeba ci odrobinę rozjaśnić cerę - spojrzała na jej twarz. - Może nawet soczewki - zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem, po czym wzięła się do pracy, zanim Hermiona zdołała się odezwać.

-~*~-

Około godzinę później, Granger nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, znowu.

Teraz wyglądem miała bliżej do arystokratki ze Slytherinu, niżeli Gryfonki mugolskiego pochodzenia. _Ciekawe, jak zareagują jej przyjaciele. I Harry..._

\- Idealnie - złotowłosa uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. - Proponowałabym jeszcze zmienić kolor oczu - powiedziała na koniec. - Najlepsze są eliksiry, ale wtedy zmiana jest stała. Mogą być również soczewki, ale trwają raczej krótko...

\- Wystarczą soczewki - przerwała jej Hermiona. - Jeżeli oczywiście takie macie - spojrzała na swoje pomalowane paznokcie. Na każdym znajdował się inny mały obrazek. Na jednym był wąż Slytherinu na srebrnym tle, kolejny miał wygląd ciemnozielonych łusek, środkowy miał po prostu kolor czarny, następny był bordowy lew na złotym tle, a ostatni miał wygląd złotej lwiej grzywy.

\- Oczywiście, że mamy - szybko uciekła do jednej z półek, po czym wróciła z niewielkim pudełeczkiem. - To szare soczewki, automatycznie przystosowują się do wady wzroku, lub jej braku - mrugnęła.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, podziękowała, po czym wyszła z budynku.

Kiedy zaczęła iść z powrotem do Hogwartu, dosłownie przed jej twarzą przeleciał kawałek pergaminu. Szybko go chwyciła i rozwinęła.

Po krótkiej lekturze w jej oczach zaświeciły łzy.

\- Głupku - westchnęła, paląc list w dłoniach za pomocą prostego _Incendio_.

Przyśpieszyła również swoje tempo i ledwo po dziesięciu minutach była już na hogwarckich błoniach, patrząc smutnymi oczami na potężny zamek, którego świecące okna rozjaśniały ciemność.

Od razu, po wejściu do zamku, poszła w kierunku wejścia do Komnaty.

-~*~-

\- Hej, Tenebrisie? - zapytała szeptem, nie chcąc znaleźć się przed Martą, która mogłaby zacząć krzyczeć.

Nagle w czarnych płomieniach pojawił się feniks, a Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą.

Ptak przechylił lekko głowę i spojrzał to na nią, to na wejście.

\- To mamy problem - mruknęła , podchodząc ostrożnie do kranu z wyrzeźbionym wężem. - Nie znam wężomowy, tylko Harry to potrafi - skrzywiła się.

Po jej słowach, umywalki rozstąpiły się, odsłaniając wejście.

\- Merlinie! - krzyknęła, podskakując w miejscu i łapiąc się za klatkę piersiową.

Nie zważając na nic, szybko zeskoczyła do rury, która była wyjątkowo czysta. Za sobą słyszała jeszcze zamykane wejście.

Tenebris czekał na nią na dole i zaprowadził ją w ciemności Komnaty Tajemnic.

-~*~-

\- Witaj Salazarze - skłoniła głowę, widząc ducha założyciela, który znajdował się w bibliotece. W jego dłoniach znajdowała się jedna z ksiąg, która była wyjątkowo gruba.

\- Nareszcie jesteś - westchnął, po czym spojrzał na nią od stóp do głów. - Ślizgońska zieleń - powiedział tylko, widząc jej włosy.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się nieco, kręcąc kosmykiem włosów między palcami. - Postanowiłam coś zmienić - mruknęła. - Harry powiedział, że wytłumaczysz mi, coś, czego on nie mógł - spojrzała na ducha.

\- Chodzi o twoją rodzinę - odpowiedział, podając dziewczynie księgę.

\- Co to? - spojrzała na tytuł z ciekawością. _"Rody i genealogia czarodziejskich rodzin."_

\- Harry chciał, żebyś poznała prawdę - odpowiedział. - Wystarczą trzy krople twojej krwi a poznasz całą swoją rodzinę, która miała choćby odrobinę magii, nawet jeżeli byli to charłacy.

\- Ale... Moja rodzina to mugole...

Srebrne oczy Salazara błysnęły. - Przekonaj się sama - powiedział, po czym zniknął.

\- Tenebrisie, potowarzyszysz mi? - spytała cicho.

Feniks skinął głową i usadowił się na oparciu jednego z foteli, gdzie usiadła nastolatka.

\- Zaczynamy zabawę - westchnęła, lekko nakłuwając palec szpilką, którą odłożyła na jej miejsce, obok tytułu księgi.

Kiedy trzy krople szkarłatnej krwi upadły na stronę, zaczęły pojawiać się słowa zapisane czarnym atramentem. Z każdym kolejnym wyrazem, jej oczy rozszerzały się coraz bardziej.

_Hermiona Victoria Black._


	35. Płomienny Blask

**_Imię i nazwisko:_ ** _Hermiona Victoria Black_

To jej prawdziwe imię, jeżeli wierzyć księdze, jednak czemu strony miałyby kłamać? Kolejne słowa wcale jej nie uspokoiły.

**_Aktualnie:_ ** _Hermiona Jane Granger_

**_Status krwi:_ ** _Czysta krew_

**_Wiek:_ ** _15 lat_

**_Ojciec:_ ** _Regulus Arcturus Black (martwy)_

**_Matka:_ ** _Aleksandria Rosier (martwa)_

\- Fantastycznie - prychnęła. - Czyli od teraz jestem czystej krwi, co książko? - mruknęła, przewracając kartkę.

_**Ojciec (adopcja krwi):** _ _Marius Charles Granger_

**_Matka (adopcja krwi):_ ** _Jennifer Anna Granger_

\- To by się zgadzało - szepnęła. To były prawdziwe imiona jej mugolskich rodziców, jednak według księgi, byli tylko jej przybraną rodziną. Z którą żyła ponad piętnaście lat.

**_Ojciec chrzestny:_ ** _Bartemiusz Crouch Junior_

Jej szczęka wylądowała przysłowiowo na ziemi. - Crouch?! - krzyknęła i szybko wstała, tym samym omal nie zwalając feniksa, który wydał zirytowany skrzek. - Wybacz Tenebrisie - mruknęła w jego stronę, wpatrując się w czarny atrament. - Do cholery, on był naszym nauczycielem rok temu...

Feniks spojrzał na nią zirytowany i nagle pojawił się również Salazar.

\- No i co, panno Black? - spytał lekko kpiąco.

\- Merlinie, to niemożliwe - zaprzeczyła. - Żyłam piętnaście lat z przybranymi rodzicami? - zachichotała nerwowo. - Już wiem, jak się czuł Harry, kiedy dowiedział się, kim był jego prawdziwy ojciec - westchnęła, siadając z powrotem w fotelu.

\- Przyjął to gorzej niż ty - powiedział duch. - Kiedy Harry dowiedział się o ojcu, omal nie zniszczył całej Komnaty - skrzywił się.

Hermiona przetarła oczy. - To naprawdę jest dziwne, kiedy dowiadujesz się tego wszystkiego z jakiejś książki. Zakładam jednak, że ona nie kłamie, prawda? - szepnęła.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył. - To jest jeden z egzemplarzy, który działa w stu procentach - kiwnął głową w kierunku książki, którą nadal trzymała w dłoniach.

\- Moim ojcem chrzestnym zdaje się być Śmierciożerca, który uczył nas rok temu Obrony - westchnęła z żalem. - Pewnie nawet o mnie nie wie.

\- Lub jest z nim tak samo jak matką chrzestną Harry'ego. Nie była świadoma, że chłopiec wie - powiedział.

\- Co oznacza adopcja krwi? - spytała, zerkając na napis nad imionami jej rodziców z mugolskiego świata.

\- W tych czasach rzadko przeprowadzana jest adopcja krwi - zaczął, siadając w fotelu naprzeciw Gryfonki. - Jednak stosuje się ją, najczęściej kiedy jeden z rodziców dziecka umiera, a drugi wiąże się ponownie, wtedy nowy partner adoptuje dziecko przez krew - wytłumaczył. - Jako, że oboje twoi rodzice nie żyją, zapewne ktoś musiał cię oddać mugolom na wychowanie i sprawić, że zaadoptowali cię przez krew.

\- Co to zmienia?

\- Przede wszystkim wygląd, czasami umiejętności, a najrzadziej magię.

\- U mnie pewnie tylko wygląd - mruknęła, sięgając kosmyka czarnych włosów. - To dosyć zabawne, że podobają mi się czarne włosy z zielonymi końcówkami, Regulus pewnie miał czarne włosy, tak jak Syriusz.

\- Syriusz Black to ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego, prawda?

\- Tak - kiwnęła głową.

\- Być może porozmawiaj z nim - polecił. - Zapytaj się o Regulusa.

\- Tak zrobię - odparła, po czym spojrzała na ostatnią rzecz, która ją interesowała, czyli drugi rodzic chrzestny.

**_Matka chrzestna:_ ** _Lily Pever-Riddle (martwa)_

\- Morgano - westchnęła, zamykając książkę i uderzając się nią w czoło. To było przegięcie. Matka Harry'ego jest jej matką chrzestną. _Cudownie!_

Slytherin cicho się zaśmiał z reakcji nastolatki.

Po kilku minutach, Hermiona odezwała się. - Skoro mam ukryty wygląd, czy mam szansę, jak Harry, odzyskać swój prawdziwy?

\- Nie uważasz, że teraz nie ma sensu nic zmieniać? - spytał. - Sama powiedziałaś o czarnych włosach, a tak się składa, że masz czarne włosy.

Granger... _Black_ przewróciła oczami. - Chciałam tylko sprawdzić.

\- Istnieje zaklęcie _Species Revelio,_ które odkrywa ukryty widok, nawet spod Glamour - powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. - Nie jestem pewien jednak, jak długo on działa.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, wyciągając różdżkę. - Jaki jest ruch?

\- Taki jak do zwyczajnego _Revelio_ \- odparł.

- _Species Revelio_ \- powiedziała Hermiona, w ostatniej chwili przekręcając różdżkę w swoją stronę.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, aż w końcu jej sylwetka i rysy nieco się zmieniły, włosy jednak pozostały takie same a oczy przybrały kolor szary.

\- Niewiele się zmieniło - poinformował ją założyciel. - Zakładam, że użyłaś czarów na włosach?

\- Byłam u fryzjera - mruknęła. - Pewnie to stałe zaklęcie, czy coś - wzruszyła ramionami i cicho zachichotała, patrząc na pudełko z soczewkami, które wyjęła z kieszeni. - Nie potrzebuję już tego - schowała pudełko ponownie do szaty i spojrzała na ducha. - Ja już powinnam iść, Salazarze. Dziękuję za gościnę - skłoniła głowę i sięgnęła książkę, aby odłożyć ją na półkę.

Slytherin delikatnie zabrał lekturę z jej rąk. - Pozwól, że ja się tym zajmę - czarnowłosa kiwnęła głową.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Wejście się otworzy, jak tylko dotrzesz na górę - poinformował ją. - Tenebris będzie ci towarzyszył do wyjścia, a później wróci tutaj - spojrzał na feniksa, który kiwnął głową.

\- Do widzenia, Salzarze - powtórzyła i wyszła z pokoju, kierując się do wyjścia z Komnaty Tajemnic.

-~*~-

\- To przegięcie, Chris! - zawołała blondynka, trzymając rękę chłopaka, w której znajdowała się fiolka pełna szarego eliksiru.

\- To nasza ostatnia szansa - warknął ze złością, rozglądając się po hogwarckim korytarzu. - Na pewno rzuciłaś te cholerne zaklęcia wyciszające?

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz? - prychnęła, zakładając ramiona na piersi, tym samym puszczając nadgarstek Ślizgona. - Nikt nas nie usłyszy - zapewniła.

Kawałek dalej, stojący pod peleryną Draco i Kira cicho zachichotali. Na szczęście wcześniej rzucili na siebie zaklęcia wyciszające.

\- Ona jest taka głupia, każdy wie, że najpierw należy sprawdzić okolicę, a później rzucić zaklęcie - chichotała lisica.

\- Zamknij się - blondyn zakrył jej usta dłonią, kiedy Christian znowu się odezwał.

Nakamura prychnęła ze złością, ale po zdjęciu ręki przez Ślizgona, milczała.

\- To już potrójna dawka, jeżeli również przed tym się obroni, to ja już nie wiem - westchnął.

\- Mówiłeś, że jest kilka rodzai Eliksirów Przymusu - wytknęła.

\- Jest ich może z sześć - wzruszył ramionami. - Nas jednak interesuje tylko ten do osoby - odparł. - Takie są tylko dwa.

\- Testowałeś oba?

\- Nie - odparł. - Mogłem użyć tylko jednego, drugi jest typowo dla stworzeń, a nie jest wiadome, co dokładnie stanie się z czarodziejem po zażyciu nieodpowiedniego eliksiru - wytłumaczył blondynce. - Wolałem nie ryzykować.

\- Dobra, więc, jak planujesz mu podać teraz dawkę? - spytała, mrużąc oczy. - Nie masz wstępu do dormitorium Gryfonów, a mnie tam nie wpuszczą.

\- Podamy mu go na śniadaniu - wzruszył ramionami z lekceważeniem.

\- Sam mówiłeś, że dawki należy podawać w odstępach co około dziesięciu godzin - narzekała. - Daliśmy mu eliksir rano, więc za jakąś godzinę powinniśmy dać kolejny raz.

\- Merlinie, jesteś irytująca - przetarł dłonią twarz. - Ale niestety masz rację - skrzywił się. - Na pewno nie dasz rady dostać się do jego dormitorium?

\- Granger mi nie pozwoli, mimo, że skłóciliśmy ich, ona nadal jest lojalna - warknęła ze złością. - Nie złamała się nawet kiedy nazwałeś ją szlamą, a podobno nigdy nie lubiła tego słowa.

Draco wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Jak śmiali nazwać ją szlamą? Poczuł, jak pazury Kiry wbijają mu się w ramię, ale nie zareagował. Już dawno ją przeprosił za to i _błagał_ o wybaczenie! Jak śmieli rozdrapywać stare rany?

\- Wyglądała jakby jej to nie obchodziło - prychnął Sol. - Może udawała?

\- Ty tak serio? - podniosła brew do góry. - Nie potrafiłaby ukryć czegoś, co ubodłoby jej dumę, Gryfoni już tacy są.

\- Świetnie - westchnął. - To co robimy?

\- A co z tym Longbottomem?

\- Co z nim?

\- Mieszka w dormitorium Pottera, może go namówimy?

\- Jesteś idiotką - prychnął. - Longbottom był jego przyjacielem, na pewno nam nie pomoże.

\- Merlinie, to rzucimy na niego zaklęcie - przewróciła oczami.

Chris potarł czoło ze zirytowaniem. - Naprawdę, nie wiem, czy ty masz jakiś mózg, czy tylko piękne ciało.

\- Raczej tylko to drugie - szepnęła Kira, na co Draco tylko przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na Mapę.

\- Jasna cholera, Harry tu idzie - szepnął do lisicy.

Nakamura spojrzała na pergamin i zirytowana prychnęła. - Zajmę się nim - powiedziała, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności i wychodząc spod peleryny, zanim Draco zdołał ją powstrzymać.

Blondyn zacisnął usta i obserwował dalej rozmowę.

-~*~-

\- Hej, Harry - Kira stanęła przed przyjacielem, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

Riddle zamrugał kilka razy, po czym w końcu się odezwał. - Co ty tu robisz, Kira, spadaj, zanim moja kontrola padnie - westchnął, zaciskając dłoń na różdżce.

Kitsune spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem. - Harry, ja wiem, że mi nic nie zrobisz - zaczęła do niego powoli podchodzić. - Za ścianą jest Whyte i Sol. Mówią, że za godzinę eliksir, który masz w organizmie, przestanie działać.

Harry przetarł twarz, a chwilę później rzucił różdżkę pod nogi czarnowłosej. - Przywiązałem swoją magię do różdżki, póki nie mam jej w ręce, nie mogę rzucać zaklęć, chyba, że eliksir skończy swoje działanie - powiedział drżącym głosem.

Kira pokiwała głową, chowając różdżkę Harry'ego do kieszeni. - Chodź ze mną - wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Godzina - odparł i odwrócił się.

\- Ale masz tu wrócić! - krzyknęła za nim.

Gryfon kiwnął głową, odchodząc szybko z dala od przyjaciółki.

Kira westchnęła, odwróciła się po czym podążyła z powrotem do jej partnera, rzucając wcześniej zaklęcie niewidzialności na siebie.

Z pomocą jej wyczulonych zmysłów, szybko znalazła zapach Draco i dotknęła lekko miejsca, gdzie powinien on być. Od razu blondyn wciągnął ją pod pelerynę.

\- I?

\- Za godzinę, Harry wróci, musimy ich tylko przytrzymać do tego czasu - odparła.

\- Da się załatwić - mruknął, kiedy Alyson odwróciła się i już miała odejść, wyciągnął dłoń spod peleryny i rzucił _Drętwotę_ najpierw w Gryfonkę, a następnie Ślizgona. - Załatwione - powiedział, ściągając materiał z siebie i czarnowłosej.

\- Świetnie, teraz czekamy godzinę - westchnęła, związując magicznymi więzami dwójkę czarodziei. Po chwili w jej ręce znalazła się fiolka pełna szarego eliksiru. - Co z antidotum?

Malfoy patrzył przez chwilę na eliksir i powąchał go, po czym kiwnął głową. - Warzenie zajmie około dwudziestu minut, ale potem będzie musiał trochę poleżeć.

\- Trochę?

\- Z godzinę? - wzruszył ramionami. - Teoretycznie nie powinno używać zaklęć przy warzeniu, ale dam sobie radę.

\- Więc idź, ja ich przypilnuje.

\- Na pewno?

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz? Jestem kitsune - podniosła dumnie podbródek. - Dam sobie radę - powiedziała już delikatniej.

Draco westchnął, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł do Lochów. W tym czasie, Kira usiadła na parapecie i przyglądała się Mapie Huncwotów, co jakiś czas, zerkając na dwóch oszołomionych czarodziei.

-~*~-

Harry już prawie dotarł do dormitorium, kiedy wpadł na kogoś.

Spojrzał piorunującym wzrokiem na dziewczynę, która na niego wpadła. - Uważaj, jak chodzisz - powiedział zimno.

\- Harry? - czarnowłosa spojrzała na niego szarymi oczami z lekkim zdezorientowaniem.

\- Znamy się? - przechylił lekko głowę. Znał ten głos.

\- Tak bardzo się zmieniłam? - zaśmiała się bez humoru. - Nie tylko ja - dodała, wstając. - Myślałam, że poznajesz aury.

\- Hermiona? - Harry spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nigdy nie pomyliłby czyjejś aury, jednak jej wygląd... Wyglądała jak prawdziwy Black!

\- Nieźle, panie _Potter_ \- podkreśliła.

\- Merlinie, co się stało? - wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, a chwilę później ją opuścił.

\- Harry? - zrobiła krok do przodu.

\- Nie podchodź - syknął. - Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić bardziej - dodał delikatniej. - Za godzinę... - szepnął i próbował ją minąć.

Hermiona złapała go za ramię i ze złością obróciła jego twarz w swoją stronę. - Nie waż się uciekać, kretynie - warknęła. - Obiecałam ci, że nigdy cię nie opuszczę, to tyczy się też ciebie - zmrużyła ze złością oczy. - A teraz, masz mnie zaprowadzić tam, gdzie są te dwie szuje - w jej dłoni pojawiła się różdżka z winorośli.

Nieświadomie, Harry przełknął ślinę ze strachem. _Merlinie! On, syn Czarnego Pana, boi się Gryfonki!_

\- No dobra - westchnął, idąc w kierunku, z którego dopiero przybył.

\- Fantastycznie - uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-~*~-

Draco trzymał w dłoni fiolkę z różowym płynem i skrzywił się na intensywny zapach.

Antidotum powinno zadziałać poprawnie, mimo, że użył kilku zaklęć. Był również pewien, że uwarzył odpowiedni eliksir.

Szybko wyszedł z Lochów i podążył na korytarz, na piątym piętrze, niedaleko schodów, prowadzących do Wieży Gryffindoru.

Na miejscu spotkał Kirę, która siedziała na parapecie, wymachując nogami i turlając między palcami różdżkę Harry'ego, oraz jakąś czarnowłosą wiedźmę i Riddle'a, którzy stali niedaleko, rozmawiając i wymachując rękoma.

\- Nie zostawię cię przez takie coś, kretynie! - krzyknęła Gryfonka, sądząc po szalu, na co Malfoy skrzywił się i podszedł do czarnowłosej.

\- Długo się już kłócą? - spytał.

\- Trochę - odparła, wyciągając _mugolską_ słuchawkę z ucha.

\- Co to za słuchawki? - spojrzał podejrzliwie. - Myślałem, że mugolskie urządzenia nie działają w Hogwarcie.

\- Zwykłe słuchawki do słuchania muzyki. W kieszeni mam telefon - prychnęła. - Wystarczy kilka czarów odpychających magię i słabych zakłęć tarczy, i wszystko działa - mrugnęła. - Nie chciało mi się ich słuchać - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Godzina minęła - szarooka stanęła nagle obok nich, a za nią podążył zdenerwowany Harry, co chwila, nerwowo przekładając włosy między palcami.

\- W razie czego mam antidotum - Ślizgon wyciągnął fiolkę z różowym eliksirem. Harry kiwnął głową i bez żadnej chwili przerwy, wypił całą ciecz.

\- Ohyda - skrzywił się z niesmakiem, a kiedy otworzył oczy, te ponownie miały śmiertelnie szmaragdową barwę. Nie były ani trochę zmatowiałe, ani poszarzałe.

\- Czujesz się lepiej? - Black stanęła obok niego, kładąc dłonie na jego policzkach.

\- Tak - westchnął. - Czuję się normalnie - spojrzał na dwójkę Ślizgonów. - Tak bardzo was przepraszam - westchnął i spojrzał na Hermionę. - Przepraszam, Hermiono - szepnął, kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu i cicho szlochając.

Draco stanął osłupiały. Czarnowłosa to Hermiona?!

\- Spokojnie, Harry - poklepała go po plechach. - Duzi chłopcy nie płaczą - wytknęła mu.

Harry cicho roześmiał się bez humoru. - Teraz... - spojrzał na Ślizgonów. - Gdzie są te dwa śmiecie, które poiły mnie eliksirami? I ten pieprzony eliksir?

\- Tutaj - Kira wyciągnęła fiolkę pełną szarego płynu.

Harry zabrał eliksir z jej dłoni i podszedł do Sol i Whyte.


	36. Dlaczego mi to robisz?

\- _Enervate_ \- wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.

Dwójka czarodziei natychmiast zaczęła się budzić. Skoro zaklęcie zadziałało, oznaczało, że cały wpływ eliksiru na Harry'ego, zniknął. Na szczęście.

\- H-Harry? - pierwsza ogarnęła się Alyson. Jej spojrzenie spoczęło najpierw na Gryfonie, następnie Gryfonce i dwójce Ślizgonów. - Co się tu dzieje? - spytała, podnosząc się.

Chwilę po niej ogarnął się Christian, który przeklął siarczyście, na wzrok młodego Riddle'a. - Harry, to nie tak, jak myślisz - westchnął.

\- Nie, a jak? - warknął ze złością, biorąc różdżkę, którą podała mu Kira i celując końcówką w parę. W drugiej dłoni nadal ściskał fiolkę.

Potem rozbił eliksir na ziemi, przed _zdrajcami_.

Z tył, Hermiona westchnęła ze smutkiem. Tak jak w wizji, szary eliksir rozbity przed Alyson i Christianem, i Harry stojący nad nimi.

\- Jak śmieliście poić mnie eliksirem przymusu? - warknął, podchodząc do Alyson i łapią ją za ramię.

\- Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęła, wyrywając się. Chris wstał o własnych siłach i wycelował swoją różdżką w Gryfona.

\- Dlaczego nie zabraliście im różdżek? - westchnął Riddle, odwracając się do dwójki Ślizgonów i przy okazji odbijając dwa zaklęcia oszałamiające.

W odpowiedzi Draco tylko wzruszył ramionami, a Kira prychnęła. - Jesteś na tyle potężny, że nawet z ich sprzeciwem, bez problemu ich rozbroisz.

\- Nigdy nie powinno się być zbyt pewnym siebie - wtrąciła Hermiona.

Blondyn spojrzał na nią. - Hermiona, skąd taka zmiana wyglądu? - spytał z drwiącym uśmiechem.

Dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem. - Postanowiłam coś zmienić - odparła, gładząc czarne włosy.

\- Dlaczego akurat czarne włosy i zielone końcówki? - wtrąciła Kira, podchodząc zaciekawiona.

\- Tak poleciła mi fryzjerka - odparła.

\- A szare oczy? - Harry podszedł do nich.

\- Co ze zdrajcami? - spytała Hermiona, spoglądając na pusty korytarz.

\- Pobawiłem się nimi i ich pamięcią - wzruszył ramionami Gryfon. - Wracając, skąd szare oczy? - mrugnął do niej.

\- Phi - Black prychnęła. - Ty już dobrze wiesz, skąd.

\- Oczywiście, ale Kira i Draco nie wiedzą - uśmiechnął się.

\- O czym wy gadacie? - zirytowała się Ślizgonka.

\- A o tym, że jestem Blackiem - mruknęła Hermiona. - Nazywam się Hermiona Victoria Black, o czym ten debil wiedział od miesięcy - syknęła, mrużąc oczy.

\- Czekałem na dogodny moment, żeby ci powiedzieć - podniósł ręce w geście poddania. - To, że nie miałem jak, to wina zdrajców.

\- Jasne - wywróciła oczami ze zirytowaniem.

\- Chwila, jesteś Blackiem? - Draco osłupiał. - Nie gadaj, że twoim ojcem jest Syriusz Black - szepnął konspiracyjnym szeptem z chichotem.

\- Nie, fretko - odparła. - Jest moim wujkiem.

Kira roześmiała się głośno, a blondyn nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Kłania się córka Regulusa Blacka i Aleksandrii Rosier - dygnęła delikatnie.

\- Merlinie! - zawołał Ślizgon. - To teraz jesteśmy kuzynami! - westchnął z ubolewaniem.

\- Dalekimi - odparła Gryfonka. - Na szczęście - dodała ciszej.

Malfoy prychnął, odwracając się niczym obrażona księżniczka.

\- Kim są twoi rodzice chrzestni? - spytał z ciekawością Riddle.

\- A co, księga ci nie powiedziała? - odparła zjadliwie.

Harry prychnął. - Tak się składa, że nie. Śledząc drzewo genealogiczne Syriusza, znalazłem ciebie, ale nie miałem twojej krwi, więc poznałem tylko twoich rodziców - wytłumaczył.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się lekko. - Jak się okazuje, to mam podobną sytuację z ojcem chrzestnym, co ty z Bellą - powiedziała. - Zapewne nie wie o mnie, albo nie jest świadomy.

\- Czyli Śmierciożerca - zgadł czarnowłosy.

\- Ta - kiwnęła głową.

\- Napiszę do ojca - zapewnił ją. - Kto to?

\- Ktoś, kto uczył na rok temu - westchnęła.

\- Barty?! - Harry roześmiał się. - Nie martw się, poproszę ojca, żeby mu o tobie powiedział. Pewnie się chłopak załamie - chichotał.

\- Zamknij się, kretynie - uderzyła go w ramię.

\- Chwila, jeżeli dobrze się orientuję, Regulus zmarł w wieku dziewiętnastu lat - zaczęła Kira. - Ile lat miała ta Aleksandria i czy nadal żyje?

\- Mniej więcej na jego siódmym roku, poznał i związał się z Aleksandrią Rosier, która była jego rówieśniczką. Zakładam, że po zakończeniu ich roku, oboje przystąpili do Śmierciożerców, a w ciążę zaszła jakoś niedługo po tym, w grudniu - mrugnął do swojej dziewczyny.

\- Jesteś chodzącą encyklopedią wszystkiego? - spytał sarkastycznie drugi chłopak.

Riddle przechylił lekko głowę. - Trochę - uśmiechnął się.

\- Fantastycznie - blondyn przewrócił oczami.

Hermiona rozejrzała się po korytarzu i spojrzała na Mapę, która spoczywała w ręce Kiry. - Nie podoba mi się to, że nikt jeszcze tu nie przyszedł.

Nakamura otworzyła Mapę i spojrzała na kropki z nazwiskami. - Wygląda na to, że nikt tu się nie kieruje - powiedziała. - Ale powinniśmy chyba już iść na ucztę - skierowała różdżkę na środek pergaminu i szepnęła. - Koniec psot.

Od razu podała pusty pergamin Harry'emu.

\- Nie, lepiej niech zostanie z wami - powiedział. - Peleryna również, tak w razie czego - dodał.

\- Skoro tak mówisz... - Kira ostrożnie złożyła pergamin i schowała go do kieszeni, a Draco zrobił to samo z peleryną.

\- Idziemy? - spytała Black.

\- Tak - Harry odwrócił się do niej i wyciągnął rękę z wahaniem.

Odpowiedział mu uśmiech czarnowłosej i poczuł jej ciepłą dłoń na swojej nieco bardziej chłodnej.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął.

-~*~-

\- Do zobaczenia - Harry machnął ręką w kierunku Draco i Kiry, kiedy on i Hermiona pokierowali się po posiłku do Wieży Gryffindoru.

\- Do jutra! - pomachała Ślizgonka, kiedy Malfoy tylko skinął głową.

\- Na pewno zniknął cały wpływ eliksiru na ciebie? - spytała Hermiona, trzymając chłopaka za rękę.

\- Nie czuję, że powinienem zaprzyjaźnić się z Whyte i Sol, zostawiając was, jeżeli o to chodzi - odpowiedział.

\- Dobrze - odetchnęła Gryfonka.

\- Wiesz, byłem ciekaw, czy skoro jesteś Blackiem, Tiara w pierwszej klasie proponowała ci Slytherin? - spytał w pewnym momencie.

\- Najpierw proponowała mi Slytherin, ale odmówiłam, jednak mimo moich ambicji, jak mogłabym być mugolakiem w Domu czystokrwiwstych? - westchnęła. - Później był Ravenclaw.

\- Dlaczego odmówiłaś?

\- Były dwa powody - zaczęła cicho, jakby wstydząc się.

\- Więc? - ponaglił, kiedy długo milczała.

\- Chciałam być w tym samym Domu, co Harry Potter - szepnęła. - A to było oczywiste, że będziesz w Gryffindorze, jak twoi rodzice.

Harry cicho się zaśmiał. - Jak wielu innych - mrugnął.

\- Drugim powodem było, co widziałam. Widziałam kilka możliwych zakończeń zagadki Kamienia. Były tam szachy i zagadka w komnacie z eliksirami. W jednej z nich rudowłosy chłopak został ranny i w komnacie Harry'emu Potterowi pomagałam ja. W innej wizji, w szachach nikomu nic się nie stało, ale w komnacie Harry wziął niepoprawny eliksir i zemdlał, a Ron go stamtąd zabrał. A w jeszcze innej możliwości, nikt nie przybył.

\- Tylko ten fragment?

\- Tylko tyle - westchnęła. - Jakbym była w innym Domu niż wy, zapewne nawet nie zaprzyjaźnilibyśmy się we trójkę. Może nawet nigdy byśmy się nie poznali...

\- Nie ma sensu gdybać - powiedział, biorąc jej dłonie i splatając ze swoimi.

\- Ja... - dalszą część zdania przerwały dwa szkarłatne promienie. Jeden uderzył w ścianę za parą, a drugi minął głowę czarnowłosego o milimetry.

Harry szybko odwrócił się z różdżką skierowaną w ciemny korytarz, trzymając dziewczynę za swoimi plecami.

\- Kto tam jest!? - zawołał.

Odpowiedziały mu trzy zaklęcia, niebieskie, czerwone i srebrne.

Każde z nich odbił z łatwością szybkimi ruchami różdżki.

\- Nie wychylaj się - syknął do Hermiony, kiedy ta ostrożnie wyjrzała zza jego ramienia, stojąc na placach.

\- Hogwart jest coraz niebezpieczniejszy - prychnęła w odpowiedzi, jednak schowała się za jego plecami.

Harry zmrużył oczy, kiedy zaczął pojawiać się zarys postaci.

\- Sol - prychnął.

\- Harry - odpowiedział miękko. - Co tu robisz? - spytał turlając różdżkę między palcami. Jednak jej koniec ciągle wskazywał czarnowłosego Gryfona.

\- A tak sobie wyszedłem na spacer - odparł drwiąco.

\- W świetle księżyca, co? - mruknął.

\- Żebyś wiedział.

Odpowiedział mu cichy chichot.

\- Co chcesz osiągnąć, atakując mnie? - Gryfon w końcu zapytał.

\- Nic - odparł lekko blondyn. - Przynajmniej nie chodziło o ciebie - mrugnął z radością.

\- Co? - Harry szybko obejrzał się za siebie.

Alyson trzymała różdżkę przy szyi Hermiony, która patrzyła wściekła przed siebie, na Christiana.

\- Puść ją - syknął ze złością, przyjmując pozycję do pojedynku. Kątem oka nadal obserwował Ślizgona, który powoli się zbliżał.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, szczerząc się jak mysz do sera. - Chyba, że pójdziesz z nami.

\- Dlaczego miałbym? - spytał drwiąco. - Mogę pokonać waszą dwójkę i zabrać Hermionę bez większych problemów.

Black spojrzała na swojego chłopaka zasmuconym wzrokiem. - Zbyt pewny siebie - szepnęła, kiedy koniec różdżki przycisnął jej tchawicę.

Riddle tylko zmrużył oczy. Wycelował i strzelił.

Srebrzystobiały promień pomknął w kierunku blondynki i odbił się od potężnej tarczy.

Harry otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy jego własne zaklęcie uderzyło go w pierś. Z impetem trafił w ścianę i wylądował na brzuchu, na podłodze - Cholera - syknął.

\- Harry! - krzyk nagle został zagłuszony przez upadające ciało.

Podpierając się na łokciach, Harry spojrzał na czarnowłosą. Leżała na boku, odwrócona w jego kierunku, z zamkniętymi oczami i stróżka krwi płynęła po jej czole, opadają lekko na prawe oko.

Spróbował wstać, ale przerwała mu różdżka, którą Ślizgon przyłożył mu do karku.

\- Teraz, pójdziesz z nami, czy jeszcze nie? - zapytał, pochylając się nad Gryfonem.

\- Nie doceniasz mojej magii - odparł wściekle, rzucając bezróżdżkowego oszałamiacza.

Szkarłaty promień rozmył się przed Gryfonką, jak tylko Riddle poczuł na nadgarstkach kajdanki.

\- Co do cholery? - spróbował ponownie rzucić zaklęcie, ale bez skutku.

\- Te kajdany blokują magię - odparł Ślizgon, podnosząc Harry'ego do pozycji stojącej. - No, to teraz możemy pójść do dyrektora - uśmiechnął się.

\- Dyrektora...? - czarnowłosy zamknął oczy i westchnął. - Mogłem się tego domyślić. Aura tej tarczy... To aura Dumbledore'a - syknął i potrząsnął nadgarstkami.

\- A-a-a, nie wydostaniesz się bez klucza - powiedziała Gryfonka, podchodząc ze złotym kluczykiem w dłoni.

Harry przewrócił oczami, po czym uderzył nogą w kolano blondyna. Rozległ się trzask, na który czarnowłosy się tylko uśmiechnął. Ruch drugą nogą i ona również dotarła do celu, łydki blondynki, która pisnęła i upadła.

Kiedy Harry miał ją znokautować, rozległ się głos.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak, Potter? - syknął ze złością Christian, wstając na jednej nodze i celując różdżką w przeciwnika. - Naprawdę jesteś synem Czarnego Pana?

Harry zachwiał się, co dało dostatecznie wiele czasu Alyson, aby wstać i znaleźć się prędko za plecami swojego chłopaka.

\- Czyli tak - zabrzmiał cichy śmiech. - Oh, dyrektor się tak ucieszy - zielone tęczówki błysnęły radością.

Riddle spojrzał na niego ponuro i błysnęły dwukolorowe tęczówki.

Dalej, Hermiona otworzyła oczy i spróbowała się podnieść. Jej głowa pulsowała bólem, podobnie jak szyja i nadgarstek, na który upadła. Czuła również ciecz na czole i policzku. Ta Alyson musiała ją znokautować ciosem w głowę. Co za...

Jej dalsze rozmyślanie, przerwało uderzenie. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i uśmiechnęła się na widok Harry'ego, który kopnął najpierw Christiana a potem Whyte. Jednak chwilę później, pytanie zadanie przez blondyna... Sprawiło, że zamarło jej serce.

\- _Drętwota!_ \- usłyszała i zobaczyła, jak Harry upadała bezwładnie.

\- Cholera - szepnęła, podnosząc się na łokciach, podczas gdy dwójka blond włosych czarodziei oddalała się korytarzem. - Cholera, cholera, cholera - usiadła, opierając się o ścianę i dotknęła delikatnie tyłu głowy.

Po kilku chwilach podniosła się i ruszyła ociężale do lochów Ślizgonów.

\- Oby Draco i Kira jeszcze nie spali - szepnęła, idąc przy ścianie i trzymając na niej dłoń.

-~*~-

\- Przepuść nas ty głupi gargulcu - syknęła Alyson, kiedy kolejna nazwa słodyczy nie zadziałała.

Strażnik nie poruszył się.

\- Czekoladowe żaby - warknął w końcu Christian, trzymając nieprzytomnego Harry'ego.

\- Zgadłabym w końcu - powiedziała, kiedy gargulec odsłonił wejście do gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Ta, jasne - skrzywił się. - Powiedz dyrektorowi, że zaciągnę Pottera na górę, niech się przygotuje.

Alyson wskoczyła na schody i pobiegła w górę.

Będąc przed drzwiami, zastukała dwa razy, następnie weszła.

\- Dyrektorze - skinęła głową.

Błękitnooki czarodziej podniósł wzrok znad papierów i spojrzał na nią przeszywającymi oczami. - Macie Pottera? - zapytał.

\- Chris zaraz tutaj wejdzie razem z nim. Miałeś rację - westchnęła. - To Riddle.

Błysnęły tęczówki zza okularów-połówek. - Miałem nadzieję, że to jednak nieprawda.

Sol wszedł, a za nim wleciało ciało Gryfona o czarnych włosach.

\- Dumbledore, zrobiliśmy swoje, teraz chcemy odejść - powiedział bez żadnych wstępów, kładąc Riddle'a na sofie i zdejmując z niego zaklęcie swobodnego zwisu.

\- Ale nie możecie - powiedział powoli. - Przyjaciele Harry'ego wiedzą o was. Wiedzą kim jesteście i jak was znaleźć - spojrzał w oczy dwójki uczniów. - Nie będziecie nigdzie bezpieczni za wyjątkiem Hogwartu.

\- Kłamca - syknął Christian. - Mówiłeś, że jak ci pomożemy, to zostawisz nas w spokoju i przestaniesz szukać Władców.

\- Muszę zatrzymać całą czwórkę w szkole - odparł. - Trzeba odnowić totemy.

\- Chodź, Chris, zostaniemy tutaj, nie jest tu tak źle - powiedziała Alyson, ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za dwójką uczniów, Dumbledore spojrzał na chłopca na kanapie.

\- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, co Harry _Riddle?_


	37. Zdrajca

\- Co się stało, Hermiono? - spytała Kira, widząc jak Black ledwo stoi na nogach, a na jej czole i policzku znajduje się zaschnięta krew.

Od razu podeszła do niej i pomogła usiąść na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów. Na szczęście akurat wyszła, żeby pójść do Snape'a.

\- Harry - powiedziała cicho. - Sol i Whyte szybko się ogarnęli i czekali na nas niedaleko Wieży. Zabrali go do dyrektora. On wie - zakończyła drżącym głosem.

\- Ile wie? - spytała druga nastolatka z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię.

\- Wie o Harrym i prawdopodobnie Władcach Żywiołów.

\- Robi się nieciekawie - skomentował Draco, siadając po drugiej stronie rannej dziewczyny.

Wyciągnął rękę z eliksirem leczącym w kierunku Gryfonki. - Masz.

Hermiona przełknęła z lekkim trudem eliksir, po czym westchnęła z ulgą.

\- Co robimy? - spytał blondyn.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? - błysnęły bursztynowe oczy. - Idziemy po Harry'ego.

\- Weźcie Lunę i Neville'a - powiedziała cicho czarnowłosa Gryfonka. - Skontaktujcie się z bliźniakami, oni też wam pomogą.

\- Zajmę się Luną i Nevem - powiedział blondyn, wstając.

Kira sięgnęła po Mapę z kieszeni i wyciągnęła ją do chłopaka.

\- Tobie bardziej się przyda, przecież Luna zawsze wie, kiedy jej potrzeba - mrugnął, po czym rzucił do niej pelerynę i wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Idź po bliźniaków, rzucę zaklęcie iluzji i zostanę tutaj - powiedziała szeptem młodsza.

\- Wrócimy tutaj z Harrym - odparła z delikatnym uśmiechem, zostawiając Hermionę samą, ukrytą za iluzją.

-~*~-

\- Szukałam cię, Draco - powiedziała Luna, wychodząc zza rogu. - Musimy iść po Neville'a. Jest w Wieży.

\- Jasne - kiwnął głową.

\- Witaj, Gruba Damo - blondynka skinęła głową w kierunku portretu.

\- Co robią tutaj Krukonka i Ślizgon? Szczególnie po ciszy nocnej? - spytała lekko.

\- Musimy spotkać się z kolegą - odparła Luna.

\- Niestety nie mogę wpuścić uczniów z innego Domu - co z tego, że robiła to wcześniej? _Głupie portrety..._

\- W takim razie powiedz Longbottomowi, że tu czekamy - wtrącił Draco z założonymi ramionami. Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko sennie.

\- To Neville - zanuciła.

\- Zamknij się - prychnął.

Chwilę później, w dziurze pojawił się Neville Longbottom w piżamie.

Przetarł oczy na widok dwójki przyjaciół. - Co tu robicie? - spytał i ziewnął.

\- Dumbledore wie o Harrym - powiedziała w pełni poważnie Luna, nawet jej niebieskie oczy były poważne, co zdarza się rzadko.

Gryfon otworzył szerzej oczy, nagle rozbudzony. - Cholera - zaklął i wbiegł z powrotem do Pokoju Wspólnego. Chwilę później wrócił do czarodziei ubrany w ciemny strój. - No, prowadźcie.

We trójkę ruszyli w kierunku gabinetu dyrektorskiego. W pewnym momencie Gryfon spytał - Gdzie są Kira i Hermiona?

\- Kira poszła po bliźniaków, podobno mogą nam pomóc - powiedział niechętnie Malfoy. - A Hermiona musi odpocząć, oberwała mocno w głowę.

Neville skinął głową.

Kiedy w końcu stanęli przed kamiennym gargulcem, z drugiej strony korytarza wybiegła dwójka rudowłosych czarodziei a za chwilę pojawiła się Kira.

\- Liczę na was, Fred, George - powiedziała w kierunku rudzielców, którzy kiwnęli zgodnie głowami i odwrócili się do gargulca.

-~*~-

Kira szybko przeszukiwała wzrokiem Mapę w poszukiwaniu bliźniaków o nazwisku Weasley. W końcu dojrzała ich na błoniach.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, pobiegła w tamtym kierunku, zarzucając na siebie pelerynę oraz używając swojej lisiej szybkości i zwinności.

Kiedy dotarła na błonia, księżyc oświetlał sylwetkę czarodziei, którzy siedzieli nad jeziorem.

Spojrzała na nich dziwnie, ale podążyła dalej. Kilka metrów od nich zdjęła pelerynę i schowała ją do kieszeni, obok Mapy.

\- Fred i George Weasley? - spytała.

Dwie identyczne twarze spojrzały w jej kierunku. - Nie mieliśmy się jeszcze okazji spotkać. Jestem Kira Nakamura - wyciągnęła do nich rękę.

Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się tak samo i kiwnęli jej głowami. - Fred Weasley - powiedział jeden, łapiąc ją za rękę i całując jej wierzch, jak kiedyś w czystokrwistych rodach powinno być.

Po nim podążył jego bliźniak, który przedstawił się jako George Weasley i postąpił tak samo. Nakamura prychnęła na ich wybryki.

\- A więc... - zaczął Fred.

\- ...Czego od nas oczekujesz... - kontynuował George.

\- ...Przyszła Pani Malfoy? - zakończyli razem.

Kira zarumieniła się wściekle. - To nie czas na żarty - wzięła głęboki oddech. - Słyszałam, że wiecie o Harrym.

Rudowłosi spoważnieli. - Tak, wiemy o żywiołach i kto jest jego ojcem.

\- Został zabrany przez Dumbledore'a - powiedziała. - Podobno można wam ufać i potrzebujemy waszej pomocy.

\- Wiemy, że jesteś przyjaciółką naszego drogiego Harrusia...

\- Ale nic o tobie nie wiemy, czy nie próbujesz nas wprowadzić w pułapkę? - spytał George.

\- Nie jesteście jednak takimi debilami jak wasz młodszy braciszek, Ronuś - powiedziała cicho. - Ja jestem Władczynią Ognia, jest jeszcze Luna, Władczyni Wody i ten nowy, Sol to Władca Ziemi. I on jest zdrajcą - powiedziała.

\- Zdrajcą? - spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Prawdopodobnie pracuje dla Dumbledore'a - odpowiedziała.

\- Oczywiście, że pomożemy Harrusiowi i popsujemy szyki Dropsowi - powiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

\- Wspaniale - skinęła głową. - Draco, Luna i Neville będą na nas czekać przy gargulcu - wyciągnęła Mapę i pobiegła w kierunku zamku, a za nią podążyli bliźniacy.

Przez całą drogę nie zwolnili ani razu, dopiero przy wejściu do dyrektora, Fred i George pierwsi podbiegli, a zaraz za nimi Kira, chowając Mapę do kieszeni.

\- Liczę na was, Fred, George - powiedziała w kierunku rudzielców, którzy kiwnęli głowami i podeszli do gargulca z identycznymi uśmiechami.

\- Wiem, że Herm mówiła, że można im ufać, ale niepokoję się - mruknął Draco, podchodząc do Kiry.

\- Wierzę jej osądowi - odpowiedziała lisica. Blondyn tylko skinął głową.

Fred odwrócił się nagle do nich i skinął bratu. - Zapraszamy państwa do gabinetu dyrektora - skłonił się teatralnie, robiąc krok w bok, w tym samym momencie, w którym odskoczył gargulec, ukazując spiralne schody.

Kira pobiegła pierwsza, zaraz za nią cicho chichocząca Luna, Neville i Draco. Bliźniacy wzruszyli ramionami i podążyli za młodszymi uczniami.

-~*~-

Gabinet był pusty.

Kira oparła dłoń na szafce i uderzyła pięścią w półkę. - Cholera - syknęła.

\- Spóźniliśmy się? - westchnął Draco, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

Luna rozejrzała się ostrożnie a jej wzrok spoczął na Tiarze. Neville, widząc jej spojrzenie, sięgnął na wyższą półkę i ściągnął starą czapkę.

\- Tiara Przydziału? - spytali bliźniacy, spoglądając na innych uczniów.

\- Co w gabinecie dyrektora robi dwójka Ślizgonów, jedna Krukonka i trzech Gryfonów? - spytała Tiara, rozglądając się po uczniach.

\- Czy był tutaj Harry? - delikatny głos Luny zabrzmiał w pomieszczeniu.

Tiara przez chwilę milczała, wpatrując się w blondynkę. - Został zabrany do Kwatery - w końcu odpowiedziała.

\- Zakonu Feniksa? - Neville zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Tak.

\- Pytanie, która - prychnął Draco. - Było Grimmauld pod Fideliusem, ale chyba z niej zrezygnowali - spojrzał po twarzach innych czarodziei. - Jest też stary dom Potterów w Dolinie Godryka, ale wątpię, żeby skorzystali z niego ponownie, skoro byli tam Ślizgoni - spojrzał na Tiarę. - Jest trzecie miejsce.

\- Tak - kolejne potwierdzenie.

\- Pewnie pod Fideliusem - syknęła Kira, podchodząc do nich.

\- A ja niestety nie mogę zdradzić lokacji - powiedziała Tiara.

Luna przymknęła oczy, Neville westchnął głęboko a Draco starał się powstrzymać Kirę przed spaleniem kapelusza.

Bliźniacy natomiast podeszli bliżej stołku i spojrzeli uważnie na nakrycie głowy. - To nowe miejsce?

Zaprzeczenie.

\- Dom kogoś z Zakonu?

Potwierdzenie.

\- Aurora?

Zaprzeczenie.

\- To zawęża nieco krąg poszukiwań - zdecydował Fred.

\- Należał albo należała do oryginalnego składu?

Tiara przez chwilę wydawała się intensywnie myśleć aż w końcu potwierdziła.

Dosyć dużą luką w zaklęciu jest to, iż nie można powiedzieć nic dokładnie, chyba, że jest się Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, jednak ogólne odpowiedzi, które mogą się tyczyć więcej niż jednej osoby, o dziwo, pozwalają czasami odnaleźć miejsce. Albo chociaż tego, w czyjej nieruchomości zaklęcie się znajduje.

Bracia spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Emmelina Vance - zaczął Fred, kiedy George sięgnął z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu a jego brat podał mu pióro.

\- Dedalus Diggle - mruknął George, zapisując.

\- Sam Dumbledore.

\- Być może Moody, bo już nie jest Aurorem.

\- McGonagall.

\- Snape? - spytał George. Fred zamyślił się.

\- Postaw znak zapytania, jak przy Moodym - zdecydował. - Są Remus i Syriusz, ale oni nie ukryli by tego, chyba, że ich zmuszono.

George zapisał kolejne dwa nazwiska, dopisując do nich znak zapytania. - Elfias Doge.

\- Fletcher?

\- Sturgis Podmore - zapisał na koniec George i spojrzał nieco krytycznie na listę.

\- Skąd znacie członków Zakonu? - czarnowłosa Ślizgonka pojawiła się nagle za nimi, wpatrując się w pergamin.

\- Byliśmy w Kwaterze, jak Harry - powiedzieli. - W tej na Grimmauld, kiedy były spotkania i podsłuchiwaliśmy.

\- Dajcie zobaczyć - Nakamura wyciągnęła rękę. Od razu dostała pergamin i pióro. Położyła je na blacie i zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem.

Luna pochyliła się nad nią, cicho coś mówiąc.

Draco i Neville zaczęli cicho rozmawiać o tym, jak uratować Harry'ego, kiedy go znajdą, podczas gdy bliźniacy rozglądali się po gabinecie z uśmiechami godnymi lisa, co jakiś czas podchodząc do jednej z półek i natychmiast odchodząc.

\- No więc - Kira w końcu wstała z Luną u boku. - Vance ma willę w Brytanii i pracuje w Ministerstwie. Diggle ma dom we Francji i mieszkanie w Brytanii, a raczej nie zabraliby Harry'ego za granicę. Jest bliskim przyjacielem Dumbledore'a - westchnęła czarnowłosa.

\- Dumby ma stare Dumbledore Manor, lecz mimo wszystko nie było używane od śmierci Ariany, a zwierzęta nie widziały nikogo tam od lat, zresztą mało prawdopodobne, aby wybrał własny dom - kontynuowała Luna, spoglądając na nazwiska. - Może to być również dom Szalonookiego, bo przecież bezgranicznie ufa dyrektorowi i na pewno ma bardzo dobrze strzeżony dom, jednak nie wydaje mi się, aby zgodził się na Fideliusa... Nie wiemy, gdzie może mieszkać - powiedziała cicho z melancholią.

\- McGonagall mieszka z braćmi i rodzicami, a oni są neutralni więc odpada - kontynuowała Kira. - Snape, z tego co mi wiadomo, za bardzo boi się w tej chwili gniewu Pana i Harry'ego, więc Prince Manor również odpada.

\- Remus i Syriusz niestety są prawdopodobni - powiedziała cicho blondynka. - Na pewno nie z własnej woli, lecz mogli zostać zmuszeni. Jednak Syriusz przebywa na Grimmauld z Remusem, więc mogą nawet nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje w ich nieruchomościach. Lunatyk ma dom w lesie, dosyć daleko od Londynu, ale bez zaklęć powiększających, baza nie byłaby dobrym wyborem, Syriusz natomiast ma Black Manor i Black House, których nie odwiedzał ponad piętnaście lat, więc nie możemy tego wykluczyć - zakończyła szeptem Krukonka.

\- Elfias Doge chciał odłączyć się od wojny i zostać ponownie neutralnym i podobno mu się udało, mimo jego długiej znajomości z Dropsem, jako, że go wystawił, wątpliwe aby użyczył swojego domu Zakonowi. Sturgis Podmore jest pod Imperiusem, więc odpada - dodała szybko Kira. - Co do Mundungusa Fletchera nie jesteśmy pewne. Jest złodziejem i nie wiadomo czy ma jakiś dom, raczej melinę na Nokturnie, ale sądząc po jego kontaktach - chrząknęła. - Nie możemy go wykluczyć - pokazała pomazany pergamin Tiarze.

\- Nieskreślone nazwiska - powiedziała wracając do marzycielskiej wersji Luna. - Czy to któreś z nich?

Skrzywienie a po chwili nastąpiło kiwnięcie.

\- Więc mamy już jakieś podstawy - zaczął Draco, spoglądając na nazwiska.

_Emmelina Vance - Vance Manor._

_Dedalus Diggle - mieszkanie/dom._

_Moody - nie wiadomo._

_Syriusz - Black Manor/Black House_

_Fletcher - jego kontakty._

\- Nie zostało ich wielu - bliźniacy zerknęli.

\- Musimy ich sprawdzić - mruknął Neville. - Babcia zna tego Diggle - powiedział. - Mogę do niej napisać.

\- Ojciec może dowiedzieś się o Emmelinie Vance i być może Moodym - wtrącił Draco, krzyżując ramiona. - Skoro kiedyś był Aurorem, może gdzieś znajdują się jeszcze jakieś jego dokumenty. Powiem mu po najbliższej lekcji.

\- Zajmiemy się Fletcherem - zadeklarowali bliźniacy. 

\- Mamy z nim kontakt - uzupełnił George.

\- I ufa nam - Fred mrugnął.

\- My zajmiemy się Syriuszem - powiedziała Luna, łapią lekko Kirę za ramię. - Bez problemu go odwiedzimy - uśmiechnęła się lekko sennie.

\- W takim razie, powinniście już chyba iść - wtrąciła Tiara. - Macie szczęście, że stary głupiec jeszcze nie wrócił. Uciekajcie dzieciaki - skinęła lekko spiczastym czubkiem.

\- Dziękujemy za pomoc, Tiaro - Neville skinął głową z szacunkiem, odkładając ją na jej miejsce.

\- Powodzenia - powiedziała tylko, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły. Później jej wzrok powędrował na pustą żerdź feniksa, który ponownie był niezadowolony z powodu służenia Dropsocholikowi.

-~*~-

_**Harry Potter zdrajcą!?** _

_Czy może raczej Harry Riddle? Syn Czarnego Pana!? Czy kiedykolwiek do Hogwartu przybył prawdziwy Harry Potter, czy to jedna i ta sama osoba? Okazuje się, że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył wcale nim nie jest!_

_Z naszego źródła dowiedzieliśmy iż sam Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać kiedyś uczył się w Hogwarcie i nosił nazwisko Tom Riddle! Był uczniem Albusa Dumbledore'a, jednak ten nikomu nie powiedział o prawdziwej tożsamości Sami-Wiecie-Kogo._

_Ponownie, z tego samego źródła, dowiedzieliśmy się iż sam wielki Harry Potter, pogromca Czarnego Pana, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył oraz Chłopiec-Który-Kłamie jest synem wyżej wspomnianego czarnoksiężnika! Niestety nie wiemy nic o matce chłopca, jednak nie mogła to być Lily Potter, bo przecież była jasną czarownicą zamężną z Jamesem Potterem._

_Albus Dumbledore zobowiązał się do usunięcia chłopca ze szkoły i pilnowania go poza Hogwartem. Wszyscy, którzy mieli dłuższą styczność z kłamcą i zarazem zdrajcą czarodziejskiego świata mają stawić się do Świętego Munga lub Ministerstwa na przesłuchania-_

Głośne uderzenie w stół zwróciło uwagę całej Wielkiej Sali na czarnowłosą Ślizgonkę, której bursztynowe oczy były pełne łez i błyszczały niebezpiecznie. - Czarodzieje powinni się wstydzić - zaczęła zimno, wstając. - Harry chronił was co roku przed manipulatorem, który wcale nie jest Czarnym Panem! - krzyczała. - Czy kogoś z was zranił!? Nigdy, tylko w obronie własnej - odeszła od stołu, a wychodząc trzasnęła drzwiami.

Draco Malfoy spojrzał na stół Gryfonów z zaniepokojeniem. Hermiona pustym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w stół, godząc się na szydzące słowa Gryfonów. Neville patrzył na Lunę, która ponownie znalazła się w środku wyszydzania przez Krukonów. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Severusie Snapie, który wydawał się być wkurzony a następnie na przerażonej McGonagall aż natrafił na puste miejsce ojca. _Gdzie on był...? Chwila... Nie było go już tydzień. Co się stało?_

\- Zdrajca! - rozległ się pierwszy krzyk. A potem kolejne.

Wspaniali czarodzieje. Po prostu, _cudowni..._

Odszedł od stołu Ślizgonów, do Hermiony. - Chodź - powiedział, wyciągając rękę.

Black chwyciła ją ostrożnie, krzywiąc się na kolejne słowa jej dawnych przyjaciół z Domu.

\- Zdrajczyni - prychnęła Lavender Brown. A po sekundzie pisnęła, kiedy jej włosy zmieniły kolor na obrzydliwą ciemną zieleń i zaczęły przeraźliwie cuchnąć.

Zza jej pleców pojawili się bliźniacy z chłodnymi spojrzeniami. - Harry był waszym przyjacielem - powiedział cicho Fred, kiedy jego brat otoczył go ramieniem.

\- Zawsze robił to, co dla was najlepsze - dodał George, kiedy odwrócili się aby wyjść z Wielkiej Sali.

Hermiona i Draco dzięki rozproszeniu już zdążyli wyjść z Sali, gdzie po chwili dołączyli do nich Neville i Luna z zaczerwienionymi policzkami i szklistymi oczami, oraz bliźniacy z morderczymi wyrazami twarzy.

\- Gdzie Kira? - spytał George.

\- Pewnie w Pokoju Wspólnym - powiedział Draco, prowadząc jedynych sojuszników do lochów.

-~*~-

\- Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem - powiedziała blondynka do siwowłosego czarodzieja.

Zielonooki chłopak, stojący obok niej, pokiwał głową z uśmiechem, wpatrując się w nieruchome ciało czarnowłosego nastolatka na lichej pryczy, za kratami.

\- Idealnie - odpowiedział głos siwowłosego. - Wkrótce Czarny Pan zostanie pokonany - powiedział w kierunku dwukolorowych oczu chłopca, który właśnie się obudził.


	38. Nigdy się nie poddam

\- Kolejna część się zgadza - szepnęła Hermiona, trzymając dłoń na swojej klatce piersiowej. - Dlaczego one się zawsze sprawdzają!? - krzyknęła, upadając na kolana, przy kominku Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Łkała w ramię.

\- Powiedzmy Czarnemu Panu - mruknął Draco, trzymając w ramionach Kirę, która pierwszy raz okazywała tak wielki smutek i ciągle płakała.

\- A myślisz, że już o tym nie wie? - spytał lekko sarkastycznie Neville. - Pewnie już myśli, jak uratować Harry'ego - powiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na Ślizgnów, którzy im się przysłuchiwali.

Tylko Ślizgoni pozostali sojusznikami dwójki Władców Żywiołów, ich strażników oraz bliźniaków... Tylko oni pozostali lojalni wobec swojego Pana i jego syna.

\- Muszę się do niego wybrać - powiedziała Hermiona, nadal łkając. - Będzie tam Barty i Bella - dodała.

Nagle Severus Snape wszedł do Pokoju, powiewając swą czarną szatą.

\- Powinniście wszyscy zniknąć - warknął w kierunku siódemki uczniów.

\- Jesteś nadal lojalny, wujku? - spytał nieco chłodno Draco, patrząc szarymi oczami na chrzestnego.

\- Postaram się zrobić wszystko co pomoże uratować młodego Riddle'a, jeżeli o to chodzi - powiedział ostrożnie, podchodząc do nich i rzucając zaklęcie prywatności. - Nie zjawię się sam u Czarnego Pana, ale mogę wam powiedzieć kilka rzeczy, które mu przekażecie.

\- A mianowicie? - spytała Luna, lekko przekrzywiając głowę i ocierając łzy z policzków.

\- Wiem, jestem prawie pewien, że wiem, gdzie go trzymają.

\- Nie możesz tego zdradzić, Severusie, jeżeli jest pod Fideliusem - prychnął młody Malfoy.

\- Dyrektor mi nie powiedział o tym miejscu - odparł.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi. - Czyli nie obowiązuje cię Tajemnica - westchnęła. - Gdzie ten wasz pergamin z miejscami? - spytała przeglądając kieszenie własnej szaty.

\- Masz - Kira podała niechętnie zwitek pergaminu.

\- Czy to coś z tego? - spytała, wyciągając zapisaną kartę w kierunku profesora eliksirów.

\- Mam dwa domysły - powiedział przeglądając nazwiska. - Black mimo wszystko nadal musiałby dać pozwolenie, aby użyli jego nieruchomości jako Kwatery - powiedział, szybko skreślając nazwisko piórem, które transmutował ruchem różdżki. - Fletcher uciekł dosyć dawno - powiedział. - Jednak byliście na bardzo dobrej drodze - wyglądał na lekko zdziwionego. - Moody jest zbyt paranoiczny, aby poświęcić swój dom jako Kwaterę, nawet pomimo jego oddania dyrektorowi. Nową Kwaterą jest albo Vance Manor albo Diggle House - zakończył. - Nie znam ich adresów niestety i nie jestem pewien, który z tych dwóch budynków - oddał pergamin młodej czarownicy z Gryffindoru. - Tyle mogę wam pomóc - westchnął. - Jeżeli znajdziecie miejsce, musicie znaleźć zaklęcie, które mogłoby zrobić lukę w Fideliusie, ale nie jestem pewien, czy to zadziała.

\- Kto jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy? - wtrąciła Kira, sięgając pergamin i paląc go w dłoni. Nagle wydawała się być w nieco lepszej formie, a jej chłodne oczy wskazywały jedynie gniew.

\- Tutaj jestem pewien, że właściciel domu - powiedział. - Na ostatnim spotkaniu, jeszcze na Grimmauld mówiono o nowej Kwaterze. Dolina Godryka miała być przykrywką, kiedy była przygotowana prawdziwa Kwatera - uzupełnił.

\- Dlatego nie było żadnych członków Zakonu - westchnął Neville.

\- Powodzenia - skinął głową nauczyciel, po czym zniknął za jednymi drzwiami Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Musimy szybko dowiedzieć się, gdzie to jest - zdecydowała Kira.

\- Plus musimy zniknąć z Hogwartu - wtrąciła cicho Luna. - Każde z nas jest teraz w niebezpieczeństwie, nawet Fred i George - spojrzała na bliźniaków.

\- Mamy sklep na Pokątnej - powiedzieli. - Możecie się zatrzymać u nas.

\- Ojciec również was przyjmie - zdecydował Draco. - Nie wiem, gdzie zniknął na tydzień i nie podoba mi się to, ale powinien być w Manor.

\- Rozdzielmy się - zaproponował Neville. - Zostałbym z bliźniakami i wysłał sowę do babci o tego Diggle - Fred i George kiwnęli głowami.

\- Dołączę do ciebie, Nev - Luna skinęła głową. - Zwierząt znajdę więcej na magicznej ulicy, niż w odosobnionej rezydencji.

\- Wrócę do Manor, poszukam ojca i dowiem się o tej Vance - dodał Draco.

\- Wybacz, Draco ale chyba zostanę u bliźniaków - powiedziała Kira. - Niewidzialność i moje wyczulone zmysły mogą się przydać.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niej ze zrozumieniem. - Jakby was odkryli - spojrzał na trójkę Gryfonów, Krukonkę i Ślizgonkę. - Macie przyjść do mnie.

\- Zrozumiano - Luna i Kira powiedziały równocześnie. Chłopaki tylko kiwnęli głowami.

\- A co z tobą Hermiono? - spytał Fred.

\- Pójdę do Slytherin Manor - zaoferowała z uśmiechem, który nie objął oczu.

\- Powodzenia - mruknęła Kira, wstając i idąc tam, gdzie zniknął dziesięć minut wcześniej profesor eliksirów.

\- Musimy skorzystać z Fiuu, wujku - powiedział Draco, wchodząc jako drugi.

Severus tylko skinął głową w kierunku kominka. - Uważajcie na siebie - powiedział.

Kiedy zniknęli wszyscy, a została tylko Hermiona, spojrzała na profesora z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Harry tylko bronił siebie i swoich bliskich - powiedziała.

\- Rozumiem - skinął głową.

\- Uważaj na siebie, profesorze, szczególnie przy Dumbledorze.

\- Ty również - mruknął niechętnie.

\- Na to już za późno - szepnęła podchodząc do ognia.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Snape podniósł wzrok znad biurka.

\- Koła poszły w ruch... - powiedziała.

Severus miał zatrzymać czarnowłosą, aby dowiedzieć się o czym mówiła, jednak w tej chwili zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach.

-~*~-

\- Gdzie Harry!? - zawołał czerwonooki czarodziej, wpatrując się gniewnie w nastolatkę.

\- Zabrał go Dumbledore - powiedziała ostrożnie. - Luna, Neville, Fred, George i Kira starają się dowiedzieć czegoś o Dedalusie Diggle i jego nieruchomościach, plus może dowiedzą się czegoś więcej - zaczęła. - Draco jest w Malfoy Manor i postara się dowiedzieć o nieruchomościach Emmeliny Vance z pomocą ojca i uruchomić ich stare kontakty w Ministerstwie.

\- A ty co tu robisz? - spojrzał gniewnie.

\- Nie wiem, czy Harry wspominał, ale jestem widzącą.

Tom zamilkł a jego twarz nieco złagodniała.

Minusy umiejętności widzenia przyszłości obejmowały niemożność zmiany tego co się wydarzy przez nich samych. Dodatkowo nie mogą nikomu zdradzić wizji kropka w kropkę, tylko ogólnikowo.

\- Widziałaś coś związanego z Harrym?

\- Niedługo rozegra się bitwa - odparła zamiast tego. - Pomogę ci znaleźć zaklęcie, które będzie zdolne obejść Fideliusa, jak tylko dowiemy się w którym domu jest Harry.

Riddle westchnął i skinął głową. - Zatem zapraszam do biblioteki - poprowadził dziewczynę korytarzami do ogromnej biblioteki.

-~*~-

\- Harry nie posłuchał, prawda? - spytała czarownica o roztrzepanych, czarnych włosach.

\- Nie - Hermiona odpowiedziała, odwracając się do Bellatriks.

\- Jesteś Hermiona, prawda? Jego dziewczyna? - oparła dłoń na biodrze, a w drugiej trzymała książkę o granatowej okładce.

\- Tak - kiwnęła głową.

\- Nazwisko?

Black westchnęła, zabierając dłoń od grzbietów tomów, które miała sięgnąć i spojrzała na starszą czarownicę.

\- Jesteś Blackiem? - głos Lestrange zabarwiony był ciekawością. Zawsze odróżni ten szary kolor oczu, charakterystyczny dla Blacków.

\- Hermiona Victoria Black - skinęła. - Córka Regulusa Blacka i Aleksandrii Rosier.

\- Więc co tu robisz? - spojrzała na półkę, za nastolatką. - Zaklęcia związane z tajemnicą?

\- Harry został zabrany pod zaklęcie Fideliusa - odpowiedziała, odwracając się do tytułów i ponownie je przeglądając. - Nasi przyjaciele próbują ustalić, gdzie znajduje się dokładnie, a ja pomagam Czarnemu Panu znaleźć sposób na obejście Fideliusa.

\- Czy to jest w ogóle możliwe? - podeszła i również zaczęła przeglądać tytuły.

\- W świecie pełnym magii wszystko jest możliwe.

-~*~-

\- Nigdy go nie pokonasz - odparł czarnowłosy chłopak o dwukolorowych oczach, wpatrując się morderczo w starca przed nim.

Dumbledore podszedł bliżej krat. - Ja nie, ty to zrobisz - spojrzał na Gryfona.

\- Nigdy go nie zdradzę - warknął.

\- Tak się składa, że ty, mój drogi chłopcze, mimo swego ojca, dbasz najbardziej o przyjaciół i rodzinę - zaczął. - Zapewne wie o tobie, ale coś wątpię, czy Lord Voldemort mógłby cię zaakceptować jako jego syna.

 _Czyli on nie wie...?_ Przemknęło przez umysł Harry'ego. _Jeżeli Dumbledore nie wie, że Tom naprawdę o niego dba, może... Może coś mu się uda?_

\- Jestem pewien, że zrobisz wszystko, o co cię poproszę, kiedy będziesz mógł uratować swoim przyjaciół - jego oczy zabłysły, kiedy wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Alyson.

Po chwili w pomarszczonej ręce starca znalazła się srebrna kula i błękitnymi pasmami. Wyciągnął ją bliżej Harry'ego. - Spójrz.

Spojrzał.

Widział swego ojca w postaci Voldemorta, stojącego nad Hermioną, która się kuliła. Obok były Luna i Kira, obie tuliły się do siebie, płacząc. Draco podpierał się o ścianę, będąc odwróconym plecami a na jego bladym ramieniu spoczywał Mroczny Znak. Neville był oparty plecami o jeden z filarów sali a z jego czoła skapywały krople szkarłatnej krwi.

Bezwiednie, dłoń Harry'ego powędrowała w kierunku klatki piersiowej i ścisnął lekko koszulę. _Ojciec nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Wie, ile dla mnie znaczą._

Nagle Albus zabrał kulkę. - To się stanie niedługo - zaczął. - Chyba, że pomożesz nam pokonać Voldemorta, zanim on zdoła schwytać twoich przyjaciół.

\- Co to za przedmiot? - zapytał zamiast tego. - Kolejna kulka z przepowiednią? - uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

Dumbledore zacisnął usta. - Coś w tym rodzaju. Alyson, skąd to masz? - spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem dobrego dziadka.

\- Ze Śmiertelnego Nokturnu - odparła jak gdyby nigdy nic. - A nawet taki ignorant jak ty, Riddle, powinien wiedzieć, że na Nokturnie są _bardzo_ ciekawe przedmioty, tylko pełne klątw, ale kiedy je się zdejmie... - uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, podchodząc do swojego chłopaka. - To idealna pomoc.

\- Nigdy wam nie uwierzę! - krzyknął Harry ze złością, a jego druga źrenica zmieniła barwę na krwistą czerwień.

\- Jesteś dobrym chłopcem, Harry, ale musisz zrozumieć, że to dla większego dobra - Dumbledore podniósł swoją różdżkę i skierował ją na ucznia.

 _On chyba nie zamierza..._ Harry zaczął się nieco martwić. Parę razy oberwał cruciatusem i potrafił go przezwyciężyć, jednak tylko jeżeli był rzucony przez mrocznego czarodzieja. Nigdy nie doświadczył mrocznej magii z rąk jasnego czarodzieja.

Jak na złość mroczne zaklęcia rzucane przez jasnych magów wyglądały całkiem inaczej, bo nie byli do nich przyzwyczajeni i od razu nie panowali nad taką uzależniającą mocą.

\- _Crucio._

Krzyk poniósł się echem po lochach.

-~*~-

\- Witamy w naszym sklepie! - zawołał Fred, a George rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał ich objąć.

\- Zostanie zamknięty, aż nie uporamy się z Dropsem - dokończył młodszy bliźniak.

\- Ja pójdę poszukać jakiegoś tropu. Może dowiem się, dlaczego porwano Harry'ego. Oprócz oczywiście tego, że jest synem Czarnego Pana - zdecydowała Kira, wychodząc od razu ze sklepu i zmieniając się w lisa. Jej animagiczna forma, którą używała naprawdę rzadko.

\- Porozmawiam ze zwierzętami - powiedziała cicho Luna, również wychodząc ze sklepu i patrząc w niebo.

\- Macie jakieś pióro i pergamin? - Neville spojrzał na bliźniaków, którzy pokiwali głową.

\- Mamy też sowę, daj znać, jak będziesz chciał wysłać list - powiedział Fred, idąc na górę sklepu, aby nieco ogarnąć dwa pokoje. George za to wyszedł ze sklepu, rzucając zaklęcie rozczarowujące na swoją twarz.

Neville westchnął i zaczął pisać.

_Babciu,_

_Wiem, że od roku nie czytasz Proroka, ale musisz zobaczyć ostatnie wydanie. Jak wiesz, byłem, jestem i zawsze będę przyjacielem Harry'ego. Rita jak zwykle przeinaczała fakty, ustawiając Harry'ego jako tego złego. Jednak miała rację, że jest synem Voldemorta. Co prawda nigdy go nie poznałem, ale według Harry'ego jest naprawdę dobry. Hermiona to potwierdziła. Ale odszedłem od głównego tematu._

_Piszę do ciebie z pewną prośbą. Wiem również, że ufasz Dumbledore'owi, ale potrzebuję wszystkiego, co możesz się dowiedzieć o Dedalusie Diggle. Jest on starym przyjacielem Dumbledore'a. Szczególnie muszę wiedzieć, gdzie mieszka. A jeżeli nie możesz napisać adresu, wspomnij o tym. To naprawdę ważne._

_Kocham cię, Neville._

_PS Zatrzymałem się z przyjaciółmi w bezpiecznym miejscu. Jeżeli nasza kryjówka zostanie odkryta, znajdziesz nas w Malfoy Manor._

Odłożył pióro obok pergaminu i przeczytał wszystko jeszcze raz. Nie wyglądało fatalnie.

Na początku chciał napisać, gdzie są w tej chwili ale uznał, że nie powinien. Może i ufał babci, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, czy list nie zostanie przechwycony. Dla odmiany Malfoy Manor było powszechnie znanym jednym z najbezpieczniejszych dworów.

Wszedł po schodach w poszukiwaniu Freda.

Bliźniak wrzucał losowe rzeczy do dużego pudła.

\- Hej, Fred, skończyłem - powiedział Longbottom.

Rudowłosy spojrzał na niego przez ramię. - Mała sowiarnia jest za fioletowymi drzwiami. Uważaj tylko an latającą łapę! Jak otworzysz drzwi, najlepiej się pochyl! - zawołał z radością Fred.

\- Uhm, tak, dzięki za ostrzeżenie - mruknął młodszy Gryfon, schodząc na dół i stając przed fioletowymi drzwiami. Na samym środku widniało duże S w kolorze pomarańczowym.

Z dozą ostrożności nacisnął klamkę i pisnął kiedy wielka pomarańczowo-zielona łapa próbowała go trzepnąć w twarz. W ostatniej chwili uchylił się, jednak gdyby nie ostrzeżenie Freda, nie zdążyłby na pewno.

W niewielkiej sowiarni były trzy sowy. Jakiś Puchacz, zapewne Errol pielęgnował swoje pióra. Drugą sową była malutka sówka, którą Neville kojarzył. _Czy czasem nie należała do Rona?_ Spojrzał na trzecią sowę, która najbardziej go zdziwiła. Była to śnieżna sowa Harry'ego.

Hedwiga zachuchała na powitanie, widząc znajomego człowieka.

\- Oh, cześć Hedwigo - pogłaskał delikatnie jej śnieżnobiałe pióra. 

_Rozejrzał się po trzech sowach. Którą powinien wybrać?_

Świstoświnka należąca do Rona raczej odpadała. Neville nie wiedział, komu mogła być lojalna. Po sytuacji z wyjcem na drugim roku, uznał, że Errol również nie powinien nieść listu.

Podszedł do Hedwigi. - Mogłabyś dostarczyć ten list do mojej babci? Augusta Longbottom - powiedział. - Poczekaj na odpowiedź i wróć tutaj.

Sowa pozwoliła przypiąć sobie do nóżki list, po czym wzbiła się w powietrze i wyleciała otworem w suficie, znikając wkrótce między chmurami.

Longbottom westchnął i wyszedł ze sklepu do Luny, aby jej potowarzyszyć.

Z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował jak blondynka słucha zwierząt z sennym spojrzeniem.


	39. Nigdy ci nie zaufam

\- Mój chłopcze, czy warto cierpieć? Wystarczy tylko, że pokonasz Lorda Voldemorta. Przecież on się tobą nie przejmuje - Dumbledore patrzył przez kraty na czarnowłosego siedemnastolatka.

Harry spojrzał na niego ponuro. - Podobno jesteś wspaniałym, jasnym czarodziejem, a musisz rzucać cruciatusa na krnąbrnego ucznia - uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Potem znowu krzyczał, czując jak jego ciało skręca się z bólu a krew gotuje w żyłach.

Drżał, kiedy klątwa została zdjęta.

\- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Mój chłopcze, dlaczego tak bardzo wierzysz w tego potwora? - jego oczy błysnęły lekko rozbawieniem.

\- Nie jestem twoim chłopcem - syknął ze złością Riddle. - I nigdy nie zdradzę mojej rodziny! - krzyknął.

\- Ah, Harry, ty chyba nie słyszałeś - zrobił smutną minę. - Twoja dziewczyna jest u Voldemorta - Harry otworzył szerzej oczy w szoku. - A twój Ślizgoński przyjaciel, pan Malfoy wrócił do swojego domu i został oddany przez ojca również Voldemortowi, aby przyjął znak.

 _To niemożliwe..._ Pomyślał. _Ojciec nie mógłby nic zrobić moim przyjaciołom. Ale dlaczego Hermiona jest u ojca? I czy naprawdę Draco wrócił do domu...?_

Zamknął oczy z bólem. Nie da starcowi satysfakcji z widzenia jak on się załamuje. Harry naprawdę ufał ojcu i przyjaciołom, ale po prostu _nie potrafił_ nie wątpić.

\- Harry, chłopcze, odpuść. Po co znosić ból za tych, którzy nawet o tobie nie myślą?

\- Hermiona poszła z własnej woli - powiedział cicho. - Lucjusz nigdy by nie oddał Draco na łaskę Voldemorta! - krzyknął.

\- Mylisz się, Riddle - Christian pojawił się w polu widzenia siedemnastolatka. - Granger została porwana przez Bellatriks i Rudolfa Lestrange.

\- Czy ty naprawdę myślałeś, że Lucjusz Malfoy ceni sobie czyjeś życie nader swoje? - wtrąciła Alyson. - Jest wiernym poplecznikiem, oczywiście, że jak jego syn osiągnie odpowiedni wiek, to odda go swemu Panu!

Harry zagryzł wargę. - Nie zrobiliby tego - szepnął.

W oczach Whyte zaświeciły ogniki szczęścia. - Widzę już jak się łamiesz - powiedziała, podchodząc do krat. - Możesz im wszystkim "ufać" - zrobiła cudzysłów w powietrzu. - Ale nic nie poradzisz, że znowu czujesz się osamotniony, tak jak na czwartym roku. 

_Nikogo nie ma obok ciebie_ \- kontynuowała.

_Nikt cię nie wspiera._

_Wkrótce przyjaciele o tobie zapomną._

_Zostawią cię, aby ratować własną skórę._

_Zostaniesz sam._

Harry nie mógł nic poradzić, że w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. _Cholera..._ Jego kolejne maski opadały przez raniące słowa. Maska Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Złotego Chłopca. Mrocznego czarodzieja. Syna wielkiego czarnoksiężnika. Przyjaciela, który zawsze pomaga, ukrywając swoje uczucia.

\- Przemyśl to, Harry - zakończyła blondynka. - My cię nigdy nie opuścimy - uśmiechnęła się.

Po kilku minutach Harry został sam w ciszy.

\- Nigdy wam nie zaufam - szepnął ze smutkiem. - Przyjaciele mnie nie zostawią... Ojciec przyjdzie i pożałujecie - zwinął się w kącie celi i zaczął cicho szlochać, ukazując chłopca, który tylko udaje silnego a tak naprawdę jest słaby.

-~*~-

\- Co tu robisz, Draco? - spytał blond włosy arystokrata, widząc swojego syna w drzwiach dworu.

\- Ojcze, dlaczego cię nie było od tygodnia? - zapytał z wyrzutem.

\- Rada Nadzorcza zażądała, abym odstąpił od stanowiska. Dumbledore miał ogłosić to na jednej z uczt.

\- Nie zrobił tego - prychnął młodszy blondyn, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Teraz to nie jest ważne, coś się stało w Hogwarcie, prawda? Czy ma to związek z Prorokiem? - pokazał gazetę, którą trzymał w ręce.

\- Musieliśmy... Zwiać ze szkoły - skrzywił się. - Kira, Neville i Luna zatrzymali się w sklepie bliźniaków, a jak ich kryjówka zostanie spalona, przyjdą tutaj. Ja jestem tutaj, aby zdobyć informacje o Emmelinie Vance. Znasz ją, ojcze? - spojrzał z nadzieją.

\- To członkini zakonu - Lucjusz kiwnął głową. - Trochę o niej wiem - ruszyli w kierunku gabinetu.

\- Podejrzewamy, że Harry może być przetrzymywany w Vance Manor.

\- Przetrzymywany? - starszy Malfoy spojrzał przez ramię na syna.

\- Został zabrany przez Dropsa - mruknął Draco. - Miejsce jest nową kwaterą i jest pod Fideliusem. Jesteśmy prawie pewni, że to Vance Manor albo Diggle House.

Lucjusz w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową i wszedł do swojego gabinetu, od razu kierując się do półek z dokumentami. Draco usiadł na krześle przed biurkiem, wpatrując się w ojca przeszukującego karty.

W końcu podszedł do młodszego Malfoya i położył przed nim dokument. - O dziwo, nie mam wiele o Diggle'u. Nie znalazłem lokacji jego domu, ale mam adres Vance - wskazał na napis na pergaminie.

_North Street 18a_

Napis nie był zamazany.

\- Jeżeli miejsce jest pod Fideliusem, nawet jego adres jest niewidoczny, prawda? - spytał Draco po chwili milczenia.

\- Zwykle tak jest - starszy czarodziej skinął głową.

\- Czyli to nie Vance Manor - chłopak oparł się o krzesło i przetarł oczy. - Zostaje Diggle House. Mam nadzieję, że Nev jakoś zdobędzie adres - mruknął Draco, po czym wstał.

\- Draco, może zostaniesz trochę w domu? - spojrzał na syna. - Twoi przyjaciele zapewne wkrótce tutaj dołączą.

\- Możesz mieć rację, ojcze - westchnął dziedzic. - Ale wolę-

Nagły szum sieci Fiuu i pisk osłon przerwał dalszą część zdania Draco. Szybko spojrzał na ojca i sięgnął różdżkę.

Lucjusz ostrożnie wszedł do salonu z wyciągniętą różdżką, a za nim jego syn.

Na środku sporego salonu o zielonych ścianach i srebrnych kinkietach, siedziała Luna, trzymając rękę Neville'a. Obok z oszołomionymi wyrazami twarzy siedzieli Fred i George. Kira rozglądała się wokoło rozdrażniona, trzymając różdżkę.

Kominek buchał płomieniami a osłony szalały, przyprawiając Malfoyów o ból głowy.

Kiedy Lucjusz zajął się uspokajaniem osłon, Draco podbiegł do swojej dziewczyny. - Co się stało? - zapytał.

Nakamura zamrugała, po czym westchnęła z ulgą, widząc Draco. - Nikt by się nie spodziewał, że Minister okaże się być w kieszeni Dropsa. I, że przez to kontroluje Proroka.

\- Nowy numer? - syknął ze złością blondyn.

Luna wyciągnęła gazetę zza paska i podała ją blondynowi w ciszy.

_**Wydanie Specjalne!** _

_Kilkoro uczniów właśnie uciekło z Hogwartu aby wspierać swojego przyjaciela-Śmierciożercę! To niesłychane, że takie dobre dzieci zostały omamione przez syna Czarnego Pana._

_Jedną z nich jest Hermiona Granger, należąca do Gryffindoru. Zawsze była wspaniałą uczennicą, a przede wszystkim uczciwą i dobrą. Według przyjaciółek z jej dormitorium, odsunęła się od nich po przerwie świątecznej. Czyżby od tamtego czasu panna Granger została omamiona przez Chłopca-Który-Kłamie?_

_Draco Malfoy to kolejny uczeń, który zniknął. Uczniowie z innych domów stwierdzili, że nigdy nie lubił Harry'ego Pottera, ale po przerwie świątecznej drastycznie się to zmieniło. Czyżby pan Malfoy był ofiarą potomka Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, jak jego ojciec wcześniej dla wyżej wymienionego mrocznego lorda?_

_Ucieczka bliźniaków Weasley bardzo zraniła ich pozostałe w Hogwarcie rodzeństwo. Ronald wraz z Ginewrą nie mogą sobie tego przyswoić do wiadomości, jednak wspominali, iż ich zachowanie nieco uległo zmianie po wakacjach. Czyżby oni również zostali zmanipulowani przez Harry'ego Riddle'a?_

_Jeżeli ktoś zna miejsce pobytu tych uczniów, proszony jest o natychmiastowy kontakt z Ministerstwem lub najbliższym Aurorem. Mogą być niebezpieczni._

Draco pogniótł ze złości papier, nawet nie kończąc czytać, po czym spojrzał na Neville'a i Lunę. - Dobrze, że o was nic nie napisała - westchnął i zerknął na czarnowłosą. - I o tobie.

\- O mnie wiadomo niewiele - odparła Kira. - To było do przewidzenia, że nic nie napisze o mnie. Zastanawia mnie jednak, dlaczego nie wspomniano o ucieczce Neville'a - spojrzała na Gryfona.

\- Pewnie nie chcieli martwić społeczeństwa - odpowiedział lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Neville był przecież drugim możliwym Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył - wtrąciła Luna poważnym tonem. - Być może Drops spróbuje zrobić z niego nową Ikonę, twierdząc, że zabrał go dla bezpieczeństwa.

\- Oh, tylko nie to - jęknął Gryfon, wzdychając.

\- Dobra, teraz, dlaczego nagle się tu znaleźliście? Tak bez ostrzeżenia? - Draco spojrzał na całą piątkę.

\- No cóż... - Fred podrapał się po karku.

\- Odkryli nasz sklep - dokończył George. - Dużo czarodziejów wiedziało o naszym sklepie, który działał tylko w weekendy.

\- Wiedzieli, że to my go prowadzimy - kontynuował Fred.

\- I prawdopodobnie zobaczyli kogoś z nas w pobliżu.

\- Możecie zostać u nas trochę - zdecydował Draco, nawet nie patrząc na ojca. - Sypialni jest pod dostatkiem.

\- Powinieneś się skontaktować z Hermioną - wtrąciła Luna, wstając wraz z Neville'em.

\- Spróbuję - spojrzał na ojca. - Ojcze, masz jakiś kontakt z Czarnym Panem?

Lucjusz zamyślił się przez chwilę. - Możemy spróbować skontaktować się z nim przez Fiuu.

\- Dobrze - młodszy blondyn kiwnął głową. - Ale najpierw odprowadzę was - spojrzał krytycznie na nieco porozrywane ubrania bliźniaków. Luna i Neville wyglądali nieco lepiej, tylko mieli nieco kurzu na szatach. Kira miała nadal ponurą minę a jej szata prawie od połowy w dół była przecięta.

-~*~-

\- Znalazłaś coś, Hermiono? - spytała Bellatriks, wychylając się zza regału.

\- Niewiele - młodsza czarownica skrzywiła się, patrząc ostrożnie na drugą wiedźmę. Kiedy ta odwróciła na chwilę wzrok, Hermiona szybko schowała szarą książkę bez tytułu pod swoją bluzą. Lestrange nie zauważyła tego.

Podeszła do młodszej i położyła dwie książki na blacie. - To najbliższe Fideliusa, co udało mi się znaleźć - westchnęła.

\- Dziękuję, Bella - odpowiedziała Hermiona.

Lestrange nachyliła się nad jej ramieniem. - Skoro jesteś Blackiem, to kto jest twoim chrzestnym? Zakładam, że jakiś Śmierciożerca.

Black spojrzała przez ramię. - Crouch Junior - odpowiedziała.

\- Cudownie, zawołam go - Bellatriks zaklaskała, wychodząc z biblioteki, zanim Hermiona zdążyła ją od tego odwieść.

\- Merlinie i Morgano - westchnęła głęboko, patrząc na tytuły, jakie przyniosła jej ciotka. - To się nie nada - odłożyła jeden tom. Drugi pobieżnie przejrzała, po czym również odłożyła.

Oba dotyczyły zaklęć tajemnicy, ale w żadnej nie było nic napisanego o ochronie większych obiektów, niż jakiś przedmiot codziennego użytku lub różdżka.

Rozglądając się po pustej bibliotece, wyciągnęła spod bluzy szarą książkę.

Otworzyła na zagiętej stronie i kontynuowała czytanie.

_Zaklęcie tarczy zostało stworzone aby bronić nie tylko siebie, ale też tych, którzy sami nie potrafią się obronić lub nie mają dostatecznie wiele sił. Jak z większością zaklęć, istnieją różne odmiany, jednak najrzadziej używaną (i zarazem jedną z najlepszych) jest tarcza na jedną konkretną osobę._

_Jest ona wyjątkowa, ponieważ nie wysysa magii rzucającego, w przeciwieństwie do Protego, którego nie można zbyt długo utrzymać pod naporem wielu zaklęć. Na początku zaklęcia (o ile rzucający potrafi kontrolować przepływ swojej magii) rzucający wkłada w nie tyle magii, ile ma ochotę. Im więcej, tym będzie podatniejszy na inne zaklęcia, ale również osoba chroniona będzie miała lepszą obronę._

_Jest bardzo rzadko używane w bitwach, gdyż istnieje minus, że rzucający i osoba chroniona nie mogą być dalej niż dziesięć kilometrów od siebie-_

Nagłe trzaśnięcie drzwiami spowodowało, że podskoczyła na krześle. Szybko schowała książkę pod bluzę i spojrzała w kierunku wejścia.

Bellatriks prawie, że podskakiwała z radości, ciągnąc za sobą nieco niepocieszonego Barty'ego Croucha Juniora.

\- Bellatriks, po co mnie ciągniesz - warknął.

\- Zobaczysz! - zawołała, po czym stanęła przed Hermioną.

\- O, Granger - spojrzał na nią nieco ponuro.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze - przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie tak się poznaje! - wtrąciła Bellatriks.

\- My się już technicznie znamy - odparła Hermiona.

Lestrange skrzywiła się, po czym spojrzała na Barty'ego. - Ta tutaj wiedźma, to twoja chrześniaczka, Hermiona Victoria Black - odwróciła się do dziewczyny. - Ten tu to twój ojciec chrzestny, Barty Crouch Junior, o czym już wiesz - mrugnęła i odwróciła się na pięcie. - Teraz poznawajcie się, a ja spadam - zniknęła za regałami a ledwie pięć minut później rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi.

\- Black? - spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Córka Regulusa i Aleksandrii? - sapnął.

\- Tak - kiwnęła głową. - Dowiedziałam się o tym niedawno i nadal to sobie przyswajam.

\- Uhm... - chrząknął. - Bellatriks i Harry poświęcili trochę czasu, żeby się poznać. Ja... Również chciałbym się czegoś o tobie dowiedzieć... - powiedział ostrożnie.

Hermiona spojrzała na blat biurka. I tak nic nie znalazła. - Czemu nie - westchnęła. - Tylko odłożę te książki.

Barty wzruszył ramionami, po czym sięgnął różdżkę i machnął nią parę razy. Wszystkie pięć tomów wyleciało z alejki między regałami, szukając swoich miejsc.

\- Tak też można - mruknęła.

\- Możemy pójść do salonu - zaproponował.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową i podążyła za starszym czarodziejem, który prowadził ją przez labirynt korytarzy Slytherin Manor.


	40. Wkrótce się zacznie

Tom potarł czoło, spoglądając na notatki przed nim. Spędził prawie tydzień wypisując wszystko co wiedział lub wyczytał o zaklęciu Fideliusa, starając się obejść ten czar. W tle notatek można było również zobaczyć kilka szkiców budynku i mikroczarodziei wkoło. _Wstępne plany bitewne..._

Hermiona siedziała na fotelu, przed biblioteczką, czytając jedną z książek, których Tom jeszcze nie zdążył przejrzeć.

Nagle zaszumiała sieć Fiuu.

Black od razu się ożywiła. Może to były kolejne informacje od Draco o ich przyjaciołach. Dowiedziała się, że czekają już na odpowiedź od babci Neville'a, Lucjusz szuka informacji w Ministerstwie, a Luna stara się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o Diggle House.

Z zielonych płomieni wyszedł Draco, otrzepując pył. Stanął jak wryty na widok czerwonych tęczówek Czarnego Pana. Zamrugał, po czym wziął uspokajający oddech. - Dzień dobry, mój panie - kiwnął głową. Nie spodziewał się, że Lord Voldemort akurat tego dnia będzie w jedynym biurze, do którego Malfoyowie mają adres Fiuu.

W odpowiedzi Tom kiwnął tylko głową.

Hermiona wstała z fotelu i podbiegła do przyjaciela, nie przejmując się niczym innym. - Macie nowe informacje? - spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

\- Nev dostał odpowiedź - na te słowa, Riddle podniósł wzrok znad kart. - Mam list tutaj - podał pergamin dziewczynie. - Ojciec znalazł również w archiwach stare plany Diggle House. Okazało się, że każda nieruchomość na ulicy została zaprojektowana przez Ministerstwo.

\- Draco, masz te schematy? - blondyn spojrzał z lekkim strachem na czarodzieja, który już stał praktycznie obok niego. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy ten wstał!

\- Mam ich kopię, ojciec też ma jedną - wyciągnął stary pergamin.

Tom przeskanował kreski i zerknął na swoje biurko. - Idealnie - mruknął, wracając na swoje miejsce.

\- Chodź - pociągnęła Ślizgona na jeden z foteli przy biblioteczce. Kiedy sama zajęła miejsce, otworzyła list i zaczęła czytać.

_Neville,_

_Prorok dużo zmienił w czarodziejskim świecie twierdzeniem, że Harry Potter jest zły. Jednak mimo wszystko, ja wierzę twojemu osądowi. Jeżeli chodzi o moje zaufanie do dyrektora, to kwestia sporna. Od czasu powrotu Syriusza (tak, wiem o tym), przestałam pokładać wszystkie nadzieje w Albusie. Mógł bez problemu wyciągnąć Blacka z Azkabanu, jednak nie zrobił tego, co mi się szczerze nie podobało._

_Dedalus Diggle należał do pierwszego i reaktywowanego Zakonu Feniksa, jako jeden z nielicznych. Zapewne wiesz, że ma dwie nieruchomości, jednak jedna jest za granicą. Kiedyś znałam adres, ale nie potrafię go sobie przypomnieć (a przecież mam dobrą pamięć)._

_Pamiętam, że to niedaleko dworca King's Cross. Jedna z kamienic, stara. Niestety więcej nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć._

_Uważaj na siebie i swoich przyjaciół,_

_Twoja babka._

Hermiona westchnęła. - Trochę nam to pomoże ale... - spojrzała na blondyna. - Harry pewnie jest przetrzymywany albo w lochach, albo w jakimś pokoju. Skoro to kamienica, to musi być jakiś pokój.

\- Lub piwnica - odparł Draco. - Przy King's Cross większość kamienic jest dla jednej lub dwóch rodzin maksymalnie. Piwnice są tam zwykle przydatne na przechowywanie rzeczy, na które nie mają miejsca.

\- To jest dobijające - sapnęła czarownica.

\- Luna i Kira starają się poznać dokładny adres. Spotkały już kilku członków Zakonu, jednak żaden nie jest "po naszej stronie" - zrobił cudzysłów. - Ani nie dali się śledzić. Jednak znamy ulicę. Jest tam dwanaście budynków, osiem jest jednorodzinnych.

\- Czyli to musi być któryś z tych ośmiu.

\- Niekoniecznie - westchnął. - Grimmauld przecież było praktycznie niewidoczne, kiedy było pod Fideliusem. Kamienice miały numery jedenaście i potem trzynaście.

\- Czy na tamtej ulicy jest jakiś wybrakowany numer? - spojrzała z nadzieją.

\- Oxford Alley 7 - odpowiedział. - To jest ciekawe, że mogę wymówić ten adres, mimo, że nie znam tajemnicy - zamrugał.

\- Wada Fideliusa - wtrącił Czarny Pan. - Te plany na pewno się przydadzą. Jak wrócisz do domu, Draco, to powiedz ojcu żeby przyszedł tutaj.

\- Oczywiście, panie - skinął głową z szacunkiem.

\- Mówiłem coś o tym panie - mruknął.

\- Tom - Hermiona wstała, a czerwone tęczówki spojrzały na nią z ciekawością. - Też chce pomóc.

\- My również - wtrącił nagle Draco. - Fred, George, ja, Kira, Luna i Neville - uzupełnił. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Harry'ego, nie zostawimy go. - Black pokiwała intensywnie głową.

\- Być może Namara również mogłaby pomóc - zamyśliła się Gryfonka.

\- A umiesz ją przywołać? - prychnął Ślizgon.

Tom powstrzymał pytanie "Kim jest Namara", kiedy dwójka uczniów zaczęła się kłócić.

\- Tenebris jest tutaj, więc może się uda - prychnęła.

\- Tylko Harry może z nim rozmawiać - przewrócił oczami.

\- Ale zrozumie też, jak powiesz mu po angielsku!

\- Ale nie wiesz, czy się zgodzi wracać tam, skąd uciekł.

\- Ugh! - założyła ramiona na krzyż. - Wygrałeś - sapnęła. _Ale i tak spróbuję._ Dodała w myślach.

\- Cudownie - uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- Nie rozumiem o kim była ta kłótnia, ale niepełnoletni nie wezmą udziału w bitwie - Tom zmrużył oczy.

\- Fred i George są dorośli - Draco wzruszył ramionami.

\- A my mamy dodatkowe moce, damy sobie radę - dodała Black.

\- Dodatkowe moce? - spojrzał na nią lekko krzywo. - Ty masz tylko dar widzenia przyszłości, który się nie przyda w bitwie.

\- Widziałam jak my wszyscy walczyliśmy - odparła. - Więc w końcu się i tak zgodzisz.

Riddle przetarł ponownie czoło. _Skoro widziała, że walczyli, to pewnie musi się zgodzić._

\- O jakich mocach mówimy? - mruknął.

\- Władcach Żywiołów i ich Strażnikach - odparł Draco, na co Tom rozszerzył lekko oczy ze zdziwienia, po czym jęknął.

\- I pewnie wy jesteście tymi Władcami, prawda? I oczywiście Harry.

\- Nie, nasza dwójka jest Strażnikami, plus Neville - odparła. - Harry, Luna i Kira są Władcami.

\- To bardzo rzadkie, aby spotkać się w szóstkę.

\- Jest nas ósemka, tylko, że Alyson i Christian są po stronie dyrektora - mruknął blondyn. - Sol ma ziemię ale nie znamy jego dodatkowego daru, a Whyte ma superszybkość.

\- Harry jest Władcą powietrza i ma dar lodu. Ja jestem jego Strażniczką i widzę przyszłość - wskazała na siebie. - Luna jest Władczynią wody oraz rozumie zwierzęta.

\- Jej Strażnikiem jest Neville, który potrafi lewitować lub latać, w zależności jak bardzo się skupi - kontynuował Draco. - Kira jest Władczynią ognia dodatkowo potrafi stać się niewidzialna. Ja jestem jej Strażnikiem i potrafię zmienić się w dowolne zwierzę.

\- To bardzo ciekawe - spojrzał na nich. - Naprawdę rzadko się zdarza, aby cała ósemka się spotkała, a już szczególnie, że każde z nich ma dar.

\- Nasze szczęście - westchnęła Hermiona. - A teraz, jaki jest plan?

\- Draco, wróć po swojego ojca i powiedz, żeby zabrał ze sobą Avery'ego i Greybacka. Ty Hermiono znajdź Bellatriks i Barty'ego.

\- Tak jest - oboje pokiwali głowami. Draco wrócił przez Fiuu do Malfoy Manor a Hermiona ruszyła w poszukiwaniu ojca chrzestnego i ciotki.

-~*~-

Kiedy tylko blondyn wyszedł z kominka, Kira od razu do niego podbiegła. - I co? - zapytała.

\- Pewnie się nie zgodził - mruknął nieśmiało Neville.

\- Trochę zajęło, ale możemy iść - Malfoy błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. - Minusem jest, że wie o naszych dodatkowych mocach, więc albo każe nam się i tak trzymać z dala, albo wrzuci nas w sam środek bitwy.

\- Powinniście mu powiedzieć co dokładnie wam dobrze wychodzi - wtrącił Fred.

\- W sensie, żywioły mogą być używane na odległość...

\- Ale tracą nieco swojej mocy - dodała Kira. - Ja osobiście potrafię posługiwać się kataną, którą łatwo mogę podpalić, tak jak moich wrogów. Poza walką mój ogień nie przyda się za bardzo, bo ciężko będzie mi wycelować. Fred i George mają rację, musimy powiedzieć Czarnemu Panu, że nie będziemy się trzymać z tył - jej bursztynowe oczy zabłysły determinacją.

\- W takim razie zaraz pójdziemy - westchnął Draco. - Muszę tylko znaleźć ojca.

\- Jest w swoim gabinecie - odpowiedziała Luna.

\- Dzięki, Luna - powiedział i ruszył do gabinetu ojca.

-~*~-

Zastukał cicho w drzwi, po otrzymaniu zaproszenia, wszedł.

Nie rozglądał się po gabinecie, bo doskonale wiedział jak ten wyglądał. Typowy gabinet czystokrwistego, szanującego się Ślizgona.

\- Ojcze - kiwnął głową na powitanie.

\- Witaj, Draco, co cię tu sprowadza? Myślałem, że miałeś się z kontaktować z Czarnym Panem? - spojrzał znad planów budynku. Obok niego również spoczywały jakieś notatki napisane schludnym Malfoyowskim pismem.

\- Rozmawiałem już z nim. Powiedział, żebyś przyszedł do niego razem z Greybackiem i Averym - odparł, siadając przed ojcem. - Weź również swoje wszystkie notatki.

Lucjusz westchnął, składając pergaminy z pomocą różdżki. - Greyback powinien być w lesie za posiadłością, a Avery pewnie w swoim pokoju - powiedział.

\- Pójdę po nich - Draco pokiwał głową i wyszedł z gabinetu ojca.

Starszy Malfoy spojrzał krytycznie na swoje notatki. Zbyt wiele nie pomogą, ale zawsze coś. Westchnął, po czym zamyślił się. _Czy jego syn będzie brał udział w bitwie? Nie, jest za młody... Nawet Czarny Pan nie rozkaże mu brać udziału w bitwie, prawda...?_

Zamknął za sobą drzwi gabinetu i pokierował się do biblioteki, gdzie powinna znajdować się Narcyza. Teczka ze wszystkimi notatkami lewitowała za nim a różdżka spoczywała luźno w ręce.

-~*~-

Biblioteka w rezydencji Malfoyów mogła być nawet większa niż ta hogwarcka, bynajmniej dlatego, że miejsce na regałach zajmowały również księgi czarnomagiczne a nie tylko jasne tomiszcza. Poza samymi książkami, znajdowały się tam trzy wielkie drewniane stoły, w samym środku pomieszczenia.

Przy jednym z nich siedziała lady Malfoy, przeglądając tom o magii leczniczej. Nigdy nie brała udziału w bitwach, jednak zawsze stała z tył, zajmując się rannymi Śmierciożercami. Razem z niektórymi innymi żonami czarodziei. Tak naprawdę tylko Bellatriks była wyjątkiem, kobieta walcząca w pierwszej linii.

\- Cissy - powiedział cicho. Blondynka podniosła szybko wzrok znad tekstu i obejrzała się na męża.

\- Stało się coś, Lucjuszu? - spytała, podchodząc do niego.

\- Czarny Pan mnie wezwał. Sądzę, że niedługo nastąpi atak.

Czarownica westchnęła cicho. - Mogłam się tego spodziewać - spojrzała prosto w jego szare oczy. - Proszę, uważaj na siebie.

\- Będę - zapewnił ją. - Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała, będę w Slytherin Manor.

\- A dzieci?

\- Zapewne zostaną tutaj. Nie sądzę, żeby nawet Czarny Pan pozwolił im brać udział w bitwie.

\- Ale Harry to ich przyjaciel - położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Wątpię, czy posłuchają, nawet rozkazu.

\- Muszą - pomachał głową w zaprzeczeniu.

\- Lucjuszu, doskonale wiesz, że jak będą chcieli, to wezmą udział. Nawet jak zabronisz im ty, czy sam Czarny Pan - jej szare oczy były wypełnione smutkiem i zdawała się być zrezygnowana. - Nawet Draco będzie walczył, przekonasz się - puściła jego ramię i odwróciła się z powrotem do stołu.

Lucjusz milczał, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Narcyza miała rację. Mimo, że byli młodzi, potrafili o sobie sami zdecydować. Nie byli też wcale tacy słabi magicznie ani głupi, więc bez problemu znaleźliby sposób na dołączenie do Śmierciożerców i nikt by ich nie powstrzymał. Będzie musiał uważać na syna.

Wyszedł z biblioteki w kierunku salonu, gdzie był kominek podłączony do sieci Fiuu. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy uczniowie wpatrywali się w niego wyczekująco a na kanapie siedział Avery a w ciemnościach salonu stał Greyback z założonymi rękoma.

Stając w ogniach kominka powiedział Slytherin Manor i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Za nim podążyli pozostali Śmierciożercy.

\- Idziemy teraz? - zapytał Neville, kiedy zielone płomienie nieco się uspokoiły po przejściu wilkołaka.

\- Hermiona czeka - Draco skinął głową.

Najpierw przeszedł blondyn, lisica, bliźniacy a na końcu Luna z Neville'em.

-~*~-

Czarny Pan kiwnął głową na powitanie swoich Śmierciożerców. Hermiona w tym czasie zabrała swoich przyjaciół do gabinetu obok.

\- Tom nas poinformuje o planie, kiedy tylko wszystko ustalą - powiedziała, siadając przy biurku z książką. Lektura miała na sobie zaklęcie odpychające wzrok, na wszelki wypadek. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, co planuje. A już szczególnie nie Tom.

Krótkie spojrzenie na Lunę utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że mimo, iż nie było tutaj żadnych zwierząt, z którymi mogła porozmawiać, blondynka _wiedziała,_ co planuje. Jej wielkie, smutne oczy mówiły wszystko.

Tenebirs pojawił się w gabinecie, siadając na oparciu krzesła Black, patrząc jej przez ramię.

\- Wkrótce się zacznie... - szepnęła do ptaka, lekko głaszcząc jego pióra i wracając do czytania.


	41. Krwawe błyski światła

\- Zostaniecie na tyłach, będziecie tylko pomagać - zdecydował Tom, patrząc na siódemkę uczniów, którzy uciekli ze szkoły. Jego trójka Śmierciożerców, z którymi omawiał plany już odeszła, informując pozostałych o tym, co ustalili.

Kira uderzyła dłonią w biurko. - Nie będę się trzymać byle dalej od bitwy, potrafię walczyć kataną - syknęła ze złością.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Czarny Pan. - Nie będę ryzykował życia niepełnoletnich uczniów, którzy nawet nie wiedzą na co się piszą!

\- Dla twojej wiadomości mam dziewiętnaście lat! - krzyknęła. - Jestem w pełni dorosła w czarodziejskim, jak i mugolskim świecie, potrafię zadecydować o sobie.

Tom zamilkł. Wiedział o "klątwie" rodziny Nakamura, jednak nie spodziewał się, że spowalniało to ich proces starzenia się. Kira nie wyglądała na więcej niż szesnaście lat. Wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował. - To nic nie zmienia. Jesteś nadal _dzieckiem_ \- spojrzał na nią. - A ja nie poświęcę życia dzieci, kiedy mam do dyspozycji w pełni dorosłych Śmierciożerców.

Nastolatka zacisnęła pięści ze złości, po czym spuściła głowę ze zrezygnowaniem. - Jak chcesz, Czarny Panie - prychnęła.

\- Więc co mamy robić na tych tyłach? - wtrąciła Hermiona ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Stała nieco dalej niż reszta, opierając się o biblioteczkę pełną książek. Jej włosy były spięte w wysokiego kucyka i kołysały się delikatnie przy każdym jej ruchu głową.

\- Możecie wspomagać Śmierciożerców swoimi darami.

\- Większość nie działa na odległość - wtrącił nieśmiało Neville. - Nic nie pomożemy, trzymając się z dala.

\- Zawsze zostaje pomoc z rannymi - dodała delikatnie Luna.

Tom machnął ręką. - Po prostu nie bierzcie udziału w bezpośrednim starciu - westchnął. - Harry nigdy by mi nie wybaczył, gdyby komuś z was się coś stało - bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie, Luna na Neville'a, a Kira i Draco spuścili wzrok.

Hermiona odwróciła głowę w inną stronę i zacisnęła pięści ze złości, kiedy jej oczy poszarzały bardziej a usta lekko otworzyły się w szoku na widok tego, co ma się wydarzyć.

-~*~-

\- Są blisko! - zawołała blondynka, wbiegając do gabinetu starca, który patrzył przez okno z jedną ręką na chłodnym szkle.

\- To było do przewidzenia - powiedział spokojnie. - Wezwij Zakon i każ Christianowi przyprowadzić Riddle'a.

\- Tak jest - Alyson skinęła głową, wychodząc z pomieszczenia w kierunku "lochu", gdzie był trzymany syn Czarnego Pana.

\- Oh, Tom, jesteś taki przewidywalny - starzec patrzył na zbliżających się czarodziei. Mugoli o dziwo nie było widać wcale na ulicy, jednak to tylko im ułatwi sprawę. - Wiedziałem, że tutaj przyjdziesz - odwrócił się od okna, w kierunku biurka.

Stanął przed nim i wziął w rękę delikatny diadem z przełamanym, szafirowym kamieniem. Obok spoczywał czarny dziennik z dziurą na środku po kle bazyliszka. Dalej złota czarka z wizerunkami borsuków z ziejącą dziurą na środku, kanciasty medalion z literą S o wężowym wyglądzie, przełamany na pół oraz złoty pierścień z czarnym kamieniem, z licznymi rysami. Pięć Horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta. Pozostawał tylko szósty, sam Harry, stworzony nieświadomie.

Wszystkie przedmioty zmniejszył i wrzucił do woreczka, który przypiął do paska. Planował pokazać to wszystko Tomowi. Na pewno nie spodziewał się braku nieśmiertelności.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i wyszedł spokojnym krokiem z gabinetu. Gdyby nie cała "wojna", na pewno nuciłby pod nosem wesołą melodię. Choć i tak był pewien swego zwycięstwa, miał młodego Riddle'a, zniszczył Horkruksy Voldemorta i miał więcej żołnierzy niż Tom Śmierciożerców.

-~*~-

\- Chris! - zawołała, wbiegając do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowała się cela.

Sol spojrzał na nią znad jakiejś krzyżówki. Uśmiechnął się jasno. - Zaczynamy w końcu?

\- Tak - kiwnęła głową. - Masz przyprowadzić Riddle'a na górę.

\- Zrozumiano - kiwnął głową. - Dam sobie radę, ty leć wezwać pionki - mrugnął do niej.

\- Jasne kochanie! - zaświergotała, biegnąc ponownie po schodach, tym razem w kierunku pokoju pełnego drobnych przedmiotów. Każdy z nich miał swoją magiczną kopię, która zacznie piec i piszczeć, kiedy tylko oryginał zostanie spalony. To był sposób Dumbledore'a na wezwanie Zakonu, bez potrzeby przebywania ich wszystkich w Diggle House.

Rzuciła proste _Incendio_ na cały stolik a każdy przedmiot zajął się szybko magicznym ogniem. W jej błękitnych oczach odbijały się pomarańczowe płomienie, a na jej ustach znajdował się pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

\- Nie macie z nami szans - szepnęła w przestrzeń, patrząc jak kilkaset przedmiotów spala się do cna.

-~*~-

\- Wstawaj, Riddle - zawołał Chris, uderzając w kraty.

Harry otworzył ociężale oczy i spojrzał na drugiego czarodzieja ze swojej siedzącej pozycji w rogu celi.

\- Czego chcesz? - mruknął, po czym złapał się za gardło z cichym jękiem. Tak strasznie mu zaschło w ustach i każe słowo sprawiało mu wielki ból.

\- _Aguamenti_ \- mruknął a strumień błękitnej wody trafił w twarz Harry'ego, który zaczął kasłać. - Masz, cudowna woda, a teraz podejdź do krat.

Chłopak o dwukolorowych oczach jeszcze raz kaszlnął, po czym podszedł do krat z cichym westchnieniem. Dumbledore i tak związał jego magię. Póki będzie w budynku, nie może czarować nawet bezróżdżkowo.

Christian szarpnął kraty, które otworzyły się. - No rusz się - złapał drugiego chłopaka za ramię i pociągnął za sobą.

Harry patrzył tylko w przestrzeń przed sobą.

Jego oczy błyszczały w ciemnościach korytarza.

-~*~-

\- Normalnie jak żołnierze - parsknęła ponuro Kira, patrząc na Śmierciożerców, którzy powoli poruszali się w kierunku twierdzy Dumbledore'a. Jej włosy splątane w kucyk falowały delikatnie na wietrze. Na sobie miała ciemny, dopasowany strój, który kiedyś dostała od rodziców, jak tylko nauczyła się walczyć kataną. Czarny materiał był ze smoczych łusek ze srebrnymi runami, w które wplecione zostały zaklęcia ochronne. Buty do kolan również były z tego samego materiału i w tym samym kolorze. Na plecach spoczywała katana o szkarłatnej rękojeści. W razie czego. W ręce natomiast trzymała swoją różdżkę.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę tylu popleczników - sapnął Draco. - A przecież często przybywali do Malfoy Manor - on miał na sobie czarodziejską szatę, która wyjątkowo bardziej przywierała do ciała, niżeli łopotała na wietrze. Miała ciemnozieloną barwę ze srebrzystym wężem. Pod szatą był ciemny strój dopasowany do jego ciała również ze smoczej skóry.

\- Tom naprawdę planuje teraz wygrać całą wojnę - wtrąciła Hermiona. Jej włosy tworzyły czarno-zielony warkocz, opadając na środek pleców. Czarny kombinezon ze smoczej skóry miał złote zdobienia z wplecionymi zaklęciami oraz srebrnego lwa i węża na rękawach. Na ramieniu znajdowała się ciemna kabura na różdżkę, którą w tej chwili przekładała bezmyślnie między palcami, opierając się o ścianę budynku.

Kawałek dalej Luna w czarodziejskiej szacie w kolorze granatu i pod nią czarnym kombinezonem, pomagała rozstawić namioty dla rannych a następnie rzucić zaklęcia ochronne. Neville w podobnym stroju, tylko, że ze szkarłatną szatą, pomagał jej.

Bliźniacy Weasley stali oddaleni od grupy, mamrocząc coś między sobą. Ich stroje były identyczne, składające się z czarnej szaty bojowej, a pod nią ciemnoszary kombinezon ze smoczej skóry. Obaj gestykulowali jak najęci, nie zwracając uwagi, co się wokół nich działo.

Kira oparła się o ścianę obok Hermiony. - Jeżeli teraz pozbędzie się Dumbledore'a, wygra bez problemu - powiedziała.

\- Tak - kiwnęła w odpowiedzi głową.

\- Liczę, że mu się uda - mruknęła.

Black spojrzała na nią nieco ponuro. W jej umyśle nadal przewijała się przyszłość tej bitwy, która wcale nie była kolorowa, tylko pełna szmaragdu, szkarłatu i czerni. - Wolę żeby przegrał tą bitwę, ale odzyskał Harry'ego.

Nakamura zamrugała i spojrzała czujnie na towarzyszkę. - Widziałaś coś?

Szarooka spuściła głowę i zagryzła wargę. - Widziałam dwie możliwości, pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się takie coś. Zwykle widzę tylko coś, co może się wydarzyć, jeżeli konkretne warunki zostaną spełnione - powiedziała. - Jednak tym razem widziałam _tylko_ dwa _finały_ tej bitwy, a nie możliwe zakończenia.

\- To źle? - spojrzała na maszerujących Śmierciożerców.

\- Martwię się... - odpowiedziała i zamknęła oczy. Kiedy je otworzyła, spojrzała na zachodzące słońce, barwiące niebo na odcienie czerwieni. - Zaczyna się - obie spojrzały na przyszłe pole bitwy.

-~*~-

Dumbledore stanął na czele swoich sił. Wokół niego rozlegały się raz po raz trzaski aportacji, i coraz więcej czarodziei stawało po jego obu stronach i z tył. Pośród nich pojawili się nawet Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Nimfadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt oraz Artur i Molly Weasley z piątką dzieci. Matka bardzo sprzeciwiała się obecności Rona i Ginny, jednak Dumbledore był nieugięty.

Syriusz i Remus od razu zaczęli wypatrywać Harry'ego. Starzec im nie ufał, stąd nie mogli go zobaczyć, kiedy był w niewoli. Jednak zaufał im na tyle, aby włączyć ich do bitwy. _To ciekawe._

Snape szturchnął wilkołaka w ramię.

\- Czego chcesz Smarkerusie? - mruknął Syriusz, kiedy Remus spojrzał z pytaniem na profesora eliksirów.

\- Spójrz tam, Black - wskazał Dumbledore'a, obok którego stała trójka nastolatków, z czego jeden miał ręce za plecami i brakowało mu różdżki.

\- Harry - szepnął animag. Zanim zdążył zrobić krok do przodu, różowowłosa czarownica szarpnęła go do tył.

\- Teraz mu nie pomożesz - powiedziała cicho, rozglądając się wokoło. Kingsley stał obok niej, zasłaniając przed widokiem innych członków Zakonu. Skinęła mu głową w podziękowaniu.

\- Możemy się przyłączyć do Toma - wtrącił Remus.

\- O ile nas wcześniej nie zabiją - syknął Snape. - Wątpię, czy Czarny Pan poinformowałby wszystkich wyznawców po czyjej stronie jesteście, szczególnie, że nie jest tego pewien - wymamrotał.

\- Zawsze byłem, jestem i będę po stronie Harry'ego - zapewnił Syriusz.

\- A kiedy uciekł? - spytał Remus.

\- Wymsknęło mi się - sapnął. - Naprawdę nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. Te dwanaście lat w Azkabanie zrobiło swoje. Naprawdę żałuję moich słów... - rozejrzał się po czarodziejach wokoło. - Jednak nadal mnie dziwi, że nikt mnie nie zaaresztował, bo podobno jestem nadal zbiegiem. Przynajmniej w oczach prawa.

\- To pewnie sprawka starca - odparła Tonks. - A teraz, musimy się skupić. Trzeba jakoś przekonać Śmierciożerców, że chcemy im pomóc zabrać stąd Harry'ego.

\- Dam sobie radę - Syriusz zamienił się w Ponuraka.

\- Łapa! - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Remus. Jednak Black już zdążył zniknął między nogami innych czarodziei. - On się kiedyś zabije - sapnął, pocierając kark.

\- Powiem Weasleyom, żeby nie atakowali - wtrącił cicho Kingsley, odchodząc.

\- Dwójka najmłodszych na pewno będzie temu przeciwna - Remus spojrzał na aurorkę.

\- Rozumiem - pokiwała głową, podążając szybko za ciemnoskórym czarodziejem.

\- Więc teraz liczymy na szczęście nasze i Blacka - stwierdził Severus.

\- Tak - Remus pokiwał głową.

-~*~-

 _\- Naprawdę żałuję moich słów..._ \- Harry usłyszał Syriusza i spojrzał kątem oka za siebie. Jakieś pięć metrów za nim znajdowała się różowowłosa Tonks w towarzystwie Kingsleya, Syriusza, Remusa i Snape'a. W jego oczach pojawiły się zdradliwe łzy. _Czy Syriusz naprawdę go nie opuścił i pomoże jego ojcu?_

\- Czego ryczysz? - spytała lekko Alyson, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- To pył - odpowiedział, potrząsając głową, aby odpędzić łzy.

Dziewczyna cicho zachichotała. - Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę. Tatuś idzie cię uratować, ale nie ma twoich przyjaciół. Nawet twój chrzestny stoi po naszej stronie - uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. 

Harry automatycznie spojrzał na zbliżających się czarodziei.

Rzeczywiście pośród Śmierciożerców nie było jego przyjaciół. Jedynie Syriusz i jego towarzysze zdawali się nadal być po jego stronie, mimo pojawienia się po "jasnej" stronie.

\- Jeszcze się przekonasz - szepnął cicho. Alyson spojrzała na niego krzywo, jednak tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jak widać, zbyt słabo znasz swoich przyjaciół - powiedziała miękko i zamilkła, kiedy Tom na czele Śmierciożerców, stanął ledwie dziesięć metrów przed Dumbledore'em.

\- Witaj, Tom - przywitał się starzec.

\- Dumbledore - mruknął w odpowiedzi a jego głos poniósł się echem po ulicy. Obie strony milczały, pozwalając swoim przywódcom na rozmowę. - Wierzę, że masz coś mojego - spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Mówisz o Harrym czy twoich błyskotkach? - wtrącił beztrosko dyrektor, sięgając woreczek i rzucając go w kierunku czarodzieja.

Tom szybko otoczył obiekt delikatną tarczą wykrywającą uroki. Kiedy nie znalazł nic niepokojącego, zajrzał do środka. Jego oczy błysnęły szkarłatem na widok czterech byłych Horkruksów.

-~*~-

Tom, jak można się było spodziewać, szedł na przedzie swojej armii. Obok niego kroczyła dumnie Bellatriks z morderczym wyrazem twarzy, a po drugiej stronie Lucjusz. Kawałek za nimi Greyback, Crouch, Avery, Rookwood, Dołohow, Lestrange'owie, Yaxley, Carrow'owie i Rowle. A dalej inny Śmierciożercy. Niektórzy w maskach o barwie kości słoniowej, inni w złotych, a jeszcze inni całkiem bez nich. Sam Marvolo był w swojej postaci Voldemorta. Nie był pewien, czy starzec wie, że odzyskał swój wygląd. Moody mógł mu powiedzieć, albo nie.

Zatrzymali się naprzeciw armii Dumbledore'a, pełnej aurorów, członków Zakonu, pracowników Ministerstwa i zwykłych, nic nieznaczących członków społeczeństwa.

\- Witaj, Tom - rzekł starzec.

\- Dumbledore - mruknął a jego głos poniósł się echem po ulicy. - Wierzę, że masz coś mojego - jego wzrok wylądował na Harrym.

\- Mówisz o Harrym czy twoich błyskotkach? - dyrektor odparł wesoło, rzucając w kierunku czarodzieja woreczek.

Tom szybko otoczył obiekt delikatną tarczą wykrywającą uroki. Kiedy nie znalazł nic niepokojącego, zajrzał do środka. Jego oczy błysnęły szkarłatem na widok czterech byłych Horkruksów.

Najlepsze jednak było to, że starzec nie wiedział, iż od dawna nie było w nich cząstek duszy a obiekty pozostał tylko nasączone jego magią. Drwiący uśmiech przemknął mu po twarzy. Jego jedynymi Horkruksami był Harry, Nagini i srebrny medalion, który miał podarować Harry'emu na jego osiemnaste urodziny.

Starzec mógł wiedzieć o Harrym i Nagini, ale o medalionie nie wiedział _nikt._ Nawet Harry, z którym dzielił się wszystkim ważnym.

\- I co miałbym zrobić z tymi przedmiotami? - spojrzał na starca z rozbawieniem.

Przez twarz Dumbledore'a przemknęły liczne emocje, nawet na sekundę pojawił się strach i zaniepokojenie. - Tylko Horkruksy czyniły cię nieśmiertelnym. Został tylko jeden i wtedy każdy będzie mógł cię zabić - powiedział.

Tom roześmiał się zimno. W jego wężowej postaci było to bardziej przerażające. - Skoro tak twierdzisz, starcze - syknął wyzywająco. - Może ty się ze mną zmierzysz? - w jego dłoni o pajęczych palcach znalazła się różdżka blada jak kość.

Zrobił trzy kroki do przodu, wyczekując ruchu starca.

Dumbledore nie poruszył się, tylko spojrzał na młodego Riddle'a. Podniósł swoją różdżkę z czarnego bzu. Czarną Różdżkę, podobno najpotężniejszą na świecie i skierował jej koniec na chłopaka.

Harry spojrzał na niego dwukolorowymi oczami z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

Starzec zerknął na Toma. Voldemort nie zdążyłby zareagować. Harry nie mógł czarować. Idealna okazja.

_\- Avada Kedavra._

Szmaragdowy promień pomknął przed siebie. Voldemort mógł tylko stać i patrzeć. Podobnie jak wszyscy Śmierciożercy i Jasna Strona pełna lekkich czarodziei.


	42. Przegrałeś starcze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział ten pisałam w towarzystwie piosenki "The Gratest" Hermione Granger
> 
> [Link do piosenki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_pN6vF-DKw&ab_channel=EvelynJackson)

_\- Avada Kedavra._

Harry nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że starzec miał aż tak nie po kolei w głowie aby strzelić do niego Avadą.

Widział tylko przed sobą szmaragd zaklęcia, a potem znalazł się obok Bellatriks, upadając na ziemię. Zaklęcie leciało dalej, aż trafiło w ścianę budynku, niszcząc ją prawie doszczętnie. Harry ciężko oddychał a jego ręce drżały, gdy się na nich opierał.

Obok niego natychmiast uklękła Bellatriks, klękając a po drugiej stronie podbiegł Ponurak z wywieszonym językiem i prawie widocznym przerażeniem w oczach.

\- Harry - szepnęła oszołomiona kobieta.

Młody Riddle wziął kilka uspokajających wdechów. - Przez chwilę się bałem, że nie zdążę. Starzec związał moją magię, póki byłem w budynku. Ale teraz nie jesteśmy, jednak moc za wolno wracała - skrzywił się. - Magia bezróżdżkowa wymaga dużo skupienia i siły, a ja działałem na rezerwach.

\- W takim razie, jak udało ci się tego uniknąć? - w jej szarych oczach czaiło się szaleństwo, nienawiść i strach.

\- Adrenalina lub coś - parsknął cicho, patrząc na psa. - Spokojnie, Syriuszu, wszyscy powinni was omijać, kiedy zaczniecie nam pomagać - szepnął.

Pies polizał go po ręce, po czym pobiegł w kierunku cieni budynków i zniknął w alejce, pewnie aby wrócić do Remusa i innych.

\- Chodź - Lestrange pociągnęła go aby wstał i wsparł się na niej. Powoli zaczęła iść z chrześniakiem w kierunku, gdzie ich medycy mieli namioty.

Szkarłatny i purpurowy płomień jej na to nie pozwolił, kiedy świsnęły przed nim. Ledwo ich uniknęła a Crouch, który znalazł się na ich linii odbił je _Protego._

\- Cholera - sapnęła, odwracając się. Jakaś blondynka, zapewne Whyte, celowała swoją jasną różdżką w jej stronę. Obok niej stał blondyn z kolczykiem w wardze i kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach.

Szybkie spojrzenie wokół siebie upewniło Bellatriks, że walka już się zaczęła. Obok niej stanął Barty, a reszta Śmierciożerców już była pogrążona w bitwie. Kiedy poczuła jak jej ramię, na którym opierał się Harry staje się lekkie, spojrzała tam z zaklęciem na końcu języka.

\- Zajmę się nim - powiedziała tylko różowowłosa czarownica. Bella jej nie znała, jednak Harry nie wydawał się być zaniepokojony, więc odwróciła się tylko do dwójki nastolatków.

\- Sol ma władzę nad ziemią, a Whyte jest superszybka - powiedział Harry. Jego głos brzmiał słabo, a oczy przymykały się.

Tonks szybko odeszła w tłum, znikając ze wzroku czarownicy.

\- Zaczynamy zabawę - zanuciła Lestrange, stając ramię w ramię z Bartym, przeciwko Christianowi i Alyson.

Oczy dziewczyny zabłysły radośnie, kiedy ruszyła przed siebie sprintem, aby znaleźć się za plecami wrogów, podczas gdy chłopak wyciągnął ręce przed siebie a ziemia zaczęła się lekko trząść pod nogami Śmierciożerców.

-~*~-

Voldemort mimo wszystko naprawdę chciał krzyczeć z bezradności, kiedy szmaragdowe zaklęcie zabijające leciało w Harry'ego. W _jego_ syna. Zanim jednak zdążyło go dosięgnąć, chłopak zniknął, pojawiając się przy Bellatriks. Widząc kątem oka, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ruszył na starca z wściekłością wymalowaną na wężowej twarzy.

Każde niewerbalne zaklęcie sprawiało, że starzec cofał się coraz bardziej w głąb swoich sił. Naprzeciw Voldemorta żaden czarodziej nie wytrzymał dłużej niż dwa zaklęcia, za wyjątkiem samego starca, kryjącego się za kolejnymi członkami Zakonu, Ministerstwa lub losowych jasnych czarodziei.

\- Przestań się chować za swoimi ludźmi! Stań i walcz, Dumbledore! - ryknął. Starzec zatrzymał się i podniósł w końcu Czarną Różdżkę.

\- Nie ma potrzeby walczyć, Tom - powiedział. - Nie masz swoich błyskotek, Harry wkrótce umrze przez użycie aportacji z niewystarczającą mocą a nas jest więcej - w jego oczach zabłysły te cholerne iskierki szczęścia.

Voldemort zacisnął dłoń na różdżce. - Próbowałeś zabić mojego syna - syknął ze złością, celując cienkim patykiem w starca.

Fioletowy, a następnie szary promień został odbity przez tarczę.

W odpowiedzi staruszek wysłał kilka lekkich zaklęć, które mogły tylko sprawić, że Voldemort byłby na chwilę niedyspozycyjny.

\- Może również powinienem przejść na jasne zaklęcia, skory ty nie chcesz na ciemne, co, Dumbledore? - jego szkarłatne oczy błysnęły lekkim rozbawieniem, kiedy strzelił prostym _Diffindo,_ które bez problemów przebiło tarczę starca.

Dyrektor może i był potężny magicznie, jednak tarcze mają to do siebie, że odbijają konkretny rodzaj zaklęć, stąd wielu czarodziei miesza co chwila zaklęcia zakwalifikowane jako jasne z ciemnymi lub szarymi. Co prawda _Protego_ działa na każdy rodzaj zaklęć ofensywnych, jednak często okazuje się za słabe.

Starzec zacisnął usta, aby nie krzyczeć, kiedy jego granatowa szata o białych rękawach została rozdarta przez zaklęcie a szkarłat krwi zabarwił biel ubrania na prawym ramieniu.

\- Tom... - zaczął, jednak nie dane mu było skończyć, kiedy ponownie musiał podnieść tarczę przed kolejnymi zaklęciami Voldemorta. Tym razem ciągle zmieniał między szarymi i lekkimi, przez co Dumbledore musiał się w pełni skupić na defensywie, czekając na dogodny moment do ataku.

Pole bitwy w tle rozmazywało się i powoli hałasy zaklęć i krzyków znikały w oddali, im bardziej Voldemort i Dumbledore pogrążali się w pojedynku. Może kiedyś mogli być równi, jednak teraz to Voldemort był silniejszy. Nadal w swym młodym ciele, mimo, że wszyscy widzieli go wężem, a Albus był już starym i zniedołężniałym czarodziejem, kurczowo trzymającym się władzy.

\- _Expelliarmus!_ \- Voldemort z łatwością uniknął toru zaklęcia.

\- _Expulso_ \- usłyszał za sobą, jednak zbyt wolno zareagował. Zanim się zorientował, uderzył ramieniem w ścianę budynku niemałą siłą. Syknął cicho z bólu, patrząc jak rudowłosy, młody czarodziej podchodzi do dyrektora i pomaga mu stanąć na nogi. Zaraz za nim przybiegła rudowłosa dziewczyna, celując w niego różdżką.

Szybkim ruchem nadgarstka wytrącił dziewczynie różdżkę i posłał ją na ścianę naprzeciwko. Uderzyła głową i zemdlała. Rudzielec krzyknął, jednak nie poruszył się, aby pobiec do siostry. Zamiast tego stał ramię w ramię z dyrektorem z wyciągniętą różdżką i trzęsącą się ręką.

Kolejny raz machnął nadgarstkiem i zacisnął zęby, aby nie krzyczeć, kiedy kość jego ramienia wracała na swoje miejsce. Zawsze lepiej złamań pozbywać się od razu po zaklęciu, niż zostawiać na koniec bitwy. Szczególnie, że starzec zdawał się korzystać z chwili odpoczynku, aby samemu również nieco się zregenerować.

Nie spodziewał się, że chwilę później obok niego staną rudowłosi bliźniacy z różdżkami wycelowanymi w członka rodziny i dyrektora.

\- Kazałem wam zostać z tył - syknął ze złością.

\- Nie dawałeś sobie rady... - zaczął jeden.

\- ...a Harry nigdy by nam nie wybaczył... - kontynuował drugi.

\- ...gdyby coś ci się stało - zakończyli zgodnie.

Voldemort wziął uspokajający oddech. Teoretycznie mogli mieć rację, ale w praktyce, to _on_ był tutaj Czarnym Panem, a oni byli tylko dziećmi.

\- Też tu jestem, ojcze - Harry pojawił się po jego drugiej stronie. Na jego ustach spoczywał zadowolony uśmiech. Tym razem miał na sobie bojowy kombinezon z licznymi runami wyszytymi srebrną nicią.

\- Już ci przeszło osłabienie? - rzucił.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Herm zajmuje się rannymi - powiedział, jakby miało to wszystko wytłumaczyć.

Widząc, jak starzec celuje ostrożnie różdżką w Voldemorta, warknął ze złością i rzucił silną _Bombardę_ w ziemię między nimi.

Pył i ziemia świsnęły w górę, rozdzielając dwójkę jasnych czarodziei od ciemnej strony.

\- Patrz tam - wskazał ojcu walczących.

Kira z lisimi uszami i ogonem wirowała między czarodziejami, siekając i tnąc w każdą stronę kataną, ledwo dodając kilka zaklęć. Nawet z daleka można było zobaczyć jej bursztynowe oczy błyszczące z ekscytacji i pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Obok niej raz na jakiś czas pojawiał się platynowłosy Draco, co chwila zmieniający formę między rzucaniem zaklęć.

\- Tam są Luna i Neville - wskazał inną część ulicy.

Ogromny kruk z wody atakował dziobem i skrzydłami czarodziei, podczas gdy Luna siedziała na dachu budynku, kołysząc nogami w przestrzeń pod nią, a Neville lewitował przed nią, nad walczącymi, rzucając co chwila zaklęcia.

\- Poprowadziłeś ich do walki - głos Voldemorta zabrzmiał oskarżająco.

Harry uśmiechnął się niewinnie. - Nie jesteśmy tacy słabi, ojcze. Nasze dary działają lepiej w bezpośrednich starciach. Każde z nas wiedziało na co się pisze, dołączając do walki.

\- Hej, Harry! - zawołał Fred. Harry spojrzał na niego.

\- Możemy zająć się Roniaczkiem? - zakończył George z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Jasne - czarodziej odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Bliźniacy szybko odbiegli w kierunku, gdzie powinien być Ronald Weasley.

\- Gdzie wysłałeś Dumbledore'a i tego rudzielca? - zapytał starszy czarodziej.

\- Gdzieś tam - Harry machnął ręką w kierunku walczących po ich prawej stronie. Można tam było dojrzeć różowe włosy Tonks, wysokiego Kingsleya i innych rudych członków rodziny Weasley.

Tom pokręcił głową z lekką rezygnacją i skrzywił się, kiedy jego ranne ramię dało o sobie znać.

\- Co ci się stało w ramię? - spytał Harry, kiedy zaczęli iść do Dumbledore'a. Bez większego wysiłku oboje odbijali zbłąkane zaklęcia lub te wycelowane w ich dwójkę.

\- Ten rudzielec wysłał mnie na ścianę. Nie potrafi kontrolować przepływu mocy - skrzywił się. - Poczułem to dosłownie na własnej skórze.

Młodszy cicho parsknął. - Roniaczek nigdy nie był dobry w czarowaniu, zawsze w cieniu Chłopca-Który-Przeżył - odpowiedział mu.

Kiedy szli dalej, Tom bił się z myślami, czy spytać o jego _niewolę_. Czy to był dobry moment? Czy _kiedykolwiek_ będzie dobry moment?

\- Harry... - zaczął powoli. - Co się działo, kiedy cię uwięzili?

Młody Riddle stanął w miejscu. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów po czym ruszył wolniej obok ojca. - Nie było tak źle. Alyson i Chris ciągle mi wmawiali, że nigdy po mnie nie przyjdziecie, że jestem tylko narzędziem. Wszystko powtarzał Dumbledore.

\- Zrobił ci coś fizycznie? - spojrzał kątem oka na mimikę Harry'ego.

Ten, skrzywił się i przymknął dwukolorowe oczy. - Uwierzyłbyś, że potrafi _Cruciatusa?_ \- roześmiał się cicho. - Bolało jak diabli, bo nie potrafił w ogóle opanować tego rodzaju magii.

\- Przepraszam, że trwało to tak długo - powiedział ponuro, unikając kolejnego oszałamiacza i zbłąkanej Avady.

\- Muszę przyznać, że zwątpiłem, kiedy sądziłem, że nikt mnie nie szuka - odpowiedział. - W pewnym momencie prawie uwierzyłem, że jestem dla ciebie tylko narzędziem - kontynuował. - A kiedy powiedzieli mi, że Draco ma przyjąć znak, a Herm została podobno porwana na twój rozkaz... Chciałem tylko się poddać, aby zobaczyć, czy to prawda - jego głos zadrżał.

Voldemort zatrzymał się przed nastolatkiem i położył mu ręce na ramionach. Skrzywił się przy ruchu prawego ramienia, jednak nie opuścił go. Kolejnym delikatnym gestem nadgarstka założył na ich dwójkę lekką tarczę przeciwko zbłąkanym zaklęciom.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił - powiedział. - Wbrew pozorom, Harry, mam uczucia i naprawdę o ciebie dbam.

Harry spuścił głowę. - Wiem... Przepraszam, że zwątpiłem - szepnął.

\- Każdy może wątpić. Ty jesteś tylko dzieckiem, na którego barkach spoczywa los świata czarodziejów - poczochrał mu włosy.

Harry skrzywił się. - To przerażające kiedy jesteś w tej formie i zachowujesz się tak _ludzko_ \- sapnął.

Voldemort roześmiał się jedynie w odpowiedzi.

\- Zamknij się - mruknął cicho Harry. - Szukajmy starca - dodał.

-~*~-

Tym razem krew leciała w dół ramienia starca, skapując na ziemię brudną od pyłu i krwi innych czarodziei. Różdżka ślizgała mu się w mokrej od cieczy dłoni, jednak nie mógł jej upuścić, gdyż to równałoby się śmierci.

\- Witaj ponownie, Tom - powiedział słabym głosem. - I ty, Harry, mój chłopcze.

\- Nie jestem twoim chłopcem! - syknął ze złością młodszy czarodziej. - Torturowałeś mnie - warknął na zakończenie.

\- To wszystko dla większego dobra - zapewnił starzec a jego kolana drżały, nie mogąc już utrzymać jego starczego ciała w pionie.

\- Nie masz z nami żadnych szans, Dumbledore - wtrącił Voldemort. - Nie lepiej się poddać? Rozejrzyj się - wskazał naokoło. - Przegrywasz mimo swej przewagi liczebnej. Nie chcesz ocalić pozostałych przy życiu? Chcesz aby wszyscy zginęli za twoją głupią wiarę w większe dobro? - żaden z ich trójki nie zauważył, że wielu walczących zaprzestało pojedynków, aby wpatrywać się w trzech największych czarodziei tego wieku.

\- Kiedy tylko złożymy nasze różdżki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich jasnych czarodziei, Tom. To jest oczywiste - odpowiedział smutno starzec.

\- Mylisz się, Dumbledore. Mogę być okrutnym i strasznym Voldemortem, ale nie jestem potworem. Każda czarodziejska kropla krwi przelana w tej wojnie... Nie musiało się to tak skończyć...

\- Chyba nie zapomniałeś o śmierci Potterów, prawda Tom? - jego oczy błysnęły.

Voldemort rozejrzał się powoli po czarodziejach. Już praktycznie nikt nie walczył, tylko widać było zaciekły pojedynek Bellatriks z Alyson i Barty'ego z Chrisem.

\- Chyba tobie się coś poprzestawiało w głowie, starcze - odpowiedział lekko. - Jakbyś był na tyle ślepy i nie zauważył, mimo, że powiedziałeś o tym całemu Prorokowi, Harry jest _moim_ synem.

\- Więc kto jest jego matką? - Albus uśmiechnął się. Doskonale wiedział, że Tom nigdy nie wspomni o Lily. Przez ponad szesnaście lat nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, więc teraz nadal nie będzie chciał.

Harry roześmiał się cicho a każde oczy zostały wlepione w niego. - To jest naprawdę zabawne - spojrzał na Toma. - Ojcze, zdejmiesz swój Glamour, proszę?

Voldemort wzruszył ramionami i ściągnął urok. Oczom wszystkich czarodziei ukazał się na oko dwudziestosiedmioletni mężczyzna o kręconych ciemnych lokach, opadających lekko na czoło. Z mocno zarysowaną szczęką, arystokratycznym nosem i rysami twarzy, miał o wiele zdrowiej wyglądającą skórę, był jednak trochę niższy niż w wężowej wersji. Jego strój również zmienił się z czarnej, obszernej szaty na koszulę z guzikami i przylegające spodnie wraz z butami. Wszystko było ze smoczej skóry a srebrne zdobienia świeciły delikatnym, błękitnym światłem.

\- Nie spodziewałeś się, że odzyskałem swój stary wygląd, nieprawdaż, Dumbledore? - zapytał drwiąco, przekrzywiając głowę. - Moją partnerką i zarazem matką Harry'ego była Lilian Pever, zanim poślubiła Jamesa, aby chronić naszego syna - spojrzał na starca a jego oczy błyszczały gniewem. - James doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kogo naprawdę kochała Lily, jednak był jej przyjacielem i pragnął pomóc.

\- Pewnie teraz wszyscy zastanawiają się, kto zabił Potterów - wtrącił Harry, patrząc morderczo na starca. - Ojciec nigdy by nie zranił mnie, ani swej partnerki, ani zaufanego człowieka. To nikt inny, jak święty Dumbledore wymyślił swoją wersję przepowiedni i podążył aby ją spełnić. A na drodze stali mu Potterowie, więc się ich pozbył...

W panującej ciszy, wielu jasnych czarodziei opuściło różdżki z celu, jakim był Śmierciożerca, a końce wycelowali w przywódcę jasnej strony.

Albus nie odpowiedział, tylko opuścił lekko różdżkę, nie spuszczając wzroku z nastolatka. Wiedział, że dzisiaj zginie. Ale zabierze też kogoś ze sobą.

Może nie był jakimś wybitnym czarodziejem w magii bezróżdżkowej, jednak to konkretne zaklęcie wyćwiczył do perfekcji. Sam je stworzył specjalnie na ten moment, stąd był pewien, że nikt nigdy go nie powtórzy, ani nie będzie znał przeciwzaklęcia.

Oczywiście było słabsze niż prosta i szybka Avada, jednak działało na podobnej zasadzie. Zabijało cel w krótką minutę, ale w męczarniach.

-~*~-

Hermiona obserwowała wszystko z dachu jednego budynków. W oddali widziała Lunę i Neville'a, a w dole Draco i Kirę. Jednak jej wzrok wędrował po polu bitwy w poszukiwaniu konkretnego czarodzieja.

Mignęli jej również bliźniacy i więcej rudych głów, jednak nadal szukała Harry'ego. Tylko on ją interesował.

Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc swojego chłopaka u boku Toma w jego zwykłej postaci. Coś mówili, jednak ona tego nie słyszała. Jedynym plusem było, że wszyscy walczący zdawali się tego słuchać, oprócz pojedynczych wyjątków jak Bella, Barty, Sol i Whyte.

Starzec wpatrywał się przed siebie, co ją niepokoiło, mimo, że opuścił różdżkę.

Zmrużyła oczy...

Zielony promień pomknął w Harry'ego...

Nie myśląc zbyt wiele zniknęła z dachu budynku, aby pojawić się przed jej chłopakiem.

Gdzieś w oddali słyszała krzyki ludzi, jednak najgłośniej zabrzmiał młody Riddle.


	43. Obiecałaś...

Starzec nie odezwał się, jednak poleciał zielony promień. Dwukolorowe tęczówki Harry'ego rozszerzyły się na widok zaklęcia. Nie słyszał inkantacji, a zaklęcie mimo podobieństwa do Avady, nie mogło nią być.

W ciszy przed nim pojawiły się czarne włosy o zielonych końcach. Nie słyszał charakterystycznego trzasku aportacji, zresztą dziewczyna nie powinna jej znać, a jednak jakimś cudem pojawiła się przed nim.

Ktoś krzyczał.

Chwilę zajęło mu dojście do tego, że to był _jego_ krzyk.

Szeroko otwarte oczy spoczywały na nieruchomym ciele Hermiony. Miała zamknięte oczy, usta zaciśnięte a czoło lekko zmarszczone, jakby jeszcze odczuwała ból.

Kolejną chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że padł na kolana a po jego policzkach spoczywały słone łzy.

Nie słyszał, co się działo wkoło niego. Było tylko jej nieruchome ciało, tracące ciągle ciepło.

Drżącymi rękoma przyciągnął do siebie dziewczynę i położył jej głowę na swoich kolanach. Przetarł jej policzek z pyłu a krople spadły tam, tworząc mokre linie.

Jej klatka piersiowa nie poruszała się wcale. W prawej dłoni spoczywała różdżka z winorośli. Jasne drewno z wygrawerowanymi liśćmi na rączce.

Ręką przeczesał jeszcze raz jej włosy a kolejne krystaliczne łzy spadły na jej jasne policzki. Podniósł jej bezwładne ciało lekko, bliżej siebie, różdżka wypadła i poturlała się kawałek dalej, lecz on się tym nie przejmował. Jego broń również gdzieś zniknęła zapomniana. Nie obchodziło go, co się teraz stanie.

Delikatnie ją przytulił do siebie i zaczął szeptać do siebie, czy może do trupa w jego ramionach? - Obiecałaś... Obiecałaś do cholery... - ponownie zaświeciły oczy pełne łez. - Jak mogłaś mnie tak okłamać, co? - spojrzał na jej zamknięte powieki. - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - przytulił jej ciało mocniej do piersi.

Nie wiedział, ile tak siedział, płacząc, jednak w końcu poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Nie poruszył się. Teraz nie liczyło się już nic, nawet jego życie zdawało się bezcelowe, skoro osoba, na której tak _bardzo_ mu zależało, _zginęła..._

\- Harry - łagodny głos sprawił, że spojrzał przez ramię. Po jego policzkach nadal płynęły łzy a oczy błyszczały tylko z ich powodu. Radosne iskierki zniknęły.

Kira trzymała rękę na jego ramieniu. Jej czarne włosy o białych końcówkach były rozpuszczone, falując lekko na wietrze. Całą twarz miała w pyle i krwi, która skapywała powoli po jej brodzie. Nie wiedział, czy to jej krew, czy też innych czarodziei. Prawdopodobnie obie opcje.

\- Powinniśmy iść, zebrać rannych i poległych - szepnęła.

\- Oczekujesz, że ją tu zostawię? - syknął ze złością.

\- Powinieneś ją zabrać do namiotu - wtrącił Draco. Na jego jasnych włosach widać było bardziej szkarłat krwi i szarość pyłu. Po lewej stronie jego twarzy, od czoła, przez oko do policzka ciągnęła się blada blizna. Oko było lekko przymknięte, jednak było widać przekrwione białko i źrenica zdawała się być bledsza niż zwykle.

Młody Riddle westchnął cicho, podnosząc się na nogi. Od razu podniósł też jej ciało, układając je w ramionach. Kątem oka zauważył, że jasna różdżka została podniesiona przez Malfoya i wciśnięta w kieszeń. - My z Kirą zajmiemy się resztą - powiedział tylko, odchodząc z dziewczyną.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zaczął powoli iść do namiotu na końcu ulicy.

Tak, wiedział, że wielu zginie. Tak, wiedział, że on sam może zginąć. Tak, wiedział, że skoro poprowadził przyjaciół do walki, mogli zginął. Ale... Hermiona miała zostać w namiotach, pomagając rannym. Wykorzystała dostatecznie dużo mocy, aby rzucić na niego tą dziwaczną tarczę. Obiecała, że nie ruszy się stamtąd, że nie będzie na polu walki.

_Skłamała._

-~*~-

Tom patrzył oszołomiony, jak wielu innych, kiedy nagle pojawiła się Hermiona, przyjmując na siebie zaklęcie. Starzec sam zdawał się być oszołomiony. W jego uszach dźwięczał krzyk wielu głosów, jednak to Harry'ego słyszał najgłośniej.

Rozpacz była wyraźnie słyszalna, kiedy opadł na kolana obok niej, ze łzami w oczach.

Szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się w szparki, kiedy wycelował w starca i rzucił zaklęcie wiążące magię i ciało. Dumbledore opadł na kolana, a potem prawie na twarz, kiedy jego nogi związały się razem.

Pojedynczy czarodzieje rzucili zaklęcia w Toma, jednak ten się tym nie przejął, odbijał je leniwymi ruchami nadgarstka.

\- Poddajcie się, a przeżyjecie! - zawołał Voldemort mocnym głosem, który poniósł się po ciszy pola bitwy. - Wasz przywódca został schwytany, a jego magia związana.

Wielu opuściło różdżki, wielu również zostało rozbrojonych przez jego Śmierciożerców i kilku członków byłego Zakonu, kiedy mieli wycelować w niego różdżki.

\- Zbierzcie rannych i zabitych, zabierzcie ich do naszych namiotów - powiedział, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego. Draco coś do niego mówił, a ten niczym marionetka ruszył przed siebie. W blasku księżyca można było dostrzec krystaliczne łzy, które dopiero zasychały. W jego ramionach spoczywało jej nieruchome ciało, ręce wisiały bezwładnie, podobnie jak nogi, ale Harry się niczym nie przejmował, po prostu szedł przed siebie z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

Na pewno zapragnie zemsty. Miał taki charakter.

Widząc, że jego syn znika między innymi czarodziejami, zbierającymi rannych, pokierował się tam, gdzie walczyli Barty i Bellatriks.

W tamtej okolicy wszystko wkoło było zniszczone. Nawet asfalt drogi i ściany budynków. Na szczęście, wcześniej nałożył z pomocą innych czarodziei silną tarczę, po której zdjęciu okaże się, że nic tak naprawdę nie jest zniszczone. _Na szczęście._

Bella leżała nieruchomo, z jej rany na czole skapywała krew, a Barty siedział obok niej ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Dyszał ciężko, trzymając różdżkę w ręce śliskiej od potu i krwi. Szybko zorientował się, kiedy Tom do niego podszedł.

\- Panie - spróbował wstać i skłonić się, jednak powstrzymał go gest Toma.

\- Nie wstawaj - powiedział. - Z kim walczyliście?

\- Z Whyte i Sol - spojrzał w prawo, jakieś trzydzieści stóp dalej leżało ciało blondynki, nad którym pochylał się płaczący chłopak o tego samego koloru włosach. - Dziewczyna oberwała zaklęciem, zanim Bella upadła. Myślę, że blondyna umarła, ale nie wiem jakiego mogła użyć zaklęcia na Belli - spojrzał na Bellatriks.

Tom machnął różdżką nad ciałem swojej popleczniczki. - Nic jej nie będzie. Ma lekki wstrząs mózgu i jest wycieńczona magicznie. - spojrzał na Christiana Sol i podszedł kilka kroków bliżej. - Sol, możesz zabrać jej ciało - powiedział.

Chris spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach. - Chrzań się.

Tom westchnął. - Odejdź, zanim ktoś strzeli do ciebie Avadą. Zabierz ją ze sobą i nigdy nie wracaj - spojrzał na niego a jego szkarłatne tęczówki sprawiły, że nastolatek wzdrygnął się. - Wystarczy już przelanej krwi czarodziei.

Chris kiwnął głową powoli. Sięgnął różdżkę i machnął nią nad ciałem Alyson. Uniosło się delikatnie w powietrze i poszybowało za Solem, który powoli oddalał się z pola bitwy.

\- Bellatriks nie będzie pocieszona - powiedział Barty, stając ostrożnie obok niego. Kulał na prawą nogę, która była nieco wykręcona w bok od kolana w dół.

Tom spojrzał na niego. - Powinieneś się szybciej wyleczyć - stwierdził, machając różdżką. Kość wróciła na swoje miejsce, kiedy Crouch syknął z bólu. Przeklął pod nosem i wrócił do Bellatriks. - Zabiorę ją do namiotu - powiedział i skłonił się.

Tom odpowiedział mu kiwnięciem. - Wie o Hermionie? - spojrzał na niego czujnie.

Barty zmarszczył brwi. - Coś się jej stało? - jego wzrok powędrował na Czarnego Pana. - Byliśmy zajęci walką z tą dwójką, zbyt wiele poza tym nie widzieliśmy.

\- Ona... - szkarłatne tęczówki zostały przymknięte przez opadające powieki. - Nie żyje.

\- Co? - usta młodego naśladowcy otworzyły się w szoku. - Przecież podobno dzieciaki miały zostać w namiotach. Co się do cholery stało?! - krzyknął.

Voldemort nawet go nie upomniał. - Próbowali mnie namówić na dołączenie do walk. Odmówiłem, ale Harry ich zabrał, kiedy wrócił. Radzili sobie świetnie, jednak nie widziałem jej wśród walczących. Możliwe, że miała zostać w namiotach, ale poszła za nami - powiedział. - Widziałem tylko jak nagle pojawiła się przed Harrym... Trafiło ją nieznane mi zaklęcie i zginęła...

Barty spojrzał oszołomiony w kierunku namiotów. - Ona... Nie żyje? - szepnął i spojrzał na swojego Pana. - Jeśli pozwolisz, Panie, oddalę się na chwilę...

Tom skinął głową z cichym westchnieniem. Chyba jednak on będzie musiał zabrać Bellatriks, ale rozumiał też, co mogą czuć inni z powodu straty. Szesnaście lat temu stracił Lily i wyzbył się emocji. Potem jednak pojawił się Harry zastępując jego smutek, radością z powodu dziedzica. Kiedy odzyskał uczucia, było mu ciężko, jednak podczas tej bitwy nie stracił nikogo ważnego. Harry żył i to było najważniejsze. Wiedział też, że chłopak szybko się nie pozbiera po jej śmierci, szczególnie jak dobrowolnie obroniła go przed zaklęciem. Zawsze ciężko pogodzić się z takim poświęceniem.

Machnął nadgarstkiem a nieruchome ciało Bellatriks poszybowało za nim.

Po drodze widział jeszcze wielu czarodziei z jego strony jak i od Dumbledore'a, zajmujących się rannymi. Sam starzec został już zabrany przez Lucjusza i Avery'ego, którzy o dziwo ucierpieli niewiele.

Nagle obok niego pojawili się bliźniacy w towarzystwie czwórki innych rudzielców. - Panie, gdzie Harry? - zapytał jeden.

\- Nie widzieliśmy go od czasu, jak ruszyliście za starcem - dodał drugi.

Reszta zdawała się być nieco przerażona jego obecnością. Matka trzymała kurczowo rękę męża, a dwójka jej starszych synów ściskała różdżki. No tak, tylko pan Weasley go spotkał, nie licząc bliźniaków.

\- Harry będzie przez jakiś czas niedysponowany - odpowiedział, jednak nie wiedząc czemu, jego głos lekko zadrżał.

\- Chyba nic mu się nie stało? - kobieta spojrzała na niego z pytaniem w oczach. Nadal czaił się tam strach, jednak najbardziej przebijała się troska o chłopca, który nawet nie należał do jej rodziny.

\- Fizycznie jest w porządku - zaczął powoli, przymykając oczy. - Martwię się bardziej o jego psychiczny status. Hermiona...

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem. - Ona chyba nie...

\- Nie mogła tego zrobić - zaczęli mówić szybko.

\- Ona żyje...

\- Prawda...?

Riddle zacisnął usta i wziął wdech. - Przyjęła na siebie zaklęcie starca, którym miał oberwać Harry. Zadziałało podobnie jak Avada, ona nie żyje.

Molly Weasley zakryła ręką usta, aby nie krzyczeć. Każde z nich słyszało liczne piski przerażenia w pewnym momencie, jednak byli zbyt daleko, aby cokolwiek zobaczyć. Charlie i Bill sapnęli, gdy Artur spuścił głowę. Bliźniacy, zdawało się, że zaraz się rozpłaczą. Od razu zostali przyciągnięci przez matkę do uścisku.

\- Będzie w namiocie, którym zajmuje się Narcyza - powiedział, powoli odchodząc.

Ledwie parę stóp dalej zobaczył Syriusza i Remusa w towarzystwie czarnoskórego Aurora i różowowłosej Aurorki. Westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Z Harrym wszystko w porządku? - spytała Tonks, patrząc na niego. W jej oczach czaił się strach, ale był przytłumiony.

\- Raczej nie - wtrącił Syriusz. - Mówiłem wam, że Hermiona oberwała zaklęciem - prychnął.

\- Ona nie żyje - powiedział Tom. - Nie wiem, co to było za zaklęcie, ale jestem pewien, że zadziałało podobnie jak Avada - jeżeli jeszcze ktoś się zapyta co z Hermioną, strzeli _Cruciatusem_. Jak to możliwe, że tak mało osób o tym wiedziało, skoro stało się to w samym centrum, gdzie było najwięcej czarodziei!?

Tonks pisnęła, kiedy Kingsley westchnął głęboko.

\- Bidny Harry... - szepnął Remus ze smutkiem.

\- Gdzie go znajdziemy? - Black miał splecione dłonie z wilkołakiem, co dopiero teraz Tom zauważył. Czyżby byli razem?

\- W namiocie, w którym będzie Narcyza - odpowiedział. - Właśnie chciałem tam dostarczyć Bellę.

\- Lordzie, kiedy to zrobisz, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział mocnym głosem Kingsley.

\- Oczywiście - Tom skinął głową. - Jesteś Szefem Biura Aurorów, prawda?

\- Tak - odpowiedział.

\- Zajmiemy się Bellą - powiedział Syriusz, biorąc kuzynkę na ręce. - Porozmawiajcie teraz, żeby później mieć z głowy - nie czekając na odpowiedź, odszedł, a Remus podążył za nim w ciszy.

\- Wygrałeś - stwierdził Shacklebolt. - Co zrobisz z Ministerstwem?

\- Nie pozbędę się go, jeżeli to masz na myśli. Z tego, co dowiedziałem się od Harry'ego, jesteś jednym z bardziej honorowych pracowników. Plus wspominałeś o zachowaniu neutralności, a jednak dołączyłeś do naszej sprawy...

\- W tej wojnie neutralność była prawie niemożliwa - odpowiedział. - Nie wierzę w ideały czystej krwi, jednak widzę też, jak bardzo Ministerstwo jest skorumpowane.

\- Kiedyś chciałem zostać Ministrem i poprowadzić wszystko do zmian - zaczął, krzyżując ręce za plecami. - Jednak teraz... Wiele się zmieniło. Wierzę, że mógłbym wiele zmienić na lepsze, ale też wielu by na tym ucierpiało - spojrzał czujnie na Aurora, który pokiwał tylko w zrozumieniu głową. - To nie jest dobra pora na tego typu rozmowy, jednak jak miałbym wybierać, ty powinieneś zostać Ministrem, Shacklebolt.

\- Wybacz mi, Lordzie, ale nie mam ochoty zostać marionetką.

Tom tylko kiwnął głową. - Jest to zrozumiałe. Lucjusz by się tak zachowywał na tym stanowisku, jednak gdybyś ty został Ministrem, chciałbym tylko sojuszu. Nie władzy, mam jej dostatecznie. Wystarczy mi sojusz i zmiana większości pracowników Ministerstwa.

\- To mogłoby o wiele lepiej wyglądać - zaczęła powoli Tonks. - Kingsley jest powszechnie lubiany i szanowany przez swoją pozycję, bliską neutralności. A sojusz nie byłby taki zły.

Riddle kiwnął głową. - Porozmawiamy później w moim biurze - zdecydował. - Jednak możesz się już szykować na awans, na stanowisko Ministra. Wystarczy tylko pozbyć się Knota - wzruszył ramionami. - A teraz, pójdę zobaczyć, jak się ma Harry - odszedł szybko.

\- Voldemort nie jest wcale taki zły, co? - Tonks uderzyła Aurora w ramię lekko łokciem. - Poza tym byłbyś świetnym Ministrem.

\- Sojusz na pewno też by wiele ułatwił - Kingsley skinął głową. - Tak naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko nawet Czarnej Magii, o ile jest używana z umiarem i przez dostatecznie doświadczoną osobę - spojrzał na towarzyszkę. - Czy wiedziałaś, że wiele zaklęć leczących czarnomagicznych jest silniejszych niż niejedno jasne?

\- To skąd się wziął ten podział? - spojrzała na niego.

\- Przez ludzi - odparł, patrząc w niebo.

\- Żal mi Harry'ego - szepnęła cicho różowowłosa. - Jest młody a stracił właśnie dziewczynę, w dodatku, jeżeli wierzyć Syriuszowi, ta się dla niego poświęciła.

\- Na pewno, nie będzie mu łatwo - odparł.

\- Na pewno...


	44. Po prostu skończ

\- Ile już tam siedzi? - zapytała Kira, podchodząc do Luny. Łóżko, na którym leżała blondynka było tuż obok tego, przy którym siedział Harry, trzymając chłodną rękę Hermiony.

Lovegood oberwała kilkoma zaklęciami tnącymi po nogach oraz jedno drasnęło jej szyję. Szybko zostały rzucone zaklęcia lecznicze, jednak ślad na szyi ciągle był zaczerwieniony i rana nie chciała się zabliźnić. Po drugiej stronie siedział w ciszy Neville z Draco.

\- Nie odchodzi wcale - wyszeptała blondynka. Przez przecięcie musiała nie nadwyrężać ani strun głosowych, ani samej szyi, żeby nic więcej się nie stało, skoro rana nadal nie była uleczona.

Kira nadal patrzyła w kierunku przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Nikt nie potrafił z nim porozmawiać, ani go odciągnąć od ciała. Nawet Tom szybko poległ w tym zadaniu. Jedynymi odpowiedziami, były zdawkowe słowa. Ze szpitala wychodził tylko żeby skorzystać z toalety. Nawet jedzenie trzeba mu było przynosić, bo inaczej by się zagłodził.

Czarnowłosa westchnęła i podeszła do Harry'ego, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. - Hej, Harry?

Nie odpowiedział, nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

\- Powinieneś zrobić sobie na chwilę przerwę - powiedziała.

\- Nie - odpowiedział. - Zostaw mnie.

Wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym odeszła z powrotem do łóżka Luny. - Nie jest z nim dobrze...

Nagle przyszła Narcyza, która spojrzała ze złością na Neville'a i Draco. - Chłopcy, powinniście wrócić do łóżek. Wasze rany nie są jeszcze do końca wyleczone, a Lunie na pewno przyda się odpoczynek.

Neville szybko odszedł do swojego łóżka, trzymając się ściany. Oprócz licznych skaleczeń na ramionach i na twarzy, jedynie miał złamaną lewą nogę i skręconą prawą kostkę. Z tego co powiedział, to jakiś czarodziej wytrącił go z równowagi i spadł z kilku metrów. Woda wyczarowana przez Lunę nieco złagodziła jego upadek, właśnie wtedy ktoś strzelił w nią _Diffindo_ i została uszkodzona szyja.

Jedynie Kira wyszła z samymi zadrapaniami i przeciętym lisim uchem, czego magia lecznicza Narcyzy niestety nie mogła naprawić.

Draco pożegnał się i również wrócił do łóżka. Stan jego oka jedynie był monitorowany z powodu, iż tą bliznę stworzyło zaklęcie czarnomagiczne i niewiadome było, czy nie będzie żadnych skutków ubocznych.

\- Ja wrócę do mojego namiotu - zdecydowała Kira, kiedy pani Malfoy na nią spojrzała.

\- Dobrze, możesz wrócić rano - uśmiechnęła się do niej.

\- Dziękuję - odparła, wychodząc.

Blondwłosa czarownica przetarła czoło i rzuciła kilka diagnostycznych zaklęć na Lovegood. - Nie jestem pewna, dlaczego rana się nie goi, nie wygląda to na czarną magię - powiedziała.

\- Spokojnie, nie przeszkadza mi to jakoś bardzo - odparła cicho dziewczyna. - To pewnie i tak nic poważnego.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się. - Pewnie masz rację - spojrzała na Harry'ego i podeszła do niego powoli. - Harry, powinieneś porozmawiać z ojcem albo Bellatriks - powiedziała, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Jaki w tym cel? - zapytał, nie patrząc na nią.

\- Wszyscy się o ciebie martwią. Minęły już dwa dni, Harry. Musisz pozwolić sobie żyć dalej.

Przez chwilę milczał, aż w końcu odwrócił na nią wzrok. - Porozmawiam z nimi jutro.

\- Dziękuję, Harry - uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie. Ten tylko kiwnął głową i wrócił do gapienia się na zamknięte oczy dziewczyny.

\- Jak to się stało, że cię posłuchał? - spytała cicho Luna, kiedy pani Malfoy ją mijała.

\- Nie jestem pewna - odparła, patrząc przez ramię na młodzieńca. - Dziwię się, że nie posłuchał was, ale nie można się poddawać - uśmiechnęła się miękko. - Teraz, idźcie wszyscy spać, jutro mamy zacząć zbierać namioty szpitalne - powiedziała nieco głośniej, aby wszyscy ją usłyszeli, po czym wyszła.

-~*~-

\- Ojcze? - Harry stanął w wejściu do jednego z namiotów. Co prawda, większość Śmierciożerców już wróciła do domów, jednak ci, którzy mieli rodzinę w szpitalach, której nie chcieli zabrać do Świętego Munga, nadal pozostali niedaleko miejsca bitwy.

\- Harry - wstał od biurka i podszedł do niego. - Cieszę się, że w końcu tu przyszedłeś - uśmiechnął się do niego i położył rękę na ramieniu.

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - spojrzał na niego z chłodem w oczach. Oba miały kolor zimnego szmaragdu bez iskierek radości lub czegokolwiek innego. - I gdzie jest Bellatriks? Podobno też coś ode mnie chciała.

Tom chrząknął. - Zaraz powinna tu być - spojrzał na syna. - Harry, powinieneś w końcu wyjść z tego szpitala i porozmawiać ze znajomymi.

\- Wyszedłem z namiotu szpitalnego - odpowiedział. - Poza tym moi znajomi są właśnie tam.

\- Nie wszyscy. Kira jak i bliźniacy są w namiotach niedaleko szpitala. Nawet Black i Lupin gdzieś się tu kręcą.

\- Nie wiedziałem... - odparł młodzieniec, patrząc przez ramię w kierunku wejścia. - Dlaczego nikt jej nie odwiedził? - spojrzał ponownie na ojca.

\- Harry... - zimne tęczówki w kolorze szmaragdu spojrzały w jego szkarłatne. - Harry, ona nie żyje. Zwykle odwiedza się rannych... Zresztą, podobno nawet nie pozwalasz nikomu podejść, oprócz Narcyzy.

Harry spuścił głowę. - Jest taka możliwość.

Tom przetarł czoło i cicho westchnął. - Chodź, usiądź, poczekamy na Bellę - wskazał dwa fotele i kanapę, przy których stała niska biblioteczka.

\- Za ile przyjdzie? - młody Riddle usiadł w fotelu, oplatając ramionami nogi i patrząc w pomarańczowe płomienie kominka, ukryte między szarymi kamieniami.

-~*~-

\- Harry, nareszcie stamtąd wyszedłeś - Bellatriks weszła do namiotu i uśmiechnęła się na widok chrześniaka.

\- Cześć, Bella - spojrzał na nią. - Czujesz się już lepiej?

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku - odparła, stając za oparciem jego fotela. - Dlaczego przyszedłeś? Myślałam, że nikt nie może cię odciągnąć od jej łóżka.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Musiałem w końcu z wami porozmawiać, Narcyza powiedziała, że macie jakąś sprawę do mnie.

\- Zostawię was na chwilę, muszę porozmawiać z Lucjuszem - Tom nagle wyszedł z namiotu, zanim Harry zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować.

Lestrange stanęła przed nim i uklękła. - Harry, dlaczego to sobie robisz?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ranisz siebie i innych. Nie fizycznie, jednak mentalnie. Wszyscy się o ciebie martwią, ledwo jadasz, nie sypiasz i nie opuszczasz jej łóżka na krok - zaczęła. - Harry - spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Ona nie chciałaby, żebyś tak dalej żył. Chciałaby, żebyś cieszył się z pozostałymi zwycięstwem i wreszcie nastaniem pokoju - powiedziała.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - spojrzał na nią nieco smutno. Oczy mu się zaszkliły.

\- Kiedy żyła, chciała żebyś był szczęśliwy i uśmiechał się. Na pewno kazałaby tobie wrócić do dawnego "ja".

Harry w milczeniu patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym westchnął. - Zraniłem ją fizycznie i psychicznie, a jednak tutaj przyszła. Kazałem jej zostać w namiotach, ponieważ jej umiejętności bardziej przydałyby się tutaj, jednak ona poszła na pole bitwy. Zabroniłem jej ginąć, a jednak zginęła - powiedział.

\- To nie był twój wybór, Harry. Miłość może ludziom wiele zrobić - odparła Bellatriks. - Twoi pozostali przyjaciele nadal żyją i martwią się, zaakceptuj ich pomoc Powiedz swojemu ojcu, że może ci pomóc. Powiedz _mi,_ że mogę ci pomóc.

\- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać, Bella - milczał przez chwilę. - Ale mogę spróbować, dla niej - posłał Lestrange smutny uśmiech.

\- Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam. Masz rodzinę i przyjaciół.

-~*~-

\- Kira... - szepnęła Luna, kiedy lisica mijała jej łóżko.

\- Co tam? - spojrzała przez ramię.

\- Mam pomysł, ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch - usiadła na łóżku blondynki i spojrzała na nią z pytaniem.

\- Najpierw sprowadź Bellę, Remusa i Syriusza. Poczekam na was w namiocie Narcyzy, pozwoliła mi go na jakiś czas zająć - zdecydowała.

\- A reszta?

\- Tylko my - odparła twardo. - Nikt więcej.

\- W porządku - Kira pokiwała głową, po czym wyszła z namiotu w poszukiwaniu trójki czarodziei.

W tym samym czasie, Luna wyjęła spod poduszki ciemną, cienką książkę o runicznym tytule. Pod nim znajdował się srebrny feniks ze złotym ogniem w tle.

Otworzyła na zaznaczonej stronie i spojrzała w tekst. Drobny druk pokrywał każdą pożółkłą stronę, znajdowały się tam również małe szkice. Sam tekst był mieszaniną angielskiego, run oraz miejscami można było znaleźć kilka języków zwierząt.

Blondynka zaczęła przekładać strony, w poszukiwaniu konkretnego tekstu. Zatrzymała się pod koniec, zauważając kolorowy obrazek na całą stronę. Cały utrzymany był w ciemnych kolorach, przede wszystkim odcieniach czerwieni, czerni i szarości. Znajdowały się tam bezlistne drzewa o poczerniałych konarach, spalona trawa i gruzy wokoło. W tle widać było kilku żołnierzy w srebrnych i złotych zbrojach. Wszystko natomiast oświetlała krwistoczerwona kula unosząca się na górnej części obrazku.

-~*~-

 ** _~_** _Mam sprowadzić Namarę?_ ** _~_** Ciemny feniks spojrzał na Lunę z niedowierzaniem.

 ** _~_** _Wiem, że możesz to zrobić_ ** _~_** Odparła. **_~_** _Potrzebujemy jej pomocy. Powiedz, co się stało i poproś, żeby zabrała ze sobą książki._ ** _~_**

 ** _~_** _Robię to tylko dla Harry'ego_ ** _~_** Zakończył, znikając w ciemnych płomieniach. Luna uśmiechnęła się z zadowolenia.

Akurat ten moment wybrali Syriusz i Remus aby wejść do namiotu. - Chciałaś nas widzieć? - Syriusz zapytał pierwszy, patrząc na dziewczynę.

Po chwili jęknął, uderzony przez wilkołaka. - Syriusz - warknął i spojrzał na blondynkę. - Jak się czujesz, Luna?

\- W porządku, dziękuję za troskę, Remusie - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Czekamy jeszcze na Bellę i Kirę, potem powiem, po co chciałam się z wami zobaczyć.

\- Chodzi o Harry'ego? - wtrącił Black.

\- A o kogo innego mogłoby chodzić? - wtrąciła Bellatriks, wchodząc do namiotu. - Przemówiłam mu nieco do rozsądku i powinien wreszcie się ogarnąć, ale jednak - westchnęła. - Jest taki młody, a na jego barkach spoczął los czarodziejskiego świata.

\- Nie zapominaj, że to wina starca - mruknęła Nakamura, siadając obok Luny. - Więc, wszyscy są.

Lovegood sięgnęła swoją różdżkę i machnęła nią kilka razy w skomplikowany sposób. - Możecie dodać kilka zaklęć prywatności od siebie - powiedziała cicho.

Po kilku ruchach różdżek później, na środku pokoju pojawił się z powrotem Tenebris.

\- Tenebris - sapnęła Kira. - Czy to był twój plan? - spojrzała na blondynkę z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak - odparła dziewczyna, kiwając głową.

Chwilę później pojawiła się Namara z opasłą księgą w dłoniach. - Cześć, Luna, Kira - przywitała się, chowając kosmyk ciemnych włosów za spiczaste ucho. Jej błękitne oczy bezwiednie powędrowały do trzech nieznanych jej osób. - Och... To przyjaciele, nie? - spojrzała na dwie towarzyszki, jedyne jej znane czarownice z tego pokoju.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Kira. - Ummm... Może zmienisz się w bardziej ludzką wersję? - spojrzała znacząco na oszołomionego Remusa i Bellatriks oraz nieco przerażonego Syriusza.

\- Ah, zapomniało mi się - machnęła dłonią a jej zbroję zastąpiła czarodziejska szata. Rogi zniknęły, bordowe włosy zostały opuszczone na plecy a na nich spoczywał złoty diadem, tym razem postanowiła się go nie pozbywać.

\- To są Remus, Syriusz i Bellatriks - wskazała Kira. - A to Namara - tym razem wskazała demonicę.

\- Miło mi was poznać - uśmiechnęła się, a chwilę później spojrzała na Lunę. - Chwila... Jesteście po bitwie? - sapnęła.

\- Tenebris miał ci powiedzieć - wtrąciła cicho Luna.

\- Coś tam mamrotał - machnęła lekceważąco dłonią. Książka z hukiem upadła na ziemię. - Ups - ciemnoczerwona mgiełka otoczyła ją i odłożyła bezpiecznie na stolik.

Podeszła i uklękła przed blondynką, obejmując jej policzki i patrząc na zaczerwienioną szyję. - No ładnie ktoś cię strzelił - mruknęła, machając dłonią. Mgiełka otoczyła na chwilę szyję czarownicy, a chwilę później nie było ani śladu po bliźnie czy ranie.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała Lovegood, uśmiechając się lekko. - Masz tą książkę? - spojrzała na stolik, gdzie teraz bezpiecznie leżał opasły tom.

Od razu tomiszcze spoczęło na kolanach Luny, a ona zaczęła przeglądać karty i spoglądać na tytuły stron.

\- Tylko wiesz, że to co chcesz zrobić, jest niebezpieczne? - Namara spojrzała na towarzyszkę, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Jestem tego świadoma - odparła blondyna.

\- Chwila, czegoś tu nie rozumiem - wtrącił Syriusz. - Kim jest ta Namara, co to za książka i co do cholery my tu robimy?

\- Potrzebuję waszej pomocy, aby wykonać pewien rytuał - powiedziała miękko Luna.

\- Rytuał? - Remus spojrzał na nią nieco zaniepokojony. - Luno, nie powinnaś zajmować się takimi rzeczami w twoim wieku - powiedział ostrożnie.

\- Remusie, chcesz pomóc Harry'emu, czy nie? - spojrzała na niego chłodno. Dla przyjaciela zrobi wszystko. Nawet zajmie się zrobieniem rytuału, o którym nawet nie powinna wiedzieć. Znajomości z demonem mają plusy.

Wilkołak westchnął. - Więc, co mam zrobić? - Syriusz spojrzał na niego ze szczenięcym uśmiechem.

Bellatriks westchnęła. - Zapewne jesteśmy tutaj aby ogarnąć parę rzeczy, których nie dostaną jako niepełnoletni. Albo jakieś czarnomagiczne obiekty - przewróciła oczami. - Czego potrzebujesz? - spojrzała na blondynkę.

Sięgnęła pergamin i zaczęła pisać.

Prawie stopa pergaminu zeszła na same potrzebne lub opcjonalne składniki, kolejną stopę zapisała o zaklęciach, których muszą się nauczyć.

Syriusz odebrał od niej pergamin i skopiował go trzy razy dla każdego z dorosłych. - Większość można dostać na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie.

\- Albo od Toma - mruknęła Bellatriks. - Podobnie z zaklęciami, większość jak nie wszystkie, znajdą się w jego gabinecie w dworze.

\- Nikt więcej nie może wiedzieć - wtrąciła Kira. - A już szczególnie nie Harry i Tom.

\- Rozumiem - Lestrange pokiwała głową. - Zajmę się zaklęciami. - Zakończyła i wyszła.

\- Więc my zajmiemy się składnikami - westchnął Remus, wychodząc z namiotu z Syriuszem.

\- Powodzenia - zawołała za nimi Namara, po czym obejrzała się przez ramię na dwie pozostałe czarownice. - Ale jak chcesz zdobyć kieł bazyliszka, łzy ognistego i mrocznego feniksa oraz drewno z drzewa mroku?

\- Liczyłam na twoją pomoc - odpowiedziała delikatnym uśmiechem. - Drzewa mroku są powszechne w Podziemiu. Łzy feniksa możesz zdobyć również bez problemu, dzięki twoim znajomościom.

\- Co z kłem bazyliszka? - wtrąciła Kira.

\- Na pewno dasz sobie z tym radę - blondynka uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

Kira przymknęła oczy i westchnęła. - Można go dostać na Nokturnie pewnie, dlaczego więc nie dałaś tego Remusowi lub Syriuszowi?

\- Nie wiedzą, który rytuał chcę wykonać i lepiej żeby nie wiedzieli. Dałam im kilka dodatkowych składników do różnych rytuałów.

\- Cudownie - westchnęła czarnowłosa.

\- Leć do sklepu - mrugnęła Luna.

\- Tiaa... - machnęła ręką, po czym wyszła.


	45. Jak to się stało

Namara kołysała nogami, siedząc na dole. Obok niej, na krześle siedziała Kira, przypatrując się uważnie blondynce. Luna rysowała w tym czasie runiczne symbole na podłodze opuszczonego budynku na obrzeżach Londynu.

Syriusz i Remus kryli je przed ciekawskimi przyjaciółmi i ich rodzinami, natomiast Bellatriks przed Tomem i Śmierciożercami. Poza tym dorośli nie musieli o tym widzieć. Luan sceptycznie podchodziła nawet do obecności Kiry, twierdząc, że to niebezpieczne.

Runy śmierci i życia znalazły się obok siebie. Runa ochrony i światła również znalazły swoje miejsce w okręgu. Cień, magia oraz szczęście były obok siebie w kolejnych częściach. Reszty Kira nie znała i była pewna, że Lovegood również nie wie, co one oznaczają. Księga od Namary oraz ciemnoszary tomik Luny lewitowały obok siebie, a blondynka co jakiś czas zerkała na nie. Jej srebrzyste oczy zdawały się mimo to być nieco nieobecne.

\- Chyba skończyłam - westchnęła w końcu, wstając z klęczek. Całe dłonie miała pokryte bielą kredy i szkarłatną cieczą.

Kamień pokrywały symbole, runy i znaki w różnych językach. Szkarłat odbijał światło starej lampy, wiszącej na suficie, która ledwo oświetlała pomieszczenie. Okolicę natomiast pokrywała bordowa mgiełka, będąca magią ochronną Namary.

\- Kira, skoro tu jesteś, musisz rzucić te zaklęcia - Luna podała przyjaciółce pergamin z kilkoma zaklęciami. - Namara, wiesz co masz w razie czego zrobić - demonica kiwnęła głową.

\- O co chodzi? - spytała Nakamura.

\- Nieważne - powiedziała młodsza czarownica. - Zaczynamy. Możesz rzucać te zaklęcia niewerbalnie, o ile ci się uda, w innym wypadku musisz intonować głośno i wyraźnie - poinstruowała lisicę.

\- Rozumiem - pokiwała głową.

Kiedy Luna zaczęła szeptać po łacinie przeplatanej z mową zwierząt, lisie atrybuty Kiry pojawiły się. Uszy, ogon oraz jej czarne włosy zaczęły powoli falować na delikatnym wiaterku, którego nie powinno być w pomieszczeniu. Poza tym jej bursztynowe oczy zabłysły, ukazując pionowe źrenice a zwierzęce kły zaczęły lekko wystawać spod górnej wargi. Przy kącikach oczu pojawiły się czerwone paski w kierunku lisich uszu. Na nadgarstkach pojawiły się czerwone obręcze z kilkoma runami, których Kira nie poznała.

 _Co się dzieje?_ Chciała zapytać, ale z jej gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Spojrzała na Namarę, która była w swojej demonicznej wersji.

\- Trzeba zdjąć wszelkie zaklęcia z każdej z was, poza tym ten rytuał niesie za sobą kilka niespodziewanych wyników - powiedziała. Całe jej ciało pokryte zdawało się być bordową mgiełką, zapewne stąd mogła się normalnie odezwać. - Ja nie mogę przebywać z wami w kręgu - uzupełniła, widząc lekkie pytanie w oczach towarzyszki.

Luna nadal coś mówiła, a jej blond włosy zaczęły falować na mocniejszym wietrze, który objął pomieszczenie. Lampa zgasła, jednak dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom, Kira wszystko widziała dobrze.

Blond kosmyki zaczęły powoli jaśnieć, prawie stając się białe. W kierunku końcówek zmieniały swój kolor kolejno zielonkawy, morski, turkusowy aż na koniec granatowy. Źrenice w srebrzystych oczach zwęziły się nieco. Na jej nadgarstkach, Kira zauważyła bardzo podobne obręcze, jednak w srebrnym kolorze, prawie niewyróżniającym się na porcelanowo jasnej skórze. Tak samo od kącików oczu pojawiły się srebrne paski, znikające za kosmykami grzywki.

Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Kira zaczęła donośnie intonować kolejne zaklęcia, machając swoją różdżką w odpowiednie kierunku. Kątem oka dostrzegła lekki uśmiech przyjaciółki. Za jej patykiem pojawiały się srebrzyste linie, natomiast za różdżką Luny podążała woda i czerwona mgiełka.

W końcu, po kilkunastu wyczerpujących minutach, na środku okręgu pojawiła się szara mgła. Potem błysk światła a Luna zemdlała. Kira opadła na kolana, lecz po chwili pozbierała się i podbiegła do Władczyni Wody.

\- Hej, Luna - potrząsnęła nią. - Luna - warknęła.

Srebrzyste oczy otworzyły się powoli. - Co się stało? - zapytała cicho, pocierając czoło.

\- Był jakiś wybuch, nie wiem czy to coś się powiodło - mruknęła lisica.

Obok nich pojawiła się Namara. Za nią lewitowało małe światełko. - Mam wrażenie, jakby się udało - powiedziała z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - To jest nietypowe. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby komuś się to udało.

\- Ilu próbowało przed nami? - Kira spojrzała na demonicę.

Bordowowłosa zastanowiła się. - Wielu. Naprawdę wielu. Jeden z nich był blisko, ale jego siła magiczna nie pozwoliła mu ukończyć rytuału, ale wy byłyście dwie - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Co to w ogóle był za rytuał? - spojrzała ponaglająco na Lunę. - I dlaczego do cholery nie mogę ukryć moich lisich atrybutów?

\- Wybacz - Luna przetarła oczy. - Musisz znaleźć silniejsze zaklęcie do ukrywania swoich atrybutów - mruknęła. - Dodatkowo obie mamy teraz obręcze na nadgarstkach i paski wokół oczu, które oznaczają, że... - zagryzła wargę.

\- Oznaczają co?

\- Że sprzeciwiłyście się naturze - wtrąciła Namara. - To rytuał przywracania zmarłych.

\- Co? - Kira spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na blondynkę, która teraz miała srebrzystoblond włosy z końcówkami w kolorach morza. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś prawdy?

\- Nie byłam pewna, czy mi pomożesz - westchnęła cicho. - Wiem, że Neville od razu by się zgodził, ale jest słabszy magicznie niż ty, czy ja. Draco podobnie, a Harry nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Kiedy powiedziałaś, że chcesz pomóc Harry'emu za wszelką cenę, uznałam, że możemy spróbować - szepnęła, krzyżując ramiona. Jej oczy zaszkliły się nieco, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać. - Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałam.

\- Głupia - warknęła Kira, obejmując ją. - Pomogłabym ci i tak - spojrzała na nią karcącym wzrokiem. - Na następny raz _masz_ mi powiedzieć, bo inaczej nie dożyjesz końca rytuału - zagroziła.

\- Dobrze... - spojrzała w bursztynowe oczy Kiry. - Naprawdę powinnam ci powiedzieć, ale bałam się.

\- Wiem - westchnęła. - A teraz, kogo dokładnie przywróciłaś do życia?

\- To jeden z trudniejszych, ale też o wiele bardziej, że tak powiem pięknych - wtrąciła Namara. - Sądząc po tym, ile mocy użyłyście i jakich zaklęć, wydaje mi się, że mogłyście przywrócić ludzi, którzy poświęcili się dla kogoś, kogo kochali, tak jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat wstecz maksymalnie.

\- Aż tyle? - sapnęła Nakamura, patrząc nieco podejrzliwie na demonicę.

\- No może trochę wam pomogłam - mruknęła cicho. - Ale większość to wasza sprawka - wyciągnęła przed siebie nadgarstki, z czego jeden miał złotą obręcz, a drugi nie.

Nagle pojawił się Tenebris w jego ciemnych płomieniach. Najpierw spojrzał na dwie czarownice i pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, zdając się wzdychać, potem spojrzał na Namarę.

 _ **~** Masz problem młoda damo **~**_ Powiedział.

\- Cholera - demonica westchnęła. - Matka mnie zabije - przetarła oczy. - Muszę wracać do Podziemia, o ile rodzice mnie nie ukatrupią za pomoc śmiertelnikom w rytuale, to wrócę kiedyś - mruknęła.

\- Powodzenia! - zawołały za nią dwie czarownice.

-~*~-

Niebieskooka kobieta o długich, bordowych włosach zamrugała oszołomiona, rozglądając się wokoło. Otaczał ją ciemny las, którego nie poznawała. Jednak obok niej stał _on_. - Aleksiej? - spytała cicho. Nie poznawała nawet swojego głosu, ale on na nią spojrzał.

Mężczyzna miał długie, srebrne włosy, opadające na plecy oraz jasnoszmaragdowe oczy o pionowych źrenicach i nieskazitelnie jasną skórę. Ubrany był w błękitne szaty, a na nich spoczywały wyszyte elfickie runy. - To jest niespodziewane - odpowiedział cicho, patrząc na kobietę. - Galadrielo, nie sądziłem, że jeszcze cię kiedykolwiek ujrzę - sapnął.

\- Aleks! - zawołała, rzucając się na męża. Jej jasne policzki plamiły liczne łzy a z bordowych kosmyków widać było lekko spiczaste uszy, jednak nadal nie tak bardzo jak jej elfiego męża.

\- Ostatnie co pamiętam, to jak starzec zaatakował nasze królestwo - westchnął cicho, głaszcząc plecy ukochanej. - Och, co się stało z naszą Lily...

Galadriela spojrzała mu w oczy. - Jestem pewna, że u niej wszystko w porządku - uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. - Jednak teraz, musimy się dowiedzieć, jak wróciliśmy i gdzie jesteśmy...

\- Matko, ojcze? - czarownica i elf odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego głos dochodził.

-~*~-

Rudowłosa kobieta podniosła się i wzięła głęboki oddech. Jej szmaragdowe oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy zorientowała się, że jest w dalekich częściach Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie kiedyś znajdowało się królestwo elfów, należące do jej ojca. Zanim zostało zniszczone przed pewnego starca.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle żyję? - szepnęła, ściskając lekko blade dłonie. - Wróciłam...? - ostatnie co pamiętała to szmaragdowy promień zaklęcia Avada Kedavra, które przyjęła na siebie, aby ochronić Harry'ego.

Lily przetarła oczy i rozejrzała się ponownie, tam w oddali, widziała charakterystyczną aurę, jaką roztaczają wokół siebie elfy. Ale czy jej ród nie był ostatnim? Podczas ataku zginęli wszyscy, nawet małe elfiątka.

Poszła w tamtym kierunku powoli, niedowierzająco nadal rozglądając się po znanych jej drzewach.

Kiedy zobaczyła, kto stoi na tej polanie, nie mogła uwierzyć. - Matko, ojcze? - wymsknęło jej się. Nigdy nie pomyliłaby tej królewskiej postaci o srebrzystych włosach, roztaczającą wokół siebie aurę światła elfów. A towarzyszką była bordowowłosa czarownica. _Nigdy_ nie mogłaby ich pomylić z nikim innym.

\- Lily? - rozległ się szept Galadrieli, a chwilę potem obie kobiety pobiegły w swoim kierunku z oczami pełnymi łez.

Szmaragdowooka o rudych włosach pierwsza zaczęła mówić. - Matko, myślałam, że was nigdy nie zobaczę.

\- Oh, kochanie, moja kochana córeczka - przytuliła młodsza kobietę do siebie.

Aleksiej nieco bardziej królewskim chodem podszedł do nich i złapał dwie jedyne kobiety, które kiedykolwiek kochał. - Co tutaj robisz, Lily?

\- Nie wiem - szepnęła. - Pamiętam jak starzec chciał zabić Harry'ego, jak Tom próbował nam pomóc i jak... umarłam... - ponownie załkała cicho. - Mój mały Harry...

\- Ćśśś, kochanie - Galadriela pogłaskała młodszą czarownicę. - Jestem pewna, że wszystko u niego w porządku.

\- Kim jest Tom? - wtrącił Aleksiej.

\- To... - Lily spojrzała na swego ojca. - Ojciec Harry'ego, ale nie mogliśmy wziąć ślubu, z powodu wojny - westchnęła cicho.

Elf spojrzał na nią nieco karcąco, jednak łzy w jego oczach nie pozwalały wszystkiego brać na poważnie. Nie w tamtej chwili. - Wyszłam za Jamesa aby ochronić naszego synka - kontynuowała. - Tom to zaproponował. Zresztą... To on był przywódcą jednej ze stron - westchnęła cicho. - Jestem ciekawa, czy on nadal żyje.

\- Ile lat minęło, odkąd umarliśmy? - Galadriela spojrzała na córkę.

\- Kiedy zmarłam, miałam trzydzieści sześć lat - odparła. - Około dwadzieścia lat po waszej śmierci... - ponownie westchnęła.

\- Czyli od twojej śmierci ile mogło minąć lat? Który rok jest teraz. I przede wszystkim, dlaczego wróciliśmy - elf spojrzał na swoją córkę.

\- A ty jak zwykle chcesz wszystko wiedzieć - Lily przewróciła oczami, przecierając łzy i poprawiając roztrzepane włosy. Automatycznie schowała kilka kosmyków za elfie uszy.

Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi od ojca, rozejrzała się. - To na pewno Zakazany Las. Ale po drzewach nie potrafię określić, ile lat już minęło.

\- Od twojej śmierci minęło piętnaście lat - rozległ się nowy głos, zdający się należeć ledwie do nastolatki.

-~*~-

Hermiona oszołomiona od razu usiadła, kiedy tylko do jej płuc trafiło chłodne, leśne powietrze.

Złapała się za głowę, potem zaczęła niedowierzająco spoglądać na siebie. - Przecież ja umarłam... - szepnęła. - Dla Harry'ego... - wstała chwiejnie na nogi. - Co się stało po bitwie...? - rozejrzała się.

Chwilę później usłyszała głosy. Ostrożnie pokierowała się w tamtą stronę, rzucając kilka zaklęć za pomocą swojej różdżki. _Skąd ona w ogóle była w jej kieszeni?_

\- To na pewno Zakazany Las. Ale po drzewach nie potrafię określić, ile lat już minęło - nie znała tego głosu, jednak kobieta wydawała się być znajoma. Miała długie, rude włosy i szmaragdowe oczy. Jej towarzyszką była bordowowłosa kobieta o niebieskich oczach oraz srebrzystowłosy mężczyzna, którego zdawała się otaczać starożytna magia.

\- Od twojej śmierci minęło piętnaście lat - powiedziała ostrożnie. Dwie czarownice i elf spojrzały w kierunku czarnowłosej dziewczyny o zielonych końcówkach i szarych oczach. - A ja umarłam kilka dni temu. - Skłoniła się lekko. - Jestem Hermiona Victoria Black, córka Regulusa Blacka oraz Aleksandrii Rosier. Byłam również dziewczyną Harry'ego, dopóki nie umarłam - zakończyła.

Lily zamrugała oszołomiona. - Minęło piętnaście lat? Co z Harrym? - spojrzała na nią ponaglająco. A chwilę później dotarło do niej, co powiedziała nastolatka. - Jesteś dziewczyną mojego Harry'ego?

\- Tak, pani Pever - skinęła głową. - Znaczy byłam, dopóki nie umarłam - mruknęła. - Zapewne to Namara coś odwaliła i martwi wrócili.

\- Jesteś spokrewniona z Syriuszem? - zapytała Lily.

\- Jest moim wujkiem - odpowiedziała. - A teraz musimy wyjść z tego cholernego lasu i muszę znaleźć Harry'ego - powiedziała.

\- Zaczekaj, Hermiono - rudowłosa położyła na jej ramieniu swoją dłoń. - Co z Tomem? I Jamesem?

Czarnowłosa lekko zagryzła wargę. - Wiem, że James Potter nie żyje. Tom ma się dobrze, tak sądzę - zakończyła z lekkim wahaniem. - Ale może powinnaś się sama przekonać.

Pokierowała się w kierunku, który wskazało jej zaklęcie Czterech Stron Świata. Jej celem był Hogwart. Potem sieć Fiuu i Slytherin Manor.

\- Ojcze, matko - Lily spojrzała na rodziców. - Proszę, chodźcie ze mną. Poznacie na nowo magiczny świat.

Galadriela od razu podążyła za córką, ciągnąc za rękę swojego męża. - Chodź, mój królu. Teraz poznasz mój świat - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

-~*~-

\- Co się z nią stało? - jego dwukolorowe oczy błyszczały od skrywanych łez. Jej łóżko było puste. Różdżka również zniknęła.

Bellatriks sama była oszołomiona, jednak udawała, że tak miało być. - Musimy się stąd w końcu zabrać - powiedziała. - Obiecałeś, dać sobie pomóc, najpierw powinniśmy wrócić do domu - wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.

Harry ostatni raz spojrzał na puste łóżko i ze łzami w oczach złapał dłoń chrzestnej. - Możemy wracać. Muszę spróbować ruszyć naprzód.

Lestrange cicho wypuściła oddech. Na szczęście nie zareagował źle. Sama czarownica nie była pewna, co się stało z ciałem i chyba wolała nie wiedzieć, aby nie wygadała tego Harry'emu, choć pewnie jej zimne ciało zostało zabrane, aby je pochować.

\- Witaj, ojcze - skinął głową Tomowi, po czym odszedł powoli do salonu, gdzie czekali jego przyjaciele.


	46. Wy wszyscy jesteście tutaj

\- Cześć Harry! - zawołała Kira, machając. Jej lisie atrybuty były schowane, jednak czerwone paski przy kącikach oczu oraz obręcze na nadgarstkach pozostały. Lunie udało się je ukryć, jednak nie udało jej się zaczarować swym włosów.

\- Co tam u was? - uśmiechnął się lekko melancholijnie.

\- W porządku, co z tobą? - Luna podeszła do niego i zaprowadziła na kanapę.

\- Co ci się stało z włosami? - spytał ją.

\- Przefarbowałam je - uśmiechnęła się sennie. - Prawda, że są cudowne? Tak podobne do wody - zdawała się pogrążyć w myślach.

\- Są cudowne - westchnął, opierając się o kanapę i przymykając oczy.

W jego świecie fantazji pojawiła się uśmiechnięta Hermiona, patrząca na niego z uczuciem. Siedzieli razem w lesie oświetlonym światłem księżyca. Obejmował ją ramieniem, a ona machała różdżką, czarując liście i tworząc najróżniejsze kształty.

Z jego myśli wyrwał go nagły alarm. Szybko otworzył oczy i skierował swoją różdżkę w kierunku korytarza. Nie zważając na zdezorientowanych przyjaciół, pobiegł w kierunku pokoju z siecią Fiuu dla gości. To stamtąd rozległ się alarm.

Stanął jak wryty na widok nieznanej mu kobiety i mężczyzny. 

Ona miała bordowe włosy, niebieskie oczy, jasną cerę i lekko spiczaste uszy, przez co wyglądała nieco podobnie do jej towarzysza. On jednak zdawał się być najprawdziwszym elfem ze srebrnymi włosami i szmaragdowymi oczami, bardzo podobnymi do jego jednego oka. 

Potem z płomieni wyszła rudowłosa czarownica o lekko piegowanym nosie i policzkach, poza tym jej skóra była nieskazitelna i również miała spiczaste uszy, jednak nieco mniej niż mężczyzna, dodatkowo miała szmaragdowe oczy. 

Na końcu pojawiła się _ona_. 

Czarne włosy o zielonych końcówkach i szare oczy, należące tylko do Hermiony. - Jak? - wyszeptał.

\- Harry! - zawołała, rzucając się na niego ze łzami.

-~*~-

Droga do Hogwartu minęła im w ciszy, a kiedy wreszcie dotarli na teren zamku, Snape prawie zszedł na zawał na widok Hermiony i Lily.

\- Wy umarłyście - powiedział, siląc się na poważny i zimny ton.

\- Severusie! - zawołała ucieszona rudowłosa, rzucając się na przyjaciela. - Tak się cieszę, że znowu cię widzę - uśmiechnęła się do niego jasno. - Dlaczego jesteś taki ponury?

\- Profesor Snape już taki jest - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Witam, profesorze - skłoniła się lekko.

\- Panna Granger - skrzywił się. - Czy może powinienem powiedzieć, Black?

\- Wolę Black - skinęła głową. - Co się stało z Harrym po mojej śmierci? - zapytała od razu.

\- Kiedy byłem jeszcze w namiotach, nie opuszczał twojego ciała - odpowiedział. - Wiem, że Bellatriks w końcu go odciągnęła, sam Barty zaszył się Merlin wie gdzie i wszyscy Śmierciożercy stracili z nim kontakt.

\- Mój biedny chrzestny - westchnęła cicho nastolatka. - Profesorze, możemy skorzystać z sieci Fiuu?

\- Jeżeli chcesz przyprawić Czarnego Pana o zawał, to droga wolna, jednak pamiętaj, że to nie ja wam pomogłem - mruknął, idąc szybko w kierunku lochów. Za nim powiewała czarna peleryna.

\- Wygląda jak nietoperz - sapnęła Galadriela, patrząc za profesorem.

\- Raczej nie - odparł Aleksiej, mając w pamięci nietoperze z dawnych krain.

\- Severus jest cudownym przyjacielem - wtrąciła Lily. - A teraz chodźmy.

-~*~-

\- Harry! - Hermiona przepchnęła się przed wszystkich i pobiegła do swojego chłopaka.

\- Herm? - sapnął oszołomiony jej ciężarem. Zdawała się być żywa. Ciepła. Oddychała. Odciągnął ją od siebie na długość ramienia i spojrzał jej w oczy. - Ty żyjesz.

\- Żyję - odparła radośnie. - Dlaczego tak się zachowywałeś po mojej śmierci, co głupku? - warknęła oburzona. - Dowiedziałam się trochę od Snape'a.

\- Wybacz - zaczerwienił się lekko a w jego dwukolorowych oczach ponownie zaszkliły łzy.

\- Teraz - obróciła się na pięcie. - Powinieneś poznać swoją matkę i dziadków.

\- Mamę? - spojrzał niedowierzająco na rudowłosą. Pozostała dwójka wpatrywała się z nieczytelnymi spojrzeniami w czarnowłosą, która poznała ich tożsamość.

\- Oh, Harry, jak bardzo wyrosłeś - spojrzała mu w oczy. - Jednak wydawało mi się, że miałeś szmaragdowe oczy - zastanowiła się.

\- Kiedy miałem cztery lata, przez przypadek zdjąłem zaklęcie z moich oczu. To ojciec je dawno temu rzucił.

\- Ukrył to nawet przede mną? - sapnęła ze złością. - Już ja mu pokażę.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Zaraz powinien tu być. Rozległ się alarm w całym Slytherin Manor.

\- Dwór mych przodków? - spytała Galadriela, robiąc krok w kierunku wnuka.

Młody Riddle popatrzył na nią z lekkim zaniepokojeniem.

\- Oh, to moja matka i ojciec - powiedziała Lily. - Galadriela oraz Aleksiej Pever - elf skinął głową, podczas gdy bordowowłosa z radością przytuliła go.

\- Dlaczego więc to ty masz elfie imię, babciu? - spytał ostrożnie.

\- Kiedy wzięliśmy ślub, zamieniliśmy pochodzenia naszych imion - uśmiechnęła się jasno. - Przyjęłam elfie imię, a Alex jedno z moich przodków.

\- To wiele wyjaśnia - powiedział, lekkim ruchem chowając kilka kosmyków czarnych włosów za ucho, ukazując ich spiczastość. - Naprawdę wiele.

\- Sądziłem, że po Lily zastąpi całkowity zanik mego wyglądu - stwierdził elf, podchodząc powoli do wnuka.

\- Jestem bardziej odporny na zaklęcia i pogodę, niż śmiertelnicy, poza tym mam bardziej rozwinięte zmysły oraz potrafię używać elfiej magii.

\- To bardzo wiele jak na ćwierć elfa - uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Hermiona niepostrzeżenie machnęła różdżką, a drzwi nagle wybuchły. Za nimi stał nieco oszołomiony Tom, a za nim wyglądały Kira i Luna z radosnymi wyrazami twarzy.

\- Kto zablokował te drzwi - warknął ze złością. - I dlaczego do cholery nie mogłem ich... odblokować... - zakończył cicho, patrząc tylko na Lily. - Chwileczkę. Co tutaj robi Hermiona i Lily? - zamrugał oszołomiony.

\- Ojcze - Harry uśmiechnął się radośnie. - Wstały z martwych, nie cieszysz się.

Tom potarł czoło i westchnął. - Czyja to sprawka? - spojrzał za siebie, krzyżując ramiona i karcąco patrząc na czwórkę byłych hogwarckich uczniów. Jego szkarłatne tęczówki od razu wychwyciły zmianę w wyglądzie Luny Lovegood oraz Kiry Nakamury. - Lovegood, Nakamura, jaki rytuał odprawiłyście - zmrużył oczy.

Luna zagryzła wargę, a Kira zrobiła krok do przodu. - Nie twoja sprawa - mruknęła.

Wtedy też zobaczył te charakterystyczne paski w kącikach oczu lisicy. Takie same jak u Luny, tylko, że ta druga ukryła je pod zaklęciami. Potem spojrzał na obręcze na ich nadgarstkach.

\- Czy wy zdajecie sobie sprawę, jak niebezpieczny może być rytuał, który odprawiłyście? - patrzył na nie z wściekłością. Od razu rozpoznał te skutki.

\- Tom... - poczuł na swoim ramieniu rękę rudowłosej i spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem skrytym w szkarłatnych oczach. Delikatnie dotknął jej policzka i cicho westchnął. Była ciepła i żywa.

\- Lily... Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek cię jeszcze zobaczę...

\- Zobaczyłbyś mnie po śmierci - uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - Chyba, że twoje Horkruksy nadal istnieją...

\- Wtedy żyłbym tylko trochę dłużej. Dla Harry'ego - powiedział cicho.

Lily uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Też za tobą tęskniłam - pocałowała go lekko, tarmosząc czarne kosmyki. Uśmiechnęła się radośnie na widok jego skrzywionej miny.

Ponownie Tom odwrócił się do uczniów i spojrzał karcąco na dwie czarownice. - Nadal tego nie pochwalam - westchnął. - Ale dziękuję.

Luna uśmiechnęła się, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Neville'a, podczas gdy Kira trzymała kurczowo dłoń Draco a teraz lekko ją rozluźniła.

\- Ekhem - elfi król chrząknął i spojrzał na ukochanego jego córki, skanując go od stóp do głów. Był silny magicznie, jednak oprócz tego otaczała go dziwna, mroczna aura. Cienkie nitki tej ciemnej mgiełki skierowane były w trzech kierunkach, z czego dwie poza pokój a jedna w kierunku młodego ćwierć elfa.

Tom skłonił się z szacunkiem. - Witaj, królu.

Aleksiej odpowiedział kiwnięciem. - Słyszałem, że jesteś ukochanym mej córki.

W tym samym czasie Harry wyciągnął Hermionę z pokoju, cicho zamykając drzwi za nimi. - Co to był za rytuał? - zapytał Kirę i Lunę. - Czy to ma jakiś związek z twoją zmianą koloru włosów i tymi dziwnymi obręczami wokół nadgarstków? - spojrzał najpierw na Władczynię Wody, a potem Ognia.

\- Księga od Namary - odpowiedziała Luna. - Nie chcesz spędzić czasu z Herm?

Westchnął i uśmiechnął się w końcu radośnie. - Dziękuję wam - złapał dłoń partnerki i pobiegł przed siebie, ciągnąc za sobą dziewczynę.

-~*~-

\- Słyszałem, że jesteś ukochanym mej córki.

\- Niegdyś tak było - odpowiedział. - Nadal ją kocham i pragnę ją poślubić, o ile nadal coś do mnie czuje - spojrzał na Lily.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Tom - powiedziała, łapiąc go za policzki. - I nigdy nie myśl, że jest inaczej. - Ponownie go lekko pocałowała. - Bardzo mi tego brakowało - mruknęła.

Elf potarł czoło i spojrzał na swoją ukochaną. - Jak widzę, dawne zwyczaje dawno przepadły - mruknął.

\- Widocznie tak - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, łapiąc dłoń partnera. - Słyszałam, że to Slytherin Manor - powiedziała.

Tom spojrzał na nią. - Owszem, należał niegdyś do samego Salazara.

\- Jesteś z nim spokrewniony? - spytała szczerze ciekawa.

\- Moja matka nazywała się Gaunt - odparł. - To linia Dziedziców Slytherina w prostej linii.

\- Cudownie poznać krewnego - uśmiechnęła się. - Zanim przyjęłam nazwisko Pever, zwałam się Slytherin.

\- Nie sądziłem, że ktoś o tym nazwisku jeszcze żyje - zastanowił się. - Kiedy zmarłaś, królowo?

\- Oh, nie bądź taki formalny, możesz mnie nazywać Galadrielą - machnęła ręką. - Wraz z Alexem zmarliśmy około czterdziestukilku lat temu - westchnęła. - Więc raczej oczywiste, że o mnie nie słyszałeś.

\- Mylisz się, Galadrielo, sam mam więcej niż pięćdziesiąt lat.

\- Jesteś zatem elfem? - spojrzała na niego ciekawa. - Albo innym stworzeniem?

\- To tylko dzięki magii - odpowiedział.

\- Matko, ojcze, może porozmawiamy gdzieś indziej, a nie przy kominku z siecią Fiuu? - wtrąciła Lily.

\- Tak będzie najlepiej - Tom wyszedł ramię w ramię z partnerką, a za nimi rodzice Lily. Poprowadził całą trójkę do gabinetu.

-~*~-

\- To jest dziwne - Remus spojrzał na schody.

\- Co jest dziwne, lunatyku? - Syriusz spojrzał na partnera.

\- Czuję Lily.

\- Chwila, co? - Black był oszołomiony. - Mówisz o rudowłosej Lily Potter, à la żonie Jamesa i zarazem matce Harry'ego?

\- Tak.

Chwilę później był ciągnięty przez drugiego czarodzieja po schodach w górę. - Gdzie oni są, Remiś? - zapytał.

Lupin westchnął, prowadząc drugiego Huncwota w kierunku, w którym czuł zapach Lily. Tak samo, jakby nadal żyła i oddychała.

Wtedy też Tom wyszedł ramię w ramię z Lily zza rogu.

\- Lily - Syriuszowi przysłowiowo szczena opadła. Remus dla odmiany mrugał zdezorientowany, patrząc to na Toma, to na rudowłosą.

\- Witajcie, Syriuszu, Remusie - uśmiechnęła się radośnie. - Wróciłam.

\- To niespodziewane - powiedział Lupin, podczas gdy Syriusz rzucił się na rudowłosą, z płaczem, niczym dziecko.

\- Też się poczułem zdezorientowany - mruknął Riddle, robiąc krok w tył, aby Black go nie dotykał. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy psy jego pokroju nie mają pcheł. Poza tym nadal był na niego zły, za słowa, które wypowiedział na temat Harry'ego.

Kiedy Syriusz uwolnił kobietę z uścisku, wilkołak ją lekko objął i westchnął, czując ciepło jej żywego ciała. - Cieszę się, że wróciłaś.

\- Zdaje się, że dorośliście - mruknęła, spoglądając na nich od stóp do głów. - Ty, Remusie, wyglądasz na strasznie zmęczonego życiem, a ty Syriuszu na szalonego - oparła dłonie na biodrach. - Gadać od razu, co się z wami działo, po śmierci mojej i Jamesa.

Tom przewrócił oczami. - Może najpierw dotrzemy do salonu? - zmienił plany. Biuro w tym wypadku odpadało.

\- Doskonale - Syriusz zatarł ręce.

\- O co mu chodzi? - spytała Remusa Lily.

\- Tak się składa, że Bellatriks akurat przesiaduje w salonie - westchnął.

Galadriela i Aleksiej podążyli za czarodziejami, nie mając zbyt dużego wyboru. Nie znali tu nikogo, oprócz Lily, a ona miał tu przyjaciół i rodzinę, co chwila spotykała kogoś znajomego.

Tom zatrzymał się na chwilę i szepnął coś do wilkołaka, który tylko pokiwał głową i pokierował swojego partnera wraz z Lily do salonu. Szkarłatnooki natomiast zrównał krok z królewską parą.

\- Czujecie się pewnie nieco nie na miejscu, prawda? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Lily ma tutaj przyjaciół i rodzinę - westchnęła Galadriela. - Cieszę się, że mogłam ją znowu zobaczyć, ale... Nasze królestwo zniknęło i nie mamy gdzie wracać...

\- To może być kwestia sporna - Tom zastanowił się. - Ten rytuał, który odprawiły tamte dwie czarownice miał za zadanie przywrócić do życia wszystkie osoby kilkanaście albo nawet kilkadziesiąt lat wstecz, o ile osoby te poświęciły się dla kogoś, lub nie stanowiłoby to dla nich problemu. Sądzę, że chociaż w połowie wasze królestwo mogło wrócić do życia. Słyszałem, że elfy są naprawdę uczynne.

Aleksiej spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy. - Masz rację. Jak możemy to sprawdzić?

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko i odszedł z powrotem w kierunku pokoju z kominkiem. W jego dłoni pojawiła się różdżka i naprawiony medalion Slytherina. Widniało na nim tylko kilka rys. Po kilku ruchach różdżki, pojawił się drugi taki sam medalion.

\- Proszę - podał oba kobiecie. - Zapewne wiesz, czym jest świstoklik?

\- Wiem. Dokąd prowadzi? - spytała.

\- Lokalizacja nie jest jeszcze ustalona - odpowiedział, splatając dłonie za plecami. - Wystarczy, że pomyślisz teraz o miejscu, gdzie powinno być wasze królestwo i automatycznie ta lokacja ustawi się jako docelowa. Punktem początkowym jest pokój z kominkiem, ponieważ tylko tam można używać świstoklików i aportacji.

\- Dziękuję, Tom - uśmiechnęła się, ściskając medalion. - Pamiętam, jak ten wisior został podarowany siostrze mego ojca - powiedziała.

Jeden wisiorek podała elfowi, swój zakładając na szyję. - Złap mnie za rękę - kiedy tylko złapali się, zniknęli z trzaskiem, a Tom podążył powoli w kierunku salonu, gdzie już od dawna powinni być Lily, Remus, Bellatriks i Black.


	47. Po wszystkim | Epilog

\- Cieszę się, że to już koniec - uśmiechnął się i westchnął, czując ciepłą dłoń czarnowłosej w jego nieco chłodniejszej.

\- Pozostała jeszcze sprawa starca - odpowiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Nie przypominaj mi o tym - jęknął, zamykając oczy.

\- Plus Hogwart, skoro dyrektor nie wróci na swoje stanowisko. No i Ministerstwo - zaczęła wyliczać. - Zbliżający się ślub, nasz powrót do szkoły...

\- Merlinie - przetarł oczy, kładąc się na gałęzi.

Dziewczyna obok niego pokręciła tylko głową i oparła się bardziej o konar. Harry był w jakiejś części elfem, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na swobodne leżenie na gałęziach, nie bacząc na nic. Z nią było nieco trudniej.

\- Harry! - rozległ się miękki głos z dołu. Dwukolorowe tęczówki spoczęły na rudowłosej kobiecie, która wpatrywała się w niego szmaragdowymi oczami. - Złaź z tego drzewa, musimy porozmawiać.

\- Dobrze, mamo - westchnął, wstając i podając dłoń towarzyszce. Hermiona pokręciła tylko głową, pomniejszając książkę i wkładając ją do kieszeni, po czym podała dłoń Harry'emu.

Młody Riddle objął ją i odbił się od gałęzi, opadając powoli na jasną trawę.

Lily obserwowała go uważnie. - Jak widzę, dobrze sobie radzisz z elfimi zdolnościami - oparła dłonie na biodrach. - Ale powinieneś bardziej uważać, kiedy jesteś z Hermioną.

\- Wiem, mamo - mruknął czarnowłosy z lekko zaczerwienionymi policzkami z zażenowania. Black cicho zachichotała.

\- Spokojnie, pani Pever - uśmiechnęła się i lekko skłoniła, na co Lily tylko przewróciła oczami.

\- Hermiono, już ci mówiłam, żebyś mówiła do mnie Lily albo mamo - jej jasne oczy odbijały srebrzyste światło księżyca, a jej włosy zdawały się błyszczeć i falować w tymże świetle.

\- Oczywiście, Lily - odparła tym razem zażenowana Hermiona.

\- No, a teraz, mój ojciec na ciebie czeka, Harry - powiedziała poważnie.

\- Stało się coś? - zapytał nieco zaniepokojony. Nie często jego dziadek go do siebie wzywał. W sumie nie robił tego w ogóle!

\- Wiem tylko, że dotyczy to starca i zamku - mruknęła. - Ale jestem oburzona, że mnie wygonił - dodała, kończąc ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Może być ciekawie - zanucił czarodziej. - W takim razie do zobaczenia, Herm - powiedział, całując ją w policzek.

\- Zajmę się twoją towarzyszką - odparła z uśmiechem rudowłosa. - Muszę ją przyzwyczaić do nazywania mnie po imieniu.

Harry westchnął, idąc w kierunku schodów, prowadzących na platformę, gdzie jego dziadek miał swój królewski gabinet. Sama klatka schodowa otaczała konar drzewa spiralą, podobnie było wokół kilku innych drzew i na każdym była jakaś platforma, które połączone ze sobą były kamiennymi mostkami.

Przeskakując co dwa stopnie i nucąc pod nosem piosenkę, szybko znalazł się na szczycie, przed wejściem do gabinetu.

Przy jasnym stole siedział elfi król, przed nim natomiast zasiadał Tom oraz jakiś elf, którego Harry znał tylko z widzenia, ale ten często przebywał z jego dziadkiem.

\- Królu - skłonił głowę. - Ojcze - ponowił ten gest.

\- Usiądź - król wskazał mu ostatnie krzesło. Powoli opadł na nie i spojrzał na trójkę dorosłych z pytaniem w oczach. Potem srebrzystooki spojrzał na drugiego elfa, który wstał.

\- Książę - skłonił się przed Harrym. - Zwą mnie Celeadar i jestem doradcą króla. To zaszczyt cię w końcu poznać - miał on długie włosy w kolorze blondu oraz błękitne oczy z drobnymi iskierkami. Jak na elfa przystało, miał nieskazitelną i jasną skórę oraz błękitną szatę.

\- Witaj, Celeadarze - Harry odpowiedział mu skinieniem, kiedy ten usiadł, zwrócił się do swego dziadka. - Dlaczego zostałem tu wezwany?

\- Chodzi o starca - wtrącił Tom. - Jako, że to ty najbardziej cierpiałeś z jego ręki, pomożesz nam zadecydować o jego karze.

Harry przymrużył oczy. - Najchętniej chciałbym się go pozbyć na zawsze - zaczął. - Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy nie ucieknie z jakiegoś więzienia, albo nie zmanipuluje nowych ludzi.

\- Tom powiedział ponownie - westchnął elf. - Jednak my, elfy, nie skazujemy nikogo na śmierć, a już szczególnie nie bezbronnych starców - spojrzał na dwójkę czarodziei.

Szkarłatnooki westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Bezbronnych? - prawie syknął Harry. - Ten starzec ma cholernie dużo asów w rękawie i popleczników, którzy dla niego nawet _zabiją_. A tobie ciężko ukarać jedną osobę, która na to tak bardzo zasługuje?! - jego oczy zabłysły szkarłatem i gniewem. - Nie masz pojęcia do czego zdolny jest ten starzec.

\- W takim razie, wytłumacz to - odparł Aleksiej, nie bacząc na mroczną aurę, która sprawiała, że mógł ledwo oddychać. Sam Tom zdawał się być zaniepokojony.

\- Od początku, zostawił mnie u mojego przybranego wujostwa, którzy się nade mną znęcali fizycznie i psychicznie. I na czyj rozkaz to robili? Oczywiście, że dla starca - zaczął. - O magii dowiedziałem się co prawda mając siedem lat, ale w wieku jedenastu wreszcie poznałem ją dokładniej. Mój pierwszy rok zakończył się prawie moją śmiercią, drugi również. Trzeci też, w czwartym i piątym wcale nie było inaczej! Za każdym razem obserwował zza kulis, co robię. Czy jestem mu posłuszny. Moi przyjaciele mu wszystko paplali, a kiedy w końcu uwolniłem się spod jego władzy, uznał mnie za wroga całego świata czarodziejskiego - wziął głęboki oddech. - Wiesz dlaczego w ogóle rozegrała się bitwa? Bo on mnie porwał z zamku i próbował mnie zabić _dwukrotnie!_

Elf zamrugał z lekka oszołomiony. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że to on podniósł tą różdżkę na ciebie? Nie wykorzystał do tego nikogo innego? - spytał na pozór spokojnie, choć w jego umyśle rozgrywała się teraz bitwa. Elfy raczej kierują się pokojowymi rozwiązaniami, jednak nigdy nie miałby problemy ze skazaniem osoby, która chciałaby zabić jego żonę lub córkę. Harry również był z jego krwi.

\- Mój królu, sądzę, że ten starzec zasługuje nawet na tak wysoką karę, mimo, iż w naszej naturze nie leży zabijanie więźniów - powiedział Celeadar, kłaniając się z szacunkiem.

Aleksiej skinął głową i spojrzał na wnuka. - Więc będzie, tak jak chciałeś.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i uspokoił swoją magię. - Dziękuje, królu - skłonił się. - Co z Hogwartem? - zapytał. - I Ministerstwem?

\- Tym zajmę się z Lucjuszem - odparł Tom, wstając. - Teraz wrócę do mojego dworu - skłonił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a za nim podążył Harry.

-~*~-

Lily stała przed lustrem, oglądając swoją białą suknię ślubną. Na jej ustach majaczył się delikatny uśmiech. Nareszcie mogła poślubić swojego ukochanego, bez strachu przed rozpętaniem wojny. Sam starzec nareszcie opuścił ten świat, a większość jego popleczników rozpierzchła się po Anglii.

\- Wyglądasz cudownie - rzekła Galadriela, lekko układając włosy córki. - Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, kochanie. Nie zwracaj uwagi na mamroczącego ojca - uśmiechnęła się, widząc kątem oka, jak elfi król rzeczywiście mruczy coś pod nosem, a prawdopodobnie narzeka na przyszłego zięcia.

\- Ojcze, nie powinieneś być u Toma? - zapytała Lily, patrząc na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Nie - odparł tylko, patrząc na nią z lekką dumą w oczach. Wyglądała cudownie, nawet bez makijażu. No ale czego innego spodziewać się po elfach? Nawet półelfach.

Lily roześmiała się cicho, wkładając kosmyki za uszy. Kiedyś nie mogłaby pozwolić sobie na ukazanie swej elfiej krwi, jednak teraz nie musiała się tym przejmować.

-~*~-

Tom stał w czarnym garniturze przed Lucjuszem, który odgrywał rolę prowadzącego ceremonię. Obok szkarłatnookiego stał Harry z uśmiechem, również w czarnym garniturze i włosami zaczesanymi na bok, ukazując jedno spiczaste ucho. Trzymał dłoń Hermiony, której czarne włosy były splątane w misterny warkocz a na sobie miała srebrną suknię do ziemi i błyszczące obcasy.

Za nimi można było zobaczyć Neville'a, w ciemnobordowym garniturze oraz Lunę w błękitnej sukni na krótki rękaw. Przy srebrzystych oczach można było zobaczyć srebrne paski a wokół nadgarstków obręcze, które jako-tako zostały schowane pod licznymi bransoletkami z perłami i drobnymi kamieniami szlachetnymi.

Obok stał Draco w ciemnozielonym garniturze z wężami na ramionach, w towarzystwie Kiry, ubranej w ogniście czerwoną sukienkę. Ona również nie ukryła pasków wokół oczu ani obręczy wokół nadgarstków, były widoczne nawet jej lisie uszy.

Było również kilkoro Śmierciożerców i ich partnerek, można było rozpoznać Narcyzę, oczekującą na Lucjusza, Bellatriks z Rudolfem oraz Rabastanem, Barty'ego oraz Avery'ego.

Po drugiej stronie natomiast znajdowali się Remus i Syriusz oraz większa część rodziny Weasley. Była tam również fioletowowłosa Tonks, Kingsley w nowym garniturze, który założył podczas mianowania na Ministra, nawet kilkoro elfów, których zapewne Lily znała.

Galadriela zajęła honorowe miejsce naprzeciw Harry'ego oraz Hermiony, oczekując tylko na partnera, który miał odprowadzić Lily do jej przyszłego partnera, tak jak zwykli robić to elfowie.

-~*~-

Kiedy ceremonia dobiegała końca, Harry spojrzał ponaglająco na Kirę. Lisica wyciągnęła lekko dłonie przed siebie i w momencie pocałunku, rozległ się huk a na granatowym niebie pojawiły się iskierki fajerwerków.

Lily od razu spojrzała w ich stronę i podziewała bezgłośne "Dziękuję", Tom natomiast tylko wpatrywał się w niebo z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Tak sobie to wyobrażałeś? - szepnęła cicho, kiedy zostali tylko oni i okazjonalni goście, przechadzający się po ogrodzie.

\- Nie sądziłem, że weźmiemy ślub dopiero kiedy Harry dorośnie - odpowiedział.

Lily uśmiechnęła się z lekkim smutkiem. - I tak cieszę się, że znowu cię widzę.

\- Ja również - przy kolejnym fajerwerku, iskry utworzyły kształt srebrnej gwiazdy, a chwilę później zawirowały i utworzyły różowe serce. Tom uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i pocałował ponownie swoją żonę.

-~*~-

Hermiona patrzyła w kominek, przekrzywiając głowę. Obok niej na kanapie siedział Harry, czytając książkę. Po chwili jej oczy poszarzały bardziej, a chłopak spojrzał na nią.

_Kolejny ślub. I to tym razem ona stała w sukni ślubnej. Wyglądała jednak na starszą, a u jej boku stała mała dziewczynka o srebrzystych włosach i szarych oczach. Patrzyła na nią z radosnym uśmiechem._

_Dziewczynka miała około siedmiu lat, właśnie szła po pochyłej gałęzi, kiedy druga dziewczynka o rudawych włosach powoli stąpała za nią. Niebieskie oczy młodszej błyszczały z podekscytowania. O wiele gorzej szło jej chodzenie po gałęzi, jednak otaczała ją błękitna mgiełka, która zdawała się chronić ją przed upadkiem._

_Kolejny przeskok w czasie, kiedy srebrnowłosa wyglądała już na nastolatkę, stała nad hogwarckim jeziorem w towarzystwie mężczyzny, który miał długie blond włosy i zza kosmyków widać było elfie uszy. Rozmawiali._

_Rudowłosa zwisała do góry nogami z gałęzi, rozmawiając z innym chłopakiem, który również miał szare oczy ale też złote włosy. U jego boku leżał szczeniak o białej sierści w czarne plamki, głaskał go, a rudowłosa patrzyła na to z radosnym uśmiechem._

Hermiona zamrugała z lekka oszołomiona, wracając do rzeczywistości.

\- Co widziałaś? - Harry spojrzał na nią ponaglająco.

Black zastanowiła się. - Dobrą przyszłość - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Czyli? - dociekał dalej.

\- Dowiesz się w przyszłości - powiedziała, wstając i kierując się do własnego pokoju.

\- Hermiona! - zawołał za nią Harry, również wstając z kanapy i podążając za nią niczym cień, ciągle pytając o to samo. Dziewczyna go ignorowała z uśmiechem zadowolenia.


	48. Special - Wygląd Postaci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specjalny rozdział, w którym można znaleźć wygląd wszystkich postaci mniej-więcej z końca opowiadania

**Władcy Żywiołów**

_Harry Salazar Syriusz Riddle (kiedyś Potter)_

Status krwi - półkrwi

Rasa - 1/4 Elf

Syn Toma Riddle'a i Lily Pever-Riddle (kiedyś Evans-Potter)

Wiek - 17 lat

Partnerka - Hermiona Black

Władca żywiołu - powietrze

Dar - moc lodu

**-~*~-**

_Luna Pandora Lovegood_

Status krwi - czysta krew

Córka Ksenofiliusa i Pandory Lovegoodów

Wiek - 15 lat

Partner - Neville Longbottom

Władczyni żywiołu - woda

Dar - rozumienie zwierząt

**-~*~-**

_Kira Nakamura_

Status krwi - czysta krew

Rasa - Kitsune

Córka Mikaeli i Shinoi Nakamura

Wiek - 19 lat

Partner - Draco Malfoy

Władczyni żywiołu - ogień

Dar - niewidzialność

**-~*~-**

_Christian Aleksander Sol_

Status krwi - półkrwi

Syn Aleksandra i Alicji Sol

Wiek - 16 lat

Partnerka - Alyson Whyte

Władca żywiołu - ziemia

Dar - widzenie przeszłości

**\- - - * ^ * - - -**

**Strażnicy**

_Hermiona Victoria Black (kiedyś Granger)_

Status krwi - czysta krew

Córka Regulusa Blacka i Aleksandrii Rosier

Wiek - 16 lat

Partner - Harry Riddle

Dar - widzenie przyszłości

**-~*~-**

_Neville Frank Longbottom_

Status krwi - czysta krew

Syn Franka i Alicji Longbottomów

Wiek - 16 lat

Partnerka - Luna Lovegood

Dar - latanie/lewitacja

**-~*~-**

_Draco Lucjusz Malfoy_

Status krwi - czysta krew

Syn Lucjusza i Narcyzy Malfoy

Wiek - 17 lat

Partnerka - Kira Nakamura

Dar - zmiennokształtność

**-~*~-**

_Alyson Mirabella Whyte_

Status krwi - czysta krew

Rasa - 1/4 wila

Córka Riccona i Mirabelli Whyte

Wiek - 16 lat

Partner - Christian Sol

Dar - superszybkość

**\- - - * ^ * - - -**

**Inni**

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Status krwi - półkrwi

Syn Toma i Meropy Riddle

Wiek - 68 lat, fizycznie 27 lat

Partnerka - Lily Pever-Riddle (kiedyś Evans-Potter)

**-~*~-**

_Lily Pever-Riddle (kiedyś Evans-Potter)_

Status krwi - czysta krew (przez elfie geny)

Rasa - 1/2 Elfka

Córka Aleksieja i Galadrieli Pever

Wiek - 36 lat, fizycznie 25 lat

Partner - Tom Marvolo Riddle

**-~*~-**

_Namara_

(nie znalazłabym takiej postaci, dlatego też sama ją zrobiłam w kreatorze 😅)

Rasa - demon

Status - księżniczka Podziemia

Córka Ariøza i Niåkki

Wiek - kilka tysięcy lat, fizycznie 17 lat

Partner - brak

**-~*~-**

_Albus Persiwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore_

Status krwi - półkrwi

Syn Persiwala i Kendry Dumbledore

Wiek - 116 lat

Partner - brak

**-~*~-**

_Syriusz Orion Black_

Status krwi - czysta krew

Syn Oriona i Walburgi Black

Wiek - 37 lat

Partner - Remus John Lupin

**-~*~-**

_Remus John Lupin_

Status krwi - półkrwi

Syn Lyalla i Hope Lupin

Wiek - 36 lat

Partner - Syriusz Orion Black

**-~*~-**

_Bellatriks Lestrange_

Status krwi - czyta krew

Córka Cygnusa Black i Druelli Rosier

Wiek - 45 lat

Partner - Rudolfus Lestrange

**-~*~-**

_Fred i George Weasley_

Status krwi - czyta krew

Synowie Artura i Molly Weasley

Wiek - po 19 lat

Partnerzy - brak

**-~*~-**

_Ginewra Molly Weasley_

Status krwi - czysta krew

Córka Artura i Molly Weasley

Wiek - 15 lat

Partner - brak

**-~*~-**

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

Status krwi - czysta krew

Syn Artura i Molly Weasley

Wiek - 16 lat

Partnerka - brak


End file.
